Last Drink Tonight
by nicksfriend
Summary: Greg and Nick are hit by a drunk driver.... will it change one CSI'S life forever?
1. Chapter 1

Title:Last Drink Tonight

Author:Nicksfriend

Disclaimer:I do not own or have any sort of connection to CBS or the CSI franchise...wish I did though it would be nice to have a little extra cash.

Summary: A trip to a missing person is interrupted by a drunk driver.

**Newman's Bar and Casino**

'The lights in the crowded bar seemed a little bit brighter than usual or was it his recent cataract surgery?' Joe laughed to himself as he held his hand up and waved for the waitress to bring him another drink. He felt good tonight because he was celebrating his new job promotion and all of his buddies wanted to share in his moment, they were having a party on the company's tab.

Katie, walked over to the crowded table and smiled, "Another round boys?" she smiled as she took their order, her short skirt shaking and her bra-like top which held her new double D implants, which seemed to almost be bursting from their cups were creating a stir with all the customers, but unfortunately they were getting all the attention,she doubted if they could even recognize her face, and why the hell were they calling her Bad?

Joe ordered another scotch on the rocks and the rest of the table gave their orders to the waitress whom they had nicknamed 'BAD', which described their woman of endless drinks for the night, it stood for bodacious and desirable,and they were eager to have her wait on them as much as they could get her attention, she would be a nice one nighter for any of them, it was already part of the many contests that they were having,of which were, who could drink the most and who could get BAD to bed.

The men laughed and belted out words of distaste and went on drinking, they were drinking and having fun.

**Crime Lab**

Grissom walked around the corner, his head was showing signs of an impending migraine on the horizon, photophobia, nausea and dizziness were coming at him fast, he just needed to hand out the assignments and then he would lie down in his office for a small nap, after he took some Imitrex.

He walked into the buzzing group of CSI's and took a seat,"Listen, this is a rather slow night but it could get busy so Catherine and Sara I have a B and E at Kennelworth and Finnister."

Sara reached over and took the slip of paper and gave Grissom a smirk and spoke under her breath,"Great, a B and E, that'll be interesting." the sarcasm dripping off her words.

Grissom heard the remark but felt it unnecessary to respond, the assignment would be punishment enough.

"Nick and Greg, I want you to work a missing person case at the Palermo." he handed them the slip of paper and Greg gave Nick a smile, he wanted to show Nick how good he had gotten over the past few months at working cases.

Grissom then gave Warrick a solo, an assault at the Flamingo Pub. Warrick happily took the solo case and smiled as he slipped the piece of paper in front of Nick's face and gave him a small smile, just enough to allow Nick to know that he was happy to get a solo and a 'Too bad he was stuck with newbie,energetic Greg for the evening'.

Nick understand the gesture and the smile attached and just sat back and put on his best poker face, Greg was a great kid but he was like a gnat at a crime scene, with fifty thousand questions and he could get under the skin of the best of officers, he knew he would have his hands full tonight.

Grissom stood to leave, as did the rest of the team, each pair mumbling to the other about getting their jackets and kits when Grissom turned around and spoke,"Listen, if you need me call me on my cell." he then turned back towards the door and left the room.

Catherine and Sara were the first to leave followed by Warrick, but Greg wanted to change his shoes to his boots so Nick had told him that he would meet him at his truck. He knew that it was going to be a long night so he went to his locker and took out his jacket and slipped it on and then reached for his gun and holster, he checked and loaded his gun then proceeded outside.

Greg was standing at the passenger door with his kit in one hand and holding his jacket in the other, "Ready to go Nick!"

Nick held back back from wanting to roll his eyes at the excitement of the younger CSI because he felt it be rude to make fun of his friend, he clicked the security off and Greg jumped inside and fastened his belt. Nick could not help but to have an image of the cartoon pup that was always wanting to please his big bulldog friend,he smiled and climbed in handing his kit to Greg who placed it behind Nick's seat.

Nick turned on his engine and reached for his belt and fastened it, he then placed the truck into reverse and pulled out of the parking space, placing his car into drive he moved onto the street and towards the Palermo.

**Newman's Bar and Casino  
**

Katie was waved down again, these men would soon pass out at the table is she didn't put a stop to the drinks, "Okay boys, house limit, I hope you have your designated drivers tonight."

The boys looked at each other and shrugged,"I think we forgot to designate." Martin laughed out loud and almost fell off his chair.

Joe was too buzzed to care what the woman was actually saying and just sat in a stupor as she reminded them of the rules of the pub, nobody leaves driving a car if they are drunk, she would call them cabs.

When BAD left, Joe stood on shaky legs and started towards the bathroom,"Hey, be back in a minute, got to take a leak." his voice loud and slurred, he turned and barely made it across the floor to the bathroom.

When Joe finished he decided to not return to the table, he had to get to work in the morning and he reached into his pocket to fish out the keys, barely having the stamina to stand he leaned against the wall until he felt the metal key in his hands. Removing his keys from his pocket he then proceeded out of the pub to the parking lot. After several minutes of searching he found his car and there he hung on to the door as he attempted several times to get the key into the lock and then almost fell as he entered his car,he was just a little past drunk, he thought to himself and felt as he could make it the three miles to his apartment.

He started his car and pulled out of the wide parking space without causing damage to anything around him then steered out onto the street with some difficulty, as a car slammed on its brakes and missed him barely. The screeching sound did not bother him though, he continued to drive towards his apartment which was in the opposite direction.

Nick and Greg drove in almost complete silence as they neared the Palermo, it was more that they were in their own thoughts when Greg broke the silence,"Nick, can I take the lead on the case?"

Nick looked over at the CSI 1 and shook his head,"No,maybe next time." he looked over at a disappointed Greg and smiled,"Next time, I promise."

Greg's smile returned and he looked up to see the colorful sign of the Palermo in sight. Nick was coming up on a red light, his light was green and he had his flashers on but as he entered the middle of the four way intersection the force of a car hit the driver's side. The crunching of glass and grinding of metal were all the sounds that were heard as Greg's hands flew up as the airbag hit his face and simultaneously Nick's deployed causing him to be blinded for a few seconds. The vehicle was hit with such an impact that it actually caused the vehicle to spin a couple of times then flip onto the driver's side. Finally the sounds of metal grinding pavement and glass shattering stopped and a momentary silence filled the air.

A police officer who was several cars back put on his sirens and entered the intersection and stopped, he exited and held up his hands stopping traffic, he quickly ran over to the car first, the driver was definitely dead, his face had broken through the windshield, the officer was calling in the accident as he approached the second vehicle."Dispatch, we have a two car collision at East Brevard and Duncan, one fatality so far, the other vehicle is on it's side, we need officers for traffic control, an ambulance and the coroner." Dispatch acknowledged and proceeded to placed the calls.

The officer came around to the window and glanced inside, both passengers were unconscious, he could not determine if they were alive or dead due to the position of the vehicle and the shape that it was in as a result of the collision.

He climbed on top and reached inside to fill for a pulse on the first victim in the passenger seat, his fingers found a thready beat and he pulled his hand back to see a fair amount of blood present, possible head injury, he thought to himself. He reached for his handkerchief and wiped his hands then jumped down onto the pavement, he walked around to the driver's side and attempted to get a look but the impact had caved in that side fairly bad, so he decided to wait for help to arrive, he walked back to his car and radioed for dispatch to send the fire department, they would need the jaws of life to free these two individuals, dispatch confirmed they were already on their way .

Greg slowly opened his eyes, something sticky was dripping down his forehead and he was sure he was being stabbed by something sharp in his side, his belt still holding onto his small frame. Sudden realization hit him, they had been hit by something, probably another car, He attempted to reach over to see if he could see how Nick was but was stopped with the pain in his left shoulder."Dammit!"

He then reached into his vest and pulled out a small flashlight with his right hands and flashed it over at his friend,"Hey Nick, you okay?" his voice shaky and nervous, pushing aside his own needs he was focused on Nick's now.

"Hey, are you okay?" a voice above him startled him.

"I'm alive but I can't tell if my partner is alive or not, he's not answering." Greg felt panicked and reached for his badge still attached to his vest jacket and handed it to the officer who's head was above him and through gritted teeth he pleaded,"Please call Gil Grissom at the crime lab,we're CSI'S."

The officer now had his light on also and looked at the name, Greg Sanders, he knew most of the night crew and felt some panic himself, sirens roaring in the background."Who was driving?" the officer asked, dreading the answer.

'Nick, Nick Stokes." his words to the officer got a reaction, Nick knew most of the officers, he always entered from the police side of the station instead of the crime lab side because he had so many friends who were officers and from the man's reaction above him, he was definitely one of them.

'Hey Nick,you need to answer us if you're okay man," the officer called out to his friend as he and Greg waited again for an answer but there was nothing but silence from the driver who's face they could not see due to his position in the wreckage.

Greg felt a wave of nausea coming, a reaction to the trauma and to his friend's silence. He attempted again to move his left arm and was able to move it slightly to Nick's hand, he placed his fingers on his wrist and a wave of relief washed over him as he found a weak pulse,"He has a pulse!"

The officer reacted to Greg's words by waving the rescue men over to the vehicle and he called out to the firemen and paramedics as they arrived that Nick was probably the most critical but they would need to get Greg out first due to the positioning of Nick.

As the firefighters worked freeing Greg they were also able to get the paramedics into a position so they could get intravenous lines started on both men and within minutes Greg was free and all the attention then was focused on freeing Nick from the twisted metal.

Greg was quickly taken from the wreckage on a back board and placed on a stretcher but as he was being wheeled away, he heard the familiar voice of his boss,"Greg! Greg are you okay?"

He looked up to see concerned eyes peering down at him,"Yeah, but Nick is not doing so well, he got hit pretty hard on his side of the truck and when we spun the truck must have flipped,he's bad Griss, really bad." his voice breaking as if he might cry,he could not help the emotion he was feeling for the man he thought of as his big brother.

Grissom nodded and was about to walk off when he felt a need to have contact with the previous lab tech whom he had encouraged to go out into the field as a CSI,"I'm glad you're okay Greg." his hand firm on Greg's better shoulder.

Greg nodded and closed his eyes, afraid for his friend. He was quickly loaded into the awaiting ambulance and the sirens blared as they pulled away.

As Grissom walked closer to the wreckage he wondered to himself how anybody could have survived the tremendous impact, the driver of the car was covered in a white, blood stained tarp, his head would have to be removed from the glass where it was pinned.

He continued to watch as the fireman and medical personnel continued to work on Nicky, his thoughts going back to when Nicky first started, how young and naive he had been, and how far he had come to be the man he was now.

He watched as the firemen, who were personal friends of his CSI, work feverishly to get the metal to release him, a tear slipped down his face as a voice within the vehicle was yelling for assistance,"We're losing him, get me the defibrillator!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:Last Drink Tonight**

**Author:Nicksfriend**

**Disclaimer:I do not own or have any sort of connection to CBS or the CSI franchise...wish I did though it would be nice to have a little extra cash.**

He watched as the firemen,who were personal friends of his CSI. work feverishly to get the metal to release him, a tear slipped down his face as a voice within the vehicle was yelling for assistance,"We're losing him, get me the defibrillator!"

"Don, get a backboard and a cervical collar, Nick's got a head injury with possible trauma to his spine!" the firefighter called to his captain as Grissom continued to watch as they tended to his CSI, his concerned heightened by the fear in the rescuers voices .

"Listen, I need to get a good rhythm strip, this is all static, turn off your cells for a minute!" the paramedic yelled out to all the staff around him as he attempted to get see a good rhythm on his patient, giving Nick a jolt of electricity with all the metal around him might not be an option,it would be too dangerous for those attempting to rescue him from the vehicle.

Mark Adams, the paramedic's partner and another friend of Nick's felt a panic as he watched the rhythm on the monitor, V-tach, "We need to shock him Doug, now!" Grabbing the strip and handing it to his partner.

"Dammit! Okay, we need to move him now or we are going to lose him. Understand guys?" Doug quickly moved to the paddles and prepared them so he could give the shock immediately when they loosed him from his metal prison.

Mark took the cervical collar and carefully placed it around Nick's neck then slid him onto the backboard, his foot still lodged underneath the dashboard but he it was better than where he was prior, no longer against the metal of the car,the vinyl plastic holding his foot. He wrapped the blood pressure cuff around the man's arm,pumped the bulb, released and listened with his stethoscope,"Pressure is 80/60 and I can't feel a good radial or carotid pulse." he gave the information to his partner as he removed the instrument from his ears.

Doug turned to Mark as he cut away at Nick's shirt, noting in the better lighting that his patient had a chest contusion with some minor bleeding and bruising to his torso and abdominal, "Let's go with 300 joules." he lifted the paddles and they cleared as the paddles touched Nick's chest,"Clear!" he shouted, as he pushed the buttons and watched as Nick's body was lifted off the board, the rhythm on the monitor back to a irregular sinus rhythm.

He then picked up the head phone and called to the ER at Desert Palm,"Home base this is cab 425, we have a medical emergency."

"Go ahead 425, what is the emergency?" the voice on the other end answered, Mark already starting to fix a bag of lidocaine and Doug was listening with his stethoscope to Nick's breath sounds.

" We have a male in his mid thirties involved in a MVA with another vehicle, he was hit on the driver's side and has sustained a possible head injury, multiple lacerations,and he also has a contusion to his left chest area with bruising around his rib cage,abdomen and upper chest area with possible other unknown injuries. Patient is unconscious and is still trapped in the vehicle. He may have a left foot and leg injury also, hard to determine at this time. Patient was in Atrial fibrillation without a radial pulse on arrival so we shocked once at 300, now patient is in an irregular sinus rhythm with occasional three and four beat runs of V-tach. We are preparing a lidocaine bolus and a drip to follow. Patient was started on lactated ringers on arrival at a bolus rate."

"Cab 425 go ahead with lidocaine bolus and drip and continue lactated ringers at a 200 rate. Does patient have good breath sounds? Patient could have a tension pneumo." the concerned voice on the other end feeling that the rhythm was the result of the trauma to the chest.

"Patient's breath sounds are diminished in his left upper lung field and also in the left lower lung field, anteriorly and posteriorly. He is also nonreactive to pain, with sats of 89 percent." Doug was worried for his friend and Mark looked as if he could vomit, the concern for this patient palpable from all around, it was Nick Stokes, their friend.

"Administer oxygen to keep sats between 95 to 100 percent and continue to monitor. What is the estimated time of arrival?" the voice asked.

Doug looked up at the firemen for an answer, and was quickly met with five fingers," We'll be leaving within the next five to six minutes."

"Okay 425, transport asap, get updated vitals when patient is completely freed from vehicle." the voice directed as Mark and Doug continued to administer the medications to their friend, their patient.

Grissom was standing, watching and listening to the men as they worked on Nicky. He suddenly realized as they were talking and showing more emotion than he was use to seeing at a crime scene, Nick was more than just another trauma victim to these men, he was their friend and they cared.

His attention to the scene was suddenly interrupted with the ringing of his cellphone, his eyes still glued to Nick as the firemen continued to work to get his CSI freed,"Grissom."

"Catherine, what happened Gil, we got a call that Greg and Nicky were in an accident." Her voice filled with audible fear.

"Greg is on his way to Desert Palm, they are still working on freeing Nick right now but he's almost out." Grissom felt as though giving her all the details would not be a good idea right at that moment, he would wait.

"I'm going to the hospital. I'll meet you there." she hung up and left Grissom to continue to watch the firemen and paramedics do their jobs.

"He's free!" a fireman called out and immediately the two paramedics responded. The backboard was moved towards the awaiting ambulance, Doug and Mark jumped into the cab area to continue their medical treatment. Mark cut off Nick's boot and applied a pressure dressing to staunch the flow of blood from his leg and also a dressing was applied to the contusion on his chest.

"What's his pressure now?"Doug asked as he pulled out another angiocath to start another line for additional IV fluids.

Mark again pumped up the cuff and checked the pressure,"It's still low but a little improved, 90/62,pulse is 120 and respiratory rate is 32 a minute." He checked the O2 sat monitor and noted that his sats were also improved at 95 percent."Sats are 95 percent on four liters nasal cannula. He's still in irregular sinus rhythm." His fingers automatically increasing the lidocaine drip.

Doug radioed the improved vitals to base and was given the order to continue treatment and attempt a third IV if possible. Mark and Doug established a third line and was getting ready to start another IV of normal saline at a kvo rate as they arrived into the ambulance bay.

Nick was quickly removed from the ambulance, a staff of six trauma nurses and doctors awaited him as they rolled him into the trauma suite,orders were being shouted as they lifted him off the stretcher and onto the bed, still attached to the backboard and the cervical collar, monitors were removed and replaced and blood was starting to be drawn and a central line was placed within minutes as the xray department rolled in to take pictures.

"We need to get him down to CT for a trauma series,then we need to get him to surgery, we have a possible internal bleed." the trauma doctor called out as the patient was xrayed and then quickly sent to CT.

**ER Waiting Room**

Grissom arrived a few minutes after the ambulance and was directed to the waiting area where he found Catherine, Sara and Warrick.

"How's Nick." Warrick immediately stood at the sight of his boss, a protective brotherly instinct showing, his eyes filled with tears.

Catherine was looking towards Gil for an answer, she had already been given the news on Greg, he was in surgery for a possible internal bleed, the result of a liver laceration where the seat belt had grabbed him, a fractured shoulder and two broken ribs. He was going to be in the hospital for a while according to the doctor but he would live.

"I just arrived, they were working on him so I had to drive." his news seemed to disappoint the group. Grissom's quiet demeanor was unnerving.

Catherine was visibly shaken and so was Sara who sat in silence, it was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:Last Drink Tonight**

**Author:Nicksfriend**

**Disclaimer:I do not own or have any sort of connection to CBS or the CSI franchise...wish I did though it would be nice to have a little extra cash.**

**Accident Scene**

Brass pulled up to the carnage that was once was Nick's Denali and parked, lights flashing as he looked around for anybody familiar, then he spotted Conrad and David, both looked as if they had seen ghosts,their skin pale in the dimly lit street,"What happened?"

Conrad turned with a wallet in his hand,"Looks like a drunk driver, no skid marks and the man smells of cheap vodka and whiskey." handing the wallet over to Brass.

Brass flipped the wallet open,"Joseph Huntley, well he was headed the wrong direction if he was going home.", seeing that the address of his apartment was in the opposite direction of the accident. Brass lifted his head and looked at the twisted metal that was now being removed from the scene by the tow truck, he wanted to ask if there were any survivors but was too afraid of the answer.

Conrad immediately could tell what the captain was thinking and answered before he was asked,"They're both in critical condition at Desert Palm, Nick really took a hit on the driver's side, the officer's said he might not make it."

Brass nodded, Nick was like a son to him and all he wanted to do was to go and see how he was doing, to be with him and his team of CSI's but he knew he had to work the scene,"By the way, the missing person at the Palermo was really not missing, they were spending the night with a hooker."

Conrad nodded, a realization that the two men had been on there way to a false call made the feeling of what had happened seem even more senseless. He called over his dayshift CSI's and started working the scene.

Brass walked over to call in the identity of the man with his head through the windshield. Brass picked up the phone in his car and called in Joseph Huntley's address and license number,he lifted his hand and rubbed at his face, it was going to be a long night.

**Desert Palm **

**ICU**

He could barely open his eyes but when he did he wanted to close them again, the lights too bright to be able to even focus on anything or anybody. Greg instead listened to the sounds around him, monitors and the hum of IV pumps and the wooshing of air through his nasal cannula and attempted to focus on all the pains in his body, and there were felt as if he had been ripped apart and them swen back together by a very bad seamstress.

"Mr Sanders, are you awake?" a sweet voice asked as he felt someone touching his face.

Again he attempted to open his eyes and squinted so that he could.

"Am I dead?" his attempt at a joke fell flat on the attending nurse.

"Listen, I need to check your neuro status to make sure your brain didn't get too big of a rattle, okay." the sweet voice continued to speak.

Greg nodded and listened to the commands of his nurse and followed her commands as best as he could, hopefully she would reward him with some answers for all of his hard work.

After he allowed the bright light in his eyes and squeezed her hands and answered the simplest of questions he felt exhausted but continued to cooperate,"I want to explain to you what happened. You were in an automobile accident."

Greg could not help but to roll his eyes, of course he was in an accident, how could he forget, hell he could of told her that.

"You have a fractured left shoulder, a mild concussion and they had to take you to surgery for a laceration to your liver, those seatbelts saved your life but it gave you a nasty tear. You had surgery but you are doing really good." she hesitated for a few minutes and gave her patient some time to absorb all the information.

"How's Nick?" he needed to know how Nick was and he had been very patient and cooperative so now it was his turn to ask the questions.

The nurse smiled and looked down at her patient,"He's still in surgery, but as soon as we know something I'll let you know. I promise." she gave him a soft pat on his right shoulder and adjusted his IV lines and walked away.

Gregg felt tired and the drugs were pulling him back under, Nick was in surgery, at least that was a good sign, better than death any day. He closed his eyes and fell back to sleep.

**ICU Waiting area**

Warrick glanced at his watch for what seemed for the hundredth time that night, he felt tired and he wanted to know how Nick and Greg were doing and the staff still were not giving out any information.

"How much longer will Nick be in surgery?" he asked Catherine who was returning to her seat after talking to the ICU secretary.

"She told me she would check, and that it shouldn't be much longer and he would be brought to the ICU unit." her left hand automatically going to her hair, it was a nervous habit for her to run her hand through her hair and Warrick had picked up on it years ago.

He nodded his head and continued to pace in the waiting area, Grissom and Sara sat quietly, their own world of thoughts were their solace for the tragedy of their friends, their family.

An older looking doctor walked out to the waiting area, "Family of Nicholas Stokes?"

They all looked up and stood, Warrick taking the lead,"How is he?"

"Listen, I know you guys are worried about your friend but I really need to talk to his family. Are they here?" the older man was feeling tired, he had been attempting to piece the young man back together and felt as the family should know what was going on with their son.

Grissom approached with a slip of paper, it was a power of attorney, Nick had given Grissom and Catherine the authority to act in his behalf if his parents were not present, and he handed it to the doctor."His famiy is in route as we speak but it will be a while before they get here."

"Okay, we need to sit down for a few minutes and I need to talk to you." he waved them over to a private area and took a seat, followed by all except Warrick, who remained standing, a feeling of wanting to run already overtaking his senses.

"Mr Stokes really took a hit in the car, he has two fractured ribs, a ruptured spleen which had to be removed, a fractured tibia in his right leg and several ligaments were torn in his right foot." he looked over the attentive audience, they almost seemed relieved at that news, as if they were expecting worse.

" I also understand that when the paramedics found Mr Stokes that he had suffered a blow to the chest,commotio cordis, we see it with baseball and soccer players but evidently the wheel or the air bag must of hit his chest just at the right moment and sent him into a life threatening arrythmia,Ventricular tachycardia, which was treated on the scene with drugs and cardioversion, we are still watching his heart but it seems as if we are fairly clear on that issue and seems like the least of his problems now." The group before him were scientists and seemed to be able to grasp what he was talking about so he felt as if he could move forward.

"He also has a concussion, which could possibly be complicated by an older injury, from a fall from a window several years ago. It could interfere, we'll just have to wait and see." Again the crowd looked on attentively and awaited the ball to drop,"The brain suffered some trauma, evidenced by our CT scan, he has a small fracture along his frontal lobe area, it is a concern and we will be watching for anything to evolve, such as a sub-dural hematoma or swelling, but his good health and his youth is on his side. We'll just have to wait and see what he does, his body has been through a lot so it will take time."

Grissom broke his silence,"When will you know more about his condition?"

"It may be days, like I said, he's been through a lot and has some very serious injuries, and the combination of all the injuries could be taxing on his body. Unfortunately patient's that have been through this much trauma are at risk for complications, but I am trying to stay positive that he will make a full recovery, but it will take time." The doctor looked over the crowd, they were not convinced, he had given them a lot of information and they were concerned for their friend, his patient must be a special person to garner this much love from his co-workers.

"Listen, I need to go and check on my patient and get him transferred to ICU. After we get him settled in I'll come to get you so that you can see him." That statement brought a little bit of life to the group and they stood as he walked back to the surgical suite.

"Thanks." Catherine acknowledged their gratitude for giving them an update on Nick, the rest of the team nodded in unison, Grissom reaching out and shaking the doctor's hand. They watched as the man disappeared into the forbidden area, except to medical personnel.

Warrick quietly walked away, he needed to find a place to be alone for awhile.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:Last Drink Tonight**

**Author:Nicksfriend**

**Disclaimer:I do not own or have any sort of connection to CBS or the CSI franchise...wish I did though it would be nice to have a little extra cash.**

**Crime lab**

**Pathology**

David and the tech pushed the dead body of Joseph Huntley down the bright hallway,the blood stained sheet a reminder of the trauma of the victim.

Doc Robbins was awaiting the body in his office, it was time for him and David to be gone, their shift was over but this was personal, this man could possibly be responsible for the murder of two of their own, the autopsy had to done correctly, no questions about what had killed the man and how much alcohol had assisted in his deed.

The body was transferred onto the table, Doc Robbins slowly stood, his cane in one hand and his glasses in the other, it was going to be a long morning.

**Desert Palm Hospital**

**ICU**

When Greg awakened the next time he was met with the cruel reality of what pain really felt like, his stomach was on fire and his head was throbbing, the only thing that made him want to keep his eyes open was the fact he wanted, no, needed to see how Nick was doing then he would beg for the best drugs they had available.

He glanced around the small cubicle and the sounds of machinery and soft voices filled the air, he wondered for a second if they were even aware if he were awake but suddenly a face appeared in his view.

"Good morning Mr Sanders, how are you feeling this morning?" the sweet sound of the nurse's voice filled his ears.

He wanted to ask for the strong stuff, the drugs that would make an elephant feel numb but instead, he asked,"Is Nick Stokes okay?"

"He's about to get a bed next door actually, he just got out of surgery a couple of hours ago and they had to set his leg but he'll be here any minute." she explained, knowing the two men had a work connection, her patient's earlier visitors had informed her during their visit, while Greg slept in his drugged stupor.

Greg nodded and tried to sit up but the pain in his gut stopped that movement and instead he curled up more on his side to protect his gauze wrapped abdomen.

The nurse looked at him with a stern look,"If you are hurting you need to get something for pain now before it gets worse, and it will get worse." wanting to make sure he knew that lying to her would not be a good idea, especially when it came to pain.

He wanted to whimper but that would not be so manly, so instead he decided that he would just tell the truth, well, almost the truth,"It does hurt some but I want to see my friend. Maybe you can get something for me afterwards."

She smiled and walked out of the cubicle, she knew what she had to do for her patient.

Suddenly a commotion caught Greg's attention, a team of doctors and nurses were bringing in a patient, he was attached to a lot of tubes and they seemed very concerned for this patient's well being.

"Hey, I recognize him, he's the guy who had the ant bites a few years ago," Grace recognized him as a patient she had cared for in the ICU, a man with the southern Texas drawl and the charm of a gentleman.

"Julia walked over and took a look at the patient, that's Nick Stokes, I took care of him on the floor after he got out of ICU, poor guy, he had a lot of family issues if I remember correctly." Her hands now busy hooking up wires and leads, making sure drains didn't get pulled and his breathing machine was still attached but his doctors were getting ready to remove it,his sats were doing fine now and he was basically breathing on his own.

Greg watched as they worked on his friend, he had forgotten his own pain when the nurse showed up with a syringe in hand,"Okay, you've seen your friend,now it's time I give you something to make you feel more comfortable." she smiled as she pushed the med into the IV line and then discarded the used syringe in the red box,labeled sharps.

Greg could feel the effects of the drug immediately but continued to watch as they worked on his friend, his cast leg being pulled up in traction, the tube removed from his throat and his pale skin seemed such a contrast to the man who seemed to have a tan three hundred and sixty five days a year.

"Okay, I need to pull the curtain, so try to get some rest, you have a long day ahead of you." the nurse gave him a smile and pulled the curtain closed,blocking the view of Nick and the staff who were assisting him but it really didn't matter, the drug quickly swallowed him into unconsciousness.

**ICU Waiting area**

Warrick had returned from his walk and taken a seat next to Catherine, two hours had past since the doctor had said they were transferring Nick to ICU but they had yet been given any updates.

A quick visit to see Greg was giving them some peace, he had been sleeping like a little baby when they had been able to visit earlier, his white sling covering a white casted shoulder and the rather large dressing covering his abdomen were indications that this would not be a short stay in the hospital. The cuts and bruises that marred his skin were troubling but he still looked as if he were just taking a nap as they visited.

A tall slender nurse walked out into the lobby and announced that it was time for visiting hours and that each patient was allowed only two visitors at a time, she then glanced over at Grissom and the rest of the team and smiled, "Mr Stokes is ready for visitors now."

Warrick almost jumped to his feet, followed by Sara, it was clear that Grissom and Catherine would be seeing Greg first and then Nick.

Warrick and Sara walked into the ICU unit and quickly spotted their friend, as they approached they could see his wounds clearly, he had been through hell.

Sara eased herself beside him on a stool left behind by a nurse or doctor and took his hand into hers and gently caressed it, seeing that it also had it share of bruises and cuts, an arterial line crept from underneath a white piece of gauze and tape.

Sara looked up to the see that Nick's head was covered in gauze, both eyes sported dark bruises and his face was swollen,but his eyes seemed to be dashing back and forth underneath swollen eyelids, as if he were dreaming, she couldn't help but to wonder if it was a nightmare or something a little more frightening.

Warrick almost cried out loud at the sight of his friend, his stomach wanting to spew up the coffee it had ingested just minutes earlier, Nick looked like hell.

Nick's abdomen was wrapped in thick white gauze that was stained with iodine and blood. His chest also wrapped in a bandage,his leg with a stark white cast pulled up on traction and every type of tube and wire was coming from his body. Warrick just shook his head and tears welled up to the point of no return,they streamed down his face onto his jacket, Sara was looking on,finding it difficult herself to deal with her own emotions but knowing she had to stay strong for Nick.

"Nick, I need you to get better,working with Warrick is going to be a bitch, he plays that music, if you can call it music, way too loud in the truck, at least I can handle your honky tonk at a low volume." she smiled and with her free hand she gently touched his cheek, one of the few places not wrapped in gauze.

Warrick glanced up seeing that Sara was trying to lighten the moment, Nick needed their strength right now and he couldn't fail him,"At least I have taste in music Sara,that classical stuff you listen to would bore a bunny."

Sara raised her eyebrows and smiled seeing that Warrick was coping as well or not as well as she,"Nick, you need to hurry and wake up, or me and Warrick are going to be going after each other and we all know who will win." she gave her friend Warrick a playful smirk and then focused her attention back to a now moaning Nick.

This startled both Warrick and Sara,"Hey, I think he's in pain!" her voice loud and panicked enough for the nurse's attention.

Grace stood and walked into the cubicle and saw that her patient was getting restless and deep moans were coming out in rhythm to his increased heartrate,"Hey, he probably needs something for pain, I'm sure they gave him something in surgery but it seems to be wearing off so I'm going to have to cut this visit off and get him something to ease his discomfort."

They nodded in unison and started to walk out of the cubicle when they heard a cry come from behind them,Nick was suffering and they felt helpless to assist, Sara wanting to show that he wasn't alone walked back and cupped his cheeks in her hands,"It's okay Nick, the nurse is getting you something for pain."

Nick's eyes opened a small slit and looked up at the face that was looking down at him,"Who are you." he grunted out, a grimace evident on his face but there was something more, no sense of recognition.

Sara was stunned but felt it was the combination of pain and drugs,"Nick, it's Sara."

He shook his head,unable to respond to her words,his mind unable to grasp what had happened to him, the pain he was feeling and the sense of not knowing who he was or the person holding his face was overwhelming to him. The agony in his gut,his head and his leg winning the award of his attention, he would worry about the rest later, he was hurting and he needed it to stop.

His loud moans could be heard in the hallway, catching the attention of the intensivists, who were quickly responding to their very sick patient.

"It's okay Mr Stokes, I have something for your pain, just give me a minute." she soothed as she stuck the needle into the IV port and watched as her patient started to quieten, his eyes closed and his body relaxed.

The doctors starting to assess their patient even before the visitors had left the small room.

Sara starred back to get a glimpse of her friend but the curtain was quickly pulled and visiting time was over, Grissom and Catherine looking over at the commotion beside them as they exited Greg's cubicle, a look of concern on their faces.

"He didn't know who I was,and I don't think he knew who he was." Sara looked at Warrick, her voice was low and sad, her concern for her friend had only heightened after the frightening event.

"It's probably the combination of the trauma, the drugs and the pain. I'm sure he'll be fine once he's feeling better." Warrick wanted to give her some peace of mind, but inside he was thinking the same thing,Nick's reaction hadn't been what he had expected from his friend.

Sara nodded and walked out with Warrick at her side, she still felt there was something more, something that the staff wasn't telling them.

**I need to take a moment and thank you for your great feedback, each of your comments are very appreciated and I take them into consideration when I write so please feedback....it makes me a better Thank you Stokesgirl, SuzSeb, Zmatuje,Murgy31, peanut m and m, Daisyangel,csifan,Kal Key, and mudhousejunkie....I do so appreciate each of your comments and Who knows you might see a part of you in the fic...I do aim to please!I also appreciate those who have marked this as a favorite...Your support is what makes me write.... so thank you! And Julia, I hope your hand feels better!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:Last Drink Tonight**

**Author:Nicksfriend**

**Disclaimer:I do not own or have any sort of connection to CBS or the CSI franchise...wish I did though it would be nice to have a little extra cash.**

**Newman's Bar and Casino**

Brass had been updated on Greg's and Nick's condition, it was better news than he had expected given the shape of the Danali. The dayshift CSI's had found a parking stub for Newman's Bar and Casino in the damaged Ford Tauraus, he needed to investigate why someone that intoxicated was allowed to drive a car.

He read the sign over the door as he entered, _'Two drink limit unless accompanied by a designated driver'_, he could not help but to feel a surge of anger if Joseph Huntley had been here last night,he could smell a lawsuit.

As he walked to the bar he pulled out his badge and flashed it to the bartender, "Are you in charge?" he asked wanting to speak to the manager,wanting to get straight to the point of his visit.

The man eyed the badge and smiled,"I don't think so, the place belongs to Dell Banter, but he's not here right now."

"So when do you expect him to grace our presence?" sarcasm dripping off his voice.

"I don't know, sometimes he goes days without showing up but I might be able to find a number for him, if that would help." the man's hands were still busy cleaning the glass that was somehow being a protective shield between him and Brass.

"Yeah, find that number." Brass placed his badge back in his jacket and pulled out the driver's license of Joseph Huntley,"Do you recognize this face?"

"We see a lot of people here man, I really just fill orders and tend the bar but Katie was working the floor last night. She might be able to tell you something." The bartender had sat the glass down and started looking underneath the bar for Dell Banter's phone number.

"Is she here?" Brass asked as he looked around the already busy bar.

"That's here, She just got on her shift. Her name is Katie LaRue." The bartender stood and pointed in the direction of the bosomy waitress,"Don't let the outfit fool you, this is actually her night job, during the day she clerks for Judge Wilson."

Brass nodded, Judge Wilson, that didn't surprise him much, the man had a taste for expensive booze and beautiful women. He walked over to where the woman was taking orders and introduced himself,"Captain Brass with LVPD, do you recognize this man?" holding out he driver's license so that she had a good view of the man's picture.

She excused herself from the table and walked over to a quiet closet area, Brass followed behind,"I waited on his table last night, they were a pretty rowdy bunch, I ended up calling cabs for them to get home." she pulled out the receipts for the cab voucher from her pocket,"I do it for all my customers who don't designate a driver, I don't want them to kill someone."

"Well, you missed this one, he drove into two of hour CSI'S last night." Brass slid the picture back into his pocket, satisfied that she had at least attempted to do the right thing, Mr Huntley had not followed through and it ended his life and almost the life of his friends.

She looked horrified as the aspect of someone she had served being able to take his own vehicle out of the parking area, tears starting to fall down her cheeks,"I'm sorry, that almost seems impossible to believe. Bob watches over the parking lot, he isn't allowed to open the gate if a driver is drunk, he has orders to call the police."

"Bob?" Brass seemed a little confused, now he needed to find Bob.

"Bob Dawson, he is the night attendant in the parking area. He's one tough cookie and I really doubt that he allowed this man to leave. He's off tonight but he'll be here tomorrow." she lifted her hand and wiped away the tears from her eyes,smudging the eye make-up she had worked so hard to apply before shift.

"Thanks, I'll talk to Bob tomorrow." he walked away back to the bar to get the manager's number from the Bartender and a possible number for Bob.

**Crime Lab**

Grissom sat in his office, he hadn't even bothered to go home and sleep after seeing his CSI'S, he finally had reached Greg's parents but they were on a cruise in the Carribean and wouldn't be able to catch a flight for several days.

Their concern for their son was very overwhelming and very emotional, the mother seemed more than just panicked about her son, she seemed angry at him. How many times during the conversation had she said Greg should have stayed a lab technician, at least six and maybe more, his head was pounding too much to count.

Catherine had also reached Nick's parents who seemed more nonchalant, like, 'What now?', and that attitude had bothered him but what had bothered him even more was the fact that their case load seemed more important than their son and Catherine was given instructions to, "Just update us on his condition.", that is why she stayed at the hospital, if any of them showed up, she would probably shoot them.

He sat back in the chair and remembered the horrible day Nick had been kidnapped and the reaction of the father,"Poncho,what have you gotten yourself into now?" a reaction that had surprised him, the guilt Nick must of felt in his home, a family name to protect, that was a lot of pressure for one person to deal with, especially someone like Nick who actually cared what his father thought.

He rubbed at his still pounding head and felt as if he could just lie down for an hour he might feel a little bit better but the shift was already down three and he would have to cover until replacements were found, it was going to be a long night. Dayshift would being doubles and probably triples,it was part of the job.

Warrick walked up to Grissom's door and knocked, wanting to talk but knowing that work was going to keep them busy,"Hey Griss, what do we have?"

Grissom looked up, the assignment slips already made out,"We have a double homicide, you'll have to work solo and if you need help call Ecklie, he's on call tonight."

Warrick walked into the office and took the slip and glanced at it,"You look like shit."

Grissom gave him a small smile,"You too."

Warrick nodded and turned to leave, his face towards the door,"They'll be okay. Right?" it was more of a need for reassurance than a question about their health, he needed to know that they would be back at a hundred percent.

"I hope so Warrick, I really do." he sat silent at his desk as he watched his CSI leave, hoping and praying to himself that he was right, that Nick and Greg would be fine.

**Desert Palm Hospital**

**ICU **

His day had been long and miserable, he had been poked,prodded and xrayed, now all he wanted to do was to sleep but the nurse had different ideas."Mr Sanders, it's time for your bath." the smile on her face made him feel as if she just might enjoy this part of her job, a lot.

"Can I pass?" not wanting to crawl out of his warm bed.

"Listen, I'll be done in a jiffy sweetie, just lay back and enjoy." her voice filled with sugary sweetness.

He pondered her words for a few seconds and then suddenly realized, bed bath, no way, he pulled up his blanket to his chin and held on tight with his right hand,"I'm fine, I'm going to pass."

"Listen, you haven't got anything any other man doesn't have so let me do my job honey and we will be done and you can go to sleep." she was filling a basin with warm water and lathering a washcloth with soap, he felt trapped, nowhere to run.

She turned and sat the basin on the bedside table and pulled out two gloves from the box attached to the wall, they were latex and he suddenly realized that he had his out,"I'm allergic to latex."

"I'm sorry sugar, I didn't see it listed on your allergies but I'll list it but you are in luck, Grace is allergic to latex too, so I'll just borrow a pair of hers." she smiled and discarded the gloves on her hands and walked out to get the non latex gloves.

"Okay Nick, if you love me man you will get her attention, do something, cough, blow up some good phlegm, just save me!" he spoke softly to himself as he watched his friend through the glass window next door, the curtain open enough to see Nick's face,he had been sleeping all day, he needed to wake up and save him.

The nurse re-entered with the purple gloves, and sat the box on his table and removed the latex gloves from his wall and placed a sign on his window, ALLERGY** TO LATEX**, "Listen, I need to take your friend down for an MRI, sorry for the inconvenience." she smiled and emptied the basin and sat it back into the cabinet underneath the sink."I'll be back in a little bit though." she smiled and left the room.

"Take your time, I'm fine, really." he spoke attempting to cover up his excitement.

"If you need anything, just call, someone will be watching you while I'm gone." she waved and walked out of the room.

He took a deep breath and spoke to himself,"Thanks Nick, you are a true friend. I owe you one." he looked over at the sleeping man who was now being transferred to a gurney and smiled, then he slid underneath the sheet, the medication pump had been attached earlier in the day and he could press the button for his own pain medication , he hit the button and within minutes he was sleeping.

**MRI**

"What I'm looking for is damage to the medial temporal lobe or swelling around that area. Especially to the left side of the brain." Dr Holt looked on as his patient was in the tube getting his MRI.

The picture on the monitor showing the small hair line fracture the the left frontal lobe but he did not see any bleed,no signs of a subdural hematoma or increased swelling to the brain.

He looked down at his assessment of his patient and shook his head, the patient was unable to recall his name,occupation or anything about his life,but simple things were still intact, he knew how to spell and he knew how to count but he was totally oblivious to who he was or what he was doing here in the hospital, it could be the drugs, trauma of the accident or he was looking at amnesia. He would assess him again when he was more awake and alert.

He glanced down at the images and noted that there was scar tissue from a fall years ago, he had a fairly impressive concussion, he wondered to himself why they allowed him to go home according to the notes the night he was injured. He shrugged his shoulders and stood, he would have to reassess and if the memory lapse continued he night need to call in a specialist.

As the machine switched off they transferred Nick back on to his gurney to take him back to ICU,his leads and monitors for transport had been reattached since he couldn't have them them in the machine,due to the metal. As he rolled back down the hallway he opened his eyes, he felt confused and scared,where the hell was he now?

Nick attempted to sit up but the nurse and the nursing assistant stopped his movements with a firm hand."I've got to get up."

"Mr Stokes, I need you to lie still, we'll be back in your room in just a few minutes." The nurse comforted but seeing that her patient was confused, agitated and probably in pain, his IV'S had been left behind due to the test.

"My Stomach hurts and my leg. And who the hell is Mr Stokes?" but as the words were coming out he was also holding his head and was suddenly surprised that he didn't know his name.

"We need to hurry and get him back to ICU, he needs something for pain." she spoke to the assistant.

His eyes traveled from the nurse to the assistance, attempting to recognize either of the individuals who were talking to him, then a strong male voice spoke behind him."Mr Stokes, I'm Dr Holt, I need you to lie still, we don't want those stitches torn."

Nick immediately stilled his movements, he was in misery but he would obey the authoritative voice, even though he didn't know why he had stitches, the man did and he would lie still.

As they transferred him back into his ICU bed and the nurse was busy getting everything reattached, the doctor reached over and grabbed a syringe of Demerol out of the medication drawer and flipped off the cap,"This will make you fill a little bit better Mr Stokes." he emptied the contents of the syringe into the IV catheter and disposed of the syringe and watched as his patient relaxed.

"I need to do some neuro tests, can you stay awake for a few minutes?" he asked his now drowsy patient.

"Yeah, I think I can." his voice was slurred from the drugs, his southern accent thicker.

The doctor placed a finger in front of Nick's face,"Can you follow my finger with your eyes only?"

Nick followed the finger and several times he wanted to close his eyes and sleep but the deep voice got his attention and he kept them open until he was finished, "Okay, good." he then picked up some words and asked Nick to read the words.

Nick looked at the words but his vision was too blurry, a combination of drugs and the head injury,"I can't, too blurry." he reached up and pushed the paper away.

He then brought pictures of animals in front of Nick,"Can you tell me what this is?" pointing to a cat.

Nick looked up at the picture,"It's a damned cat, now can I sleep?" he was edgy and tired, he felt as if he had played long enough, he just wanted to sleep.

"Okay, Mr Stokes,I'm done." the doctor announced as he made notes on Nick's chart. His attention was broken from his writing when he heard his patient.

"Am I Mr Stokes?" a sleepy voice asked the doctor.

"Yeah, your friends call you Nick though, does that name sound familiar?" he asked as he watched his patient try to piece things together.

"No" he seemed to be pondering the name but continued,"I don't think so, but I'm tired." he attempted to roll onto his side but was met with resistance of the traction and the pain in his abdomen, so he just stopped his movements, closed his eyes and went into a drugged sleep.

Again thanks for all the feedback, you guys are making my day...and **El Gringo Loco** don't wonder about me too much, you might figure me out! I really appreciated your kind review..thank you. And **Stokesgirl**, I am soooo glad you are feeling better so go and post some pics, NOW! I worry about you when I don;t hear from you for a while...don't scare me again! **Kids6hot2.**.it may take a little bit longer for Nick to come to terms with his lack of memory,**Murgy 31** Don't count on it too soon, I do like to torture the poor boy,but ask anybody he is my favorite,**Standers Fan**, anytime, just email me would be glad to assist and thank you for reading and the wonderful review...thank you.,**noragaddis **him not having his memory will pay off for him in a way, thank you for reading!.**Suzseb**...you know what I like to do with Nick, but I will never kill him,at least that should comfort you.(lol) as always you are an inspiration! and **Gregalicious**, I just fell out of my chair when I read your review...love your sense of humor and I started reading your fic "Fever" so far so very good!And **Just Jess** if you are reading...let me know....I would love to hear from you!,Audrey2419... yep he is going to have amnesia...but there are so many types...so head trauma or psychological??? Mudhousejunkie...be careful and you will have at least ten chapters to read...so hurry back!

Thanks again!


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:Last Drink Tonight**

**Author:Nicksfriend**

**Disclaimer:I do not own or have any sort of connection to CBS or the CSI franchise...wish I did though it would be nice to have a little extra cash.**

**Crime Lab**

"Hey Grissom!" Doc Robbins shouted from the hallway,"Can I talk to you a moment?"

"I'm getting ready to go with Brass on a call, what you got?" he stopped his motions and waited for the pathologist to catch up with him.

"Mr Huntley's autopsy report. It looks like alcohol did kill him but not the way we were thinking. He had an hemorrhagic stroke,the alcohol thinned his blood and he was already suffering from uncontrolled hypertension, it caused a massive bleed in his brain, he was dead before impact." Doc handed Grissom the papers and he pulled his glasses up to read the fine print.

"So the car accident wasn't because he was intoxicated but because he had a cerebral bleed?" Grissom asked as he glanced through the report then reached out his hand with the papers.

"So it seems, it killed him instantly." taking the offered papers back.

"So he didn't have to suffer like Greg or Nick, he got the easy way out. How fair." Grissom raised his hand and rubbed at his forehead, the pain behind his eyes continued to bother him,his meds not really giving him any relief.

"Yeah. How are they, I didn't get a chance to run by the hospital on the way in." He was taking in the tired appearance of his friend and worried about the toll on the team.

"They're hanging in there." he gave the man a small smile and continued down the hallway. Life didn't seem too fair anymore, especially when it came to his team.

**Desert Palm Hospital**

**ICU**

The waiting area was dimly lit as Catherine sat and attempted to keep her eyes open, her fifth cup of coffee in a few hours was turning cold and she felt as if she could sleep in the hard chair where she was sitting without a problem.

A soft voice interrupted her thoughts,"Ms Willows, you can visit now."

She lifted her head and noted that the once crowded room was now empty, boy had she been daydreaming."Thanks." she replied and stood to enter when a tall,thin doctor headed towards her,"Ms Willows?"

"Yes." she replied,hoping bad news was not going to be delivered, the team couldn't take much more, heck, she couldn't take much more.

"I'm Doctor Holt, the Intensivist for the ICU. May I speak with you for a few minutes?" waving his hand towards his office.

Catherine followed, her heartbeat had sped up,

the dread that either Greg or Nick might be worsening filled her already exhausted mind.

As they entered the office the doctor pointed at a chair,"Take a seat, I promise I'll allow you to have visiting time with your friends but I do need to talk to you a moment about our patient Nicholas Stokes. I'm concerned about his head injury and was wondering if you could give me some input."

"Sure, I'd be glad to, what do you need?" feeling that Nick's head injury was still their biggest concern,knowing that he was sleeping each time when they visited.

"How would you describe his normal demeanor? He is easy going, moody, funny?" he sat down in his chair and pulled out a pad and pen.

She could not help but to smile,"All of the above. He is very moody early in the morning, laughing and cutting jokes with his friends most of the shift and he is one of the most easiest going individuals you would ever meet except if a crime against a child is committed and then he is hell to deal with."

The doctor couldn't help but to grin, "He sounds like an all around good guy."

"That's Nicky. He would give you the shirt off his back but he would want to strangle you with it if you harmed a child. He is passionate about what he does." Catherine's hand went up to push back her hair and she gave him a small smile,"Is Nick okay?"

He wanted to lie to the beautiful lady but he knew he couldn't, she was a part of the power of attorney given by the patient so he knew he had to be totally honest,"Okay. He suffered a blow to the head,he is concussed and that is complicated by the blow to his head several years ago, scar tissue developed and seems to be causing him a problem" he paused to give her a minute to absorb t he information. "He can't remember anything about himself, but his ability to spell and recognize objects seems to be functioning. I'm thinking possible retrograde amnesia, I just don't know yet. His MRI and CT show a hair line frontal fracture with some swelling of the brain which could take weeks,even months to resolve,we're just not for sure what's going on with Mr Stokes. The brain is such an enigma, we're still learning about what it does and how it does it and amnesia is a difficult prognosis any any situation."

"Nick can't remember anything about himself?" she was rather shocked at this new development. Sara and Warrick had mentioned their brief encounter with Nick as worrisome but she'd put it off to the trauma of the accident and the medication.

"He can't remember his life, his friends or family. He seems lost,as if he just awakened and now he's alive,but able to function normally. We still are attempting to get a good neuro exam but he doesn't stay awake long enough, and when he is awake he is very irritable, which is understandable. The head injury and loss of memory can do that with patients."

Nodding to what he was saying Catherine was herself attempting to come to grips that Nick had amnesia,and how this might effect him and his job."Can I see him first, then I will give you whatever information you might need."

The doctor realized that the woman before him was more than a co-worker, there was a personal relationship that he was not grasping yet, he needed to see the dynamics of the friends together,"Listen. I know it might be difficult to arrange but do you think I could talk to the other team members too and maybe his family."

Catherine shook her head,"The family I don't know about,they seem to think it's okay for their son to be in a major car accident and say phone me if there is any worsening of his problems,but they aren't coming as far as I can tell. That's why you're talking to me and not his mom or dad." It made her mad to even think about how his family was treating him, especially his mother who seemed so caring when he had been buried alive not so long ago.

"Well, I'll talk to them on the phone, but I would like to talk to his co-workers first." the doctor already concerned about Mr Stokes's family dynamics and how it could effect how his patient progressed with his treatments and his memory.

She nodded and stood, she needed to see Nick."Can I see him now?"

"Sure,I'll walk there with you, I'll need to introduce you. Amnesiacs are sometimes overwhelmed by faces they can no longer recognize." the doctor moved towards the door and opened it for Catherine, she gave him a small smile and followed him towards ICU.

**Desert Palm ICU**

**Greg's area**

Greg sat watching all the other visitors come in and noted that nobody was there for him, Catherine had explained earlier that his parents were attempting to get a flight and his grandparents,per Greg's request had not be notified, their health could possibly be jeopardized traveling to see him so Catherine held off.

He looked up at the monitors, which seemed a little blurry due to his pain medication, televisions weren't allowed in critical care areas so all he did was sleep and ward off nurses who were hell bent on giving him a bath, thank god for codes,feeling bad that he could possibly even have that type of thought. Guess that's what being a CSI does to you after a few years, death is more acceptable in a way.

His casted shoulder was itching and his stomach was still sore, made more so by all the sitting up he had to do and the coughing and deep breathing exercises the nurses and respiratory techs tortured him with on an hourly basis.

He was about to close his eyes and attempt some sleep when he saw Catherine walk down the ICU hallway with Dr Holt and they were both headed towards Nick's cubicle. He sat up and attempted to listen to what was going on. He was concerned about his friend and the nurses were giving him the same rehearsed responses,"Mr Stokes is stable. Mr Stokes is sleeping." that was getting old and he hoped to get some real information on his friend from Catherine.

Catherine waved at him and then walked into Nick's area, he wished silently that the monitors didn't make so much noise, they would make it difficult for him to hear.

Catherine noticed as she walked up to the bed that Nick's eyes were open, he was watching them with vacant eyes, no sign of recognition, no sign of a response to her presence.

" Mr Stokes this is Catherine Willows, she wants to visit with you for a little bit. Is that okay?" he asked, knowing that the patient was probably still very listless, his responses seemed sluggish as he nodded his head.

"Listen, I'm just going to check in on your other charge and see how he is doing." Dr Holt closed the curtain to give them some privacy.

Catherine gave Nick a soft smile and walked over and sat down next to him,"My name is Catherine, but you can call me Cat,you always seem to enjoy calling me that." she smiled at him, seeing that he was staring at her with some form of wonderment.

"That's a nice name, Cat." his voice was a little slurry, the drugs and head injury still having a major effect on his speech and his eyes were drooping.

She gave him a comforting squeeze of his hand, noticing that it was full of scratches that were scabbed over, from the broken glass,"It's going to take some time Nick but we'll be there for you. I promise." Knowing that he didn't even know who he was referring to but wanting to give him a sense that others really cared what happened to him.

He attempted to sit up a little bit more in the bed,"Can you tell me a little about the person I was? It all seems blank, like I just woke up and now I'm nobody. My life has been erased."

She nodded,the statement elicited a wave of emotion,"Listen, you have a head injury, your memory will probably return when the swelling improves." she pushed her hair behind her ear, Nick seemed intrigued by that motion, his eyes glued to the motion of her hand.

"What?" she asked seeing that maybe Nick was attempting to remember something.

"That just seemed familiar. I'm sorry." he answered, his voice low and sad.

"No, it's fine." she gave him another comforting squeeze of the hand,"So you want to know a little bit about yourself. Well, you are a very caring person,the kind of guy any girl would love to take home to introduce to her parents."

His eyebrows rose, his face still swollen so it wasn't so noticeable but Catherine noticed it," You are hard working,trustworthy, and a bit of a challenge when it comes to being stubborn,but that is that Texan in you I guess."

"I'm from Texas? He asked as he seemed to squint his eyes more, the visit was starting to wear on his stamina, he hadn't been able to stay awake longer than ten minutes in the past twenty four hours and he was getting sleepy again, it frustrated him as he felt this woman could give him some answers.

"Yep, you are. You come from a line of judges and attorneys. Your whole family is nothing but law enforcement." she attempted to smile and hoped that he wouldn't ask where his family was at this time,the answer might set him back in his recovery.

"But the doctor said we were in Vegas." seeming a little confused why he was in a different city than his family.

"Long story, I don't think you can stay awake long enough for me to explain actually. I'll tell you another day." she stood, the nurse giving her the times up and Nick was fading fast,the desire to sleep making him give a big yawn.

"Are you coming back?" he asked, not really wanting the woman to leave, feeling a connection that he didn't want to break.

"You can't get rid of me that easily Nick. I'll see you in a couple of hours. Okay?" she smiled and started out of the small cubicle.

"Cat." he gave her a small wave with his hand, he was almost like a little lost boy, his brown swollen eyes filled with unshed tears,he was afraid of the unknown,"Thanks." his voice fading as his eyes closed, within seconds he was asleep.

"You're very welcome Nicky, I'll be back." she whispered not wanting to disturb her friend, then exited and was about to leave the ICU, her emotions were overwhelming her and she needed a place to cry, when she heard Greg call to her. She turned to see a very upset Greg sitting on the side of his ICU bed.

**I'm posting fast today...work calls so I hope you enjoy and again than you, each of you for your support of this story!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:Last Drink Tonight**

**Author:Nicksfriend**

**Disclaimer:I do not own or have any sort of connection to CBS or the CSI franchise...wish I did though it would be nice to have a little extra cash.**

**Desert Palm**

**ICU**

Catherine walked slowly into Greg's room,she knew she had to tell him the truth, he deserved to know the truth about his friend.

Before she could get the words out Greg spoke,"I heard you and Nick. I'm sure it's only temporary Catherine, he's been through worse."

She nodded, she was biting her lip, she hadn't planned on Greg overhearing the conversation, she felt that it might be unfair to Nick somehow but she knew it was fine, Greg was just concerned."How are you?" she asked attempting to change the subject, she hadn't had the time to come to terms with what had happened to her teammates, it had been overwhelming.

"I'm doing better, the nurse said that I 'll get to move to a regular room by lunch,." he looked over at the closed curtain over the window separating his and Nick's room,"I feel like I'm deserting him in a way, like I could do something for him if I stayed here."

"Greg you need to concentrate on getting better too. Nick will be fine, I sure of it, it's just is going to take time." she reached over and gave him a hug, making sure she didn't disturb any of the wires or lines, his sitting up assisted in her giving him a fairly strong hold.

As she pulled back she noticed that Greg's eyes had welled up with tears, she knew it was a combination of what had happened to Nick and what his own trauma had done to his body."I'll be back later and the rest of the team will also be here soon so get some rest."

He nodded, unable to speak for fear his voice would crack with emotion. He saw it in her eyes too, that look of uncertainty, that Nick might not ever be the same. He lay back down on the the bed and closed his eyes, Nick needed more than good doctors and nurses, he needed his family, the team.

**LVPD**

**Interrogation room**

Bobby Dawson sat across from Brass who had just walked into the room and sat down, the man was intimidating but he had done nothing wrong,he wondered why he had been called into the police station.

"Mr Dawson, you are employed at Newman's Bar and Casino, correct?" Brass asked as he lay the file on the table and stared at the man, a rather rotund fella with a unkept beard and greased back, tar black hair. He reminded him of an older version of Elvis but without any of the looks.

"Yeah I am, I work the parking lot and I'm really good at it too, you can ask my boss, Dell Banter, he'll back that up." he was nervous and his hands were shaking, he had never been in trouble with the law, instead he respected the law enforcement officers and all that they did. He felt that he actually assisted them by calling in anybody who got behind the wheel of a car drunk. He was actually proud of his hard work that he had put into stopping people from getting killed by drunk drivers.

"Well, actually Katie LaRue, told me that you were very good at your job too and I believe her, I have several officers who are also willing to back that up but I need to ask you something." he paused a second before continuing, his hand nervously fidgeting with the report, attempting to keep his anger in check.

Finally he gathered his emotions enough to proceed,"What were you doing two nights ago? Mr Huntley was falling down drunk, his alcohol level was three times the legal limit and he drove right out of your parking lot." he leaned forward and stared harder at the man,wanting the right answer."How is that possible given your prestine record with the police department Mr Dawson, how could a man that drunk drive right by you?

"I don't know." he lied, not wanting to get in trouble.

"What do you mean you don't know, weren't you in charge of the parking lot that night? What happened? You see a pretty young thing and decide that you could have a quickie behind the building, that nobody would even notice because of the sign in the bar that states clearly that there is only a two drink limit unless you have proof of a designated I guess you thought that you could play because you knew that Katie would take care of the drunks while you took care of the cheap bimbo?" he knew he was out of line but it was Nick and Greg in the hospital and it was because this man made a huge mistake by allowing Mr Huntley to get behind the wheel of his car that they were having to fight for their lives.

"No, I swear it wasn't like that, I swear!" he yelled at Brass, tears running down his face.

"Then tell me what happened, why two of my CSI's were almost killed by a man whose last drink came from the bar whose parking lot you were suppose to be watching!" he was yelling, all the emotion of the tragedy coming to a boiling point inside him, he cared about the team and he cared about the two men who would have to pay the price for a drunken man's decision to get behind the wheel of a car, regardless of the man's stroke he would not have been able to almost kill the men he thought of as his own sons.

The man held his head down as if he were attempting to recall that night and then raised his head slowly, "I started on some new medication a few days ago, it's for my arthritis, but it makes me very sleepy. I must of dozed off, I swear I would've never allowed him out of the parking lot if I even thought he was drunk or unable to function behind a wheel of a car. I swear." his voice pleading for forgiveness, he was truly sorry for what had occurred, it was visible in his eyes and the emotion on his face.

Brass abruptly picked up the file and started to walk out of the room, his own emotions were on the edge and he knew if he stayed in the room he might cry himself. As he started out of the room he stopped but did not turn, his voice shaky"I guess you can be glad that it wasn't someone you knew." He then proceeded out the door.

The man laid his head on the table, he had made a huge mistake, a mistake that would cost him his job, no doubt.

**Crime Lab**

Sara reached up and pushed her hair back out of her eyes, she needed to finish her report so she could go with Warrick and Grissom to visit Nick and Greg in the hospital. Catherine had called Grissom and given him the news about Nick and that he would not be able to have visitors until they all arrived, so she had to finish up this one last report and then they would all leave together. She wasn't looking forward to seeing her friend, a friend who could not remember her face.

Grissom and Warrick stood in the hallway waiting for her to hurry and get done with her work, she always had to make sure every **T **was crossed and every **I** dotted. It usually didn't bother them but today it was very annoying.

Brass walked down the hallway and spotted the men in the hallway,"Hey, you going to the hospital?" he asked, it had been a long night but he really wanted to see Nick and Greg.

"We're actually waiting for Sara then we're going to leave."Grissom answered as he glanced into the room where Sara was finishing her report and seeing that she was still working on it."Sara, we need to get going." his voice seemed to hold a tone of being aggravated by her lateness.

"I'll be right there." she waved him off and again looked at the piece of paper in front of her, adding another detail.

Brass looked at Gil and gave him a small grin,"Do you mind if I come along? I really want to see the guys." he felt as he were a part of the CSI family , he had been in charge of them at one point.

Grissom nodded "Sure, Can we have a few minutes first?" waving him into his office, feeling he needed to update Brass on Nick's condition. Brass followed with a worried expression,"Warrick, see if you can help Sara move a little faster." seeing Warrick nod as he closed the door.

Warrick walked into the room where Sara was still working on the report,"Hey, is this going to take all day?" he asked as he took a seat next to her and noticed that the report looked finished.

"Why Nick and Greg? I mean they are probably the nicest two guys I know and this happens to them, it really doesn't seem fair." she remembered her own ordeal with alcohol and felt that she was lucky she didn't hit someone that night.

"They've been through worse, I'm sure they'll be fine." Warrick comforted as he picked up the report and pretended to be interested in what it contained.

"Listen, the doctor is waiting on us, we really need to go and it looks as if you're done here." he took the paper and laid it in the box to be picked up for interoffice distribution and placed a comforting hand on Sara's shoulder,"Let's go."

"Sure." she picked up her jacket and they headed out into the hallway where Brass and Grissom were waiting, an uncomfortable silence lingered in the air, each feeling a sense of guilt and sadness over what had happened to Nick and Greg.

**Desert Palm Hospital**

**Room 426**

Greg had just arrived to his new room, it was earlier than expected, they needed his bed for another critical patient that was brought into the ICU.

He looked around at the two bed hospital room, the other bed was empty and his window view was of the city. He wondered silently when his parents might arrive, they had called at least a hundred times since he had awakened and told him that they would be on the next flight out of Miami.

He honestly looked forward to seeing his mom and dad, he had really missed their support after he awakened, they had been there for him when he was beaten by Demetrius James and the other outraged teenagers and when he was blown up in the lab. He really needed them,he needed both of his families.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door, it opened and he heard a familiar person on the other side,"Hey, I like your new room Greg." Sara's voice echoed through the large double suite.

"Yeah, and I have room service too, and my own private bath brigade." he smiled as the group entered with flowers and Sara was holding some 'get well soon' balloons.

"This is great guys, thanks!" his voice excited to see that everybody was there to visit.

They all grabbed a chair and sat down, they had an hour before the meeting with Nick's doctor and they wanted Greg to be a part of it too.

**ICU**

Nick awakened from a nightmare, his skin and clothing covered with sweat, he attempted to get up but was stopped by the traction on his left leg. "Dammit! He yelled as the movement caused a sharp pain that traveled all the way up to his hip.

Grace entered the small cubicle quickly upon hearing her patient yell,"Hey are you okay?"

He gave her a 'leave me the hell alone look', he hated being here, he hated not knowing who the hell he was and he hated the pain in his gut, his head and his leg.

"Listen, I'm going to give you a bath, it looks as if you need one. Bad dream?" she asked as she fluffed his pillow and pulled back the twisted sheet to see that he was soaked with perspiration.

He refused to answer but she could tell that something was bothering him and she knew he was frustrated at being in the hospital but at least he seemed more awake this morning and that was a good sign for his recovery.

She filled the bath basin with warm soapy water and sat it on the table, she took the white,bleach smelling wash cloth and dipped it into the water and then squeezed out the access, her hands were ungloved, she wanted to give him some human contact, he needed it.

She gently cleaned his still swollen face and the scar with stitches on his forehead, she then walked over to the sink and rinsed it out, then proceeded to go over the same areas, her patient remaining quiet during the process.

"You want me to give you a little shave? I think we can manage it without hurting you too much." she looked down to see him nod.

She continued to wash his chest avoiding his central line that was stitched in place with all the intravenous lines attached,the wound with the secured stitches ,changing the dressings as she continued to clean his torso, his abdominal wound still had some drainage so she finally gloved and cleaned the wound and redressed it, she glanced up to see that he was still watching but his irritable mood was gone, he seemed to be trying to concentrate on what she was doing.

She then lathered his face with warm shaving cream and took out a disposable razor and placed the blade against the hard stubble and began to shave his swollen and bruised face,being careful not to inflict any more damage. The sound of the heart monitor showing an increased heartrate, she felt that he might be a little scared, the monitors were proof.

"I had a bad dream." he confessed, his voice low and full of emotion, feeling that he could trust the woman who was holding a razor to his face, she seemed genuinely nice and caring.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked,knowing that he might not want to share but it would be good if he could.

"I was in a box, I felt as if I was going to suffocate, and I had pain all over, like something was biting me." He rolled his eyes,feeling frustrated,how would he ever get his memory back, instead he was having nightmares about bugs and boxes.

Grace wanted to tell him it wasn't a nightmare that it actually happened, that's how she knew him and where he had met Nicole, a nurse from the emergency room. She knew that they had dated a couple times then it was all over but since the last date they had become close friends, something about the demands of his job and hers had been the reason for the end of a dating relationship according to Nicole.

"That sounds scary. Anything else that you recall from your dream?" she asked, hoping that his memory was going to return, that it was coming back in bits and pieces."

"A man was starring down at me,I couldn't see his face but he called me Poncho." he let out a small laugh,"Guess it couldn't be about me, my name isn't Poncho for sure. Is it?" he scrunched up his face in response to the name Poncho, making it difficult for her to get underneath his nose with the razor.

"Your name is definitely Nick, trust me, you've been here before, the staff definitely remembers you." She smiled, the nickname rang a bell though, then she recalled the father,who was missing from his son's bedside, had called him Poncho,it was a name he had for his son and Nick called his father Cisco. She remembered it vividly and she wanted her patient to continue remembering, it was sad that this was his first memory given through a nightmare, it was still a sign that he was getting some of his memory back though and that was a good thing.

"I've been here before?" he asked,his eyes getting droopy again, the experience of the bath wearing him out easily.

"Yes, you have but the doctor will talk to you later and he will determine how much information we give you and how much he will want you to remember on your own."She continued with his bath, he closed his eyes and remained quiet until the bath was finished, wanting to avoid the part where she had to get a little personal, it was her job though and he would definitely not miss the catheter when she took it out, which hopefully would be soon.

"Okay, we're done for a while,except for changing your bed but I think we'll try and get you up in a chair for a little bit this morning, we need to get you up and hopefully get you out of this small cubicle in a few days." she smiled and gave him a small pat on his arm, then she left to chart, his eyes remained closed and he attempted to remember more about the dream, it had been so vivid, so real.

"Where's home?" he whispered low enough for the nurse to be unable to hear his words,unable to hear the sadness in his voice.

**Okay, another opportunity to say thanks to all who have reviewed....**

**Audrey...you have my permission to slap them all you want...not the parents we would want for sure. Thanks for reading and those great pics of Nick...drools!And as for Greg and the pan bath...it will come...I promise!**

**Gregalicious, keep writing...you have a great personality, I would suggest a comedy with our favorite guys...it would be a winner! Thank you for being such a great support.**

**SuzSeb...finally we got an episode with our great looking guy...I hope they keep it up though and don't make it the Riley and Fishburne show...I might just have to do fanfic only if that happens...and as always thank you for your feedback...I am waiting for you to psot your story...you have great ideas!**

**Csifan...I love your commentary and your support...you are a great support for me...thank you so much!!!!**

**Stander's Fan...I tossed a coin to see who would get the bath and Nick won...to my pleasure but Greg will have his moment too...hang in there!**

**Stokesgirl...congratulations on your win...hope you enjoyed Nick for a day...I do love the way you get me though!**

**Angel2001, thought that I had lost you somewhere....I know you are busy and I do appreciate you reading and reviewing...thank you...hope I'm not disappointing.**

**Lily G...maybe I will have to come up with a Greg fic...I am a Nick fan but I can write Greg...I am getting to know him a little better especially since they are allowing him more screen time.**

**Nickyfan....Germany? Wow...thank you for your comments and I am so honored that you look for my story...thank you so much.**

**And for those who are wondering who Nicole is...Well, an idea from Audrey...it's from _In God's Hands_ (WINK)Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

Title:Last Drink Tonight

Author:Nicksfriend

Disclaimer:I do not own or have any sort of connection to CBS or the CSI franchise...wish I did though, it would be nice to have a little extra cash.

Summary: A trip to a missing person is interrupted by a drunk driver.

**Greg's Room**

**Desert Palm**

"Well Greg, can I sign your cast?" Sara was already pulling a pen out of her jacket pocket.

"Don't write anything that mom and dad wouldn't approve of Sara, I know your rather dry sense of humor." he had a worried look on his face which was amusing to the rest of the visitors.

"Greg, trust me, it will be something from the heart. I promise." she gave him a wicked smile and went to the uppermost area of the cast and to the back, so that he couldn't see what she wrote.

"I mean it Sara, that wouldn't be funny, I told mom and dad that you were a good person, we wouldn't want to allow them to see how truly demented you really are would we?" he smiled as she continued to write.

"I'm just letting the nurses know t hat you're not a virgin anymore Greg." her hand went up to cover her smile.

"Sara!" Greg yelled as he attempted to look over his shoulder.

Everyone in the room was laughing, even Grissom couldn't help himself. It felt so good to see his team have a good moment.

A small knock on the door interrupted the laughter and Dr Holt and another physician entered, introducing themselves to the crowded room,"I'm Doctor Holt and this is Dr Leonard, a neurologist I have consulted for Mr Stokes. I wanted to have this meeting to update and also get some information."

The team settled down in chairs, Brass remained standing in the corner of the room, a look of concern on his face,wondering what would happen to his friend, a man whom he had always considered his son.

Dr Holt and Doctor Leonard sat down on the empty bed and pulled out a thick chart and an additional chart which was even thicker,"Needless to say Mr Stokes has been through hell in the past few years. His injuries include,being shoved out of a two story window, buried alive in a grave and almost eaten by a mound of very hungry red ants, anaphylactic shock and fractured ribs and now this accident, if anybody has nine lives it must be our patient." he smiled at the group who appeared to hang on his every word.

He pointed towards the other chart and frowned, " This chart doesn't even include his injuries from his childhood or his college football and baseball injuries. An athlete definitely gets his share of bumps and bruises but Mr Stokes seemed to have more than most. I will make this short and sweet. I honestly think there might of also been some abuse, some of his childhood injuries are indicative of this and this gives me more concern for my patient, your friend."

The group, who had been smiling just minutes before, now seemed to have looks of shock plastered on their faces, a feeling of horror had struck the small crowd.

"What type of abuse?" Catherine asked, knowing Nick's childhood secret, a secret she had never shared with anybody.

"Well, there is definitely signs of childhood physical abuse,broken bones that wouldn't be normal even for a kid who was active,and I'm talking more than an average or even an above average active kid,from the looks of the xrays and CT scan, this probably went on for years." the doctor wanted them to get an idea of what his patient was going to have to remember and that this wouldn't be a simple process of just remembering one's name.

Catherine sat back, she knew that there was more, she would have to tell the doctor but not here and not now. She continued to listen to the description of injuries and how the trauma of remembering these events could have an adverse on Nick, it could even worsen the amnesia. It all made sense though, why Nick's family wasn't present, why he moved to Vegas.

Dr Holt held up an x ray,"This is the last film of Nick's brain, if you notice there is some minor swelling here" pointing at the temporal lobe. "We usually look for damage in the medial temporal lobe for retrograde amnesia, but we can't see any damage, and that could mean two things." he turned to his colleague, a neurologist specialist.

"That's where I come in, there are different types of amnesia, I feel that Mr Stokes has a type called retrograde amnesia, the frontal swelling around the temporal lobe could possibly be effecting the medial aspect of this area, but I also have to consider, with the given facts of his history that this might also be psychological. The accident might have been the one last straw that broke the camel's back." Upon completion of that sentence he looked at the confused faces in the crowd.

"What do you mean psychological?" Warrick asked,feeling that the man was saying that Nick was headed for the psych ward.

"What I'm trying to say is that his mind has shut down. It could be that he has taken one too many traumas and it's his body's way of protecting itself." The doctor looked back over at Dr Holt,"This isn't going to be a simple process."

"No it isn't,his memory may come back on it's own but it might just come back in bits and pieces." Dr Holt paused and looked down at the chart hating to say what needed to be said, "Or it might not come back at all or at least not completely." Dr Holt added seeing the concerned looks on the faces in the room.

Dr Leonard continued,"A big worry with head injury patients is also seizures and black out spells,this can last a lifetime or a few months,but we're going to start him on seizure meds as a preventative measure and them withdraw him as he improves, like I said this is a process, a slow process."

The crowd, who had been laughing just minutes before now sat in a state of shock. They hadn't even thought about Nick, the happy go lucky guy, having a history of abuse of any type, the perfect childhood possibly, but not a childhood of abuse.

Dr Holt needed some personal information on his patient, he needed to know how each member fit into Nick Stokes's life."I need to just speak to you a few more minutes, if anybody has a question now is the time to ask Dr Leonard. He needs to see other patients."

The crowd was exceptionally quiet as they sat in utter shock of the given information,"I think we need to get past this new information and then we will be able to devise some intelligent questions, but right now I think we're all surprised." Grissom couldn't get the image of a young Nick Stokes wanting to gain his approval,wanting him to give him some positive feedback. Why had he not seen the signs?

"That's fine. We're going to map out a plan for Mr Stokes's care and would like to incorporate each of you, evidently you really seem more of a family than his own flesh and blood right now. But to be fair I did talk to the oldest brother who said that the whole family is working on a major case for the DA'S office and for us to keep them informed." Dr Holt felt as if his patient deserved more but was thankful at the same time for the group before him, his patient's work family.

Dr Leonard stood and handed Grissom a card with his name and number,"If you have any questions, please feel free to call." he nodded his head at the group in appreciation of their time and exited the room.

Dr Holt laid Nick's chart on the bed next to the thicker chart left behind by Dr Leonard and pulled out a note pad from his pocket."Nick can have visitors but one at a time. He gets easily tired and too much stimulation can cause him to get easily agitated, a side effect of the head injury."

"Should we limit what we say as far as his life, his background?" Sara asked, not wanting to make Nick worse.

"If he asks questions be honest, give him facts but not detail, let him focus on details." Dr Holt answered.

"Is it okay if I go and visit?" Greg asked, his own injuries being part of the concern but also it could be a reminder to Nick of the accident.

"I have put some thought into this , I knew you would ask this question and the best answer I can give right now is to wait and see how he reacts to your friends first. Seeing you could cause an adverse effect, a sort of shock to his brain. If the accident was a trigger for his amnesia, which we haven't really determined yet, it could set him back." Dr Holt knew he had to be honest with the crowd and with his young patient.

Greg nodded, a sense of guilt washing over him as he continued to listen to the doctor.

"Listen, I will allow one of you to go in right now, I saw him earlier, it seems he had a nightmare during the night and it seems he dreamed about his abduction, so maybe Mr Grissom would be a good first visitor, he might have questions about the dream and maybe you can give him some facts." Dr Holt was hoping that the older man could start the process of healing for his patient.

Grissom nodded and stood, "Can I see him now?"

"Sure," he stood to walk back with the man but turned to the group,"I know you worked last night and you need to get some rest so I 'll allow you to visit afterwards. So just determine an order. Greg, you need to get some rest also, your injuries are still fresh and you still have a ways to go before you are better, so rest." he directed the young man who seemed worried about his friend more than his own health.

The men exited the room and they gave Greg hugs and good byes then went out to wait for their turn to visit,Catherine knew she would need to talk to the doctor alone, she would finally have to tell the secret she had kept for so long, but it might be vital to Nick's recovery.

Julia walked in as the crowd left to see that her patient looked tired and rather pale,"Hey, how's your pain?" she asked as she adjsuted his IV line.

Greg, who looked as if his puppy had just died, responded"My arm, it really hurts."

Julia walked over and looked at the cast and attempted to re-adjust the sling, a small giggle could be heard as she read what was written on his cast,"Well, Mr Sanders, I'm quit surprised, I thought you still were, but nice to know." she gave him a smile and walked towards the door,"I'll bring you something back for pain."

"I'm going to kill Sara." he mumbled to himself as the nurse left the room, he attempted to look over his shoulder to get a glance at what she had written, "I'll get you back Sara.".

**Now to say thanks;)**

**I was overwhelmed with all the reviews, so thank you so much and I do very much appreciate t he ideas and the kind words.**

**Gregalicious...your positive energy is felt when you write your reviews, keep writing! Thank You!**

**Audrey 2419...Yes, Nick does need more than what medical people can give,,,he needs his friends and in this chapter I hope you will see how much he needs them, the visits will start next chapter. Thank you...you as always are wonderful...Thank you!**

**Angel1002...Thanks...the parking lot attendant was a person I wanted the reader to care about...a man who had done his job well then one day, due to a medication he makes a mistake,that resulted in Nick and Greg's injuries. Thank You!**

**Lily G....He is always my preferred one...he is soooo handsome and he can act...wish they would allow him to do it more. I promise he will eventually have some good memories, eventually! Thank You!**

**Murgy31...You're fantastic...thank you so much!**

**Stokesgirl...well, if anybody gets me you do and I might have to let nurse Julia give Sanders that bed bath....she now knows his secret! Thank you so much as always!**

**NicknGrisfan....Okay...I like your idea and am forming it on paper....next chapter and your idea will be a part of this story....Thank you so much...I hope you will like!**

**SuzSeb....I am screaming for joy....post it as soon as you're finished...I am excited! It may take several chapters to get Nick some good memories but leave it to Warrick...his honey is in the hospital...that friendship will come into play...I love their closeness, a brotherly type of love....Thank you again. I did not forget your idea though and Catherine will worry that Nick's next memory might be what you mentioned....plus an abusive father.**


	9. Chapter 9

Title:Last Drink Tonight

Author:Nicksfriend

Disclaimer:I do not own or have any sort of connection to CBS or the CSI franchise...wish I did though, it would be nice to have a little extra cash.

Summary: A trip to a missing person is interrupted by a drunk driver.

**Desert Palm**

**ICU**

Grace was working with her new patient that had just arrived,hoping that Nick would sleep for a while, he hadn't done so well with the sitting up in a chair activity, he was still in too much pain to tolerate it for a very long period of time and was quickly placed back into bed.

He lay quietly now, eyes closed and the only sound coming from her patient was the sound of the heart monitor and his O2 sat monitor that was attached to his finger. Respiratory had just given him some good breathing excercises and he seemed to be completely exhausted.

As she finished attaching her new patient to the monitors she heard Nick's monitors blaring, they were sounding a problem. Grace quickly walked over to his bed, the neurologist had arrived seconds before Grace, seeing for himself that Nick was having a problem.

Dr Leonard looked at the monitor and noted his patient's sats had dropped significantly, he took his stethoscope from around his neck and placed it on Nick's chest, wondering what was causing the problem."Grace, draw some blood gases from his arterial line and get a stat chest x ray,he really sounds diminished in his left upper lung field." The doctor looked at the pallor of his patient and the blue tint to his lips.

"You want a VQ scan,to rule out a pulmonary embolus?" she asked as her hands were already drawing a needed vial of blood for the blood gas from Nick's arterial line.

"I'm thinking more of a pneumothorax actually, one of his fractured ribs probably caused a problem." Nick was now awake and moaning, feeling desperate for air, an oxygen mask was placed over his face and Dr Leonard looked around to Grace, "Page Dr Holt now!" his voice frantic as he watched his patient begin to struggle.

Grace nodded and stuck her head out of the cubicle and instructed the unit clerk to page Dr Holt, xray and respiratory stat then returned to work on Nick with Dr Leonard.

Within minutes the x ray tech rolled in with the portable machine and quickly placed the board behind Nick's back then snapped a picture of his chest, then just as quickly disappeared to get it processed and read.

"Grace, pull up ten milligrams of morphine and give five now IV push, and then draw op ten of Etomidate in case we need to intubate him." Grace was quickly drawing up the morphine and after she rubbed the line with alcohol she pushed in the med but the results were not what she expected, her patient was still screaming out in pain, his chest pain was killing him. She proceeded to pull of the Etomidate just in case an endotracheal tube needed to be placed.

"His sats are dropping, eighty-two percent on full rebreather,you want to intubate?" the ICU respiratory therapist had arrived and was shouting out the numbers,preparing an intubation tube for the doctor in case it was needed.

The unit secretary appeared at the door with a portable phone,"X-ray!" she handed the phone to Dr Leonard.

"After listening for a few seconds he announced,"He has a pneumo, he needs a chest tube now!" Grace quickly reached for a package off the shelf and handed it to the neurologist but just as she did Dr Holt entered the ICU unit with Grissom in tow.

"What happened?" Dr Holt's voice appeared angry as he walked into he cubicle and saw that his patient was crashing.

"He has a pneumothorax in his left upper lung field, xray film is on the way up. His blood gases are showing that he is acidotic, his sats are low at 82 percent and he is having problems with his breathing accompanied by severe chest pain." Dr Leonard explained as he drew up a syringe of Lidocaine as the nurse unsnapped Nick's gown and pulled it down to his waist, knowing that his patient needed a chest tube now.

Nick's eyes grew wide as he peered above the oxygen mask, he watched the people at work and the pain in his chest grew even worse. He was unable to speak due to his struggle to get air into his chest as he attempted to keep up with what the staff were doing. His arm automatically going to his chest, like a splint so that he could get a better breath.

Dr Holt quickly donned a sterile gown and gloves, then masked as did the rest of the other staff including the man who was not medical personnel. Grissom stood at the top of the bed and looked on, nobody had told him to leave and he doubted he would be able to hear anything anyways above the groans of his CSI, his friend.

Dr Leonard continued,"We gave him five of Morphine but it didn't do much. He's still in a whole lot of pain."

"Grace, push another five of morphine." Dr Holt ordered then turned to see that Grissom was attempting to get his patient to calm down."I need a scalpel." he ordered as Grace rubbed the area with antiseptic, a scalpel was handed to the doctor,"Okay Nick, I need to insert a tube into your chest,you have what we call free air between the visceral and parietal pleura of your lung, it is causing your lung to collapse, so we need to insert a tube to remove this air." he grabbed a piece of gauze and wiped the area he was about to inject with Lidocaine," Understand Nick?" he looked down to get an idea if his patient was able to grasp anything he had said but even in his patient's drugged state Nick gave him a nod and he proceeded.

"There's going to be a big stick, it feels like a bee sting, ready?" He asked, knowing that regardless he had to move forward,pressing the needle into Nick's side, into the fourth intercostal space, attempting to numb the area before he made the incision for the tube.

"Sats are 76 percent" The respiratory therapist called out,allowing the doctor to know that his patient was getting worse.

Nick was attempting to grit his teeth and bare it, the stranger above him holding his hand now, attempting to comfort him with words he could not hear. The only sounds his ears were allowing were the sounds of his own heartrate drumming a fast beat into his ears.

"Nick, my name is Grissom, I am your supervisor at the crime lab where you work. I know you don't know who I am but I need you to listen, okay." he paused to see the doctor place the syringe into Nick's chest, feeling Nick's grip on his hand tighten."I need you to try and relax, just breathe, that's what the doctor wants you to do, just breathe." His voice calm and low, for Nick's ears only, but the man was not hearing or responding to the words.

Nick looked up, a panic was building inside of him and he felt as if his chest was about to explode, the pain in his chest and now in his side was all he could focus on right now and he knew it was going to get worse, the doctor was still working and soon would be cutting and he felt as he wanted to just die, the pain was that intolerable.

Dr Holt withdrew the needle and handed it to Dr Leonard, knowing he would need more to numb the intercostal nerves."he then took a scalpel, hoping that the area was numb enough but knowing his time was limited,he quickly made a small incision then laid the used instrument on the metal tray Grace had placed on the table beside him,"Roberts clamp!" he felt a little panicked himself, seeing the sats were still dropping and he wanted to avoid his patient going into respiratory arrest.

Grace handed the clamp to the doctor and knew that this was going to be painful for her patient. She took a grip onto Nick's right arm, feeling that he might try to fight the painful procedure, seeing the the man on the other side had secured Nick's left arm.

Dr Holt took his index finger and stuck it into the incision followed by the clamp and applied firm pressure, the clamp quickly found the deep fascia and Dr Holt looked up to see that Dr Leonard was handing him the syringe again, but Nick was hurting and he was attempting to get to the thing that was causing him unbearable pain, Grissom and Grace held firm grips on their patient, a tech on the foot of the bed attempting to keep his good leg and his broken leg still.

"No, no, no, please stop,please!" he was yelling through the plastic mask, his mind filled with the pain of the insertion of the clamp and the pain he felt in his chest,"Oh God, please stop, please!" tears running down his face, the pain evident in his gravelly voice. He felt as if he were suffocating,and that somebody was stabbing him in his chest.

Grace and Grissom tightened their grips but Nick wanted to get away from the pain and his body attempted to escape by moving away, Dr Leonard grabbed his patient firmly and held him in place as Dr Holt continued to numb the area where the intercostal nerves lay."Nick, I'm almost done, hang in there buddy." Dr Holt hoped to calm his very upset patient.

Grissom wanted to help his CSI but felt as if he were failing miserably. The panic in Nick's eyes was familiar though, he had seen it when Nick had been told that there were explosives underneath him in the box, the feeling that after suffering all that he had suffered that he was still going to die anyways,the fear apparent in his eyes. He knew what he had to do,"Nick, I need you to listen. Can you hear me." his voice now loud in the small room.

Nick's panic continued and he continued to fight, then Grissom felt it was the only thing that might work,"Pancho!"

Nick's movements stilled and his eyes went up to meet the man's eyes, a look of uncertainty in his gaze.

"Pancho, you need to listen to me, the doctor needs you to relax, and allow him to do his job, I promise it will make your breathing better." he paused a second, seeing that he had gotten Nick's attention then continued," I promise. Just relax." he squeezed Nick's hand, watching the man nod his head in understanding and attempt to follow his directions.

Nick's movements completely stopped, the familiar name, the familiar voice was coming from the man above him, he nodded in understanding as the doctor found the pleural cavity, a sound of air gushing out was heard in the small area, as the doctor opened the jaw of the Roberts clamp, again he was inserting his index finger to widen the tract into the pleural space, then picked up the chest tube and inserted it into the opening.

Nick's eyes closed, exhaustion and pain finally causing him to lose consciousness, his body visibly relaxed as Dr Holt stitched the tube into place after attaching the tube to an underwater seal.

Grissom felt Nick's hand and arm relax, he saw the exhaustion in his friend's face, the color returning. He was unable to let go, feeling that if he let go he might lose the connection, the one he knew he had made in the past few minutes.

"Mr Grissom, thanks for your help, I'm sorry that you had to see your friend this way." Dr Holt apologized as he continued to stitch the tube in place. He glanced over to see the paleness of Grissom's face.

"I think it was the best way for us to meet actually." he spoke low, keeping his eyes on Nick's face,the bruises and cuts still evident.

The doctor nodded, he had seen the recognition in Nick's eyes too,someone familiar."Grace, we will need a follow up film to check the position of the tube and his lung." Taking his stethoscope and listening to Nick's lungs again, an improvement could be heard but would need to confirmed by x ray.

Grace nodded and picked up the phone to make the call herself then started to clear the used instruments, reattaching some of the cardiac leads that had been pulled off during the procedure, the respiratory therapist was getting a second set of blood gases and Dr Leonard was charting on Nick's chart, it had been a close one for their patient and they all knew it,and each wondered what else the man would endure.

**Time to give thanks:**

**Gregalicious:I'm neither man or woman, but I am a figment of the imagination....I just love to write!Thank you for reading,I know that this chapter was inspired by your dream....or was it my dreams...probably a combination of both!**

**Murgy31...How long...well that depends on feedback,,if the readers want more I will give more. Thank you for reading!**

**Snowwhitecsi...You might want to rush to the hospital...I really think he needs you now...and thank you so much for reading!**

**Nickyfan...Guten Tag! I am a little versed in the German language but not fluent...I love that you are reading and if you need some help then I might be able to give you some translation. What are you studying? I do appreciate you reading....thank you so much!!!**

**stokesgirl...Julia will get her opportunity to give baths, remember Greg's adjoining bed is empty and will have to be filled.... someone will need to care for our guys!!!! and Sara is such a bad girl when it comes to Greg...that brother/ sister bond was definitely there even though in real life I think they dated. Thanks as usual for reading...you just get me!**

**angel1002...this chapter was very much inspired by your review, I wanted to give some detail, I love to do this and this is why I am writing this story right now to pump up those writing juices with something that I am very familiar with, and that is why I am being such a procrastinator on Chicken Pox, I want to get it right for you and thank you so much for for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it!**

**SuzSeb...If you don't see your words coming into fruition girl then you are blind...I gave it the only way I could...Hope you enjoy!!!! Thank you, your reviews inspire me as always! Thank You!And you are so right about Grissom thinking that Nick had the perfect life, he just doesn't know how far from the truth that really is...Great Point!**

**Audrey2419...You' e so right on with Sara...but in a way I think it is a coping mechanism, her dry sense of humor, her playfulness with the boys, it keeps her from expressing what she really feels. I got your PM...honestly I thought you passed out from exhaustion reading and posting lovely pictures of Nick.....but thank you...your words are inspiring this writer!**

**Stander's Fan....All I can say is hold on...soooon!Can't say much more or I could ruin the story for you but you will get that moment eventually!Thanks for your review,,,wow....You guys really know how to make me feel good! Thank you for reading! Since you like medical...well, hope you like this chapter...You inspired like so many readers...it is about the reader!**


	10. Chapter 10

Title:Last Drink Tonight

Author:Nicksfriend

Disclaimer:I do not own or have any sort of connection to CBS or the CSI franchise...wish I did though it would be nice to have a little extra cash.

Summary: A trip to a missing person case is interrupted by a drunk driver.

**Waiting area**

Grissom's description of what had occurred in the ICU was numbing to the crowd, they were hoping that Nick was actually improving then another set back. Nick would be in the ICU for days, and the planned visitation with his friends had been canceled.

Warrick stood,"Listen, I've got to be back at work this afternoon so since sleeping beauty is going to rest I'm going to take advantage and go home myself and attempt to get some Z's." he moved towards the door, Sara stood to follow also. He knew that if anything changed that he would get a call from Catherine,Nick's protector.

Sara's movements stopped as she approached the door, turning around to see her supervisors, at Grissom and Catherine,they looked exhausted, especially Grissom, she tool a deep breath, they would not like what she was going to say but it needed to be said, "Have you guys thought that maybe after all that Nick has been through that it might be better if he didn't remember. I mean, would it be such a bad thing?" she shrugged her shoulders, a sad look on her face, turned and continued to follow Warrick out of the door.

"She may have a point, Nick hasn't had the best life evidently, and it seems it wasn't the dream childhood you always thought he had Gil." Catherine looked over to her colleague, who seemed to be stung by her words,knowing how hard he had been on Nick in the past,his guilt evident on his face.

He shrugged,"I would've never thought that Nick could've been abused as a child,I guess I assumed he had a dream childhood, a Father who is a renowned judge, his Mother a prosecutor for the DA's office." he paused,reflecting on his own life," I was only nine when I lost my father, I guess one thinks that's the worse thing that can happen to you when your nine."

Catherine's thoughts went straight to what Nick had confessed to her years ago, that at nine he had been abused, molested by a crazed babysitter, and in her mind that ranked right up there in the top two of the worse things that could happen to you at age nine."Listen, I'm going to go and say good-bye to Greg then run home and take a nap. I'll run back by here tonight to check on the boys." she stood to leave,but turned to see that Grissom might not have heard a word she had said,"Gil?"

He raised his head to see Catherine, tears in his eyes, a rare sight to see,"I think he recognized me, he seemed to look at me as if he knew who I was, but it was brief and then he lost consciousness."

She nodded, hoping silently that it was true, that Nick had a flash of recognition but she couldn't get her hopes up, and maybe it was like Sara had said, maybe Nick needed to forget his past and move forward."Call me later Gil." she then walked out the door to where the physician offices were located, she needed to see Dr Holt before she left.

**Desert Palm**

**Greg's room**

Greg's parents had arrived to see that their son was doing better and felt relieved that he was actually better than they had hoped. After a long visit that had told him that they needed to get a motel room and they would be back after a shower and a nap.

He glanced up at the clock hanging in his room and wondered how the visits with Nick had gone and if any of the guys would come back to visit.

He was about to see if the nurse could bring him something to read when he heard a knock at the door,"Come in!"

Sara and Warrick peered around the door into the room,"Hey, we came to say good-bye."

"What? I told you that all the food would have already been served Sara, he didn't even save us a crumb." Warrick teased as they entered into the room.

"Yeah, there's nothing like hospital food, yum." He rolled his eyes and motioned for them to sit down in the room with his good arm."Hey, how did the visit go with Nick?" excited to see if Nick had recognized them.

Sara had that expression, the one that made you know that something was not right,"Nick had a set back. He developed a collapsed lung and they had to put in a chest tube."

"Yeah, they think it might have been caused from the fractured ribs but he's out for the rest of the day, he'll have to have some fairly heavy pain medication until that thing is out of his chest." Warrick walked over and sat down rather abruptly,"Dammit, that boy can never get a break." He felt frustrated hat he couldn't do more for his friend.

Greg and Sara nodded in unison, it was as if Nick Stokes had a big target painted on his chest that said **'Abuse Me!'**.

"He's going to be alright though?" Greg felt that Nick's body might not be able to take much more, and neither could his mind.

"The doctor feels this is a minor setback but he should be feeling better in a few days, the tube is already doing the job of allowing the collapsed lung to improve so he thought he might have the tube out fairly soon, if he doesn't have any more complications." Warrick answered, he just wanted to see his friend, he needed to see his friend.

Everyone in the room sat silent for a few minutes when another knock came on the door,"Good afternoon Mr Sanders." an older,gray headed woman entered the room,"My name is Carol Lester, I'm your physical therapist." she walked over and shook Greg's good hand.

"Hi, these guys are my friends Warrick Brown and Sara Sidle." Greg felt he needed to introduce his friends.

She nodded and shook their hands,"I have a tight schedule to keep and Mr Sanders and I have to get to work. He needs to be taught how to use the bathroom by himself and how to walk on his own before he can leave our hospital. So please leave so I can get to work." letting them quickly know she was there for one thing only, to get her patient up and about so he could proceed towards discharge.

Warrick and Sara looked at each other and smiled, Greg just might have met his match.

"Guess we better get going then." Warrick winked at Sara as he stood to leave, Sara attempting to stifle a giggle and Greg looking as if he could vomit.

They quickly exited, leaving behind Greg behind to be taught the essentials, a look of shock and horror on his face.

**LVPD**

Brass walked into his office, closed the door, drew the blinds then took a seat behind his desk. He then reached into the drawer and pulled out a bottle of bourban and a glass.

With a shaky had he poured a glass and reflected on the words of the doctor. The words echoing in his mind regarding Nick; child abuse, chest tube, prolonged stay due to his injuries and possible complications. He lifted the glass to his lips and emptied it in one quick gulp. The sting of the liquor didn't numb the feeling he had in his chest though. His friend, whom he assumed had experienced the best of life, had actually been a victim.

He kicked himself, seeing the signs of someone who was having difficulty dealing with what life was dishing out, the tears in his eyes when he took the gun from Nick's hand after his encounter with Nigel Crane, the emotion he elicited inside the box in which he had been entombed by a crazed father, Walter Gordan, and how each time he had bounced back,each time he dealt with the traumatic experience by just brushing off the pain and moving forward. How he had thought that Nick was just being brave, but now he knew it was actually just learned behavior.

Who would have ever had guessed, the happy go lucky guy who seemed to let nothing bother him was probably internalizing all these years the pain and suffering he had experienced,then all of a sudden, his mind could take nor more and it decided to shut off itself off to the rest of the world, to his past and to the present.

He had dealt with his share of pain and near death experiences during his life, during his career, but he been rewarded with metals and wooden plaques, recognition for all his suffering and the scars left behind.

He turned to look at the plaques hanging on his office wall and those sitting on shelves gathering dust. He wondered why people thought that a piece of wood or a shiny piece of metal could give comfort when you felt that the world had let you down. What had Nick received?Memories that nobody would dare not even talk about in a public place, hidden secrets that he dare not want his friends to know about, ashamed of the stigma it would elicit.

He slammed his fist against the heavy wooden desk,"Dammit!" It wasn't fair, it just wasn't fair that Nick Stokes had to suffer so many times and had nothing but the scars to show for all that he had endured,yet he could not help but to think,what great strength his friend had shown over the years, his honesty and hard work, his caring for the victims, what great characteristics he had seen in this man who had been so bruised by the world. A victim who cared for the victims who couldn't care or speak for themselves.

He knew what he had to do, he would be the father figure to Nick, the father who would never abuse his child, the father who would never cause his son so much pain as Nick's father and mother had caused him,he would make it right,he would be there for Nick, the way a father should be for his son.

He placed the bottle and glass back into the drawer and stood to leave, he needed to get some sleep, Nick would need him, Nick would need his team, his friends, his family. They would be three when he started to recover from the memories of his past, he would need them.

**Desert Palm**

**ICU**

He was awake but his sticky eyes didn't want to open,they were too tired, too heavy. He lay listening to the sounds of the ICU, of his own heartrate beat on the monitor, the sounds of the bubbling of the underwater seal at his bedside, a sign that his chest tube was functioning fine. The pain growing in his side at the insertion site of the chest tube but he would endure, he was just too tired to open his eyes, too tired to see a world he did not recognize.

"I know you're awake, but you don't have to open your eyes, I know you're tired." a sweet voice was talking to him, a voice that was familiar to him but he couldn't place the voice to a memory or place. He decided he needed to see the person whose voice sounded familiar so he pried open his eyes to see a beautiful red head standing over him, her curls were endless and her smile was like sunshine.

He attempted to respond but he couldn't find his voice, it had been lost with all the screaming he had done earlier, a mask still over his face to assist him getting enough oxygen.

"My name is Nicole, I'm going to be your nurse tonight." she gave him a smile and started her assessment, her gentle touch almost lulled him back to sleep but her voice caught his attention again. "Are you in pain?"

He shook his head, lying for fear they would give him more of the mind numbing drugs. He felt at h he needed to stay awake for a while,he wanted to see the man again, the man who had called him Pancho.

Nicole smiled at his answer but knew her patient was lying, his vitals were too elevated. She had dated this man and a huge part of her loved him more than she would ever allow him to know, but she couldn't handle the dangers of his job,him being here in an ICU bed proof was that his life was in constant jeopardy, she couldn't imagine losing him, even seeing him suffer was almost unbearable.

Nicole wiped away a tear from her cheek and continued to care of Nick, "Listen, your heart rate is up so I'm going to give you something for pain, you don't have to be so tough cowboy." a slip of words, a name she had given him long ago. The doctor had told her to be careful, not to give anything but facts but she had let it slip.

His eyes lit up, the name causing him to give her a puzzled look. She immediately bit her lip, realizing what she had done.

**I will continue this later with my thanks...of which you all can't even imagine how thankful I am for your wonderful reviews but I need to run to the airport for a while, maybe more tomorrow. And for those who don't want to start another story, Nicole is from **In God's Hands,**an emergency room nurse who cared for Nick and she works prn in the ICU...Red headed and beautiful.**

**Time for giving thanks! Chapter nine**

**Csifan...as always thank you for reading...I agree Grissom needs to talk to Nick before he leaves this season...it had better happen! Thank you as always for being such a loyal fan...words are not enough to show my appreciation for all that you give to my stories.**

**NicknGrisfan...Did the parents abuse Nick? Did the father abuse Nick? I want to focus on Nick getting better right now but you have brought up some good points. Thank you for reading!**

**Snow whitecsi...that thrills me a lot that you are reading...Thank You...your review is what I love to hear.**

**CTess...I love Nick wumpage too....it's the best! Thank you for your review and for reading!!!**

**loststolenandfound...I am sorry I haven't updated in a few days but I've been with the family during the holidays...thank you for reading this story...it makes my day!**

**Stokesgirl...you know how I am.....Again great point...Nick's father was probably harder on Nick....him being the youngest child...maybe a bit of an ADD personality (mailbox baseball)....But you are on to something....Nick might have had a nanny or a relative who helped take care of their youngest....we'll see where the story takes me...but I'm not that predictable....I have a mind that wonders (lol) Thank you as always!!!**

**Lily G...poor Greg is about to get some wumpage too..you know that I can't leave them alone...must stick a medical emergency in there somewhere. THANKS FOR READING!**

**Gregalicious.....You are too funny...I always look forward too that sense of humor of yours...Thank you for reading...Keep Writing!!!**

**Nickyfan....Economy and management...WOW...We need somebody here in America who knows what they are doing...so get a degree and come and visit!For all the wondering minds ...Yes...I am a nurse with triage background,critical care and open heart...I can really put Nick into a lot of near miss situations...bless his heart...he is about to get wolloped in another story of mine...it's on the back burner for now...Got to get Chicken Pox finished first and a follow up to In God's Hands then poor Nick will never see what I have in store for him coming....it will be the story that I should have written after In God's Hands....Can't wait to set it out! Thank you as always...your reviews are appreciated!!!!**

**SuzSeb...Will his family visit....possibly but not for a while...but when they do...Brass will give them an ear full...promise! I love your story....I am reading and will review later,,,been out of town and I need to unpack and get settled back into writing...but I love your story!!!!**

**Audrey2419.....Thank you for reading!!!Grissom needs to follow up visit with Nick, I agree. Nick's parents won't be there for a while but something will happen....something that will change the way one sees Nick, especially Grissom! Thank you for reading as always!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

Title:Last Drink Tonight

Author:Nicksfriend

Disclaimer:I do not own or have any sort of connection to CBS or the CSI franchise...wish I did though it would be nice to have a little extra cash.

Summary: A trip to a missing person case is interrupted by a drunk driver.

**Desert Palm**

**ICU**

Nicole wiped away a tear from her cheek and continued care for Nick, "Listen, your heart rate is up ,so I'm going to give you something for pain, you don't have to be so tough cowboy." a slip of words, a name she had given him long ago. The doctor had told her to be careful, not to give anything but facts but she had let it slip.

His eyes lit up, the name causing him to give her a puzzled look. She immediately bit her lip, realizing what she had done.

"Hey, I need to get you that pain medication, so hang in there for a few minutes and I'll be right back." she turned to leave the small cubicle but her motions were stopped by a tug on her nursing jacket.

She closed her eyes and prayed that she had done no harm to Nick, then she turned to see tears that were streaming down his cheek, a feeling of guilt washed over her, afraid to ask if he remembered her,their relationship, their time together.

His voice,still not working from all the screaming he had done hours before, so he mouthed the words,"I think I remembered something."

She had to hold back her emotion, she was a professional, taught to treat all clients in a professional way, respect, privacy and candor but she needed to ask,"What did you remember Nick?" her voice cracking with emotion, the tears that had welled up in her eyes threatening to spill.

"An emotion." he hesitated, looking upwards into shimmering pools of blue, eyes that were definitely familiar, but that's all, just familiar.

She was not for sure what he meant, not for sure what he was referring to, her voice lowered, her voice became shy, almost timid as she asked,"What emotion Nick?"

He gave her a small smile, a Nick Stokes smile, and again his lips whispered ," A feeling of happiness. You make me feel happy."

She nodded and smiled then quickly turned to leave, tears spilling out over her cheeks, heading for the break room but realizing that there would be people who would ask questions, and she was not able to deal with a drill down over why she was upset, so instead the private bathroom became her solace, she closed the door and sat down on the floor and cried.

Her time with Nick had been nothing but happy, though short lived, it was mainly ended by her desire not to lose the man she loved, the only man she had ever loved but this was worse, to have the man who loved you to be unable to remember you.

**Waiting Room ICU**

Grissom had been left with his thoughts, the last of the team left in the waiting room for hours of waiting. He slowly stood and stretched kinked muscles and joints,feeling that over the past two days that he had aged tremendously.

He looked around to see if a nurse or tech was around,wondering where he could get a strong cup of coffee, the ICU pot had long been emptied, he was hoping that Nick could possibly take visitors later in the evening and he still needed to see Greg.

He glanced down at his watch, it was almost time for supper, he couldn't remember having ate all day, it might be smart to get something on board, he still had a shift to run and he was basically running off coffee and adrenaline.

As he approached the desk where the secretary sat he noticed Dr Holt walking down the hallway at a very brisk pace, Grissom wondered to himself if the man ever went home, it seemed he was always there.

Dr Holt walked into the waiting area and motioned for Grissom to follow him into his office, Grissom felt his stomach drop, had something else happened to Nick?

Grissom entered the office and took the seat across from Dr Holt,"Something wrong with Nick?" feeling his heart race and his mouth going dry.

"Has Miss Willows left?" the doctor asked, an expression of concern on his face.

"She left earlier but will be back soon. Is there anything wrong with Nick?" asking the question again,hearing his own voice crack with emotion.

"I'm very concerned with the information she gave me earlier on Nick's history. I just have some follow up questions regarding the molestation when Nick was nine years old,I know it was a babysitter, but was this a continuous abuse or a was it one time rape and were his parents aware and did he receive any therapy?"

Grissom's heart almost failed him, the words the doctor had just spoken flooring him. His first thoughts were, not Nick, he had led the perfect life, no, erase that he had been physically abused and now he finds out that he was molested at age nine, a victim of child rape. My god, he thought to himself.

Dr Holt saw the reaction to his words, the paleness of the man before him and his silence were definite signs that he had not been aware of this aspect of his patient's life. "I'm sorry. I thought you were aware of Nick's history."

He shook his head, unable to express in words the horror that was his CSI's life, but it made sense though, Nick was a victim so many times in his life, no wonder he could empathize so well with what they felt, the pain that they endured, Nick had known all to well what it was like to be a victim, even as a child.

Grissom licked his dry lips and shook his head,"I wasn't aware,I mean, I've known Nick for over ten years and I never knew." he felt numb to the news, his focus was always on Sara and her problems and Warrick and his problems but never had he thought that Nick had lived anything but a perfect life and that he had his own support system, his family, how mistaken he ahd been all these years.

"I'm sorry Mr Grissom, Miss Willows wasn't clear on who knew and who didn't know. I'm sorry you had to hear about your CSI in this manner." Dr Holt couldn't help but to think about the HIPPA regulations he had just violated by accidentally giving this information to his patient's supervisor, his patient probably would be devastated knowing that his secret was out.

"Catherine will be back soon, I'll tell her that you need to talk to her about Nick." Grissom stood and walked slowly towards the door, he found it almost difficult to walk, the heaviness in his heart for one of his team members,but it was different that what he had felt when Sara had been pulled over for DUI or when Warrick had gotten involved with a crooked judge. A sense of failure is what he had felt for them but for Nick, it was a sense of guilt, for assuming that his sensitive CSI was less of a CSI for caring, and guilt embraced him,how stupid had he been and how sofar from the truth he had been.

Dr Holt watched as the older man exited his office,wondering if the information given to the supervisor would change his perception of Nick's current situation in a negative way, he hoped not, according to Miss Willows, Nick had a great admiration for his boss and he would need him to assist Nick in making his way back to them.

He stood, he needed to check on his patients. He gathered Nick's file and walked towards ICU.

**Greg's Room**

They knocked on Greg's door and walked in, only to find a very disgruntled patient.

"Hey Greg, what happened man?" Warrick asked, he and Sara decided to drop by to see their friends before they started their shift.

All four side rails on his bed were up and Greg looked as if he could smack a nurse if she got to close. He shrugged his shoulders at their question but Julia walked in behind them and gave him the 'Don't even pout' look.

"You want to fess up or do I tell them." Julia gave him the option but he knew that she would tell them regardless so he waved for her to give them the scoop.

"Yeah, please tell us Julia, what did Greg do." Warrick was about to burst out in laughter, seeing the look of total humiliation on his friend's face.

"Mr Sanders evidently doesn't take instructions very well. Mrs Lester told him to call out for assistance if he needed to go to the bathroom, he's still weak and can't stand for very long. But our star patient," sarcasm dripping from her lips," decided that he could go it alone and he fell, which earned him a stern warning and siderails times four up until he can use the call light." she ended with what almost sounded like an exclamation point in her voice.

"Sounds like him." Sara mumbled under her breath but Greg heard her and winced at her non support.

"Hey man, you've got to listen to the nurses, they know what they're doing. It's evident the way they got you pinned up in that bed." Warrick wanted to laugh but knew his friend would find a way to get him back, he was a chemist and he knew ways to make people pay.

Julia walked over and let down the rails and smiled,"Enjoy your visit with your friends, I'll be back in a while and assist you with your bath." she smiled and gave him a look that said 'I forgive you but don't try it again or you will be restrained next time'.

When Julia left the room Greg left out a breath of air he must have been holding,"She might be beautiful but there is something almost animalistic about her, rather feline. You know like an alley cat." Greg spoke as he pulled himself up in bed so he could talk to his friends, feeling a new pain in his side,ignoring it, feeling that it was from where he had hit the floor earlier in his attempt at independence.

They all laughed at Greg's dry sense of humor about the situation but knew Greg had been embarrassed by his stubborn actions.

"How's Nick doing?" asking the only question he knew that he wouldn't get a straight answer on, he felt that his friends were being too protective of them both to give him the entire truth.

"He's improving." Warrick's answer made the silent room go even more so, the subject of Nick was like an open wound, his medical status really hadn't changed but his friend didn't need to hear that, he needed something positive.

Greg got the message though and decided to change the subject, "I need a few things from my apartment but I 'm sure that my parents would not appreciate my interior design tastes, hard rock, my tastes in magazines and that my apartment's done in feng shui,"

"So you're a wind and water man, I would've never guess Greg, I would have never thought you being that much into the Chinese system of aesthetics." Sara's tone now more serious as to her friend's décor choices, telling her that he liked order in his life and focused on achieving goals, what one could learn from a simple conversation.

Warrick's eyebrows raised and his mouth made a sound"Oh Greg, when this gets around the lab, well, the women will flock to you."

Greg's eyes lit up,"Really, you think?"

"Down boy, you need to heal first." Warrick replied, amused at Greg's undaunted sense of humor.

"Where's your key Greg?" Sara asked, wanting to see Greg's apartment for sure now.

Greg let out a small laugh, "I don't think so, Catherine can help me, she won't judge." He knew that Sara would probably rearrange his furniture for a joke, with Warrick's assistance.

"That hurts Greg." feigning a stab in her heart and falling over against Warrick who looked as if he could burst into laughter, seeing that if he didn't hurry and leave he might have a fit of laughter and that might hurt Greg's feelings.

"We got to go Greg, but we'll back in the morning after shift. Hopefully we'll get to see Nick too,at least I'm hoping." He gathered his jacket and walked towards the door, "We'll see you man."

Sara gave Greg a wink and followed behind Warrick,"In the morning Greg." she yelled back at him, still attempting to stifle her laughter, which Warrick and Sara lost the battle as they walked outside the room. Their laughter could be heard all the way up and down the hallway, nurses giving them their stern looks but it didn't phase them, it was Greg and he was hilarious.

Greg lowered his bed and tried to forget the growing pain in his right side, he felt as though he might have pulled some stitches.

**Desert Palm**

**ICU**

Nicole had recovered enough to get pain medication for Nick and had injected it into his IV line, he now lay quietly in his ICU bed, his eyes closed, his breathing slow and steady, his heartrate slower but with a stronger beat.

She stared down at him, remembering how he use to hold her,how his lips felt when they touched hers, how his hands always knew the right places to get a response from her and how he always knew what to say, whether she was happy or sad.

Her hand automatically reached for her cheek, she could still feel his soft touch, his gentle and loving manner. When they were in a crowded room , he had always made her feel she was the only one. Her heart had ached for this man, for his touch and her body reacted at the thought of Nick making love to her,so passionate, so patient.

Her eyes closed and she could imagine the first time that they had made love, how he looked so frightened yet confident in how he touched her skin, sending chills over her body. He had repeated so many times how much he loved her, even on the day she had broken up with him, no anger but plenty of anguish on his face, she had hurt him so badly, but he told her that he understood, but she could see the pain she had inflicted when she gave him the news that they needed to follow their career paths, that his job was too dangerous and she would not mourn an officer killed in the line of duty by some crazed maniac.

Her eyes looked over his finely toned muscles, his chest so solid even with all the equipment that it had attached and the rippling of his six pack, caused her to blush even with the dressings and the drainage tubes inserted, he had really been working out over the months since their break up, as if he had focused all his attention into exercise.

He had been so thin when he first was released from the hospital after the ant bites, months of not really eating had reduced him to mere skin and bones. She once teased him that he wasn't eating her food due to the taste, he had felt guilty and ate, and it went on and on until he was eating healthy again. He started to change in some ways, growing his hair longer, and then there was that hair thing over his lips but he had allowed her to shave it off after a brief argument that she had won.

Her hand traveled down his arm and took his bruised, battered hand into hers,feeling the warmth of touching him again, feeling that if she could do it over she might do things differently,maybe even convince him that he could use his talents elsewhere, scientists were needed in many areas other than in crime.

She missed him, nobody could ever replace Nick in her life, he was a true gentleman, her best friend.

Dr Holt entered the room, seeing that Nicole was focused on her patient,"How's he doing Nikki?" he asked as he pulled out his stethoscope to listen to his patient's collapsed lung.

Nicole's hand recoiled as it had been burnt, but Dr Holt didn't notice, too focused on his patient's needs.

"He's doing better since I gave him some pain medication , xray came about thirty minutes ago and took another chest film, it should 've been read by now. I'll go check." she left the room, seeing the doctor nod at her words.

Nick's eyes opened a small slither, enough to see Dr Holt,"Better?" his voice was gravelly, still feeling the effects from earlier that morning.

"Actually, I'm beginning to hear some breath sounds,that's a good thing." he smiled down at his patient.

Nick nodded, good news, finally, now he just needed to figure out who the hell he was and get the hell of the hospital but for now he felt the best thing he could do was sleep so he closed his eyes and fell back to sleep.

**Hope you like!**

**Will do my thank you's later this afternoon but you guys know that you are the reason I write and your words always feed this writer!!!!Thank You!**


	12. Chapter 12

Title:Last Drink Tonight

Author:Nicksfriend

Disclaimer:I do not own or have any sort of connection to CBS or the CSI franchise...wish I did though it would be nice to have a little extra cash.

Summary: A trip to a missing person case is interrupted by a drunk driver.

**Crime Lab**

Warrick and Sara followed Catherine into Grissom's office, they all knew that something had happened at the hospital but weren't quite sure what, but it had effected Grissom immensely.

"Hey Griss." Warrick greeted his superior as he walked into his office,

Grissom nodded as he continued to look at a file, not lifting his head to visually acknowledge him or the others.

Warrick looked at Catherine, they both knew something was wrong but would allow Grissom to tell them only if he felt it was necessary. Catherine still needed to run by the hospital but would do it after assignments.

Grissom finally looked up at the CSI's, his color pale and drawn, it was quite evident that he had not slept in a while."I've asked Ecklie to give us some assistance on nights until Greg and Nick are able to come back, I'm thinking it might be months, so Ecklie hired a new CSI to assist."

"A new CSI?" Sara questioned, giving Grissom a look of disbelief.

"Don't worry, she'll go to days as soon as our guys are back out in the field." he hesitated as he rubbed the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes."I think we have to be realistic, Nick might not ever regain his memory and I just don't know what to assume about his recovery. So for now we welcome this new CSI like we would anybody else, as part of our team."

Catherine sat up a little bit straighter, wanting to say something but knowing that it probably had already been said by Grissom, _Ecklie was an asshole_.He had already found Nick's replacement,it was how he worked, like a sneaky ass slime ball.

"So we're just suppose to move on without our team, like nothing happened?" Sara asked, wanting to take a swing at the thorn in their side, at the man who would more than anything in the world see their team come to an end, especially if it meant getting rid of her.

"Sara, we have a huge case load and we do have a job to do, we'll keep Nick and Greg on our team, they just have to get better first,but we have to deal with our case load and I think that is what Ecklie is more concerned about."

He felt as if he were lying, Ecklie had broken up their team before and he didn't put it past him to attempt the same trick again. This time though it might be at Nick's and Greg's expense.

"This is crap. That man just wants to give them a difficult time, he could care less about Greg or Nick." Warrick was standing now, his voice had edged up a notch, his anger evident in his voice.

"Warrick, settle down, we have to assume that Ecklie will do the right thing, he did with Nick when we needed him,so maybe he's had a change of heart about our team being together, but for now we must accept some change,and hope that it's just temporary."

Warrick shook his head, not believing that this man could change, not in a hundred years,"Yeah, You always taught us never assume, remember?"

Grissom was stunned by his own words coming back to haunt him in this situation but he had to hope for the needed to believe that neither Nick nor Greg would be punished for a stupid drunk driver's mistake.

He quickly handed out the assignment slips to each of his team members,"You're all working solo, call for back-up if you need it."

Catherine stood to leave behind the rest, but Grissom took a gentle hold on her arm,"We need to talk Catherine."

"Sure Gil,but I need to leave fairly soon if I want to get in to see Nick." she was concerned with Grissom's quiet demeanor.

"We need to talk about Nick." his eyes looking into Catherine's worried face.

"About what Gil?" wondering if he had somehow figured out Nick's secret.

He placed a hand over his mouth, attempting to hold in what he was feeling, which was nothing short of shock and horror at what Nick had endured but he needed to talk about it with the only person he could talk to,"I know about Nick."

All she could manage to say was,"How?"

**Desert Palm**

**ICU**

He awakened to alarms screaming but they weren't his alarms, they belonged to the patient next door, he was left to be alone for a while, awake and able to think.

He reached up to the new bar hanging over the bed, the trapeze bar would allow him to move himself without having to call for the nurse, as far as his damaged ribs would allow of course, which might not be too far.

He grabbed the triangular bar with his right hand and attempted to get himself up in the bed, wrong move, the pain in his head screamed, his ribs and his leg, quickly letting loose of the bar and holding in a scream,_That hurt, _he thought to himself. He gritted his teeth and thought about how he might do it differently.

"Won't try that again," speaking in a low voice, his throat still sore and damaged from his last screaming session when he had the chest tube inserted.

He glanced around what he could see of the ICU unit for his beautiful nurse but she must've been with the other patient. He then looked at himself, lost in the midst of machines and tubes, his mind more able to think now, more than he had for as long as he had been here in the ICU.

He wanted to take a look at himself, maybe it would stir a memory, try to figure out who he was and what he was,evidently he had no family, that seemed fairly clear, only the staff from work had come to visit. He wondered if he had been adopted or if he was the survivor of a unforeseen tragedy.

He looked at the wires and tubes that were coming from his body,they all seemed to have some kind of connection with thread or sutures or something, his attachments secure enough for him to move around without losing them, that was a good thing because his bottom was aching, he had to be lying on something fairly hard.

He took the control and lowered the bed, his leg still in traction, he needed to get off his sore hip so he lowered the bed to low position and wiggled as much as he could to get off whatever was causing his bottom pain,the tube in his chest pulled causing him to tear up but he didn't give up, he grabbed hold of the tube so it wouldn't pull and wiggled again,careful not to pull anything out.

Finally his bottom was off whatever was causing his discomfort, he then raised his bed again to a comfortable level,feeling good that he had accomplished this deed.

He closed his eyes and thought about where might he find a mirror or something shiny to see his reflection. The bedside table, _how did he know that_, however he knew wasn't an issue, getting the mirror was, so he reached over and pulled the table close and adjusted it to slide over his lap and he lifted the lid.

_'Must've been a engineer Nick, you did good.'_ he spoke to himself, his inner thoughts interrupted by the people yelling for all sorts of stuff in the next room, _poor guy must be suffering_,he thought to himself as he took a deep breath and opened the mirror, his own mind hoping that he would recognize the man who would be him.

As he looked at himself in the small mirror he felt he was looking at a complete stranger. No recognition, no feelings or evem a, '_I've seen this face before', _just completely blank, nothing_._

He shut the mirror harshly, it might of even cracked, he didn't care. All he wanted was just a memory of something of his life,anything except little puzzle pieces that didn't even seem to fit together.

He shoved the table away, it almost tipped over but was stopped by the rale at the foot of his bed, feeling no longer in control at all of his life, of his memories, he just felt blank.

He grabbed the leads on his chest and tore them off, the monitors began blaring, his own actions no longer in control, he was overwhelmed with only the thought of not being able to piece his life together, his mind clouded with thoughts of "Who am I".His hands now in a flurry of motion, grabbing at wirds and tubes.

The arterial line got caught on the bed rail and pulled out completely as his arms flailed in a flurry of motion,arterial blood gushing from the site, but he had no focus, only the emotion that he was lost in a sea of darkness, his life no longer existent. He could not live a life of unknown, he couldn't, he wouldn't.

"Nick, what did you do?" Dr Holt yelled as he entered the room, he was still dealing with the critical patient, but he realized that Nick was about to become unstable as well.

Nick didn't answer, was Nick even his name? "Dammit, just leave me the hell alone!" he shouted as much as a damaged voice could scream,and he continued to pull at tubes and wires.

"Nicole! I need some Ativan!" he was concerned his patient could bleed out from the arterial site," Now!" Dr Holt yelled as he attempted with gloved hands to apply pressure to the bleeding site,failing to stop the bleeding as Nick continued to fight.

Nicole ran to the drug box and pulled out a syringe and the Ativan, then pulled up two milligrams and returned to the cubicle to find Nick covered in blood and Dr Holt.

"Give him two milligrams IM, I can't tell if he pulled out his central line, go ahead and turn off the fluids" she flipped off the IV pumps as Dr Holt tilted Nick to his side still fighting, and Nicole plunged the syringe's needle into his hip.

He turned and gave her an incredulous look, and his struggles increased as he knew that they were trying to stop his tirade.

"Nick, listen, I know you're frustrated, but you have to relax, we'll figure it out son, just give it time." Dr Holt was attempting to bring his patient to a level of being able to be in control but his patient's motions continued and he knew that he had to protect him from his own actions.

"Nicole, get the restraints." Dr Holt felt horrible that he had to resort to physically tying down his patient's hands and feet but it was the only way to get Nick to stop removing the medical equipment, and to be able to stop the bleeding in his wrist.

Nicole hesitated as she looked down at Nick,not wanting to do this to this man,"Nick Stokes, you need to stop! Now!"

Her very emotional voice infiltrated the thick cloud that was engulfing his mind and his motions stopped,he looked stunned, almost surprised, but he knew that he had heard that voice before, he knew that tone she was taking with him,he knew, he looked at her with fading eyes, the medication starting to take effect, "I know you?" no longer seeing her as just a nurse.

With tear filled eyes and and emotion filled words she responded,"Yes, Nick Stokes you know me." her hand reached up to his reddened,tear streaked face,wiping away the wetness with her hand.

"You loved me." It was a statement,not a qustion, the drugs starting to permeate his mind.

Her lip quivered and she felt that he needed to hear what she felt,"I still do Nick." her own admission causing her to cry also.

He nodded and gave her a genuine smile, he then turned and looked up at Dr Holt and shook his head,"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do this but I didn't recognize myself in the mirror.I don't know what happened, I felt lost, panicked." pointing towards the bedside table,tears falling, from Nicole, Nick and Dr Holt.

They knew immediately what he'd done, the shock of seeing his reflection and not recognizing it, was both traumatic and horrifying for their patient.

Nicole laid the restraints down and took Nick's hand, giving him a small kiss on his stubbled cheek, Dr Holt was confused by her actions," Hey, cowboy, it's going to fine, I promise."

Nick nodded, eyes now drooping, he was a mess but he knew her, she had made him happy, her name was Nicole, he must of loved her alot, what he felt was definitely love for this woman.

He closed his eyes and darkness devoured him, the effects of the drug taking him into a drugged sleep.

Dr Holt looked over at Nicole,"I assume you and Mr Stokes have dated?" still holding pressure to his patient's wrist, attempting to staunch the flow of blood from the artery.

She did not answer,her attention was only on Nick.

**Thank you's for chapter eleven:**

**Audrey2419: I guess you've figured it out...Nicole came because of your idea, she seems to be fitting in perfectly. Yes,I did have a great Thanksgiving and I hope you did too! Thank You.**

**Nickyfan...Yes I am going back and finishing _In God's Hands_**

**after Chicken Pox...Nicky and Nick's relationship will be explained better. Two people who fell in love and are destined to be together,true love but will it last a lifetime or will fate intervene (but that is another story)Thanks for your great input!**

**SuzSeb...this part of the story (Grissom finding out about Nick) is rather dedicated to you and your idea that these two men need resolution...I hope you like! Where is my next chapter of _Remember My Name, I'm in withdrawal...hurry!Thanks for your great ideas...thanks as always for reading!_**

**Murgy31...It never ends for our cowboy...though I will never kill him or dismember him, I do rather enjoy torturing him but I always put him back together, a little worn a little wiser. Thank you for reading!**

**Zee...You made my head swell! Thank you so much, your kind words mean so much to this writer...Thank You!**

**Stokesgirl...you always make me laugh...cold shower not working....lol and Greg is a bit of a bad boy...he is a cutie. I'm a leo too...takes one to know one!!!!(lol)Greg and Nurse Julia will see some excitement in the next chapter....promise! Thanks as always! I forgot those chocolate eyes...have mercy!**

**Gregalicious...Why aren't you writing...nothing new for a while, and how old am I????I will never tell...that would make me less of an enigma (lol).....love your reviews...you make my day...thank you!**

**Angel1002...._In God's Hands_ is not quite finished...I will need to go back and give it the proper ending but after Chicken Pox...Your words made my day...they always do...thank you for reading...very appreciated!**


	13. Chapter 13

Title:Last Drink Tonight

Author:Nicksfriend

Disclaimer:I do not own or have any sort of connection to CBS or the CSI franchise...wish I did though it would be nice to have a little extra cash.

Summary: A trip to a missing person case is interrupted by a drunk driver.

**As always thanks to everyone who gave reviews and those who marked it as a favorite...it is very appreciated by this writer......thank you.**

**Crime Lab**

**C**atherine took a chair across from Grissom, the man looked like hell,she took in his pale features, the bags underneath his eyes,"How did you find out Gil?" her voice low and controlled,seeing how the news had effected her supervisor.

"Dr Holt accidentally told me this evening, before I came into work, he was looking for you actually." he rubbed at his face, attempting to stop any tears that might threaten to fall,feeling guilt that he had never felt for this man, or for anybody before, emotion was not his forte.

She nodded,making a mental note to have a conversation with the doc man as soon as possible, feeling rather let down that Nick's secret was now privy to Grissom also."Nobody else knows Gil,not even his parents."

He looked up at his assistant supervisor with a questioning look, how did she know, why had Nick told her and not him?

She saw the look and before he could ask she bit her upper lip and took a deep breath,"We were working a case, a fourteen year old found wrapped almost naked in an angora blanket at the Psychologist's home. Nick found traces of angora on the boy's underwear and we felt that the therapist was practicing a little bit more than just conventional therapy." She looked at Grissom, who was completely focused on her words.

"Anyways Nick started confronting her at the scene, running tests that would normally be labeled over the top, I tried to get him to talk but he just walked off so I threatened to remove him from the case and that's when he told me." her own emotion now taking over.

"He was only nine years old, a last minute sitter arranged, she molested him and to this day as far as I know, he can't remember anymore than sitting in his room staring at the door afterwards, waiting for his mother to get home."

Remembering the day he had told her, the tears in his eyes, the emotion in his voice,it was so sad. Her hand automatically reached up and brushed away the tears that were now streaming down her face, to even think that Nick had been so abused as a child was unbelievable.

It was hard to find his voice and he knew it would crack as he spoke,his own father's death at age nine had effected him deeply, he could only imagine what this could do to a child,he needed the facts though about Nick,he felt a responsibility that he had never felt with this man before.

"Was it just that once? Dr Holt wanted to know if it was a repeated act of child molestation." Wondering himself if there was any connection to the two abuses.

She shook her head,"According to what I understood,it was just that one incident but he has only spoken it out loud once, and that was with me. He was very emotional after he told me and he walked away, I really don't know."

"Do you think that this individual could have continued to hurt Nick, physically, sexually or emotionally?" he felt that the old injuries might not be from the parents but from someone who did not want their secret told,maybe Nick had even blocked it out.

"I don't know Gil. It's possible I guess." a new feeling of terror filled her already tired mind, what if Nick started remembering the things that he had suppressed all these years? Her hands covered her face and she shook her head, then pushed back her hair,"What if we assumed it was the parents and it was this person." feeling almost frantic at her own words.

"Catherine, let's not assume anything just yet. These are just conjectures for now,but I do have to wonder how Nick's parents couldn't see that their youngest son was being abused." he stood and went to the door,followed by Catherine.

"I really didn't get the sense that Nick's parents had his best interest in mind after his abduction. Maybe his father thought these things might come out then." she stopped as she opened the door to leave,"Sort of explains why they haven't come to visit."

Grissom's eyebrows raised as if she was thinking the same thing he was thinking,maybe the parents didn't want to muddy the waters by saying anything, allowing their son to defend for himself, not wanting that stigma attached to the family name, Nick was probably a sacrifice for the family name."I just don't know Catherine."

As she stepped out of Grissom's office her pager buzzed, it was Dr Holt at the hospital.

**Desert Palm**

**Greg's room**

Julia finished up with her patient in room forty-six and knew she needed to give one more bath before she left her shift, Mr Sanders had been rather quite after his fall earlier the day before and she had promised that she would give him one before she left. She always kept her promises,especially to the rowdy ones.

As she opened the door to the darkened room she almost closed it back,feeling that dayshift could get it done, not really wanting to bother him if he were sleeping, but then she thought about his schedule, it was going to be a busy day, with physical therapy and tests.

She flipped on the light and went over to the bed to awaken her little trouble maker when she noticed that he was very pale, his skin was diaphoretic, his hair wet and his eyes half way open.

"Mr Sanders." she spoke his name loudly but he was nonresponsive, as she called out his name, her patient was in trouble.

She grabbed the blood pressure cuff that was hanging on the wall and wrapped it around his right arm. Then took the bell of her stethoscope, placed it over the brachial area of the bend of his arm,placed the ear pieces into her ears, pumped the bulb after she closed the valve to inflate the cuff, it didn't take but a few seconds to see that her patient was in dire straits.

Unable to hear the beat of the pulse she removed her stethoscope, then placed her fingertips over the brachial artery and pumped up the cuff again, this time feeling for the pulse itself, finally it was there, fifty over zero palp. Her patient was near death and she needed assistance.

Her hand reached up and pulled the code button, a red flashing light came on and a loud blaring sound rang through the hallways, the operator was heard overhead calling the code blue, notifying the code team that they had a life-threatening emergency.

Julia continued giving emergency care to her patient as she awaited the team to arrive, placing the oxygen mask, located over the bed for emergencies, over her patient's face, then turned on the oxygen full capacity. Knowing she needed to assist his low blood pressure she then went to the foot of the bed and hit a button lowering the bed and that is when she saw it, her patient's abdominal bandage, his sheets, all covered in blood. Her mind then assessed his stomach which now appeared distended, the sutures were taunt on his swollen stomach,threatening to remove themselves,blood oozing from between. Her first thought was that he was eviscerating his bowel.

"Dammit!" she spoke it to herself, as the code team entered, her fingers already reaching over to the IV pump and increasing the fluid rate to bolus. His volume was low, then she went back to the foot of the bed and hit the bed for reverse trendelenburg to assist in getting the blood to vital parts, his brain, his heart and his lungs.

A sleepy Dr Holt entered the room,"What the hell happened?" he almost yelled seeing that his patient was near death, the code team was placing cardiac leads on his chest and starting a new line for more fluids, possible blood products and what appeared to be imminent surgery, seeing that there was a large amount on the patient and his bed.

Julia had seen this happen before with other patients, a slow bleed probably from the fall the day before becoming suddenly a bigger bleed, but his films had been fine right after his fall," He fell yesterday on days but had no complaints, he was fine at midnight with his vitals and also at four this morning, I came in a few minutes ago and found him in this condition."

Dr Holt nodded, he actually remembered the nurse calling regarding Mr Sanders fall in the bathroom."We need to type and cross for four units of packed red blood cells,start one now, the rest to OR."

"He's already been typed and crossed when he had his surgery and it's still in date, I'll call the lab." Julia picked up the phone in the room and ordered them to stat the blood for her patient.

Dr Holt attempted to see if his patient was responding, his cardiac rhythm on the monitor still in sinus, but no response to verbal or tactile stimuli, his patient was in bad shape, he was having internal bleeding,he probably tore the liver laceration open again when he fell."Call surgery for me Julia, he needs to go now!"

Julia finished with lab and called the operator for surgery and handed the phone to Dr Holt," We have a possible abdominal bleed, I need to bring my patient now, what room is available?"

X ray stood at the door and awaited the team to allow them in, they were part of the code team response and were ready to take films.

The lab ran the blood to the room, Julia quickly checked it and hung the first unit wide open to infuse as Dr Holt awaited an answer on the availability of a surgical suite.

Dr Holt , who was still on the phone, waved the radiology team into the room and covered the mouth piece on the phone, "I need an abdominal series and chest film. Have Dr Collier to call the results to the surgical area asap!" he paused, listening to whoever was on the other end of the call,"We'll be in room four." He then hung up the phone and walked towards the door so that the radiology team could get the films done,the code team following him out the door.

As soon as they were completed, the code team re-entered the room, unclicked the brakes on the bed and with all assisting, left the room, headed for the surgical suite.

**Desert Palm**

**ICU Nursing Station**

Nicole glanced over to a now sleeping Nick, Dr Holt had talked to the power of attorney regarding Nick's episode and permission had been given to replace tubes and wires that had been ripped out, He was still sleeping due to the new drip that was now hanging to assist their patient's rest until he got out of the ICU.

A doctor's order for a psychologist had been ordered, his new MRI showing no changes, but he would need asisstance to adapt until, or if he got his memory back.

It was Grace's day off and the nurse who would care for Nick on dayshift was fairly new and lacked clinical experience but she was now in charge of Nick but she felt a little unsure if she should leave right away so she had lingered as long as she could without getting told by the charge nurse to leave.

She bent down,curtains closed and gave him a gentle kiss on his lips, but the new Valium drip really was really knocking him out so there was no response, which was fine,it just felt good to feel his lips against hers again.

Knowing that she had to get back to work later she patted him gently on his bandaged head and left,still not feeling very comfortable about leaving as she exited the double ICU doors.

**Now for my Thank You's:**

**SuzSeb:Yes, Grissom deserves a few nightmares too.I never could figure out why he was allowed to treat Sara,Greg and Warrick like angels and poor Nick like dirt..never made sense.**

**Nickyfan:I always wanted Nick and Nicole to become a story...and it will,after I finish the you for reading!!!I worked hard to get this one done and fast so pardon amy mistakes, I reread later and fix.**

**Snowwhitecsi:I am glad you like them together....thanks for the review...very appreciated! Thanks also for reading!**

**Gregalicious:It will come. You are young...love is like that when you're young....but use whatever you feel to write..it is a great release! Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

Title:Last Drink Tonight

Author:Nicksfriend

Disclaimer:I do not own or have any sort of connection to CBS or the CSI franchise...wish I did though it would be nice to have a little extra cash.

Summary: A trip to a missing person case is interrupted by a drunk driver.

**Okay...Dr Kasey is familiar to some and when I go back to _In God's Hands_ he will be a very familiar person to those who felt Nick and this psychologist really needed to talk but I will point out this, Nick never told him anything he didn't want him to hear...,Our Nicky is stubborn!**

Catherine ran through the emergency room doors followed by a very upset Grissom,Warrick and Sara. The bad news had traveled fast, first Nick then Greg, it was like being on the rollercoaster from Hell.

They entered the elevator and pushed the button that would lead them to the ICU,a very familiar place now to all, none of the CSI's said a word, lost in their own thoughts, too worried about their friends.

Grissom exited first and found the ICU secretary, Greg had been placed back into ICU after his emergency surgery, his condition critical but for now stable. He then turned and entered the waiting area with the rest of the group.

Greg's parents sat in the waiting area, worry etched their faces, Mr Sanders stood and shook Grissom's hand. "The doctor just came out, he said Gregory was doing better, it had been a close call, his laceration of the liver had opened after his fall yesterday,he bled out significantly but they went back in and repaired the tear and gave him blood,their waiting for him to awaken now."

They all took a breath that they had been holding, Greg was doing okay,they all felt that they just needed to see their friends.

Catherine walked over to the desk to check on the next visitation, they wanted to see both Greg and Nick,a rough week starting to grind on their emotions.

"I'd like to check on Nick Stokes, I spoke to Dr Holt earlier, he asked me to come by after work." Catherine explained to the operator.

"Yes, he left a message for you to come to his office, he really needs to see you before he leaves for the day." she picked up the phone and dialed a number,after a brief conversation with the person on the other end of the line,then she waved Catherine back to the ICU unit,alone to visit with Nick.

As she approached she saw Greg lying quietly in his bed, he looked very pale,almost death-like but he was breathing on his own and seemed to be doing fine, his nurse at his bedside.

As she approached Nick, she noticed that he too looked paler than before, the blood loss from the arterial line, that he had pulled out earlier, had to be replaced and the unit of blood still was hanging on the pump as she entered his cubicle.

"Nick." she gently called his name,hoping he would recognize it, but not expecting much. With no response she took hold of his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Very tired eyes opened, he seemed to make an attempt at focusing on her face but it was blurry, the new sedative fogging his already confused mind, he nodded to her to give her an indication that he was awake,but barely.

"Hey Nicky,how are you doing?" Catherine kept her voice low,not wanting to startle him, she had talked to Dr Holt earlier on the phone and he had wanted to start Nick on a sedative until he was released from ICU, the trauma of amnesia was clearly effecting his psyche,he was in a world of the lost,everything was new,foreign,unfamiliar.

"He wanted to give her an answer, this was the lady named Cat but his vocal cords seemed paralyzed from non-use and all he could manage to say was,"Ca." it sounded rather sad to his own ears so he gave her a small wave.

"It's okay, the doctor has you on a fairly strong sedative, it will help you rest. I hear you had a bad moment this morning." giving him a sad smile.

He nodded,looking more like a little lost boy than the man who fought off Nigel Crane or tackled the worst of crimes.

"We will help you Nicky, I know you haven't seen all of your friends but they want to see you. Is that okay?" she wanted his permission, she wanted him to know that he wasn't alone.

His mind went back to when a dark headed woman stared down at him and another man was standing in his room, but he couldn't recall their faces,who they were or how they knew him. The expression he gave her was almost a frightened look.

"It's okay, we can take it slow." she gave his hand a squeeze,wanting to give him more but afraid she might frighten him,he was vulnerable right now and she did not want to push anything new or different at the moment.

His eyes were falling shut now, too drugged to attempt to stay awake, but his hand continued to give her a small grip,not wanting to see her leave, he felt safe with Cat.

She reached around with her other hand and pulled up a stool to sit on, seeing his need for her to linger until he was asleep,knowing that they had made a connection during their first visit. A sudden realization hit her, Nicky had a long road to recovery, it wouldn't be an easy one either.

Dr Holt came around the corner and stood at the open cubicle,"Hey, I'm sorry it took so long but I was with another patient."

"It's fine, I've been visiting with Nick." now looking down at a snoring Nick,a small amount of drool slipping down his chin,reaching over with a tissue she wiped it off, he was definitely drugged,no response.

I 'd like to speak with you for just a few minutes, I know that your tired from working all night but I have some concerns about my patient." he placed his hands in his pockets and turned to start towards his office, it had been a long night for him too.

She reached down and gave Nick a small peck on his cheek and broke the faint hold he still had on her hand, he responded slightly at her letting go but then settled back down in his drugged slumber.

As Catherine followed Dr Holt ,she noticed a familiar face, Dr Kasey was standing in the hallway , near Dr Holt's door,he gave her a small wave as she approached.

"Good Morning Ms Willows." he greeted.

"It's been a while, how are you?" recognizing Nick's psychologist after his trauma with getting buried and almost eaten alive by red ants, Dr Kasey lifted his hand to shake hers as Dr Holt opened his office door, they all entered and took a seat.

"Well, I see that you two are acquainted so I'll get straight to business,I've asked Dr Kasey to see Nick and assist him with his memory and the emotional trauma of amnesia."

Dr Kasey went right to the point,"Yes, Mr Stokes is probably feeling a lot of frustration, he might even be seeing things that are familiar to him but its totally unclear why they are familiar to him. Like being lost in a forest full of tall trees, one might recognize a tree as an oak but not be able to tell you why it is an oak tree, it just is, and that is how Nick is seeing the world."

Dr Kasey had read the nurse's notes and Dr Holt's, they were very detailed regarding Nick's episode that could've been very detrimental to his health, his life.

"That is why I have consulted Dr Kasey, he is familiar with Nick and his past medical history, I filled him in on other details,things Nick never shared with him, but only with you." Dr Holt explained as he stood to make a pot of coffee,feeling as it had been the longest night of his life.

"So what is the plan from here?" Catherine asked, seeing that these two men seemed to be concerned about Nick's welfare, and wanted to assist with him getting well.

"First, we attempt to find out why Nick no longer can remember and see if it's medical or psychological. He is currently being treated with intravenous Mannitol,steroids,Dilantin,antibiotics along with his current medications." Dr Holt explained as he continued to fix the coffee in the pot.

Catherine was Nick's supervisor, she wasn't aware Nick was on any medications,"What medications was he taking prior to his accident?" she asked concern that Nick might have been sick prior to the accident.

"According to Nick's primary care physician he was diagnosed with hypertension a few months ago, he felt it was a hereditary condition, both of his parents have it so he had been placed on medication, it was controlled." Dr Holt explained, taking a seat as he waited for the coffee pot to finish.

Catherine nodded, a little concerned that he hadn't shared that with his supervisors. "So where does he go from here?" she asked referring to the ICU.

"Well, from the looks of it Mr Sanders will be with us for a few more days, I was thinking I would release them both to the floor in a room together,it might be a good thing for Greg and for Nick,a familiar face might even jar some memories for Nick." Dr Holt continued, feeling that Nick might have some recognition of the last person he saw prior to his accident.

"That is a good idea actually." Catherine knew they Greg and Nick were close friends at work and away from work,it would be a good way to get the entire team together.

"I want Nick in several sessions a day at first, they will be short and nonstressful but as he gets stronger I will lengthen them." Dr Kasey added.

"I 'll continue to monitor his brain function with an EEG and follow up MRI'S, his last scan showed really no improvement in the frontal swelling but no worsening either, so the steroids I started will assist in decreasing the swelling and hopefully we will get a better picture of why he can't remember." Dr Holt continued to explain,knowing he was about to approach a more sensitive subject, his patient's childhood abuse.

"The reason I wanted to talk to you this morning, along with Dr Kasey is to get a better idea of what we might deal with if Nick does regain his memory." His relaxed posture seemed to stiffen as he spoke.

"According to most studies amnesiacs tend to regain not so pleasant memories first,abuse, a tragedy, some event that was especially traumatizing." He was seeing Catherine's eyes well with tears at the mention of this very sensitive subject.

"Unfortunately, Nick has so many to choose from, that is why Dr Kasey is here, to assist us in handling this memory gain if it does occur and to help Nick deal with it." Dr Holt motioned for Dr Kasey to take over.

"Nick has said very little about his childhood, we mostly focused on his trauma during our sessions so the childhood abuse is new to me and I for one was very surprised in one respect but actually not in another, seeing that he has a very controlling father." he explained to Catherine who nodded in agreement at his words.

"When he told me about the babysitter I was shocked and horrified but after meeting his parents and seeing how the family name could never be spoiled,I understood why Nick never mentioned it to his parents." remembering all the grief he had suffered and even to the point of nearly killing his own son attempting to bring him back to Texas after his episode with being buried alive. Even at age nine Nick knew not to cross his father or ruin the family name,it must've been horrible for Nick to have to endure such a strict life,dealing with the father and the abuse.

"Do you think the father abused Nick physically?" Dr Kasey asked, his own opinion was that he thought Nick had been a victim of some very strict, harsh parenting.

Catherine bit her upper lip, attempting to put away her emotion and concentrate on how she'd seen Nick in the past,the answer was easy,"Yes, I think he was a very difficult man to love and Nick was the pleasing child,but he was also probably a very curious child and I feel that is what got Nick into trouble, his father would never allow Nick to be anything but obedient."

Dr Kasey slowly leaned forward, and looked directly at Catherine as if to make this almost a personal question,,"Do you think the sexual abuse continued or that the babysitter had anything to do with Nick's physical injuries?" feeling that this might be a bigger issue than the father, if the abuse actually originated from the sitter and the father allowed the abuse to continue or if was a combination of both.

"When Nick told me about this event I didn't ask questions, I was in shock but now I regret that I didn't ask, I regret it a lot." their conversation still a vivid memory. She had actually went to the bathroom and vomited afterwards, the thought of Nicky having to suffer that event had sickened her to her stomach, as it was now,talking about it again.

After a few seconds of quiet in the room, she continued,"I want Nick to recover,but he will need all of us."

They all nodded, it was very clear, Nick would be having a difficult with his memories,especially the ones concerning his childhood.

**Thank You time again:**

**Stokesgirl:Thank you for the review on chapter twelve and thirteen....You do always get me! Hey, Julia saved Greg's life..she is such a good nurse!Will I have Nick remember??? Well, let me put it this way, you know how I am...it is about to get really interesting! Thanks for your great reviews as always!!!And your input!!!**

**SuzSeb: I am so glad to see that you've updated your first fic ever (_Remember My Name_)...so proud of how it is flowing...very good storyline and my poor baby is hurt...I do appreciate your input and Grissom will be very thoroughly punished for his treatment of our favorite CSI...he needs to apologize to Nick for his hatelful treatment over the years....He is the only straight arrow Grissom has for Pet's sake why doesn't he see what a man Nick ahs become...yes it does make me mad...always has...theyahd better get it straight before Grissom leaves the show!!!**

**CTess...Grissom is hurting right now, dealing with his guilt and we will see a different Grissom as far as Nick is concerned....and as for updates ...well, you will hate me but I need to go out of town this weekend but will be back Monday with a new chapter! Thank you so much!**

**Nickyfan...well, Nick was a pleaser at first but later after season five I really saw a change in our Nick, he was brazen with Catherine, took a stand on the side of what was right and he stopped trying to please his mentor,became his own man. I liked,though I don't think Grissom ever really got it....I will update again on Monday...taking a trip out of town...for a worthy cause of course! Thank you for reading as usual...you made my day!**

**Audrey2419...Okay, parents have arrived, they went to take a nap and see what happened to their son??? The fall had to occur though to get our boy back in ICU and to get them discharged to the same room together....I didn't want Greg to leave before Nick got there...get me???? So we are getting Nick some back up to (Dr Kasey from In God's Hands) a familiar .Will see where this will take our sweet Nicky....Nicole is worried about that nurse too...I have a feelign that inexperience will cause our Nicky a bad moment,possibly a memory moment!Thank you for reading and your great input!!!**

**Gregalicious....You got my PM...THANK GOODNESS....if you have qustions always feel free to ask...I am about the readers as much as I am about the story...no more tears!!!Okay?? Thank you for reading and I kept my promise!!!**

** Mma63good to hear from you and I would never, could never be mad at you....you are one of the resons I posted, I read other reviews and felt encouraged by your support of other writers and feel it is a privilege for you to comment on my story...thank you!And you've given me another story to read after I finish this one...your recommendations rock!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

Title:Last Drink Tonight

Author:Nicksfriend

Disclaimer:I do not own or have any sort of connection to CBS or the CSI franchise...wish I did though it would be nice to have a little extra cash.

Summary: A trip to a missing person case is interrupted by a drunk driver.

Chapter fifteen

**ICU Waiting area**

Catherine walked back out into the ICU waiting area, her meeting with the doctors made her feel more confident that Nick and Greg were doing better.

As she entered the room all eyes were on her, worried eyes that wanted answers to their questions. She gave them a smile."They're both doing better, Greg is actually looking good and as soon as he's awake the doctor said we can go back to visit in groups of two," it was immediately understood, the parents were first but they all knew that they would get to see their friend.

"What about Nick?" Grissom asked, the crowd's enthusiasm dying down at the change in Catherine's expression.

"Nick will need some time,we're strangers to Nick right now and we need to go slowly, according to Nick's doctors,we need to reintroduce ourselves."Catherine explained as she walked over to the rest of the team and took a seat, Grissom looked deflated at the news as well as the rest of the team members, Nick's friends, his family.

"I really want to see him, he's my friend. Nick needs us now, he just doesn't know it." Warrick added, feeling as if Nick might recognize his friends, especially him, they had been the closest of friends, the best of friends.

"I asked Nick if he was ready to receive visitors and he seemed frightened at that possibility right now. I'm sure given time he'll do better but he's on so many medications that it's making it difficult for him to even stay awake for more than a few minutes, the doctors feel it's in his best interest given his episode this morning.

Warrick's head fell,wondering to himself if Nick would ever recognize him or any of the others again.

Silence filled the room when an announcement came over the intercom that it was time to visit. A nurse came out into the waiting area,"Mr Sanders can have visitors now."

Mr and Mr Sanders stood, the excitement on their faces replacing the pained looks that were present only moments before, the rest of the team sit still, wondering if their team, their family, would ever be the same.

**Crime Lab**

The dayshift coroner looked over at Doc Robbins who was getting ready to leave for the day,"What happened to Mr Huntley's body?" Noticing that the body that had been there for several days was missing.

"Actually a family member came by last night to claim it,a niece or something. Her name was Rebecca Parker. She's a nurse at Desert Palm, she gave us directions and we sent the body to the mortuary." Doc explained as he grabbed his jacket.

"I thought that we were going to have to send him to the mortician as an indigent burial. Glad somebody cared enough to claim him." The coroner remarked, as he pulled out another body from the cooler, another victim of a car accident.

"Yeah, glad somebody cared." Doc Robbins shook his head, the pain and suffering that Joseph Huntley had caused was untold,especially for Nick and Greg.

He turned and left the building, waiting for a call from Gil to update him on Greg and Nick's conditions.

**LVPD**

Jim Brass walked down the hallway, he had stopped by the hospital several times to see his friends but work had interrupted each time, this morning he would turn off his phone, he needed to see his friends.

Dave Hodges still lingered in the hallways of the crime lab as Brass walked through attempting to find Grissom, wanting to see if he was going to the hospital again this morning.

"Hey Dave, have you seen anybody from nights hanging round?" Brass saw it the look in Hodges face, bad news was coming.

"Guess you didn't hear about Greg, he had some internal bleeding this morning and had to be rushed back to surgery, the team's at the hospital." he was about to say something about Nick but Brass was on his way out the door.

**Desert Palm**

**ICU**

Greg's visit with his family was nothing short of emotional for the young CSI, they looked as if they had aged years on their life since last evening and he was plagued with guilt for doing something so stupid as to disobey his nurse's and doctor's orders to call out for assistance and it almost caused him his life, thank God for Julia who's quick thinking had given him a chance to recover from the stupid fall.

They had told him that the rest of the team would be in shortly to visit, he was in a lot of pain but he really wanted to see his friends.

He pushed the PCA pump's medication button, self medication was great,he didn't have to wait for a busy nurse,it was great as he felt the effects of the drugs start to take hold, he closed his eyes to rest till they arrived.

"Greg,you look like hell man." Warrick's voice rang in his ears as he opened his eyes and saw the tall man standing above him with a big grin on his face.

"What's your excuse Rick?" he grinned as he shot back at his friend.

"Ha ha Greg, funny." he grabbed a seat and pulled it up, Sara walking in behind him.

"Hey Greg, you had us worried." Sara reached over the rails and gave him a gentle hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Well, if this is what it takes to get a kiss on the cheek then what do I need to do get a real kiss." he grinned at his friend Sara and raised his eyebrows in a mischievous way, his two friends were already looking more at ease than they had seconds before.

"Don't push it Greg." she smirked as she pushed Warrick off the only seat available in the room.

"Hey Sara, not nice." he jested as he stood and moved to the end of the bed, hoping to get a glimpse at Nick in the room across the hall.

"How's Nick?" Greg asked as he attempted to sit up a little bit more but was stopped by the pain in his gut.

"The same basically. We want to visit but the doctors think it might be too much for someone who can't remember his own name. They don't know Nick though,he needs his friends." Nick's door was opened by a nurse and Warrick was now staring towards his friend who appeared to be asleep.

"They're just trying to do what's best for him, I'm sure Nick will be fine, it's just going to take time." Sara was still taking in Greg's new bandage and his pale complexion.

She didn't get a reply and when she turned Warrick was gone."Greg, where did Rick go?" concerned that he might do something that would go against the doctor's orders.

Warrick looked around at the busy ICU, he just needed to see his friend, so he walked into the open door.

Nick had been turned on his side, the chest tube evident through the sheet,still attached to the box beside his bed which gurgled a rather loud noise. He then took in the bruised right wrist and his bandaged head,chest,abdomen and his casted leg , tubes and wires coming out in all directions,his skin almost the color of the bandages that were now stained with blood and sweat.

He walked over and touched Nick's shoulder, hoping that his touch would cause his friend to awaken but he was out of it. Years of being a CSI had taught him many things, one of which was that when someone was having difficulty he could recognize it and Nick seemed to have very slowed respirations, they were too low. He looked around to see what the monitor was reading but it had been cut off, he flipped on the switch and it started blaring. His sats were holding at 79 percent,too low.

"I need a nurse in here, now!" he shouted out, feeling that Nick's life might be in danger,his breathing too slow and shallow.

A nurse entered,"Who are you?" she asked as she went over and turned down the alarm on the monitor, then without waiting for an answer she put on her stethoscope and listened to Nick's chest glancing up at the IV's hanging that were infusing.

Her hand automatically went up and switched off the Valium pump,"He's got too much medication, he needs some narcan now!" she didn't pull the code button, as if she knew what was needed.

"My name is Warrick Brown, this is my friend Nick Stokes." he finally was able to give the woman who was busy saving his friend's life the information asked for seconds before.

She was busy though pulling out a syringe and pushing the medication into Nick's line and looking at the monitor that was spitting out the low numbers.

What seemed like minutes, but was merely seconds the sats started to improve, his respirations starting to rise and suddenly his eyes were open, and his hands were attempting to push her away.

"This is normal with narcan, just grab a hand and hold on until he gets his bearings, this takes a few minutes." The nurse instructed as she held the other hand, it didn't take much to restrain his hands due to his weakened condition and after a couple of minutes he seemed to be doing better.

Nick was awake and staring up at the man above him, a look of some form of understanding that he was trying to help.

"Mr Stokes, you were having a problem with your breathing, but you're doing fine now, okay?" she soothed with a calm voice.

He nodded, still feeling the effects of the drug, but more focused on the strange man beside his bed.

"I need to go and find his nurse,I'll be back in a few minutes." she spoke as she looked at his improved sat numbers.

She started out of Nick's cubicle when Warrick called out,"What's your name?"

"I'm sorry its Rebecca, Rebecca Parker, I just happened to walk by and heard you calling out." she replied as she walked off to find Nick's primary care nurse.

"Man, you're always cutting it close Nick." Not thinking really about what he was saying, talking normal like he always did with his friend.

"Yeah evidently." he paused a few seconds then continued,"Can I ask you something?" wanting to know who this person who was talking as if he knew him .

"I think I already know the question. Who am I?" Warrick nodded in understanding, pulled up a chair and sat down,leaning towards Nick so that he could see his face,"We work together, and we're best friends." giving Nick a smile.

"I guess you come in handy a lot, keeping my ass out of trouble." he spoke, his voice still gravelly from the drugs, as he continued to stare at the familiar man.

"Yes honey, I do." his joke lost on Nick but he still elicited a grin from his friend.

Nick gave him a quizzical look then asked,"Do we date?" wondering if the term honey was something this man normally called him, a little confused now, he thought that he and Nicole had a thing, his mind was too tired to really think about anything.

"Noooo, I'm married." he chuckled at Nick's assumption, but they had been closer in some ways than him and Tina would ever be,could ever be. He cared about Nick and he knew his friend cared about him too.

He nodded and grinned,then his expression changed,"What did she give me?"

"I think it was narcan to reverse the medication that was depressing your respirations." seeing that Nick's color was looking a little green.

"I feel sick." the words barely left his mouth as he started to vomit, Warrick stood immediately and went to Nick's side, raising his bed and grabbing the wash basin for him to vomit into,but all Nick could bring up was gastric juices.

He reached over and helped Nick remove the face mask, then held his head as he retched, his stomach was empty of any food.

"It's okay Nicky, it's okay." he spoke low, attempting to give comfort to his friend, who had no recognition of his face,his own frustration causing his own emotions to erupt, tears fell down his cheek as he watched his friend suffer,Nick holding onto his fractured ribs and the chest tube that felt as if it were pulling.

"Please. Just let me die." an unexpected explosion of words that came from his mouth, the pain and the feeling of total confusion were overwhelming,he couldn't even recognize his best friend,"Dammit, dammit, dammit!" he cried.

Warrick grabbed Nick into his arms and held him as tight as possible with all the tubes,"Nick, it's going to be okay, we'll get through this, I promise man, I promise."

**Okay, this chapter was going out on Monday but I'm waiting on my slow family so here it is but it is a little unfinished...will come back tomorrow if I can.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Title:Last Drink Tonight**

**Author:Nicksfriend**

**Disclaimer:I do not own or have any sort of connection to CBS or the CSI franchise...wish I did though it would be nice to have a little extra cash.**

**Summary: A trip to a missing person case is interrupted by a drunk driver.**

**Desert Palm **

**ICU**

Rebecca Parker stepped out into the ICU hallway, tears ran down her cheek, her uncle was dead, the victim of a deadly car accident, and now she would need to bury him in a couple of days.

The coroner had told her the cause of death was a hemmorhagic stroke, he had suffered a bleed into his brain, his skull crushed as it flew through the window of the car,and one of the patients in her ICU was driving the car that had killed Joe. The accident report stated that the two victims were sent to Desert Palm in critical condition.

She had been outside the patient's room when his friend called,wanting to get a glimpse at his injuries but this man had evidently fallen,he looked like a fall victim, unable to read his chart due to hospital policy that stated that you could only look at the chart of the patients that you were caring for during that shift, a new HIPPA regulation.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts, she needed to find the patient's nurse, looking for Tammy, Mr Stokes' nurse,she needed to tell her about her patient almost dying because of a stupid mistake, but Tammy was new and still had a lot to learn.

As she walked down to the lounge to find the woman she stopped, tears ran down her face as the loss she had just suffered finally sank in, he was gone, the man whom she thought of as a father, the man who had raised her after her parents were killed when she was young was gone,dead. Joe's kindness in her life was indescribable, he was more than a father figure, he was her lover too.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out the release form from the coroner's office, a copy of the death certificate had listed his cause of death as a stroke but she knew what really had killed the only man who had truly ever loved her, the driver of the vehicle that had ended his life. He would have to pay,she would find out who the murderer was, that person would need to pay the ultimate price for Joe's death.

As she walked into the ICU lounge she spotted Tammy sitting watching the television, "Hey Tammy, you just almost killed your patient. You might want to go check on him, and a little bit of advice,don't turn off the monitors when a patient is on a Valium drip,that stuff can really depress the respirations."

Tammy jumped up,"What happened?"A horrified look on her face.

"Too much Valium on the pump, didn't you check the rate? And his O2 sat monitor had been cut off. I'm just saying that if his friend didn't call out, I'd be coding him right now." Rebecca felt this might be too harsh,this nurse was looking rather pale, but again she deserved it for allowing this man to suffer more.

"Oh my god, is he alright?" she threw down her drink into the trash can and ran to the door,panic filling her mind.

"I gave him a hefty dose of narcan,he was awake when I last checked but he is your patient Tammy, you are responsible." she smiled as she took a seat where Tammy had been sitting seconds before, the look of terror on the young nurse's face was priceless.

Tammy ran out of the room,her hands shaking, her face drained of color.

Rebecca looked down at the the release form in her hand,her mood changed, she needed her uncle, she needed his touch, his wonderful sense of humor,"My Uncle isn't dead,I just saved his life." her hands ripped apart the death certificate and threw it into the waste basket,"My Uncle Joe was just in a very bad accident,I'll have to make sure he gets the best of care and Tammy will have to pay for almost killing you dear, she will have to pay." reaching up and pulling back her hair into a ponytail,just like Joe liked it, it reminded him of when she was a little girl.

**Nick's Room**

Dr Mason walked into Nick's room, a familiar name to his new roster of he walked into the cubicle he saw a man holding onto his patient, "Hey, what's wrong with Mr Stokes?" his usually calm facade broken at seeing his patient in tears and clinging to the tube in his chest and to the man at his side.

Warrick spoke up, frustrated that nobody had came back to assist with Nick,"Evidently he had an overdose of Valium." he pointed at the pump,"The nurse gave him some Narcan but he started vomiting."

Dr Mason nodded,"Sometimes if the dose of narcan is too much the side effect of vomiting is a result," he reached over to make sure the drug had been cut off and when he noticed that it had, he reached into the med cart and pulled out a vial of phenergan for the vomiting and emptied the syringe into the empty IV port." Within seconds he was seeing his patient relax, the vomiting improving.

Tammy ran into the room to see that the doctor was now involved, relieved in one way but she knew that it would be a write up, she should've checked the pump before she left for her break , she should've turned the monitor back on when she left the room and she should've waited for Rebecca before she went on break to watch her patient."I'm so sorry,this is my fault."

Dr Mason looked over at the young nurse and just nodded, it was a quiet way of saying,_'yes it was.'_

"Let's get a chest film stat, just as a precaution." Mr Mason at his patient who seemed more relaxed, the retching had abated, the man standing beside him seemed to also relax at the site of his friend doing better, Nick was starting to fall back into a drugged sleep.

"I'm Dr Mason, I think I remember you from Nick's last visit." He reached out his hand to shake Warrick's.

"Yeah, I remember you. Sorry we had to meet under these circumstances again." he looked down at Nick whose eyes were almost shut," Is he going to be okay?" still anxious about his friend.

Nick continued looking up at the tall man with drooping eyes, he still had a grip on the man beside him,unwilling to break the hold of the man who was familiar but the drugs were creeping into his system and he quickly fell asleep,his hold loosened, then released.

"I'm going to get an xray, I want to check on that lung anyways and if it looks reasonable we can pull out that chest tube and get him out of here and to the floor.I think he'll do better there actually."

Dr Mason, who had always been straight forward, seemed to want the best for his friend."Thanks for all the hard work, I really do appreciate it."

Dr Mason nodded, looking down at a sleeping Nick. "Listen, visitation is over but you can come back later to visit, I'll make special arrangements, I know that his other doctors really don't want visitors right now but I think you are the exception, he seemed to really recognize something with you, but you guys always did seem to a have a sortabrotherly relationship."

"Yeah, we do." his words almost a whisper,as he looked down at his injured friend.

Dr Mason got a page and looked up,"Another emergency, I'll make an order for you to visit while he's here in ICU,might be another day or two but I'm going to work on getting him out of here as soon as possible." he knew that depression could set in if they kept him here too long, he had seen it with Nick before,he would have to make sure no more nurses or staff made walked out followed slowly by Warrick as he took a last look at his sleeping friend.

**ICU waiting area**

Sara walked back out into the waiting area,looking around for Warrick, who was nowhere to be found. Catherine and Grissom were already on there way back to see Greg. Brass sat in a chair across the room,quiet, in his own thoughts.

Sara walked over to where Brass was sitting and took a seat,"Hey, you okay?" she asked seeing that he was looking rather lost in his thoughts.

"I'm sorry Sara, I was thinking. How's Greg?" he rubbed at his face, attempting to keep himself awake.

She nodded and gave him a small ,sad grin,"He's good. Doing better or that is what the nurse wanted me to hear." she shrugged her shoulders,"You know Greg, he uses that sense of humor of his to hide his true feelings, it's hard to tell how he really is,lots of jokes and he feels as if he needs to make us feel better."

"That's Greg." he raised his forehead and gave her a smile,"Wouldn't have him any other way though."

"He does make life interesting." she laughed as he reached over and gave the man's hand a comforting squeeze.

A short silence filled the air,then he asked,"What about Nick? Did you see him?" hoping that she might have caught a view of the man who seemed like a son to him.

"I didn't get to see him."she sat up and looked around to see if Warrick ahd made an appearance, he hadn't,"Have you seen Warrick?" she asked thinking that Brass might have seen him.

"No, I thought he was with you, maybe he went out to get some air." Brass knew the close ties that Nick and Warrick had,best friends,almost like brothers in so many ways.

"Maybe." she stood and walked over to the ICU area, the door still open to he was, standing, in deep thought outside of Nick's door.

"Warrick, are you okay?" she asked,but when he lifted his tear stained face, Sara knew the answer, she took him into her arms and just hugged him, no other words were spoken.

**ICU**

Rebecca headed to the med room and pulled out a vial of potassium from the cabinet, straight IV push could cause a deadly arrhythmia that would kill anybody, and the man who had killed the only man who had ever loved her, would have to die.

She pulled up the liquid into the syringe,capped it and stuck it into her jacket pocket then headed for her patient's room.

When she arrived at Greg's doorway he appeared to be alone as she walked into the small cubicle she was right, he was alone now.

Greg was exhausted from the visitors, his medication was kicking in fully.

She lifted his gown to see his abdominal dressing, and smiled at the amount of pain that he must be suffering, she pressed firmly on the incision site which elicited a loud groan," Sorry, did I hurt you?" the sarcasm not noticed by her patient.

"It's okay." he responded,still not opening his eyes, the medication making it too difficult.

"Mr Sanders are you feeling okay?" Rebecca asked as she pulled his gown back down and took his IV into her hands.

"Better, I think. Good stuff in the IV." his voice sounding groggy, referring to his pain medication.

"Were you in a car accident Mr Sanders?" she asked, already knowing the answer but she wanted some answers to her questions, she knew that Sanders had been in some kind of accident, she had opened his chart and read that it was a MVA, the same night that her uncle had been hurt.

"Yeah, I don't remember too much of the accident though, the doctor says the anesthesia I had during surgery is the reason." he rambled, the drugs making him feel as though he was floating.

"You were driving." it was a statement, not a question, pulling out the syringe of potassium, uncapping the needle, the amount enough to stop an elephant's heart.

No answer came, he had almost fallen to sleep, his were eyes closed, his breathing becoming more relaxed.

"Were you driving the vehicle Mr Sanders?" this time it was in the form of a question, her voice a little louder,aggravated that her patient wasn't responding to her inquiry, as she stuck the needle into the IV port,her finger on the plunger.

Greg's eyes opened slightly, the pain medication and exhaustion were taking a strong hold on the young CSI.

"No, someone else was driving." he slurred, she withdrew the medication,the syringe still filled with the clear liquid, he was not the driver, he was not the killer.

Greg had fallen to sleep, soft snoring could be heard now in the small space.

"You're very lucky Greg Sanders, very lucky. But I will find out who hurt Joe, it'll just be a matter of time." she whispered in a quiet voice, more to herself than to her patient, s he then placed the capped syringe back into her pocket,she then walked out into the packed ICU, staring at the room across the hallway.

She smiled and walked towards Nick's room,she needed to see if her Uncle Joe needed anything.

**Thanks so much for rhe reviews, I have a little family emergency but I will do my thank you's tomorrow...and always each of you are appreciated and for those who feel a little confused....yeah Rebecca is crazy bad.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Title:Last Drink Tonight**

**Author:Nicksfriend**

**Disclaimer:I do not own or have any sort of connection to CBS or the CSI franchise...wish I did though it would be nice to have a little extra cash.**

**Summary: A trip to a missing person case is interrupted by a drunk driver.**

**As many of you realized quickly,Rebecca is a victim too. I feel she has developed a dissociative disorder,a way of dealing with the abuse as a child, a victim of a sin unspoken. HOW will she effect's Nick's recovery,his memories....that is going to be the focus for a while,watch her,how she will interfere with not only how Nick sees himself but as he sees others,especially his friends,,,,, want to make sure we are all on the same page....**

Dr Kasey walked into Nick's room, another set back in his patient's recovery, the new nurse had allowed him to receive too much pain medication which had resulted in him being given even more medication to deal with the after effects of the overdose, his patient now too sleepy to talk.

He sat down and took in Nick's appearance, his still swollen face, bruised eyes, and the stitches in his forehead. The rest of his body looked the same,beaten and broken.

He was about to stand and leave, he would come back in the morning, when he saw dark brown eyes staring back at him.

"Hey Nick, how are you feeling?" he asked,keeping his voice low so as not to startle him.

He seemed to think about it for a few moments," Like hell. I'm tired of being sick." his gravelly voice replied as he looked around, the chest tube had a new clamp attached,his breathing feeling a little bit more painful but yet he felt better in a way.

"ICU's definitely suck." Dr Kasey let out a small laugh,"Seems as if you might be getting that chest tube out soon." pointing at the clamp attached to his chest tube.

Nick shrugged, it was news to him too, but the thought of getting it out was wonderful,hoping that it wouldn't be as painful coming out as it was going into his side.

"You feel like talking for a few minutes?" Dr Kasey was happy to see that his patient was interacting so well after another trauma.

"Can I have a drink?" he hadn't had even a sip of water since he woke up,guessing the whatever was hanging in the bags was keeping him hydrated.

Dr Kasey looked around and didn't see any water,"Hang on buddy, I'll see what I can do for you." he stood and walked out into the ICU hallway and looked for Nick's night nurse,she was charting at the desk,"Excuse me, Mr Stokes would like to have something to drink." suddenly seeing a familiar face, it was Nicole.

Nicole nodded,"I'll be right there." she stood to go and get him a pitcher of water.

Dr Kasey returned to see Nick attempting to use the trapeze bar to pull himself up, using his right hand only, the chest tube and his fractured ribs stopping him from using his left side.

"Hey, hang on and I'll help you with that." Dr Kasey walked over and assisted Nick into sitting up a little bit straighter in the bed.

"Thanks,that takes a lot out of a guy." he seemed a little bit shorter of breath but recovered.

Nicole walked into the room carrying a pitcher of water. straws and some cups,"Hey bright eyes,you feeling better?" she asked as she poured him some water and placed a straw inside the cup.

"Yeah,you're back." seeing her for the first time since she arrived on her shift, the nausea medication and the pain medicine in his system, had really knocked him out.

She gave him a big smile but held off on a hug seeing that Dr Kasey might not see it as professional, so instead she grabbed his hand and gave it a big squeeze."Okay, now I need you to taken some small sips, the natural instinct is to gulp but you'll get choked, so just take small sips." she instructed, not wanting her patient to cough with the chest tube,knowing that it would be very painful.

He nodded and reached out with shaky hands to get the drink but Nicole held on and placed the straw in his mouth,keeping control in case he didn't follow her instructions.

He took a couple of sips and then pushed it away,"Tastes like metal."

"That's actually normal,your sense of taste will probably be effected for a while,you bit your tongue when you hit your head." she explained and sat the cup back on the table,"If you keep that down, I'll get you some juice next time."

"Can I have some coke instead?" he asked,making a face at the water.

His words surprising Nicole a bit, Nick was always health conscious and would never drink soft drinks. He had even lectured her on the negatives of drinking soft drinks,telling her that they released bad chemicals into the brain and ruined people's teeth, he had definitely been effected by the head injury,a sudden reality hitting her all at once, Nick had a long road ahead of him.

"Sure, I'll bring you some after your visit with Dr Kasey,something for you to look forward too." she smiled and turned to leave.

"No, forget the soft drink. Juice is better, juice is much better."Nick's voice seemed a little better after just a few sips of the water, he gave her a small smile.

"Yes Nick, juice is better." she almost wanted to skip out of the room, a small piece of Nick's personality shining through the darkness of his amnesia, maybe Nick wasn't as lost as they all had thought, she closed the door as she left, a huge smile on her face.

Dr Kasey was aware of Nicole's relationship with Nick, it saddened him to see Nick unable to recognize the beautiful woman Nick had always called Nikki.

"I don't know if I've even introduced myself. My name is Dr Kasey, I'm a psychologist. I will be working with you regarding your amnesia." he was taking in the expression that appeared on his patient's face, one of dread and fear.

"I really don't want to talk." his patient's mood changing at the mention of his arms folding across his chest, his body language communicating what words weren't.

"Nick, you've been through hell, I'm here to allow you to talk about it, everything is confidential, unless you express any desire to harm yourself, then I would notify your physician and take appropriate actions." He paused,"I really just want to talk"

"I don't. I just want to get the hell out of this place, I just want to go home." His voice slow, thoughtful, as tears ran down his face,suddenly hit with the realization, he didn't even know where home was,the memory of the image in the mirror suddenly bringing him a new reality, he had no clue who he was,what he was or where he came from,it was all a blank.

Dr Kasey watched as the man before struggled with the facts, the pain on his patient's face proof that he needed to talk to someone.

"Listen, if it helps, we've talked before,but I don't want to go into details,but you trusted me. I promise I'll give you details later when you're feeling better but for now I just need for you to trust me." he leaned forward, and placed a gentle hand on Nick's shoulder, "It'll be alright, we'll get you through this, I promise."

Nick shook his head, "It won't be alright until I can remember." his hand swiping away the tears.

Dr Kasey nodded in understanding of what Nick had just admitted,this was going to be soon he would start remembering,brain swelling takes time to heal,longer than just a scratch or bruise.

"He leaned back, picked up Nick's chart and had a thoughtful pause, he needed to say something that would give his patient hope,then he had an answer,"Nick, I know you don't remember Nicole but what do you feel when she's around?"

Nick at first looked confused,the question was unexpected,but he did have an answer,"She makes me feel happy,like a long time friend." it was honest,he didn't have to even give it much thought.

Dr Kasey smiled," Does she seem familiar?"

Nick's hand gripped the chest tube a little bit more,making sure it didn't pull, the stitches hurt and he didn't want that to interfere with his thoughts. After a few seconds he answered,"She makes me feel good, I like having her around. Maybe familiar."

His words stopped,then Nick's expression went from happy to sad,"Another nurse came in this evening and she told me my name was Joe and that we had a relationship.I just don't know what I feel? Things feel familiar but not the people, if that makes sense."

Dr Kasey looked confused and why would a nurse call Nick Joe unless Nick had dated her and had not given his real name for some reason,"Things will come back in bits and pieces when and if they come back at all, I have to be honest,the brain is a real mystery and we have to deal with each memory as we go and the possibility that your entire memory might not come back." feeling that he had to be honest with Nick.

Nick nodded, his head had started hurting and the medications he was taking really were making him feel groggy."I'm done. I want to go to sleep."

Dr Kasey noted his patient's change in mood but felt that it was normal, Nick was having a very difficult time dealing,too many things interfering with his progress,especially his health."Listen, we've done enough for tonight but tomorrow we really need to tackle a few things,this won't be easy Nick but it's necessary."

Nick closed his eyes, his hand loosened on the tube, his breathing evened out, he was asleep.

Dr Kasey left to make notes, Warrick stood outside ready to visit,even if Nick slept through his visit it would still give him some peace of mind just to be with his friend.

Nicole looked up from the desk, seeing that Warrick was having problems,as she was also,it was hard to see Nick suffer,he had suffered so much already.

**Rebecca's Home**

Rebecca threw her keys on the table and glanced at the clock, she would need to be up early the next, she would be taking care of Joe in the morning, Tammy had been taken off his case,suspended for almost killing the man that she loved.

Her facial expression changed, looking around the house she noticed that it was disheveled, it needed to be cleaned.

"Emma, get in here now!" she yelled at the young girl.

The pretty blonde stepped into the room,afraid that she was going to get reprimanded.

"Emma, didn't I tell you to clean up the house today?" she stared done at the frightened young girl, who was only five years old,her parents had recently died in a car accident and Joe had given her a good home.

"Yes ma'am. I did my best." her voice almost a whimper.

"Go to your closet and don't come out until I tell you, you hear me?" she screamed at the child.

The little girl ran and hid in the closet,afraid that if she didn't listen that Uncle Joe would get mad at her,would spank her.

Rebecca's hands shook, she hated to remind the little girl that if she misbehaved that it would upset Uncle Joe, he didn't tolerate misbehavior.

She walked into the bedroom that her and Joe shared, a picture on the dresser of them together when she was fifteen,she reached over and took the picture,touched it gently and placed it in the top dresser drawer.

She needed to take care of Joe so he could come home soon, she would make sure he was taken care of,she loved him more than she had ever loved anybody.

Sitting down in the white rocker beside of their bed she started to sing, a lullabye that her mother use to sing to her when she was little,she really missed her mommy and daddy.

**Grissom's Condo**

Sara sat up in bed, her mind unable to rest with Nick in the hospital, he was her friend."Gil" she spoke softly.

"I'm awake,you can't sleep either?" he asked as he turned over to face her.

"No,I was thinking about Nick." she hesitated before she spoke again, "What if Nick doesn't remember? What if he is unable to remember us?"

He stayed quite, in his own world of thought, thinking that it would the best thing that Nick never remembered some things.

**Sorry for such a delay but my son had to have emergency surgery so I am taking a few minutes to post this chapter,hope you like!**


	18. Chapter 18

Title:Last Drink Tonight

Author:Nicksfriend

Disclaimer:I do not own or have any sort of connection to CBS or the CSI franchise...wish I did though it would be nice to have a little extra cash.

Summary: A trip to a missing person is interrupted by a drunk driver.

**Desert Palm Hospital**

Nick rolled over in his bed the tug of the chest tube no longer could be felt, it was gone,but why couldn't he remember it being taken out?

He looked out the glass window of his ICU cubicle and didn't see any familiar faces,but what was familiar? He didn't even recognize his own face,it was absurd to think he would recognize strangers.

His movements were easier, his leg that had been in traction was no longer dangling in front of him, it now lay with a different cast on the ICU bed.

He lifted his hand and rubbed at his forehead, the bandage was also missing, what had caused such a loss of time? He sat up in the bed and noticed that the cardiac leads and arterial line was also missing,the chest line still intact though, with IV fluids still running through the lines.

A sudden feeling of trepidation hit him,what was going on,why all the changes and why couldn't he remember them,surely he couldn't have slept through so much.

Just as he started to sit up on the side of the bed, a nurse entered."Good afternoon Mr Stokes." her sweet voice greeted him.

"What happened?" waving his hands,indicating all the changes that had taken place.

A smile spread across her face,"Well Dr Mason and Dr Holt decided it was best to keep you asleep for a while so they could get some things accomplished,they removed your chest tube,changed your cast into a walking cast and removed the stitches from your head, evidently you're a good healer."

He nodded,actually thinking the opposite since he still couldn't remember who he was or what he was. "Can I get out of here?"

"Yes, but Dr Mason wanted you to wake up first, he felt it was important to explain things to you first,no surprises." she grinned and reached over for the blood pressure cuff.

"Explain what?" Nick felt that the nurse wasn't telling him everything.

"Well, I'm going to allow him to give you the details but I have a feeling you will be leaving me soon." she continued to wrap the cuff around his arm and placed her stethoscope into her ears, motioning to him to be quiet for a second.

He obeyed and watched as she pumped up the small bulb and as the cuff deflated the expression on her face was that of someone who was pleased, she took the stethoscope out of her ears and smiled,"Better. Much better."

He nodded as she removed the cuff,pleased that something was actually good for a change. He looked around for a clock,wanting to know the time,"What time is it?"

Grace glanced down at her watch ,"It's almost one o'clock. I'm going to go and get you a lunch tray."

"I'm not hungry." his words fell rather flat, his expression had a sour expression.

"Listen, you don't eat, then you get to stay with me with a feeding tube down your nose. That's not a very pleasant experience, so if I were you, I would reconsider the eating thing because Dr Mason and Dr Holt don't play." her stern warning heard by her patient.

He waved for her to bring it and he closed his eyes, knowing that he would probably would not eat it,his stomach would not tolerate it.

**Desert Palm**

**Visitor's Restroom**

Rebecca stood in the bathroom, the door locked, they had changed the schedule, not allowing her to care for Joe. Her anger was building all morning towards the charge nurse who had called in Grace to care for the man she loved. She had tried to reason it out, knowing it was against hospital policy for her to care for family but she wanted to care for him, she loved him.

A firm knock came on the door, a firm voice was heard,"I need to use the restroom, are you about done in there?"

It was a public restroom, a visitor was demanding the room but she was not ready to leave,"When I'm done I will let you know." she yelled back, her voice angry.

"Forget it, I'll find another!" the voice returned, frustrated at having to wait.

Rebecca leaned into the yellow tile wall and slid down to the floor,feeling that she was all alone, she needed a plan. First she needed to take care of Tammy, then she would take care of the woman she called Nicole, the night charge, the woman who had changed her assignment.

She dried her tears and pulled out her cellphone, she dialed a familiar number,"Hey Grace, this is Rebecca, I'm really sick, I'm going to have to go home, I'm so sorry."

**ICU**

Greg was sitting up in bed when Warrick and Sara entered,followed by Grissom and Catherine, all with looks of relief on their faces.

He stopped eating his pudding, a huge smile on his face,"Hey guys,guess what?"

"You look rather happy, must be good news." Sara grinned at her friend.

"He acts as if we don't know that he's going to the floor today." Warrick leaned against the wall and smiled at the young criminalist.

"You two can take the fun out of just about anything." suddenly looking deflated that he couldn't tell the good news.

"We spoke to the doctor Greg and he told us that you and Nick were getting transferred to the floor today," she smiled and reached over and gave him a hug, Grissom standing to the back,watching the interaction of his CSI's.

"My nurse went home sick, so there's been a delay but I should be ready soon." he took another bite of the chocolate pudding.

"I think Dr Mason is informing Nick now of the transfer and he told me that he's not going to tell him about you just yet. He wants to see if there is any recognition from Nick, because right now he still seems oblivious to the world before the accident." Catherine explained, wanting Greg to be aware of the plan.

He nodded, everybody in the room silent,wondering if Nick might recognize Greg, the last person he saw before the accident.

"Is that a good idea? I mean could it not have an adverse affect on Nick?" a worried Sara asked, a question that was on the minds of all in the room.

"I don't know, I mean, it is a risk but it might be a risk that will pay off for Nick, the doctors are saying that the trauma to the brain wasn't that significant to the medial temporal lobe, so the steroids and the mannitol has decreased the swelling but no improvement. The doctors are now thinking it could be a coping mechanism,Nick's brain cutting off any more psychological trauma. It's a guess right now but that's all they can do until Nick either remembers or he doesn't,it's difficult to determine how he will react to us, to you Greg, or to his family." Catherine attempted to explain,not wanting to worry the others but also feeling as if she needed to be honest.

"So he might never regain his memory." Warrick's voice was sad and low, tears filled his eyes,his only thought was that his best friend might be lost forever.

"No, he might not,a lot of things in Nick's life has led to this memory loss, a mechanism to push out all of the bad, to forget the many events that has haunted him for a long time." Grissom's words stunned the already stunned crowd.

"We all thought he was just being Nick, moving forward after Nigel Crane and his abduction, we felt he would be alright, he was Nick, easy going Nick." Greg continued as he sat down his pudding and focused on his friends,"We just have to help him remember the good things, his family, his childhood, I'm sure he was one spoiled kid,being the youngest."

The words stung at Grissom's heart, had he not thought the very same thing about Nick, the kid with a perfect childhood, the perfect life, only to be privy to a secret that Nick had kept all the years, a story of childhood rape."I don't think this will be as easy as you think."a pained look crossed his face, he then turned and walked out of the cubicle, staring across the hallway into the room of his young criminalist.

**Nick's Room**

"Listen Nick, I know you aren't feeling as if you can handle a roommate right now but step down units are two beds and no privates. You still need to be monitored but not as closely as you are here in the ICU room." Dr Mason tried to explain but his patient was having no part of a roommate.

"Then send me to the regular floor or send me home, wherever that might be, I don't want to be in a room with somebody I don't know!" his voice adamant, his temper flaring, something new to all the staff, Nick had been quiet and subdued and now he was angry, an emotion that concerned his doctor.

"Listen, you can stay here for a few more days, you don't have to go to the floor yet." thinking that option would be a better option for his unnerved patient.

Nick sat up in the bed, "I want to go home. Get my clothes, I want to go home." His hand went up to wipe away the tears that had started streaming down his still swollen and bruised face.

"I can't just allow you to leave Nick, you have amnesia, your leg is broken and you are barely recovered from a pneumothorax, that would be insane." Dr Mason was trying to keep his own anger at his patient's demands in check, he knew that Nick's own frustrations were the reason for this conversation.

"I'm leaving, I want to go home." he stated in a low voice as he sat up on the side of the bed.

"Your roommate will be the man who was in the car with you in the accident that brought you here,a fellow CSI, and from what I have learned, he is your friend." he had slipped and from the expression on his patient's face, it was a bad slip.

Nick's motions stopped and he looked up at his doctor,"I was driving?" Nick questioned, attempting to figure it out, to remember.

"Yes, you were driving but a drunk driver hit you and Mr Sanders on your way to a case, it wasn't your fault." Dr Mason explained, seeing the effects of the truth on his patient, Nick looked as if had been hit with a bat, stunned at what he had just heard.

Nick closed his eyes, h_e could see the bright colored lights, sirens and he heard voices, familiar voices, a flash of a __memory_,suddenly he was overwhelmed with vomiting, the food that he had forced down earlier, the doctor and nurse at his side, his arms and hands pushing them away, _he felt smothered, as if someone was putting their hands over his nose and mouth, another flash of a memory, of being in a box, covered with ants,_ his breathing became labored, he was in the throws of a panic attack, hands were attempting to assist, attempting to push him down onto the bed, _another flash of a memory,a woman touching him, he was a child, a kid and she was touching him, and he was crying_,suddenly darkness consumed him, the doctor stood at his side,"Get Dr Kasey, I think I just did something really stupid."

Grace's mouth was still open in shock at what had just occurred,she left the room to get help, to get Dr Kasey.

Grissom watched as Grace ran from Nick's room,he felt compelled to react, his friend appeared to be in trouble, he walked over to the door to see into the room, Nick had been vomiting, his clothes were nearly off of him, his eyes starring off into nothingness,"What the hell happened to Nick?" he asked, as he approached the bed.

"I let it slip that he had been in an automobile accident, he was fighting me on the idea of going to the stepdown unit when I told him that he would have a roommate, so I told him the truth about the accident, it was a mistake, he started vomiting and he's most definitely in shock now." Dr Mason rubbed at his face, the look of his patient in shock, traumatized by his own words.

Grissom walked around on the other side of the bed, Nick's eyes starred towards the ceiling, he could not help but to think that Nick might have had a flash of memory of something so traumatic that it had sent him into this state. "Nick, it's Grissom, you're safe, I just want you to know that. Okay?" his hand reaching out to squeeze his young criminalist's hand.

Even in Nick's state of mind he reached out for the comfort of Grissom's hand, unable to verbally respond but he could still communicate with his touch.

"That's good Nicky,very good." he soothed, seeing the perspiration on Nick's forehead, the unshed tears in his eyes, eyes that refused to blink or move from whatever he was staring at,fear does that to a man, it can paralyze, engulf, and destroy,and that is what it was doing to his friend.

A familiar voice came through the door, Grace following with a syringe, "Give him ten of Valium,let's see if that helps." Dr Kasey directed.

Grace emptied the contents into the IV port, everybody watching as Nick responded with droopy eyes, then he was out.

"What the hell happened James?" he directed the question to his colleague Dr Mason.

"I slipped and told him about the accident, about getting hit by a drunk driver, about his friend being in the car," he shook his head angry at his own stupidity.

"How did he react?" Dr Kasey wanting to know details about how Nick reacted.

"He went into a panic attack, he closed his eyes and started fighting us,he vomited, he then went into a state of shock." Dr Mason verbally recalling to Dr Kasey how Nick had reacted.

"Did he say anything that might of made you think he was remembering anything?" Dr Kasey had a feeling that Nick might have been bombarded by random memories.

"No, but you could tell he was seeing things that we weren't seeing." Dr Mason felt horrible that Nick had had to experience what he had just experienced.

Dr Kasey shook his head and looked over at Grissom,Nick's hand still held his supervisor's hand in his,"He trusted you,that's a good sign."

"What should we do about moving him to the floor?" Dr Mason asked, feeling as if he had put Nick's recovery back by his stupid mistake.

"Let's move him there this evening before he wakes up,I think the move will be beneficial, it not, we can always bring him back here,but I think he's going to need his friends more now,whatever he remembered will haunt him until he gets all the information, even the most traumatic memories." he turned and left the room, Dr Mason followed,Grissom stayed, he would wait with Nick until they transferred him to the floor.

Please accept my apologies ,my son ended up having another surgery and after he started feeling better then my little girl got sick....it has been a rough three weeks...thanks for your patience and support!


	19. Chapter 19

**Title:Last Drink Tonight**

**Author:Nicksfriend**

**Disclaimer:I do not own or have any sort of connection to CBS or the CSI franchise...wish I did though it would be nice to have a little extra cash.**

**Summary: A trip to a missing person is interrupted by a drunk driver.**

Mr Mason sat in his office trying to be patient as his phone call had been placed on hold. He glanced at his watch, he had been on hold for nine minutes and he was already getting more than frustrated at the mother of his patient.

"Jillian Stokes." the voice answered finally.

"Mrs Stokes this is Doctor James Mason, I've been attending to your son since his admission here at Desert Palm, I really need to talk to you or your husband." his voice matter of fact,but almost urgent.

"Is Nick okay?" she asked as she continued to ruffle papers in the background, distant voices could be heard over the line, she was still working as she was talking.

"Listen, I really need to talk to you in person, is there anyway you could come and see your son?" feeling the frustration building up inside of himself,wanting to really let go on this woman for not seeming to care what happened to her son.

"We're working on a serial case and right now there is no way we can possibly leave at this time, this woman was a child rapist,a child killer and has been doing this for over thirty years, the victims have piled up and now we have her on some evidence she left behind, circumstantial evidence, so we have to make this stick or she will walk." she rambled on about the case she was involved in,so focused on it that she was not hearing what the doctor was attempting to communicate, her son needed her too.

"Well, whenever you think you can give your son some attention then call me back,it's important." he roughly placed the phone back on the hook, how could a mother be so oblivious to their own child's welfare?

He stood and walked out of the room, seeing Dr Kasey in the hallway outside their patient's new room, Nick still sleeping the Valium induced sleep.

"You talk to the mother?" Dr Kasey asked but already seeing the answer on his colleague's face.

"Too busy working on a case to give me the time of day." he hesitated and looked into the room,"At least he has his work family, they seem to really care about him."

Dr Kasey nodded, "It might be for the best, something happened to him when he was nine, something he couldn't tell his mother or father,maybe this person threatened him or his family if he ever told,whatever it was he pushed it down deep into his subconscious and this is the result. I feel his memory loss is due to never being able to confront what he endured that night, he had to suppress it but what was the trigger that day? Had to be something, possibly the accident, maybe something else."

Dr Mason nodded his head in agreement,"I'm going to grab a cup of coffee, this could be a long night."

Dr Kasey nodded in agreement and joined him as he walked down the hallway.

**Green's Mortuary**

The body of Joe Huntley still remained in the cooler, the woman who had claimed the body never came by to make the arrangements, Michael Green picked up the phone and called the number that was left, it had been disconnected.

He pulled out a sheet of paper and made a report, the body could only stay three days before it was placed into a potter's grave.

**Tammy's House**

Tammy had been distraught about having made such a stupid mistake, how could she go back and face her fellow employees? She typed out her resignation and placed it into a stamped envelope,licked the gummy tasting seal, then sealed it shut.

She laid the letter on the table beside the door, she would mail it on her way out to find a new job, she needed to find something that was less stressful,required less stress than an ICU nurse's job.

She walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower, striped her clothes off and walked into the steamy water, she felt overwhelmed that her career as a nurse was probably over, maybe she should get a job being a clerk at a store?

She allowed the water to run down her face, the hot water helping her to think clearer, maybe she should just learn form the mistake and move forward,it was definitely a good learning experience.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of her doorbell, she quickly stepped out the shower and grabbed a towel, not bothering to cut off the water, soap still in her hair, moving towards the front door she looked out the peep hole to see Rebecca.

Her wet hands fumbled with the key and she opened the door enough for Rebecca to enter,"Hey, I was taking a shower, sorry for the mess."

Rebecca smiled and entered,"No problem Tammy. I just dropped by to see you, and to see how you are doing. How are you doing Tammy?" she asked as her hand gripped the knife handle in her jacket pocket.

"This morning I wrote a letter of resignation but now I really don't know, I've been really down since I got suspended, I honestly feel like crap, but people make mistakes I guess, we just have to learn from them and move on with life." she smiled and turned to go back into the bathroom,"I'll be done in just a few, make yourself at home."

She didn't see it coming, a single blow to the back, no spatter, just a small gulp of air and she went down to the floor, her gurgling last breathes audible in the quiet room.

"Yeah, but there is a price to pay for mistakes and I just gave you the repayment for Joe." she turned,readjusted the temperature of the air conditioning to the lowest degree, and started to leave but something caught her attention,a stamped letter addressed to the hospital on the table by the door, she picked it up with her clean gloved hand and carried it out the door, then placed the letter into the mailbox outside,flipping up the flag, _nobody would miss Tammy for a while, she just quit her job. _

As she walked down the street to her car she removed the blood stained glove and shoved it into her pocket,_one down_, _one to go_, she thought to herself, Nicole needed to be taught a lesson too.

**Desert Palm Hospital**

Greg was taken to his room via stretcher, he had just gotten into his bed when he noted that Nick had already arrived, Grissom and Catherine, Warrick and Sara already in the room.

"Everything okay?" he asked seeing the worried expressions on their faces.

Sara walked over, Grissom pulled the curtain to separate the two men, then joined Sara."Hey listen, Nick started remembering some things but the doctors feel it was something more traumatizing than helpful." she whispered as she reached over to give Greg a gentle hug, being careful not to cause him any pain in his shoulder or abdomen.

"I'm sorry,is he okay now?" hoping that Nick was doing better, not wanting to see his friend suffer any more than he had already.

"He's sleeping now Greg and the doctor told us that you need your rest too so just because you're out of the ICU doesn't mean that you're completely better." he gave Greg that stern fatherly look,Greg understood.

He nodded and pulled his sheet up, the nurse came in and gave him an initial assessment and took his vitals, the same as when Nick had arrived. Greg feeling a little embarrassed as Julia gave him a forgiving smile,"Do not get up without a nurse or tech, understand?" her hands pulling up both side rails, clicking them into place with an evil nurse kind of unspoken warning.

He nodded vigorously, "No problem, learned my lesson." he gave her a thumbs up,Grissom and Sara could not help to hold back a laugh.

When Julia left the room Greg rolled back his eyes, she is so after me, must be my good looks." he smiled and adjusted the bed to be comfortable with the switch attached to the siderail.

"She has you on lock Greg, she is so in control." she laughed out loud, seeing that Greg looked more like a whipped puppy than a CSI right now.

Grissom turned to go back on Nick's side of the curtain, as he rounded the curtain Greg took the opportunity to mouth to Sara '_I hate you_'.

She shook her head,_ 'You so love me Greg.'_

He smiled_,"Yes, I do."_

A moan from the other side of the curtain caught the attention of everybody in the room, Nick was waking up from his drugged sleep, heavy eyes that felt as if they had been glued, his mouth tasted like a mixture of vomit and metal.

When he opened his eyes the man who had called him Pancho, was standing at the foot of his bed, the red haired woman was sitting to his right and the man who had saved him from dying was sitting on his left and a brown headed woman who looked familiar was standing beside the man who had called him Pancho, all strangers but yet each of them seemed familiar.

He held up a hand and gave them his infamous wave, " Guess they moved me anyways."

"Hey, at least your friends can visit now,.Maybe we can help trigger some of your memories and get you the hell out of here." Warrick felt bad for his friend but saw the bigger picture, that being around people he knew could actually help him get his memories back.

Nick nodded and looked around the two bed room, the other occupant behind the closed curtain. "Guess I need to see who my roommate is,I hear I was driving when we crashed."

"A drunk driver hit you Nick, it was not your fault."Sara chimed in, she would not allow Nick to take that guilt upon himself.

Suddenly the curtain that separated Nick from Greg was opened,"It wasn't your fault Nick. I'm actually good now." Greg wanted to make sure that Nick wasn't blaming himself.

Nick looked at the man lying in the bed next to his, he even sat up a little bit more in his bed to see the battered man in the bed next to him,after a few minutes of just staring, he spoke, "Greg?"

**I am trying to make up for some lost time...hope you like...thanks for the feedback, always appreciated!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Title:Last Drink Tonight**

**Author:Nicksfriend**

**Disclaimer:I do not own or have any sort of connection to CBS or the CSI franchise...wish I did though it would be nice to have a little extra cash.**

**Summary: A trip to a missing person is interrupted by a drunk driver.**

_Nick looked at the man lying in the bed, he even sat up a little bit more in his bed to see the battered man in the bed next to him,after a few minutes of just staring, he spoke, "Greg?"_

A range of emotions washed over Greg, he was unable to respond, Nick had just recognized him,his friend knew who he was,he felt as if he needed Nick to know he was right so nodded in response to Nick's question.

The room was silent, shocked faces on all, tears running down both Catherine's and Sara's cheeks, tears welled in the eyes of the men.

Nick lay back down and stared at the ceiling, he knew who this man was, it was Greg, but where did he know him from? Work?

"Hey, I'm a little jealous that you would recognize the labrat first." Warrick smiled down at his friend, happy that he had recognized Greg,hoping that he could put it all together, an attempt at lightening the mood.

Nick looked up,"Must of been the hair."

The room burst out in laughter,it was Nick's sense of humor shining through even though he probably didn't even know it.

Greg laughed out, straining the stitches in his stomach but unable to help himself, "Hey,I like my style, it's what sets me apart from all the boring CSI's I work with."

Grissom gave him a stare, which Greg quickly knew he had to come back with a good response.

"I mean, boy these drugs make you say strange things." he lay back down on the bed and faked a big yawn.

"Thought so Greg." Grissom gave him a small smile then redirected his attention back to Nick.

"Do you remember anything else Nicky?" Catherine asked as she swiped away at the tears.

"Bits and pieces, like flashes, but nothing solid, nothing that seems real." he reached up and rubbed at his face, his throat was dry and he knew his breath was stinking, the taste was awful in his mouth.

"The doctor said that you might recognize Greg, being that he was the last person you saw." Sara added, feeling that Nick needed to know why he had recognized Greg and not the rest of team.

Nick closed his eyes, attempting to remember anything else but all he felt was a headache brewing and the need to be alone.

The door opened and Dr Mason and Dr Kasey entered the room, all the focus that was on Nick shifted to the two men who seemed very concerned about their patient.

"Nick, how are you feeling?" Dr Mason asked as he walked over and started doing a cursory exam of his patient.

"Better if I was out of here." his voice showing that he was tired of the same question, the sarcasm couldn't be missed.

Dr Mason nodded,continuing to assess his patient, shining a pen light into his Nick's eyes, the crowd looking on as they watched the doctor examine their friend.

Nick winced at the light, his headache growing more intense by the minute."Enough, my head hurts." pushing back the offensive object.

"Where does it hurt Nick?" Dr Mason hadn't heard his patient complain before,though migraines weren't uncommon after head trauma.

His hands grabbed both sides of his head, the light in the room starting to really bother him,"I really don't feel good." he moaned as he started vomiting up yellow bile, his stomach still empty from his earlier bout of nausea and vomiting.

Dr Mason hit the call light button and requested Julia bring something for his patient's nausea and for pain, he then waved the people towards the door, no words had to be spoken, they could see that Nick wasn't feeling well, the short visit had come to an end.

Dr Kasey reached over and pulled the curtain closed to separate Nick from the rest of the room, Greg closed his eyes,hoping that Nick would feel better.

**Rebecca's House**

"I leave you guys alone for a couple of hours and you mess up the entire place. What is your problems? Rebecca yelled into the empty room. Where are you? I hate it when you hide from me!" yelling at the top of her voice.

She started pulling out the clothes from the closet, packing a suitcase for deserved what she got and Nicole would meet the same fate, nobody messes with her and Joe, nobody.

"Emma,Tommy, Katie, Lisa, I'm leaving you might want to come and say good-bye, I don't care to leave, you're nothing but trouble!" s he shouted as she packed her clothes, pulling out her nurse's uniform for one more shift, she needed to tell Joe what she had done for him, to show him how much she loved him.

The children filled the room, each child staring at her, "What are you looking at?" she asked, as she started to undress to shower.

"I'm leaving, you can't go with me!" she told the children.

Tommy approached,"You know you can't leave or even abandon us, we are a part of you. You created us and we are a part of you Becky."

Rebecca placed her hands over her ears, "No, you can't go, Joe has had enough of you, you have to stay here!" she screamed into the empty room.

Tommy moved even closer,"You killed her didn't you? You killed the nurse Tammy."

"She made a mistake, s he needed to pay for that mistake, don't you understand?" still screaming as she walked into the bathroom,Emma and Lisa followed.

"Becky, did you kill the nurse?" Lisa asked, as Rebecca entered the shower, the water on as hot as it could get.

"Lisa, don't lecture me on what is right and what is wrong, remember you are the one who told me to kill the other woman, Nicole. Aren't you the one who said the red head had to go?"

"But I never told you to kill Tammy, she was young, a new nurse, she deserved forgiveness just like Joe always did when he beat you. You always forgave him."

She grabbed the scrubber and rubbing at her skin, attempting to wash off unseen blood,"That's different,Tammy was stupid Lisa, she needed to die, don't you understand the difference between stupid and mistake?"

"When are you going to get rid of Nicole, now there's the real threat, she touches Joe as if she really loves him, you've watched her take care of Joe,how she caresses his hands, his face, now there's the problem who needs to be taken care of Becky."

Her motions stopped, her reddened skin now on fire, the sting of the soap arousing her sense of thinking,"I need to go to work, I need to get Joe and take him to a safe place and I need to kill Nicole."

"All in that order Becky?" Emma's tiny voice asked as she peered into the side of the shower curtain.

"Well, I probably need to take care of Nicole first, she really needs a lesson learned, I have a lot to do, let me get it done!OUT!" She screamed, her hands nervously scrubbing again at her already irritated skin, now she was all alone.

**Okay short chapter but I want to stop and take a moment to see if everybody is on the same page.....feedback please.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Title:Last Drink Tonight**

**Author:Nicksfriend**

**Disclaimer:I do not own or have any sort of connection to CBS or the CSI franchise...wish I did though it would be nice to have a little extra cash.**

**Summary: A trip to a missing person is interrupted by a drunk driver.**

Nick's head still hurt, but the level of pain had diminished, he attempted to look at the numbers on the clock but it was useless, between the medication and the headache, all he was seeing were the blurring black marks.

"Dammit!' he cursed at himself, he felt like shit and all he wanted to do was to remember how he knew the person in the other bed and why he couldn't remember anything else.

He refused to go back to sleep, refused to see the demons that were flashes of his life; red ants, a coffin, and a demented woman who wanted to do unspeakable things to small children,if that was his life, no wonder he had forgotten it.

"Hey, are you awake?" a voice called out from the other side of the curtain.

He didn't feel like talking but the other man might offer him clues to the rest of his life, things that he wanted to remember and the things he didn't. "Yeah I'm awake."

"How's your head?" Greg asked as he pulled the curtain back open with the string the nurses had attached to his bed.

"Still hurts but I'll live." he thought about turning on a light but knew the bright light would only make his head hurt worse.

"Can I call the nurse for you?" Greg was concerned about the headache, hoping it didn't mean anything more complicated for his friend.

"No, No. I'm fine Greg." he answered, his eyes still closed.

"How much do you remember about me?" wanting to gauge how much he knew so that he didn't cross too many lines, not wanting to bombard him with new memories.

"I remember you wear crazy t-shirts and love hard rock." a bit of a laugh came out at the end.

"Ahhh, you do remember me. I guess you remember how popular I am with the women?" Greg sat up in the bed a little bit more.

"That's not what I remember Greg." Nick smiled, this guy was a hoot.

"Well, some things I'm sure we'll just have to fill in the gaps on but I am definitely a lady killer though." he wiggled his eyebrows and gave Nick a smile though his friend continued with closed eyes, the grimace on his face evident that he was still in pain.

"Can you fill in some details for me?" Nick's serious tone had quietened the light humor of moments before.

"It depends, I really don't want to get your doctor mad at me." Greg knew what had happened when Nick was told about him, he didn't feel Nick needed anymore setbacks.

"I keep seeing things. I'm in a casket, ants all over me and it's dark, very dark. Is this a memory or a dream?" he asked, just wanting some answers.

Greg hesitated,he was afraid to tell Nick the truth but knew that Nick needed someone he would trust. "You were abducted by a man who was very crazy, he wanted to exact revenge on the CSI's and you ended up in a grave,you shot out a light that was taking away your oxygen feed and the ants crawled in, but we saved you. You healed."

It was silent for a few minutes in the room, Greg was a afraid that he had put Nick into shock when suddenly he spoke again," That had to be one hell of an ordeal. I guess I was sort of messed up after that." a statement, he knew nobody could come out of something like that that unscathed.

"I'll be honest, it wasn't easy for you or for your friends, you were pretty messed up for a while, mostly bad dreams and some claustrophobic issues." Greg had noticed that Nick's eyes were now open and he had sat up in the bed, the darkness of the room made it difficult for him to see the expression on his friend's face.

"Is the guy in prison?" his voice low,as if he was trying to piece it together.

"He blew himself up,before you were found,he wanted a ransom, Grissom took the ransom and the guy really didn't want the money, he wanted revenge and he blew himself and the money up knowing that we would not be able to find you, he almost killed Grissom too." Greg explained, wanting to give a few details but not all of them.

" So how did you find me?" Nick's voice actually sounded a little bit strained, the grimace on his face still visible even in the dark.

"The man's daughter worked at a nursery prior to going to prison, the only evidence they had against her was a styrofoam cup found at a murder scene, CSI processed it, her prints were found on the cup, she went to prison, the dad was angry, kidnapped you, buried you and we found you, but he also put a lot of explosives underneath the coffin so again you were not immediately rescued and you were covered in red ants, but we got you out." Greg rambled, his own drugs giving him the gift of gab.

Nick looked over at his roommate, eyes now open,"It's a wonder I didn't put a gun to my head."

"Yeah it is." feeling that he didn't need to give every detail of the event, some things should be left unsaid."But you are tougher than that Nick."

"What time is it?" he asked, wanting to know when he might have something else for his head.

"They gave your pain medication four hours ago, should be time for it now." Greg already guessing why Nick was asking the question."And it's eight o'clock."

Nick nodded his head, the story of his burial had taken a lot out of him,"Can I ask you something else?"

"Sure Nick." he wondered what his friend would ask next, inwardly hoping that Warrick or Grissom were answering Nick's questions and not himself.

" Are my parents alive?" the sadness in his voice broke the tough outer exposure of his friend.

"Listen Nick, they're busy on a case right now. Your whole family are lawyers, your dad's a judge and they work for the district attorney's office in Dallas,Texas. They can't leave and come here right now." the answer sounded pitiful even in his own ears, his own parents were still in town and had not left,why didn't Nick's parents also see the need to be here?

"I thought I was an orphan. Well, at least I see what's more important in their lives. Hope I'm not like that." he couldn't believe his own ears.

Greg raised up in bed and looked at his friend,"Nick, don't worry, you're the very opposite."

Nick nodded, his bottom lip sticking out as he held in the emotion that being abandoned by your own flesh and blood inflicts.

Nick reached over and hit the call light on the bed, the red light that looked like a nurse in a cap,within seconds a voice came over the intercom,"Your nurse in own her way there Mr Stokes, she is bringing you something for your head."

"Now that's service!" Greg quipped,feeling that the nurse really cared.

Julia walked in with a couple of syringes,"Hey, how's that head?"

"It still hurts. Scale 10 pain level." he murmured as she checked his bracelet and emptied his medication into the line.

"You catch on quickly." she laughed at not even having to ask his level of pain.

He nodded and closed his eyes, she walked over and wet a cloth under the cool water and then turned and placed it on his head."I hope you get to feeling better, call me if you don't, I'll call the doctor for something else."

He nodded, too tired and hurting too bad to give much more of an answer.

Julia walked over to Greg,"I know it's almost past visiting hours but your mother would like to say good night." she whispered to her patient.

Greg's face lit up,"Could she?"

"Sure, I'll be back in a few minutes." Julia gave her now sleeping patient one more glance and walked out of the room to get Greg's mother.

Brass stood outside of Nick and Greg's room, feeling as if he should ask to see his friends but too afraid that his emotions would take over, they were like his own kids and he felt close to both but even more to Nick.

The pager on his belt vibrated and he looked down, he had to go, he would come back in the morning.

**ICU**

Rebecca grew angry, why had they not told her that Joe had been moved? Nicole was working in the emergency room tonight. She needed a plan,she had to think, she walked into the nurse's lounge and pulled out a drink from the refrigerator,unsrewed the top off the juice bottle, then took out a syringe filled with a sedative, emptied the contents into the bottle and recapped it,"Joe, I want you to rest for a while,until I can get things ready for you, I've missed making love to you so much."

She placed the juice bottle into her jacket pocket and walked out into the hallway, the step-down unit just down the corridor, she would make sure he drank every drop.

She would wait for Nicole to come and visit, she had unfinished business with that red head.

**Emergency Room**

Nicole glanced at her watch again, she needed to see Nick during her break, Warrick had stopped by on his way to work to let her know that he had been moved to the step-down unit, and that Nick had recognized Greg.

She placed the chart in her hand on the desk and picked up the phone, she needed to see if he was awake, Julia was on tonight so she would talk to her, she waited for the phone to be pick up and asked for Julia.

"This is Julia." the busy nurse answered, she had just given permission to Mrs Sanders to see her son.

"Hey Julia,Nicole. I was just wondering if Nick was awake?" just wanting a few minutes to say hey to her favorite cowboy.

"Nicole, he has a terrible headache, the doctor's are a little concerned so they just ordered an MRI with contrast for the morning. I just finished medicating him." Julia explained as she wrote the order for the MRI onto Nick's chart.

"Listen, I just want to come up for a few minutes, I'll wait a while though and allow him to rest. I hope it's nothing serious." her heart fell a little bit at hearing that Nick was still having problems.

"I'll see you in a bit then Nicole." she smiled and hung up the phone, Nikki and Nick, they were definitely meant for each other, she had wondered since their break up when they would realize that they were meant to be together.

She needed to check on both of her patients, she knew she had her hands full with these two men.

**Looks like we all on the same page so I wrote the rest of the chapter...Hope you like! Happy New Year!!!!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Title:Last Drink Tonight**

**Author:Nicksfriend**

**Disclaimer:I do not own or have any sort of connection to CBS or the CSI franchise...wish I did though it would be nice to have a little extra cash.**

**Summary: A trip to a missing person is interrupted by a drunk driver.**

**ICU STEP-DOWN UNIT**

**0500am**

Nicole walked up the two flight of stairs, she needed to see Nick, worried about his new symptom, her medical mind worrying that he might have developed an aneurysm or a blood clot.

She opened the door to the step down unit and walked over to the nurse's station where Julia was on the phone talking to a doctor.

"If you don't mind Dr Holt I would appreciate you coming to take a look at Nick, his headache seems actually worse than better. I did the NIH stroke scale and he has no deficits but the medication isn't even touching it now."

Julia looked up at Nicole and gave her a sad look, Nicole didn't wait for Julia to finish the call, she needed to see Nick, she headed towards his room, the dim light on Greg's side of the room on, Greg sitting up in the bed, worried also about a now groaning Nick.

"Hey," she greeted Greg as she walked by his bed.

"He's in a lot of pain, I just called Warrick, he's going to tell the others." Greg was worried about his friend, worried also that he might have told him too much earlier that night.

Nicole walked over and noted that Nick was lying on his side,both hands clasping his head, groaning in evident pain.

"Hey Nick, it's me, Nicole.",she took her hand and placed it on his shoulder, her other hand rubbed small circles on his back.

"My head is killing me." he was almost in tears, she had never seen him in this much pain before, he was actually a guy who would never tell you when he hurt, too much of a cowboy to admit to pain.

'Julia is calling your doctor Nick, I'm sure she is going to get you something else for pain." she tried to offer him some comfort with words, but seeing his pain was also making her cry and Greg.

Julia walked back into the room, she had a syringe in her hand,"I'm going to give you something else for pain Nick, but I need to hook you back up to the monitoring first." her hands already busy pulling down the cardiac leads from the monitor over head.

Nicole continued to offer comfort but also assisted in getting Nick's gown down to place the leads, another device going on his finger to monitor his then checked his bracelet and emptied the contents of the syringe into the line. "Dr Holt will be here in a minute Nick."

He nodded, no longer able to talk, the pain in his head unbearable.

Dr Holt walked into the room,"How is he?" he asked as he took in the his patient's pale features and diaphoretic appearance.

"Worse, actually than when I called." she was attempting to get new vitals on her patient, but he was not cooperating, his arms pushing away the offensive equipment.

Dr Holt pulled out his pen light and he attempted to open Nick's tightly closed eyes, he was not cooperating though,m he was in fight mode, all he could feel was the pain the pain in his head was generating and he just wanted to be left alone and not in pain.

"I just talked to radiology, they said that the MRI team are on their way in, it will take them about twenty minutes." Julia explained as she placed a cool cloth to Nick's head, Nicole assisting by holding it in place.

"Listen, I really need to get a neurosurgeon involved too. I'll call Dr Simons, he is sort of familiar with Nick's case so he might be able to come on in just in case it's something surgical."

Nicole glanced up at the doctor, a look of concerned crossed his face, she knew when Dr Holt was thinking the worse about a patient's condition.

"I'll be back in a few minutes Nick. Julia, call radiology and tell them to get the machine ready, I'm coming down with Nick." he directed as she walked out of the room.

Julia followed Dr Holt out of the room, Nicole stayed to comfort Nick. He seemed to be doing better after the last dose of medication but he was still in evident pain.

"Nikki?" he murmured.

The name shocked her, he hadn't called her that since his accident, she looked down and smiled,"You remember me?"

He nodded, "I remembered your touch,the softness of your voice." his voice was low, barely above a whisper.

Tears streamed down her face, he remembered her, she reached down and placed a small kiss on his cheek, her face lingered for a few seconds, his grown out stubble irritated her soft skin but it was okay, she was overwhelmed with the fact that he had known her name, the name he had always called her, Nikki.

Julia reentered the room, two techs in tow,"Okay Nick we need to get you on this stretcher and get you to radiology, the light in the hallway is bright so I'll cover your eyes with a towel" she explained as she placed a folded towel over his eyes, then together they all transferred him to the stretcher, Greg continued to look on as they tended to his friend.

A portable monitor was replaced with the overhead monitor and Nick was pushed through the door, Dr Holt and Dr Simons were already downstairs waiting for his arrival in the MRI lab.

_Rebecca stood in the hallway, the bottle of juice in her hands, she watched as Julia and Nicole pushed her lover away, she knew what she had to do with Nicole and she needed to get it done soon._

**Dallas, Texas**

**District Attorney's office**

**0800**

"Mrs Stokes we finally did it, we finally got a warrant for Dorothy Cannon's house just outside of Dallas in Garland,we traced it on a bill we found at her apartment, the house probably belongs to her father, it may hold more evidence that we can use on the case." CSI Stanford explained as she held up the warrant.

"What are we waiting for,my daughter Elizabeth will go with you. She specialized in forensic evidence, I had talked to Nicolas the day of his accident about the case but he was too busy to come and assist." she said it matter of factly, Nick had really separated himself from his family, from his life before he moved, which had disappointed her , there was reason for him to be so obstinate about being a part of anything they did as a family.

"Where is she?" Stanford asked as he started out the door.

"I'll call her on her cell, she's probably on her way into the office, she had to drop off her son at school." Jillian responded as she picked up her cell and dialed the number.

"Tell her I'll meet her in the parking lot, it's at least an hour drive there and some of the Garland sheriff's department officers will meet us at the house." Stanford directed as she continued out the door.

Jillian Stokes waved that she understood and dialed her daughter's number,"Hey, Elizabeth. CSI Stanford is going to need you to go with him to a house that appears to belong to our suspect, Dorothy Cannon. He will need you to assist."

"Sure, I'll be there in just a few." she didn't question her mother, it would not be good to disagree with her mother on anything, never was, she had learned. "Where is he?"

"He will be waiting out in the parking lot. Tall, dark and Italian, you won't be able to miss him." Jillian ended the call, needing to get some preliminary work done for the case.

Elizabeth pulled up in her Tahoe and spotted the man whom her mother had described, he was talking to an older gentleman as she pulled up along side him,"Hi, I'm Elizabeth Stokes, my mom told me to meet you here." she smiled at the man as he excused himself from the older man.

"You and I are going to go look for evidence, I'm thinking this house might have belonged to her father at one time but I'm not really for sure, but we'll see soon. Follow me, if we get separated, this is my cell number." he handed her a small piece of paper with a number jotted down.

"Okay, let's go." she waited for him to pull him to pull his car out of the parked space and followed as he drove towards the interstate.

**Desert Palms**

**Radiology Lab/Catherization department**

Grissom stood outside of the closed doors to the radiology department, the hard chairs weren't appealing, he glanced over to see Catherine, Sara and Warrick sitting quietly, the doctor had just delivered more bad news.

Nick was now undergoing a procedure to remove a clot found underneath the subdural hematoma that had formed above the temporal lobe in the temporal artery. The Neurosurgeon and Dr Holt were doing a procedure using a catheter that was to enter through Nick's groin,into the femoral artery,then the catheter was to be snaked up into the brain using angiography, the merci retriever was a new instrument being used to remove the clot without surgical intervention but it held its risks, of which were stroke or death.

Grissom started to pace, he felt as if someone should go and be with Greg but the whole team was glued to their seats, unable to leave their friend right now.

Dr Simons felt that the clot might have been causing pressure on the temporal lobe, especially with the location, the medial aspect of the temporal lobe, the memory area, relief of the pressure might give Nick the opportunity of regaining his memories.

Nick might be able to recover completely,the good news, but maybe also bad news, the bad memories could rush forward first, it is what the doctor had warned and that he would sedate him and slowly allow him to awaken,to reduce the trauma of getting his memories back, the assault could otherwise be emotionally traumatizing.

"I'm going to check on Greg." Sara stood, she was not one for waiting for good news or bad.

Grissom seemed to be the only one to hear her and nodded as she walked away.

All heads raised as Nicole walked out into the waiting area, she had been able to stay with Nick during the procedure,"The doctor wanted to let you know that Nick did well, the procedure was successful, he removed the clot."

"Thank God." Warrick's face fell forward into his hands, Catherine's arm embraced him.

Grissom let out a breath that he hadn't been aware that he had been holding.

"I'm going to run down to the emergency and get my things, Nick will be going back to ICU and I will stay with him until he awakens." she smiled, and walked away, she knew that his friends needed to be alone to process the good news.

Grissom felt good that Nikki was going to be with Nick, it was comforting in many ways.

As Nicole walked toward the emergency room she did not see Rebecca standing in the hallway, she did not see her enter the stairwell behind her and she did not see the person who shoved her down the concrete stairs, her still body now lay at the bottom, blood oozing from her head and from an open wound to her leg, Rebecca smiled, closing the door that led into the stairwell.

**Thanks as always for the reviews...I am very appreciative.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Title:Last Drink Tonight**

**Author:Nicksfriend**

**Disclaimer:I do not own or have any sort of connection to CBS or the CSI franchise...wish I did though it would be nice to have a little extra cash.**

**Summary: A trip to a missing person is interrupted by a drunk driver.**

**Stairwell**

Nicole opened her eyes, what had just happened? Her head felt terrible,and her leg hurt even worse.

She attempted to move but she was unable to move her leg, probably broken ,she thought to herself.

Had she tripped? She shook her head, trying to clear away the pain that was developing, the blood still oozing down the side of her face.

She looked up and saw a fire alarm pull station, she knew she needed to get help and that was the only way to get attention quickly.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a pen and attempted to reach the handle but it wouldn't reach, she felt the only way she would be able to reach it was to stand, which seemed impossible right now.

She knew what she had to do, s he didn't want to bleed to death in the stairwell, her leg must of had an open wound, the amount of blood was worrisome to her medical her back against the wall she pulled herself into a sitting position, her head swam, she had to take a moment to regain her sense of balance, after she could see straight again she then proceeded to push her back up the wall, her right arm extended upwards. Her good leg pushing her up. Her hand finally met the handle and she pulled the handle and sat down heavily on the floor,all she could do now was wait for help to arrive.

As she listened to the call of code red to the emergency room stairwell she tried to focus on what had happened, she could not push past the thought that someone had just pushed her down the stairs.

The doors to the stairwell opened, a familiar voice yelled,"Nicole, is that you?" a fellow nurse shouted as he made her way down the stairwell.

She nodded as she lost consciousness again,all she could think was that she was safe now.

**Cath Lab**

Grissom and Catherine watched as they rolled Nick out of the cath lab,feeling like the parents of the young criminalist,wanting to offer their support, just wanting Nick to be able to move past this point in his life.

Warrick stood back, wanting to get close to his friend but afraid,in the past few days Nick had suffered so much.

As they rolled the stretcher towards the ICU Grissom looked around to see if Nicole had returned but she had not, it surprised him a little, she had seemed anxious to be there for Nick when he went to the ICU.

He looked over to Catherine,"I'll be back in a few minutes, I'll meet you and Warrick in the ICU waiting area."

"You going to tell Sara and Greg the good news?" Catherine asked, knowing that he probably wanted them to know that Nick had done well with the procedure.

"Sure." he answered as he walked towards the elevator. The fire alarm that had sounded earlier, had been a false alarm.

Grissom rode down to the first floor and followed the signs to the emergency room, he couldn't help but to think that something was not right, Nicole would have returned, she was Nick's best friend.

As he walked up to the station he saw Dr Mason,they recognized each other at the same time,"Mr Grissom, can I see you for a few minutes?" he waved the supervisor behind the emergency room doors and towards a room.

Grissom was a shocked to see the red headed nurse lying on a stretcher,IV in her arm and her leg now in a cast. Dark stitches marred her perfect, freckled skin on her forehead.

"Hey, what happened Nicole?" Grissom asked as he approached and picked up her soft hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

She gave him an embarrassed smile, "I guess I fell but I've been down those stairs a thousand times, I just don't know."

Grissom's mind was in detective mode, he looked over and saw the bag that held her clothing, "Do you mind?" he asked as he left her side and picked up the bag.

She shook her head, watching with interest.

"Do they have security cameras at the stairwell?" he asked as he he took a pair of gloves from the glove dispenser in the room and placed them on his hands.

"I'm sure they do, we cover all of the major stairwells and hallways."Dr Mason answered, he had already picked up the phone to call security.

"I'm going to need them,just to make sure that we're not missing anything." Grissom mumbled as he pulled Nicole's scrub top out of the bag, he might be able to get a print off the material if she had been pushed by a patient or visitor, anything could happen these days, especially in a hospital.

"Security does have a camera on that stairwell, they want to know if you want to view it." Dr Mason still was on the phone with the Sargeant.

"Tell him I'll be sending one of my CSI's down in a few minutes,Dr Mason if you don't mind giving us the directions." Gil wanted his team to take a look at all the evidence, to give Nicole some peace of mind.

Dr Mason did as Grissom instructed, Grissom placed the scrub top back into the bag and pulled out his cell, he dialed a familiar number,"Catherine, I need you to go to security too review a tape with Sargeant," he looked over to Dr Mason for a name.

"Landers." Dr Mason called out.

"Landers. Nicole was in an accident, I just want to make sure it was an accident." he instructed, as he looked at the top with a closer eye, a brown hair caught his attention.

"Sure, I'm on it Gil. Is she okay?" worried that Nick could not suffer anymore trauma right now.

"She will have a headache for a while and her right leg is broken but other than that she's doing well, it could've been worse." He looked around the room and saw a pack a stitch removal kit on the shelf and pulled it down and opened it with one hand, taking out the tweezers and removing the hair, Dr Mason already getting him a couple of specimen bags from the cabinet.

" Warrick will stay with Nick then, I'll find security." Catherine was looking over to a confused Rick.

"Here talk to Dr Mason, he can give you the directions," he handed the phone to Mason who started giving her directions to the security area, taking the offered bags for the hair and stuffing the extra in his pocket.

Grissom looked at the hair as he placed it into the bag, definitely not the color of Nicole's hair, he thought to himself."I'm going to take this to lab, first I want to see the stairwell where Nicole fell and I want it contained until one of my staff can take a better look."

Dr Mason pointed towards the stairwell, Nicole had fallen asleep, the fall had done in her already exhausted body.

Grissom stuffed the plastic bag into his jacket pocket and started with the bag of clothing towards the stairwell, a security officer was standing at the door, Grissom took out his badge and flashed it to the officer and opened the door, pulling out his flashlight and taking a cursory look at the stairs and the floor, no spills, no slick surface, he bent down to floor level and looked at the already disturbed shoe prints, probably nothing left to gather but he would get Sara to take a more complete look.

He turned to leave but something caught his eye, he walked over and with still gloved hands he picked up what appeared to be a syringe, he got closer and picked it up. Seeing some amber liquid still in the chamber he knew he needed to process it also, even though it could have come from anywhere. He pulled out one of the extra bags and placed it inside, holding on to it, not wanting to take a risk of being stuck even if the needle had been capped.

He walked back out into the hallway, he needed to call Sara and get her to work on the stairwell and then call Brass, he wanted Nicole's fall to be investigated, it was a hunch, but something didn't feel right.

**Garland, Texas**

**Cannon Home**

**10am**

It had taken a little longer to find the house out in the sticks than they both had counted on, each getting out of their vehicles, a detective and two officers at the front door already, awaiting for the warrant.

"Hi, I'm Michael Stanford, a crime scene investigator for the Dallas police department, this is Elizabeth Stokes, a prosecutor and forensic specialist for the District attorney's office." they all shook hands, the Detective introduced himself and his officers and they proceeded by opening the door after the warrant was presented.

The detective reached over to turn on a light but evidently the power had been shut off,"I 'll call the electric company and see if we can get some light on the situation, let the officers clear the house and you can proceed." the detective pulled out his cell to make some calls.

Within minutes the officers came out and announced all clear for them to enter, as they approached the door, the smell of rotting food and moth balls hit their nostrils, it was cold inside even if the temperature outside was steaming.

The one story framed house was weathered, falling apart, rotting wood and unkept fixtures were aided by termites, their tubes all along the sides of the house, inside the damage caused by the small insects evident,the ceiling looked as if it could fall in at any time.

"Well, looks like nobody has lived here for some time, possibly years." his impression was due to the smell of rotted food and of an overflowed toilet.

"Well, if there is any evidence them it might have been ruined by the insect infestation, roach bugs crawled along the walls and along the floor,the minimal light of the flashlights were definitely not giving them the entire picture of this home from hell.

Elizabeth, who had donned both gloves and foot covers now wished that she had gowned, this was a very unclean home."Let's see if we can find Dorothy's bedroom, if she kept anything of value or if there is any hard evidence it would be there."

The CSI nodded and proceeded towards the back of the house, opening doors that led to another unsanitary bathroom, a laundry room stacked to the ceiling in rotting, mildew ridden rags. He quickly shut those doors, he would leave them for later, he continued to look for the woman's bedroom. Elizabeth followed.

Finally near the back of the house he found a door, a sign on the door read **Do Not Enter **written in bold red marker, taped tot eh the door. "Guess, we have to enter anyways." he stood back and opened the door carefully, wondering if she would have booby trapped the entrance, but it almost fell open with a minor push.

The room was different than the rest of the house in a way, it looked cleaner, the bed still made, the room had an order about it that was almost eerie.

Elizabeth walked over, knowing that she could not touch any of the evidence or it might not hold up in court, she was just there to point in the direction of anything she felt was significant to the case.

As she looked around she saw a lot of toys, stuffed animals, superman figures, batmen and toy trains. She walked around and showed the light on each object, there were at least forty to fifty child toys on a shelf, the shelf recently painted and dusted.

Stanford took out his flashlight and started taking pictures, it was like being in a child's toy room, the room was for a child, pink curtains, a lot of dolls and play kitchen items, a pink plush comforter with My Little Pony embroidered stood out amongst all the other items, it looked brand new.

An autographed baseball card with Joe DeMaggio caught her attention, it was framed, different than all the other items, it was locked away in a glass case, it was familiar to her though. Probably because Nick had had one when he was a kid but lost it, boy had dad thrown a horrible fit and punished Nick severely for that one, he had probably traded it off for something stupid, Nick was always a sucker for some sob story.

Elizabeth knew each item would need to be documented, detailed, it had significance, but she could not not completely know how much until Stanford called out her name, "Mrs Stokes, I have something." he yelled from across the room.

He had retrieved what appeared to a photo album from the closet, he was already taking pictures."I think is the book of victims." he spoke it quietly, almost in reverence to t he people in the book, the children who had died at the hands of a demented killer.

Elizabeth looked at the photos,Stanford was carefully turning the pages of the tattered photo album, she could tell the items on the shelf belonged to a child in the book, she had taken a picture of the child with their favorite item before she had raped them and killed them. The demented woman had taken a trophy of her kill.

Elizabeth knew that this was the case and she would need to bag it up, but something caught her eye, a name of different aliases used by the woman in the years of her murdering spree, one name stuck out, it was familiar, Diane Lassiter. Why was it ringing familiar in her ears?

Elizabeth pulled out her cell and backed away from the book, she waited for her mother to answer,"Mom, I need to ask you something." her voice desperate for an answer that she did not really want to hear.

Jillian was nervous, her daughter sounded panicked,"What is it Elizabeth?" she asked, wondering what had gotten her daughter in this state.

"Does the name Diane Lassiter ring any bells with you?" she asked, her voice cracking with emotion, the baseball card still in view, even with the dull flashlight,"Mom answer me, does the name sound familiar?"

"Yes, she was a sitter once for Nicholas when he was around nine, we had to go to a important dinner, you had a date that night and the other children were busy with school." Jillian walked over to a bookcase and reached for a book on law, still preparing for the precursory hearing.

Elizabeth almost dropped the phone, she turned, her face had grown pale, tears running down her cheeks, a look of horror etched now on her face, slowly she walked back over to the photo album, she directed Stanford to turn the pages, and stopped him when he came to the familiar face of her brother, holding his baseball card."Mom you remember that baseball card that dad punished Nick over when he was nine?"

"Yes, Elizabeth, what is going on?" she stopped her actions, now concerned with what Elizabeth was actually saying.

"I just found it."

**For those who thought I would murder Nicole, you really knew better, Didn't you....I am a writer not a murderer of love (true love). I am glad you are still reading, thanks so much!!!! A new chapter soon!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Title:Last Drink Tonight**

**Author:Nicksfriend**

**Disclaimer:I do not own or have any sort of connection to CBS or the CSI franchise...wish I did though it would be nice to have a little extra cash.**

**Summary: A trip to a missing person is interrupted by a drunk driver.**

_Elizabeth almost dropped the phone, she turned and walked back over to the photo album, she directed Stanford to turn the pages, and stopped him when he came to the familiar face of her brother, holding his baseball card."Mom you remember that baseball card that dad punished Nick over when he was nine?"_

"_Yes, Elizabeth, what is going on?" she stopped her actions, now concernd with what Elizabeth was actually saying._

"_I just found it."_

Jillian let the phone slip from her now shaking fingers, it fell to the floor,shattering into several pieces, Jillian then went to her knees, a feeling of shock and repulsion filled her mind,"No God please, No, not my son, not my baby boy, please no, please no. Oh dear God, no wonder he moved away, he needed to feel safe, please, please." she could not help but to rock back and forth, her hands trembled, her chest felt tight, her son had been raped by a sadistic bitch, her baby was a victim.

She could not help but to yell into the empty office ,"Why my son? Why?" she was in a state of irreversible grief, her child was a victim, her child could have died because of Her own selfishness, grief washed over her, she had treated Nick so bad, here he was fighting for his life and she had just abandoned him, just like she had abandoned him that night to be taken care of by someone she didn't even know. She had entrusted the care of her baby to a complete stranger, a monster.

A knock on the door did not shake her from her self incrimination, she was too engulfed with the pain of what had happened to her son.

"Mom?" John asked as he opened the door and walked into the room. The sight of his mother on the floor scared him and he ran to her side, placing an arm around her,noting that she was upset. _What had upset her this badly?_

"John, it's my fault, I left Nicky with that woman, I left my baby with that rapist, that killer." she cried, unable to control her grief.

"Mom, what are you talking about?" he was scared, he had always known his mother as a strong woman but to see her like this was scaring him,"Mom,please talk to me."

His cellphone was vibrating, he took it out of his pocket and glanced at the number, it was Elizabeth's number. "Hey, Elizabeth can I call you back?" He closed his eyes trying to keep his own composure,"Something is wrong with mom, she's hysterical."

"I know,I need to talk to her, put her back on the phone." Elizabeth's voice was cracking with emotion also, but she needed to see where to go from here, she didn't want the evidence thrown out on a technicality.

"Hang on sis." he sat the phone down beside him,"Mom, listen, Elizabeth needs to talk to you, evidently it's important."

She waved away the phone, she could not talk to Elizabeth, she was in too much pain,she had let her son down, she had allowed her baby to be attacked by a child predator so she could go to dinner with her husband." Stupid, stupid stupid." she muttered to her self.

John realized that getting his mother to talk sensibly was not going to happen, he picked up the phone,"Liz, something is very wrong with mom, very wrong. I'm going to call Dad."

"Don't John, I don't think Dad can handle what we just found out. I don't know if you can handle it but I need your help, I need advice on how to proceed with the crime scene and the evidence." Her voice was raised and full of emotion, her heart filled with guilt and pain that had no definition.

"What the hell are you talking about Liz? And what can't dad handle?" he was getting frustrated at the two women, one in hysterics and one talking around in circles, almost as if she was losing it too.

"John, this is the most unbelievable thing that you will ever hear, it's just horrific and the best way to tell you is in person but I need help John." she felt as if she were rambling, not really making a lot of sense, she just needed to tell John and get help.

"Tell me Liz, dammit, just tell me!" he was getting scared, to have his mother react in this manner was unheard of, she was the strongest woman he knew and she was almost catatonic.

She steadied herself against her vehicle, out of the sight of the other officers or CSI Stanford, she took a deep breath and attempted to explain,"Dorothy Cannon raped Nick. He was a victim of our serial killer John and I have evidence to prove it."

"What the hell are you talking about Liz, she killed all of her victims." he was confused, and where the hell was Elizabeth calling from?

"I drove to Garland, to Dorothy Cannon's father's home, mom wanted me to come and see if I could find any evidence that would be useful in the case. We found a photo album,filled with all the victims, each holding a favorite toy in a polaroid picture, Nick was holding his autographed Joe DeMaggio baseball card." she had left Stanford in the house to watch over the evidence until she got some directions on what to do, she knew she could no longer be involved in any way in the case.

"Nick lost his card, that can't be." John stood, his voice stuttered, his throat felt tight, not Nick, not his little brother.

"She took it John, it's here at her father's house, a picture of him holding the card was in the photo album. Stanford is dusting it for prints,he is going to see if they match Nick's but I don't need to wait for print results, this is Nick's picture, he's wearing his favorite baseball jersey and his Cowboys cap. I know what I see John." Her raised voice getting John's attention.

John looked down at his mother, she was looking off in the distance, in a state of shock, her self control had disappeared when she had found out what this woman had done to her son, something so irreprehensible and unforgivable." Don't touch anything Liz, get in your truck and stay there until I call back, I'm going to the DA for assistance. I'll call you back"

"John, this can't be happening." Elizabeth spoke it mostly to herself, she opened her truck door and climbed inside, turning on the engine and sitting there being assaulted by the images of her brother being brutalized by this woman,of the evidence of which was in the house.

He didn't answer, he was attempting to keep his own self control given the information that had just been given to him, his mother would needed attention,he needed his father and the case had a new since of of urgency, the district attorney needed to be involved.

Desert Palm Hospital

Sara had gotten the call from Grissom, Nicole had been found at the bottom of the stairwell,he wanted her to check to see if there was anything that looked suspicious.

She had her light out and was shining it in the dark stairway, a small light above was the only thing that gave light to the dark stairwell, probably needed to written up as a safety violation.

She moved around the small space at the top of the stairs, Grissom had told her about the syringe and about the hair on Nicole's shirt, she was about to give up on finding anything else when she saw a small smudge on the door handle.

She reached over to swab it, then took the swab to her nose, it smelled like lotion, medicated, like a cream for used for a rash or a skin problem.

She recapped the swab, Hodges could analyze it,probably would give her not only the ingredients but the name brand of the product. She grinned at that thought and started to pack up, she really wanted to go and see Nick.

She stood and walked out into the hallway, and spoke to the officer,"You can release the scene now."

The officer nodded and walked headed to the Emergency room to find Grissom and to see Nicole.

**Security Office**

Catherine viewed the tape for the tenth time, a person dressed in a brown, loose jacket and a baseball hat had entered the stairwell behind Nicole, then almost immediately afterwards had exited but the face of the person could not be seen,the cap blocking the view of the person's face.

She shook her head, this person could have pushed Nicole but it was not one hundred percent. She would take the tape to Archie, he might be able to focus the pixels better and get a better view of the person's face.

She gathered the tape in an evidence bag and carried it out of the small office, she would take it to Grissom, one of thtem would take it back to the lab along with any other evidence.

**ICU**

Warrick was allowed to stay with his friend, the nurse was familiar to him, she was the nurse who had saved Nick's life the day before with the Narcan. He felt Nick was in good hands.

Rebecca entered the cubicle, she had caught on to the game, call Uncle Joe by another name, Nick and everybody feels better. Joe would tell them when he awakened, he would set them all straight,and he would tell her who was driving the vehicle that had hurt him,she would take care of that person for good, just like she had taken care of Tammy and Nicole.

**The more feedback I get the more I want to write!!!!!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Title:Last Drink Tonight**

**Author:Nicksfriend**

**Disclaimer:I do not own or have any sort of connection to CBS or the CSI franchise...wish I did though it would be nice to have a little extra cash.**

**Summary: A trip to a missing person is interrupted by a drunk driver.**

**Desert Palm**

Grissom was waiting in the emergency room in Nicole's room, something was gnawing at his gut but he couldn't figure out why. He walked over to the new evidence brought to him, he would need to take it to the lab but he felt bad about leaving.

He glanced at his watch, a few hours before shift would start, it had already been a long day and could even get worse if Nick had a bad time with regaining or possibly regaining his memories, He really wanted to stay but he knew Nick would want him to make sure Nikki was doing fine and that the evidence was processed in case someone had pushed her down the stairs.

He picked up the bags of evidence and started out the door when he heard a soft voice.

"Mr Grissom."

He turned to see sleepy, drugged eyes starring up at him,"You okay?" he asked, wanting to get her anything she would need before he left.

"Make sure Nick doesn't find out, he is so stubborn sometimes, he night take it as being his fault and it wasn't." Nicole wanted to make sure the man she loved didn't take the blame for her fall, he had a tendency to internalize things and feel guilt, even though he had nothing to do with it, that was just what he did,take on the guilt.

"Listen, we'll make sure both of you are taken care of and I will take care of Nick." he gave her a sweet smile and a gentle squeeze of her hand,"I'll check on you later, I need to get this evidence to the lab."

She nodded, her eyes beginning to shut again, her minor concussion making her sleepy.

He walked out of the ER room, a guard now stood at her door, a preventive measure more than anything,just in case it wasn't anm accident, everybody had been instructed to keep her fall quiet until the evidence was processed.

As he walked to his truck he paused his movements, _'Why would anybody want to hurt Nikki?'_ he thought to himself, something didn't ring right, he looked at the evidence he was holding and pulled out his cell, hit the quick dial to Catherine's number and waited for her to pick it up.

"Hey Gil, what's wrong?" she answered as she stood outside the ICU unit.

"Listen, I need you to run the evidence to the crime lab, I need to talk to Brass. Something isn't right." his eyes scanning the parking lot, feeling as if somebody was watching him.

"Not right, what are you talking about Gil?" she saw the nurse motioning for her to enter the ICU, Nick's doctor would be allowing Nick to come out of the sedative induced sleep soon.

"Nikki's accident,the timing is bothering me,her accident feels very suspicious." His eeys still scanning the crowded parking area.

"Listen, she probably just tripped Gil, it happens. Listen I want to see Nick first, the doctor is going to allow him to come out of the sedative in just a few minutes, then I'll be right down." she felt Gil was drawing at straws, allowing his investigative mind to get carried away with what had happened to Nikki, a reprieve from the reality of Nick's condition.

"I want to be there too Catherine but the job comes first." the words slipped out before he could retract them, they even sounded lame to him, feeling that he should be able to be there too, but the evidence couldn't wait.

"Nick is first today Gil. If you're in that big of a hurry take it yourself Gil." she clicked off the phone and entered the ICU.

**Desert Palm Hospital**

**Parking Lot**

She watched as the older man entered his truck and drove away, the evidence bags in his hand. Nicole was dead, she had done her job well,she had gloved, she had worn some old clothes from the ICU clothes ben,clothes left behind by patients either unintentionally or by death and she had avoided the cameras taking any picture of her face.

She glanced at her watch, they would be waking Joe up soon, she needed to get back to the floor. She smiled as she entered the side door and made her way back to the ICU.

**3377 Old Oak Street Las Vegas Nevada**

The police officer had been called due to a foul odor coming from the house, the mailman stood out on the street, he had called it in, a package in his hand.

"Hey, how are you doing?" the officer greeted the mail carrier as he walked up to the man.

The mail carrier, a round, robust man stood with sweat pouring off his face and his shirt stained with perspiration stood next to the mailbox.

"Been better actually. I deliver a lot of packages to this address, but whatever is in there, it's dead, it is the foulest smell that I've ever smelled." pointing towards the front door.

The officer nodded, noting the flag still up on the mailbox,he walked over to the door and stood, the foul smell taking his breath.

Pulling out his flashlight he attempted to take a look inside, through his limited vision he could see the feet of a woman, he pulled down his radio on his shoulder and called for back up, motioning for the postal worker to take cover. The door hadn't been tampered with, a break in through the front door was ruled out.

He then stood back and kicked in the door, the smell of decomp hit his nostrils so hard that it caused him to back up and vomit, the woman was definitely dead.

**Desert Palm**

**Nick's ICU Room**

Nick's doctors stood at his bedside, his friends standing at the foot of the bed, Catherine,Warrick and Sara.

Dr Mason turned off the sedative drip minutes before, Nick now showing signs of waking, he slowly opened his eyes and peered out into the closed in space,"My head feels better." he slurred, as he attempted to cover his eyes to block out the bright light.

Dr Holt immediately shut off the overhead light and turned on a smaller,less intrusive light and Nick nodded in appreciation.

"How are you feeling Nick?" he asked, wanting to assess his patient's neuro status, Dr Simon would be up shortly, and had warned them not to overstress his patient.

He seemed to be trying to think about it, actually closing his eyes again so as to see if there was any more problems, afraid to say he felt better,"My head doesn't hurt as much." he felt that was safe to admit to, at least he wouldn't cause this crowd anymore reason to stick him with a needle or take him back to xray.

"That's good Nick. I just need to do a quick assessment then we'll move forward." Dr Mason waved the crowd to the other side of the curtain so he could assess Nick privately.

It was as if Nick had been waiting for this moment,"What did you do to me?" he asked, the new pain in his groin area was definitely caused by something or somebody.

"We had to do a procedure to remove a clot from your temporal lobe, it was causing the hellish headache you were having." he explained as he showed the bright light into his patient's right eye, as expected Nick tried to pull away but the doctor held his head firm and the eye open,"This will be over in just a few minutes Nick." wanting to comfort his patient.

Feeling as if he should comply he did and it was quickly over, he squeezed fingers, followed the man's fingers, closed his eyes and felt them, again, poke him with something sharp.

"Okay, very good Nick. You did great!" Dr Mason praised his patient, a smile on his face, as he sat down on the chair beside his patient's bed and took a look at sad eyes, "What's wrong Nick?" worried about his patient's quiet demeanor.

"Was this suppose to help me get my memory back?" pointing towards his right groin that was now bandaged.

"Didn't work?" Dr Mason asked, feeling that his patient was in for a long journey.

"Maybe some, I remember the three people who were at the end of the bed, I think I work for the police department,and I know that I was in a room before you took me downstairs with a headache, and I remember Nikki, everything else is a blur still. Where is she? Nikki." he looked at the doctor who seemed to have a pained look on his face.

"Nick, I'm sure she will be here later, she worked last night and she never left your side during the entire procedure. She is probably exhausted." he explained but holding back the entire truth.

Nick was too drugged still to be able to question what actually made sense or what didn't but she would have been here, she was that type of person, she loved him. He nodded as if he was saying he understood but something wasn't right, the red headed woman would have been there for him.

Dr Mason stood and opened the curtain, "Nick, can you tell me who these individuals are?" he pointed to Warrick first.

"That's buttercup." Nick gave his friend a small smile, Warrick grinned ear to ear, wanting to grab the man up and hug him.

Dr Mason and Holt looked confused,as Dr Kasey knew that these two were the best of friends,"Nick what's your favorite game?" he asked as he walked over to Nick's side.

Nick slowly lifted his hands and pointed at Warrick, they played it out silently in front of their friends, Nick won and smiled, as he had shot scissors to Warrick's paper.

The two intensivists shrugged, the friendship play lost on them but knew it was a good sign for their patient.

Dr Mason then pointed at Catherine,"That's my boss. My friend."

Catherine smiled, seeing that Nick was doing a little bit better and that he ahd recognized her as a friend.

Then Dr Mason pointed at a face that had not been around Nick as much over the past few days,"Do you know who this is?"

Nick starred at the brown haired woman, his mind attempting to remember, then it came,"That's my sunshine."

Sara could not help but to cry, she walked over and gave him a strong hug, the words meant more to her than she had words for, Nick was doing better.

"Nick, do you know what year it is?" Dr Mason asked, wanting to assess him a little bit more than his visual recognition.

Nick seemed to looked pained by the question, the answer not there,"I don't know." he finally answered, feeling disappointed that he could not remember, he had been doing so well.

" I think it'll take some time to remember everything Nick, it's not all going to come back at once,especially long term memory, you'll probably will remember the most recent things first ,then the rest." Dr Mason was explaining as Dr Simon entered the already crowded space.

"Or you may never remember it all Mr Stokes, the blood flow to that area of the brain was deprived for an unknown period of time and we just can't tell how much damage you incurred. It will be a one day at a time thing, some things you will remember immediately,visual memories, like faces and places first then other memories will creep in, they may seem terrifying because they will be so vivid it may feel as if it is actually taking place again, that's how the mind works, it's a mystery." Dr Simon didn't believe in beating around the bush, getting straight to the point was always the best for his patients.

"So I could be sitting reading a book then bam, hit with a memory." wanting to know it would actually happen, not wanting any surprises.

"Like I said, it could very well happen that way or it could not happen at all,the medial aspect of the temporal lobe was deprived of good blood flow,we just aren't able to tell how much. I do think we can stop the seizure meds but continue with the steroids until all the swelling is resolved." Taking the chart lying on the bed and making a few notes.

Warrick and Sara gave each a look of sadness, they both knew if Nick had to relive any of his kidnapping trauma that it would very traumatic for their friend, even Nigel Crane wouldn't be as traumatic.

Dr Kasey looked over at the friends, he knew what they were thinking, heck he was thinking it too. They would just have to be there for Nick.

Rebecca walked into the room, she had missed the initial assessment, she wanted to see if Joe remembered her, she would wait for the others to leave.

"Rebecca, give Nick a low dose of Demorol and let's knock out the rest of the headache, also he can't get up for a few more hours due to the incision in his leg but I do want physical therapy to see him this afternoon at the latest, we need to work on getting him better." Dr Holt, who had been rather silent ordered, he needed to get moving, Nick was doing better so he wanted him to start progressing,get him home.

Rebecca nodded, she would give him something but it would not be anything else to dull his senses, she needed to talk to her fiance.

**Yes, he is starting to remember.... but will that push our dear Rebecca over the edge? Thanks so much for the feedback!!!!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Title:Last Drink Tonight**

**Author:Nicksfriend**

**Disclaimer:I do not own or have any sort of connection to CBS or the CSI franchise...wish I did though it would be nice to have a little extra cash.**

**Summary: A trip to a missing person is interrupted by a drunk driver.**

**Crime Lab**

Hodges rounded the corner to see his boss, he glanced at his watch and noted that he was early . "Hey Grissom, how's Nick?" he asked as he spied the bags of evidence in his boss's hands.

"Hanging in there, Hodges, I need this evidence processed ASAP,can you get on it?" his pale face with bags underneath his eyes were sure signs that he was exhausted.

"Sure boss,what do you need done?" taking the bags from Grissom's hands.

"Give the video to Archie as soon as he gets here and there was a swab with some form of greasy substance, looks like lotion according to Sara and the clothing see if we can get a print off the scrub top and here," he pulled out the bag with the strand of hair," see if you get some DNA off this."

Before Hodges had a chance to say anything Grissom was already walking down the hallway, dialing a number on his cellphone.

"Brass." the man on the other end of the phone answered.

"Jim, Gil. I have a case I want you to look at, do you have time?" Grissom really wanted Brass's eye on this matter, make sure he wasn't reading things into a simple accident.

"Listen Gil, I'm at a crime scene right now, I was getting ready to call you guys in on this one, a nurse was murdered, looks like it might be right up your team's alley."

Gil stopped in the hallway, a second nurse from Desert Palm,that was odd,"What's her name?"

"According to her mail carrier, it's Tammy Langston. She works in the ICU at Desert Palm." he looked at his black notebook,where he had jotted down some notes.

"Don't let anybody touch anything, I'm going to send Warrick and Catherine over." Grissom directed, then suddenly hanging up the line.

"We won't touch anything that hasn't already been touched." he grinned and closed his phone, the murder scene was more than odd, the front door had been opened, not a stranger, a letter had been placed in the mailbox but if he was correct it had been placed there after the mail carrier had already ran the day before,nobody had seen anybody and the alarm was not set, she evidently had been taking a shower,but why would she open the door if she was in a towel unless it was someone she trusted.

Brass walked through the house, nothing disturbed, back door still locked, the shower still running, the water an icy cold now.

He looked at the carpet, it was wet from the shower to the door and it was if she was headed back to the bathroom when she got stabbed in the back,instantly killing her, she fell to the ground, the blood pool was dry, the towel now soaked in dry blood, the body smelled strongly of decomp, she had been dead at least twenty-four hours but he would wait for the coroner to give the actual estimate.

Brass carefully maneuvered back out the door, careful not to disturb anything, wanting to keep the crime scene untainted. He looked over at the mail carrier, he had a package for the woman, it needed a signature, but his curiosity was more towards who had sent the package.

He went to his air conditioned car to await the team to arrive, he knew it was going to be a long shift.

**Desert Palm**

Nick moved around in the bed the best he could with one leg immobilized due to the procedure he had done earlier in the day and the cast on the other leg. The pain medication wasn't helping his pain or his mood, the nurse was staring to get on his last nerve. She was acting as if she was his best friend instead of his nurse.

Rebecca came back into the room,"I got you your favorite ice cream, I know how you love ice cream." she sat the bowl of chocolate ice cream on his table and then reached over and raised his bed.

He looked at the frozen dessert and made a face,"Are you sure I like ice cream?" he asked as he pushed it away.

She wanted to be patient with her lover but he was starting to get on her nerves.

His head hurt and he had no appetite for frozen milk."Listen, I'm not hungry and I really want to see Nicole."

The name of woman ran through her, why would Joe want the red headed woman? "Listen, eat the ice cream."her voice more demanding, she pushed the bowl back towards Nick and handed him a spoon.

She turned to leave but she needed to ask Joe one more question,"Listen, I know you don't feel well right now and your memory isn't very good right now but I was wondering, do you remember the accident?"

"Bits and pieces," he answered as he pushed the lumps of melting ice cream around in the bowl.

"Do you remember who was driving the car that hit you that night?" she needed to know, she had to know, she needed to take care of this one last detail.

He quietened, giving the question some thought,"I don't remember."

She nodded, it would probably take a little longer for him to remember details,"Hey, I'll be back in a while, I'm doing a double today so I can take care of you."

Nick nodded as he watched the strange nurse leave, she was very odd. He knew one thing for sure,he didn't like chocolate ice cream, he pushed it back and hoped she wouldn't notice he hadn't eaten a bite.

**Dallas Texas**

**Stokes Ranch**

Judge Stokes made his way down the oak stairs, John and Elizabeth sat in the living room, their mother had taken a sedative to calm her nerves, the doctor had came out to see her and told them she needed rest.

"I spoke to the District Attorney, he is going to move forward with the case but we can no longer be involved." John informed his father.

His father did not respond, he walked over to the bar and poured himself a glass of scotch and sat down by the fireplace, the cold winter air seemed to be making the house a little cooler and the heat from the fireplace helped to warm him, though he knew it was more of the shock that his son had been raped as a child,what else had she done that night and what prevented her from killing him like she had killed the other forty-nine small boys?

Elizabeth sat on the huge sofa, still in a state of shock herself,her brother had been raped by a crazed lunatic and her father was acting as if nothing had happened.

The room sat silent for several minutes, then Judge Stokes voice broke the moment with one statement,"This is over, we are to never talk about it again. Understood?"

"Dad, won't Nick be called as a witness?" John asked, concerned what this might do to his brother,no matter their differences in the past Nick was his brother and he loved him very much.

"No, I've talked to the DA myself and we aren't going to bring up Nick's name, ever again, regarding this matter." His voice firm and authoritative.

Elizabeth was now in tears, her voice trembling as she spoke,"Pretend it didn't happen? Alter evidence? What else are you going to ask us to do to protect the name of Stokes? Dad, you and mom left Nick that night to go to a dinner in your honor, a dinner to celebrate the name of Stokes,you abandoned my brother to hob nob with the rich and you just want us to forget what happened to our little brother, just like that?"

"It's complicated Liz,you don't know what this would do to your family. I promise I will get help for Nick, the very best psychologist but I will not destroy my family name for one child!" her father still not looking at his children, his focus directed on a burning log in the stone fireplace.

Elizabeth's anger was brewing inside ,at her parents obvious denial of what had happened to her brother.

John stood in shock, this man could not be his father, to allow Nick to suffer and not be able to deal with it the way it should be dealt with, the evidence was the evidence, regardless of how it made his parents look, they had left his brother with a total stranger.

Judge Stokes turned to proceed back up the stairs to be with his wife,"Do not discuss this matter with your other siblings,that is an order." and with those words he was gone.

John and Elizabeth stood, staring at each other, both thinking the same thing,what was their father hiding?

**Tammy Langston's House**

Warrick and Catherine entered the house, the body of Tammy Langston. lying on the living room floor, the water in the shower could still be heard in the background.

"Looks like she knew her attacker." Catherine spoke to no one in general, just making an obvious statement.

Warrick was still looking at the door,"I talked to the officer, he said the door was untouched until he broke it open to enter."

Catherine nodded, her flashlight looking around for any clues in the very stuffy room, the heat of the room was twice that of outside.

She looked around at the blood pool, it had dried, a sign that the victim had been dead for more than twenty-four hours.

Warrick noted the warmth of the room to and walked over to the air conditioning, the temperature was set for fifty, that was odd, then why was it so hot in the room?

Catherine looked around,"Did they want to cook her too?"

"No, actually I think they were thinking the opposite and blew a circuit breaker by setting the air too low, it probably ran for hours attempting to keep it this cool but it probably shorted and threw the breaker." his hand attempted to turn on a light, but there was no electricity.

Catherine was watching Warrick and she shrugged,"Guess we need to check the circuit breaker in the garage to see if we're right."

Warrick nodded as he approached the body, unable to move it until the coroner arrived, but at that moment entered David.

"Hey guys what do we have?" a usual smile on his face.

"We were waiting for you to tell us." Warrick quipped, loving to irritate the man, but he had respect for his profession, he just wanted him to move a little faster.

David looked over the body, "Single stab wound to the midline of the chest through the back, probably bled out quickly. He pulled out the thermometer and stuck into her liver,"Liver temp is probably not correct due to the heat of the room and I'm sure it was hotter before the door was opened, so I would estimate it more than twenty-four hours."

"Can we roll her?" Catherine asked as she watched David remove his thermometer.

"Sure." both hands moved to the side and he flipped her face up.

Warrick and Catherine were now standing over the body,both looking rather stunned.

"I know her, she took care of Nick, she almost killed him with a mistake a few nights ago but Rebecca caught it." he shined his light down on the pale face of the woman.

"Who's Rebecca?" Catherine asked.

"She took care of Nick by giving him narcan for the overdose of Valium Tammy had allowed, if I hadn't walked in and called out for a nurse, Nick would have coded." he explained.

"Tammy must have felt a lot of guilt, she resigned her position at Desert Palm." Brass walked into the room carrying with gloved hands a letter addressed to the administration at Desert Palm, it was giving her resignation.

"You didn't open that?" Catherine asked, "That's a federal offense."

"Actually, it opened itself so I took the opportunity to read it, it was in the mailbox with the flag up. I took pictures." his eyebrows went up and he gave her a smile.

Catherine took the letter and read it for herself,"Looks as if Tammy was feeling some remorse for her mistake."

"But what killed her?" Brass added.

"Not what, but who." Warrick still with flashlight in hand starring down at the body.

**Thanks for all the support on this story.....Those who review are really not aware how much they keep this sight alive...people write to make you happy, and in the bonus of it all we are made happy by your wonderful support and remarks....I humbly say "Thank You!"**

**Oh, we are just getting started....so keep reading! Please.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Title:Last Drink Tonight**

**Author:Nicksfriend**

**Disclaimer:I do not own or have any sort of connection to CBS or the CSI franchise...wish I did though it would be nice to have a little extra cash.**

**Summary: A trip to a missing person is interrupted by a drunk driver.**

**Desert Palm Hospital**

Rebecca walked into the nurse's lounge, several nurses stood around wiping tears from their eyes, it caught her attention immediately.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she looked on the screen of the television, a picture of Tammy Langston plastered above the red display _of breaking news._

"Somebody murdered Tammy." a nurse spoke up.

"When did they find her?" Rebecca asked, fearing that her plan might have been interrupted.

"About an hour ago according to the news, they said she had been murdered at her house." the nurse turned to see Rebecca standing behind her, almost seemingly unaffected by the news.

"It's a good thing she had the security camera installed last month after her break in, bet they didn't even notice that she was taking their picture." Another nurse remarked and smiled through her tears.

Rebecca felt a panic building inside of her, she had made a mistake, she never made mistakes. She opened the door and proceeded back to the nurse's station. She needed to kick her plan into high gear, she had to get Joe out of the ICU without getting caught.

She reached into her pocket and pulled a tube of Eucerin cream, pushed out a small amount and rubbed her hands, they were sore from wearing gloves so much this week,it had been a long week with Joe in the hospital.

_Think, think, think_, she repeated to herself as she rubbed the cream on her opened up Nick's chart and wrote an order then entered it into the computer, he would need a follow up MRI, his headache had not improved, even though he never actually got the ordered medication and there was a standing order to repeat MRI if pain persisted, she would use this to her advantage written by Doctor Simon.

She would get her car while Nick was in the MRI lab, and then move him inside once the procedure was over,it would be perfect, but he would need something to help him sleep, something to assist her plan.

She stood and walked into the medication room, the drugged juice was a good back-up, it was still in her jacket pocket but she needed something a little bit stronger than liquid valium, she needed something that would really knock him out for a while.

She eyed the medications in the locked narcotic box and then opened it, taking out a bottle of Stadol, a bottle of Valium and a bottle of Ativan, filled her pocket with syringes and needles and some saline, her plan would be perfect.

She drew up three milligrams of Stadol, enough to knock out a horse and placed the syringe in her pocket, she would allow him to be awake for the MRI but she would give him the swift acting medication when he was done, he might try to fight her on the decision to leave.

Walking out into the hallway she spotted one of Nick's friends, her former patient, Mr Sanders. He would have to have a short visit, she had things to get accomplished, she picked up the phone and called radiology about the MRI and told them she would be down in a few minutes.

Greg was in a wheelchair being pushed by Julia, he had wanted to see his friend, nobody had told him anything since Nick had been removed that morning except that he had a procedure done to remove a clot in his brain.

"Hey Nick, you up to having some company?" he asked as he stuck his head in the room, a big smile plastered on his face.

Nick looked up and smiled,"Hell yes, I am."

Julia was smiling behind him, the two men were the best of friends, "I'm going to leave you two alone for a while, but don't misbehave." she gave Greg a pat on his back as she walked out to the room.

"I thought you had died, you never came back to the room." Greg joked as he looked at the new bandage on Nick's upper thigh.

"No such luck Greg, actually I feel a lot better now except for a little bit of a headache." he pushed back the table so as to get a better look at his friend.

"You look better, actually a lot better than when I saw you last."Nick leaned back to take in how badly hurt his friend was and how he was part to blame, he was driving ,wasn't he? He always drove to the crime scenes,he was at work, right?

"You look in deep thought,you want me to answer some questions, I know a little bit about what happened." Greg pushed his wheelchair up close to Nick's bed and leaned forward.

"I was driving?" Nick asked, wanting to get to the crux of the matter.

"Yes, but a man named Joe Huntley was driving drunk that night, he was doing about sixty in a forty five, stroked out and hit us dead on, there was no way you could have avoided his car." Greg explained, watching the reaction of the news on Nick's face.

"He was killed?" Nick asked, not really thinking it would be good news.

"He died before he hit us, the stroke killed him but according to Warrick he was very drunk, probably the combination of alcohol and his medical history caused his brain to hemorrhage and he died." he looked around to see Nick's nurse standing at the door, listening to the conversation.

"Wow, so you were driving the vehicle when you got hit by the drunk driver." Rebecca repeated sarcastically.

"Guess so,I feel sorry for his family though, it had to be hard on them. He did have family, didn't he Greg?" The pain of the accident evident in his voice and in the expression on his face.

"Warrick told me a niece picked up his body. Evidently he had a history of DUI's and abusive behavior,he had been picked several times for abusing his niece, at one time they picked him up for sexual abuse but the niece evidently wouldn't testify against him, so he was released." Greg continued with the man's arrest history, Rebecca stood behind him,wanting to cut off his air supply, to slit his throat but she knew it would ruin her new plans for Nick.

She was no longer wanted to take care of Joe, Joe was dead,and she had the murderer of her lover to tend to now,this man had killed Joe, he needed to pay a price, the ultimate price, his life.

Mr Sanders, I need to take your friend for an MRI, we'll be back in a little while,then you can visit again." she looked outside the curtain and saw Julia,"Julia I need to take Nick down for a MRI,they're waiting for us."

Julia nodded and headed towards the ICU cubicle.

Greg watched Nick's nurse take the IV line and place a syringe inside, the color of the fluid odd, for steroids,Catherine had told him that they had taken Nick off everything but his steroids,"What is that?" he questioned as he looked at his friend's eyes begin to close.

"A sedative." she gave him a quick reply, as she waited for Julia to come and retrieve her patient, as she pushed the medication into Nick's port, she was tired of hearing his voice, a murderer should not be allowed to talk, to live.

Greg waved good-bye as Nick started to doze off, Greg wondering silently why Rebecca would have to sedate Nick for the MRI, them it dawned on him, Nick was claustrophobic since his time in the grave. It was to assist him in getting the test done.

Julia entered and backed her patient out of the room,"Guess he fell asleep on you. Surely you're not that boring." she teased her patient.

"Listen, I am far from boring Julia. Hey, is it time for my bed bath?" he smiled as he felt a pop to his head.

Rebecca watched as her patient's eyes closed and he dozed off, the plan had just changed, Joe was dead, this man had killed her lover, her uncle, her fiance,he would pay the ultimate price.

She moved the stretcher sitting in the hallway into the room and roughly placed him onto the black mattress, pulling at the monitor lines roughly. Taking her gloves off, she ripped the sticky leads off his chest, pulling skin and hair off at the same time.

She then bent down and whispered,"Payback is hell Mr Stokes,you will wish that you had died instead of Joe."

She then pushed the stretcher out into the hallway, the nurses at the desk too busy to notice, they were still grieving over their friend Tammy, now she actually felt bad for killing her, she would've been doing a good thing if she had let him die.

She then proceeded to towards radiology,pushing Nick on the stretcher. She had just enough time to get Nick there and get her car and get him inside, she needed to get moving before they figured it all out.

**Yes, the time has come to get it revved up again....all I can say is hang on...it's going to get a little rough now!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Title:Last Drink Tonight**

**Author:Nicksfriend**

**Disclaimer:I do not own or have any sort of connection to CBS or the CSI franchise...wish I did though it would be nice to have a little extra cash.**

**Summary: A trip to a missing person is interrupted by a drunk driver.**

**Tammy Langston's house**

Warrick walked out of the house,looking for any clue that might lead him to the killer,a young woman living alone should have some type of security.

Brass came around the corner, "Looks like she had a break in a few weeks ago,nothing really of any value taken, a couple of televisions and an old computer."

Warrick looked up, his attention now on a hidden camera attached to the outside antenna,"Guess she decided to catch the thief the next time he robbed her." he pointed up at the newly installed monitoring system.

"Looks like she might have given us the only clue to who killed her." Brass commented and wondered who would be climbing the roof to get the evidence,"I'll call for assistance in getting us a lift." he answered before it was asked, it had been a long time since he had climbed a roof and Warrick's six foot frame might be a little too much for the small framed house.

Warrick nodded and called Grissom, another nurse, working in the same hospital on the same floor and both had taken care of Nick, just a little bit to many coincidences for his psyche to handle.

**Desert Palm**

Rebecca ran to her car, she only had minutes to get her car and get it parked away from the cameras,no more mistakes,she had learned her lesson with Tammy.

She parked along side the building, where the nurses hung out to smoke in the smoke free hospital,nobody would bother her car for the next few minutes, she needed to park away from the security cameras.

She walked back inside and started across the hall to radiology when she spotted Dr Holt coming out of the radiology report room, it looked like he might have Nick's thick chart in his hand,she knew she needed to act fast.

After he had passed she quickly walked in,her patient sitting in the hallway outside of the MRI room, finished and ready to go back to the floor.

"Okay, now all I need to do is get you outside and in the car.", her adrenaline was flowing and as soon as she got him to the door she sat him up and pivoted him towards the back of the car and then pushed him harshly into the back seat,slamming the door and returning the stretcher to radiology.

Upon her return she could hear the low moans of the man she now knew as Joe's killer, she quickly pulled up five milligrams of Valium and pushed it into the IV line, a bag of saline still hanging, infusing by gravity. The medication quickly quieted the man.

Starting the engine she maneuvered out of the hospital area and started down the street, she pulled out her GPS and entered the address of her uncle's best friend's old fishing cabin at Lake Meade, it would be the perfect place to deal with her Uncle's murderer.

**Crime Lab**

Warrick walked down the hallway,he wanted to get the results on his tests, the evidence was gathered , the body was in autopsy,hopefully he would get some answers soon.

Tammy Langston was twenty-nine years old, she graduated from nursing school with top honors and was the first new graduate to test high enough to enter into the RN anesthesia program without having to wait a year.

He could not wrap his mind around the mistake she had made, nursing 101, never cut off monitors and always check drip rates before you leave a room. How had she made such a mistake?

Warrick sat down at the computer to check on test results when he heard Archie came around the corner,"Hey, I think I got something. Is Grissom around?"

"He's in his office looking over some results that came back from the DNA analysis on a hair he found in the stairwell at the hospital." Warrick was now standing following Archie into the video room,wondering what had excited the video tech so much.

"Look at this." he pulled up the camera view a little closer, "This is the person who went into the stairwell behind Nicole,look at the watch on the wrist, now here is the video you retrieved from the residence of Tammy Langston, same watch."

Warrick looked at the grainy view, but something was familiar,where had he seen the watch before?

Grissom walked in excited,"The hair belongs to a Rebecca Parker,the niece of Joe Huntley. She is in the system due to a rape charge that was dropped later due to Rebecca refusing to testify against her Uncle, she was eighteen and of legal age, they did a SAR kit when she was brought in, it was positive for semen,her uncle's." He glanced up at the tape and saw Rebecca's face, walking into Tammy's house.

Warrick immediately knew where he had seen the watch, Rebecca had been wearing one like it this morning when she was checking Nick's vital signs."Why would Rebecca kill Tammy or hurt Nicole though?"

Hodges walked through the door with the results of the substance found on the door, "Eucerin cream on the door handle and Valium in the syringe. Hope that helps."

A look of confusion crossed the faces of the small crowd,what was going on with the nurse?

Sara and Catherine had gone back to the hospital to check on Nicole.

"This might sound a little crazy but I have a hypothesis, I think Rebecca might have associated Nick with her uncle, unable to accept the death of the only man she had ever loved,Nick might have become the replacement." Grissom spoke out loud to the crowd.

"Rebecca is Nick's nurse right now. If that is what she has done then Nicky could be in a lot of trouble right now." Warrick's eyes widened,"If she figures out that Nick was driving the car that night she might feel Nick was to blame for her uncle's death, but that is too bizarre."

Grissom pulled out his cell and dialed Catherine's number, the number was busy. He then dialed Sara's number but no answer, the monitors did interfere with reception,"Dammit. I'll keep trying, Warrick call Brass and tell him to meet us at the hospital, Nick could be in a lot of danger."

"You don't think she'll hurt Nick do you?" Warrick asked, feeling anxious for his friend.

"We need to keep her away from Greg and Nick until we can get there, she's off blance, she's already killed once and if I have it right she attempted to kill Nicole too,possibly jealousy,mental illness, I don't know, but we can't take any chances with her so close to Nick right now." Grissom was rubbing as his face as he attempted to text Catherine regarding the new situation.

Warrick hit speed dial,"Hey Jim, Grissom needs you at the hospital, Nick might be in trouble."

**Dallas Texas**

**Stokes Ranch**

Elizabeth and John sat in the kitchen sipping on their cups of coffee, they needed to talk to their brother,they needed to make sure he was okay.

"He's hiding something John." Elizabeth turned to see if anybody was listening at the door, hoping that her dad ws still upstairs with her mother.

"John stood and walked over and closed the heavy wooden door that led into the kitchen, then came back and sat down,"I know dad is very protective of our name but this is wrong,this woman brutalized our brother and all we are told is to forget about it. I'm with you, Dad is hiding something, and I want to know what it is." he crossed his legs, sat back in his chair and faced towards the outside window, starring into the darkness of night.

"So, what are we going to do?" feeling helpless at the moment, her husband had picked up their son at school, she told him she was working on a case but here she sat,unable to think about anything or anybody else but her little brother.

After a few moments of silence John stood,"I'm going to Vegas, I need to talk to Nick." he placed his cup into the sink and walked over to the door, "If Dad asks where I am, tell him I went to see my brother."

Elizabeth nodded, she hoped Nick would trust John, especially after what he had done for his father following Nick's abduction, their father,again wanting to protect the Stokes name, wanted to reel in the child that had stood up to their father, but now she understood, Nick had to go away, the pain was too great here and he didn't want to deal with it alone, amongst a family of strangers.

John left the room to pack, he still lived on the Ranch,his whole life had been law and the Stokes Ranch, always wanting, striving to please his father. But now he needed to take care of his brother,knowing his father would never approach Nick on this matter, it would be too embarrassing for the public to know, but there had to be something else involved and maybe Nick could give him the answers he needed.

**It has started, will Rebecca make it to the cabin with Nick? And if she does what will she do to him? And don't forget Tommy,Lisa, Emma and Katie. Remember she is suffering from a dissociative disorder, she can fade in and out of lucid thoughts and she does have multiple personalities, so who will be the voice of reason, maybe Tommy, or even Emma? What about Lisa, she tends to tell Rebecca who has to die and who should live and we haven't heard from Katie yet...what is the role of Katie? **

**She told them good-bye but remember what Tommy told her,****"****You know you can't leave or even abandon us, we are a part of you. You created us and we are a part of you Becky."**

**More soon!And thanks for all the reviews...you're words inspire this writer!!!!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Title:Last Drink Tonight**

**Author:Nicksfriend**

**Disclaimer:I do not own or have any sort of connection to CBS or the CSI franchise...wish I did though it would be nice to have a little extra cash.**

**Summary: A trip to a missing person is interrupted by a drunk driver.**

**Okay, I usually jump right into the story and move forward but somebody is having a birthday (JANUARY 8TH)today...Nickyfan!!!! is turning 21....**_** Happy Birthday!!!!!**_

_**Also, for the weak of heart, (gregalicious, I know you have a very soft spot in your heart so look the other way today and do not read this chapter), this chapter (and possibly more to come) might be the ones you want to skip....and remember I will never, ever kill our man, but I will bring him as close to death as I possibly can and provide medical love afterwards....YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!!!!!!**_

_**Desert Palm Hospital**_

"Where is Nick?" Grissom asked as Brass approached from down the hallway.

"We can't find him or the crazed nurse either. Security is showing film to Sara right now and Catherine is in ICU talking tot he staff." Brass explained,worried about his friend.

"How long since anybody has seen him Jim?" Grissom's movements towards the elevator sped up with the news that Nick was missing.

"Well, right now we are not assuming she got him off the hospital campus, she would've had to carry him to a car but we have an all points bulletin for her description, nobody is for sure what she drives." Brass explained as he hit the button for ICU.

"This woman has already killed once and attempted to kill Nicole,and I wouldn't be surprised if when we really start looking at her employment history we find more dead bodies." Grissom silently wished the elevator would move faster, he needed to talk to Catherine.

As the door to the elevator opened he saw Catherine immediately, talking to the staff at the nurse's station.

"Was she acting strange today?" the staff unaware of Rebecca's disappearance prior to this questioning.

A nurse spoke up,"We were watching the news on the lounge and saw where Tammy had been murdered, Rebecca seemed interested, she was asking questions but then she left and started taking care of her patient."

"Yeah, the guy with the funny looking hair was visiting with him not long ago,I think it was the guy in the accident with him, I took care of him when he was in ICU, Sanders, I think." the charge nurse remembered the cute young man with the crazy hairdo.

"Julia brought him up to visit, she might of noticed something." another nurse chimed into the conversation.

Catherine turned to see Grissom,"Go and talk to Greg, he might have seen something."

He nodded and turned to get back on the elevator, Brass was now on the phone giving some new information to the officers, it was all hands on deck, Nick Stokes was missing again. He followed without having to be asked.

**Security at Desert Palm Hospital**

Sara was viewing the video for the past hour,attempting to see where Rebecca and Nick were located, no way that skinny bitch could carry Nick out of the hospital unless she had assistance.

Suddenly she spotted Rebecca pushing Nick towards the Radiology area, she pushed him into the MRI lab and left him,walked out of the hospital and disappeared for almost ten minutes then she came back on screen,she appeared nervous in the video,a doctor walked by, she recognized Dr Holt, then she goes in the department and retrieved Nick from the radiology area but did not head back towards the elevators,instead she took him across the hallway.

She turned towards the officer,"What's across the hallway from the radiology area?"

The officer thought for a second,"A door that leads outside, a lot of the nurses sneak out to smoke there, no cameras."

"Dammit!" she turned to see Rebecca return the empty stretcher to the hallway.

She slammed her fist down on the table, this couldn't be happening again to Nick."I need to see where this area is, now!" to the security guard to her right.

"Let's take the side stairs." he motioned her through the doors and towards the stairs, they were running.

They quickly made it down the stairs and to the radiology area, she opened the door, no lights, she removed the flashlight from her pocket and showed it on the area outside the door, waving back the officers,hoping to find some type of clue.

Then she saw it, tire tracks, she pulled out her cellphone and called Catherine.

"Yes Sara." Catherine answered, the nurses just informed her that several drugs were missing from the narcotic cabinet, and some equipment, a defibrillator being one of the things missing,her anger was rising with the thought of this monster having Nick.

"He's gone." she answered.

"What are you talking about Sara?" Catherine was frightened with the implication that Rebecca had been able to remove a very sick Nick Stokes from the hospital.

"The video camera showed her taking Nick to a door, I see tire tracks, they're fresh."

"Get molds done and get them back to lab, I'll notify Brass and Grissom." she hung up the phone, turning to the charge nurse,"I need a list of all the medications and equipment that's missing."

The charge nurse nodded and started making the list, Catherine again hitting her speed dial,"Gil, he's gone."

**Rebecca's car**

She turned the music on, her favorite CD of her favorite singer,a love song was playing, tears streamed down her face as she thought of the man she loved,the only man she was allowed to love, Uncle Joe.

She looked out the window as she headed up the steep winding road, she wanted to get the man in the house, she needed to determine how he would die, it would definitely be slow and painful.

"So now you're going to kill again, what is wrong with you Becky?" Tommy was sitting beside her now,his eyes giving her that stare, the one she felt was drilling a hole through her and she shrugged.

"Listen, I told you to stay at the house. I told you that you couldn't come with me!" she yelled, wanting to just be alone with the man in the backseat.

Tommy looked over the seat at the bruised man,"He looks as if he has already been beaten up, what else can you do to the poor guy?"

"Plenty,just watch and see, I'm a nurse so I can think of several things right off the bat,you know play god for a while, stop his heart, restart his heart,I love that game."

Tommy shook his head,"No wonder Uncle Joe was out drinking all the time, you drove him crazy."

"Shut up Tommy, shut the hell up!"Rebecca screamed into the car,looking back to see if she had disturbed her captor.

"You never could stand the truth Becky, I told you over and over,what Uncle Joe did to you was wrong, the beatings the molestations, the times he locked you in the closet but you never listened, you just continued to love him." Tommy continued ignoring Rebecca's please for him to be quiet.

"He was all I had left in the world, he was the only person who loved me after mom and dad died." Her voice was sad,she looked over to see that Tommy had left and now Lisa was sitting next to her.

"Good job Becky, I see you got the murderer." she smiled,giving Becky the thumbs up.

**Greg's Room**

Greg heard a knock on the door,"Come in I'm sort of decent." he yelled, watching his favorite new soap opera rerun at night, _The Young and the Restless_.

Grissom and Brass walked in as Greg quickly flipped off the channel,"I was just watching an old game of football,what are you guys doing here?"

Grissom looked over at Brass, not wanting to give the bad news to his young criminalist but knowing he had to so that he could possibly get some information that might help with the case.

"Look, Greg we have some bad news. Nick is missing." Grissom walked over and pulled up a chair to a now shocked Greg.

"What the hell happened, I was just talking to him a little over an hour ago." he sat back in his bed, his mind retracing his last conversation with his friend.

"We have reason to believe that the nurse Rebecca Parker took him, her uncle was the man who ran into you and Nick." Grissom explained, Brass walked over to the window, lost in his own thoughts.

"That's why she drugged him ,it makes sense now." Greg muttered,mostly to himself.

"What are you talking about Greg?" Grissom asked, wanting to get some details, anything that would assist him in helping his friend.

Brass's attention now redirected towards Greg and his comment.

"Rebecca was listening to our conversation when I went to visit Nick In ICU, she repeated me when I told Nick that he was driving the car,I think she asked me the same question a few days ago,then she gave him something in his IV to make him sleep, he faded out fast, I thought it was for the MRI, knowing Nick is claustrophobic but Nick can't even remember the day or the year, I doubt seriously that he could remember he's claustrophobic. Dammit, I should have questioned her more." He slammed his fist on the table, tears in his eyes.

"It won't do any good to start blaming ourselves, we need to find Nick." Grissom replied to his young CSI's guilt trip.

"We need to see if Uncle Joe's friends can give us some clues to where she might take Nick, it would have to be somewhere secluded." Brass interjected into the conversation.

"Maybe we should start at the beginning." Grissom remarked.

"His drinking buddies" I'll get on it." Brass pulled out his phone, he needed to get some names.

**Lake Meade**

**Cabin**

Rebecca pulled up to the old cabin, she would have to figure out how to get the man inside, a man in a gown, with medical equipment still attached, probably asking for help from the neighbors wouldn't be a good idea.

She walked around to the back and saw a deck, it would help, she would have to drag him into the house.

She walked back around and got into the car,then drove to the back of the cabin, backed up to the deck and opened the car door. She got out and walked to the back of the car and opened the door, then pulled Nick up into a sitting position, threw an old blanket on the steps then pulled him quickly out of the car and sat him on the blanket on the bottom step of the deck,she walked around him and unlocked the door with the spare key her Uncle had kept on his keychain and turned on the lights.

She looked around, the house had been used recently, there was still food stocked in the cabinets and the beds had sheets and blankets,"This is perfect."

Walking back outside she grabbed the ends of the blanket and drug Nick's already bruised body up the stairs,his head hitting the steps along the way up, but soon he had him inside, shut the door and locked it,pulling the shades down, she had work to accomplish.

Leaving him on the kitchen floor she walked into the first bedroom and threw back the sheets, then took an old sheet and tore it into strips, and lay them across the bed.

As she walked back into the kitchen to retrieve her victim she noticed that he was moving,she had given the man enough drugs to knock out a elephant and he was still moving.

Quickly she opened the door and ran to the car and opened the trunk, she reached into a bag and pulled out a pre-dosed syringe of Haldol, it would give the other meds the extra kick and make him sleep the rest of the night.

Running back into the kitchen she saw the man sitting up, his back against the table and a piece of firewood in his hands, he looked unfocused but determined.

"What? You going to hit me with that?" she laughed finding humor in the thought that this very weak man could do much of anything.

"Get away from me bitch or I will kill you." His gravely voice threatened but he knew he didn't stand much of a chance against the stronger woman, but he would fight like hell to at least try to get away.

"I can't let you hurt Becky Mr Stokes,she takes care of us and she is all we have in this world." her voice had changed to a deep boyish tone, Nick looked at her as if she had lost her mind.

"Kill him Becky, he us nothing but trouble!" the small voice of Emma screamed.

"What the hell? Sybil?" he spoke it mostly low and to himself, he felt as if would throw up, this woman had a problem and he guessed that is why she and he were here, wherever here was, he knew he was in big trouble.

"Take the shot and she won't hurt you mister, I promise she just wants to give you a shot, it won't hurt a bit." the cocky teenager voice erupted from Rebecca's body, she was giving him a look of trust me but with a I'm_ going to kill you look._

He took the log he had gotten from the wood pile near the door and felt as if it weighed ten pounds but his adrenaline was flowing, his fight or flight response kicking in, he knew he didn't stand much of a chance against the woman but he had to try.

"Listen, I just want to leave, just let me leave and I'll forget it ever happened,please." he found himself begging, tears flowing down his face, the effects of the drugs and being sick for days causing him allow his emotions to show.

"Then an older voice kicked in,"Becky, what are you doing to Uncle Joe? You know he loves you. Help me get him into bed," the voice was kinder and more gentle. Rebecca backed up with the syringe and laid it on the table,"Joe, I need to get you in bed, and we'll get you some help. I promise."

"Who are you?" he questioned, seeing that Sybil was finally being a lot more gentle, he needed to figure out which personality was attempting to talk to him, he just might need her later.

"I'm Katie, I'm Rebecca's mom. She really is a sweet girl once you get to know her, and she is a very good nurse, you'll see but we need to get you off that cold floor."

"The woman was definitely crazy but he had to win over the mother in Rebecca, he knew that he had to play along even if he regretted it later and he knew he would, it might be his only hope.

"I'm sorry, I should never have threatened her with the stick." he handed the stick to Rebecca, Katie was still in control.

"I know you're scared Joe, it's hard to be sick and that accident was awful but we'll get you better." she smiled.

"Will you promise me one thing." he asked the kind Katie.

"Sure anything." she said as she assisted him to his feet, his head felt dizzy and his broken leg throbbed,"Will you be here if I need you?" he asked as he looked into her eyes.

"I promise." she gave him a pat on the back and assisted him to the bed, he fell into it, exhausted from the confrontation.

Then as suddenly as Katie appeared, Rebecca was back, she disappeared for a few seconds and then reappeared with the syringe,"You're choice, the ass or the arm?"

He rolled over on his side and felt the needle plunge into his hip and he felt the hot liquid as it poured into the muscle, then he was rolled over roughly and watched with drooping eyes as Rebecca placed the strips of sheet around his body,tying down his arms,legs and hands. Before she had finished, he was already dozing off, the effects of the haldol kicked in fast.

**McCarran International Airport**

John's flight had arrived on time, he wanted to get to Nick's house, even though he wasn't expected, he knew where his brother kept the extra key, he would let himself inside and wait for Nick to get home in the morning.

As he walked toward the luggage area he saw something on the bar television that caught his attention, he walked over and sat down,"Bud lite," he told the bartender as he watched the breaking news ,the sound was off,"Hey, can you turn up the set?" he asked as a picture of his brother came onto the screen,

"What the hell?" he asked himself, the words abduction from the Desert Palm hospital crossed the lips of the reporter,an accident victim taken against his will,"What accident? John was confused, nobody had said anything about Nick being in an accident.

He threw down the money for the beer and took off to get his luggage, pulling out his cellphone and dialing Elizabeth's number at the same time.

**Okay, here we go!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Title:Last Drink Tonight**

**Author:Nicksfriend**

**Disclaimer:I do not own or have any sort of connection to CBS or the CSI franchise...wish I did though it would be nice to have a little extra cash.**

**Summary: A trip to a missing person is interrupted by a drunk driver.**

**Crime Lab**

John Stokes entered the LVPD station with a renewed sense of direction, his brother had been abducted by a sadistic killer.

"I need to speak to Gil Grissom right now." he demanded, wanting to talk directly to Nick's supervisor.

The desk clerk looked up at the distraught man,"Listen, I want to help you but I need you to calm down first."

"I am Nick Stokes brother and he has been abducted, I need to speak to someone who can give me some information, please." he was worried, the news cast had said that another nurse who had worked at the same hospital had been murdered, and the nurse who had taken Nick was a suspect.

"Listen, let me make a call." she dialed a number and spoke again to the man standing in front of the glass window,"Your name?"

"John Stokes." he answered, pulling out his cell to check for messages, he had left a message on Elizabeth's phone for her to call him back, he needed to know why their parents had found it unnecessary for them to know that Nick had been in an accident.

"I have a John Stokes here wanting to talk to Nick's supervisor,what do you want me to tell him." she kept her voice low, not knowing much of what was occurring except that Nick was missing again."Okay, I'll send him back."

She hung up the phone and pointed towards an office, "A Mr Jim Brass will talk with you, he is very aware what is going on with Mr Stokes."

John nodded and went to the office, his phone was starting to vibrate, it was Elizabeth,"Hey, did you get my message."

Through sobs she managed to talk,"What happened to Nick, what kind of accident? And who the hell took Nick?"

"I'm about to get some answers, but I need you to talk to mom and dad. Ask them why in the hell didn't they feel it might be in Nick's best interest to tell us about his accident, that he was hurt." He felt that his parent's behavior was more than coincidental to the case that they had been working.

"I will ask but I really don't think they are going to give me any answers, something isn't right John. I'm so scared for Nick." Elizabeth was crying, worried about her little brother.

John walked into he office, a man in a suit sat across a desk,"Sis, I call you back, I need to talk to a man about our brother." he hung up the phone as he entered the office.

"Jim Brass, and you are John, I remember you very well from Nick's competency hearing." he held out a hand to John to shake, it was about Nick, hard feelings had to be placed aside.

John shook the man's hand and sat down in a chair sitting across from the older man,"I 've been hit with a lot of news at once. I just found out that my brother was in an automobile accident, and now he's been abducted by a nurse who worked at the hospital, and I learned it all on the television in an airport bar."

"You're parents were notified, by myself and by Nick's supervisor, I'm sorry they didn't share the information but unfortunately Nick has been taken from his ICU bed,by a nurse who was kin to the driver of the car that hit Nick and a fellow worker." Brass glanced at his watch, he knew he had some individuals to interview on the case, the drinking buddies of the uncle.

"Mr Stokes." Brass started but was interrupted.

"Call me John, please."

"We have all hands on deck for Nick, he is more than an employee, he is our friend, and trust me he is a priority,I consider him more than a friend actually, I consider him like a son to me. I want you to know we are doing all that we can, we have men at the airport, state lines, at her house and at her place of employment, we are determined to bring Nick back to us. I'm surprised that your father didn't tell you." Brass leaned back in his chair, taking in the worried appearance of the man before him but knowing that appearances can sometimes be deceiving.

"I don't know why my parents failed to give us this information but I really need to know that my brother is going to be alright." He felt a little better than before, his brother was missing, and it sounded as if the police were on top of it, treating it as a priority situation.

"If I or this department has any possible way to help your brother we will, Nick is important to all of us,he has made more friends here in Vegas than I can count,he is a part of our family,the police family." Brass wanted John to know that Nick had a family no matter if his blood family had failed him,they were there for him.

John nodded, his family deserved that, they had not been there for Nick, his treatment after his first abduction or his recovery, they had went back to Texas and went about life as if had not happened."I know it doesn't seem as if could be possible,our actions have been rather suspect, but I do love my brother and I only want what 's best for him."

Brass started to get up, he had the interviews to conduct and he needed to leave but he felt John needed to know one important thing about Nick,"One other thing, Nick suffered amnesia after his head injury in the accident,he remembers some people, some recent events, but he has a lot of blanks,especially his past. I just thought you should be aware."

"What are you saying, he doesn't remember us?" John felt as if he had been slammed with a brick with this new piece of information concerning his brother.

"He is still trying to remember us,like I said, he doesn't remember much." Brass opened the door, the invite was over, he needed to get to work.

"I want to leave you my number,please call me if you hear anything." John grabbed a pen off the desk and wrote down his cell number and handed it to Brass.

" Sure, you'll be the first person I'll call." his voice dripped with sarcasm,feeling that this charade was more for the guilt his family was feeling than actually for Nick, he had seen it in the past, the ruthless way they had treated Nick.

John heard it in the man's voice and his facial expression was revealing of how he regarded Nick's family,and he knew he deserved the cold shoulder treatment. He had treated Nick horribly the last time he was in Vegas and all of Nick's friends were witness to his behavior, he would need to show them that he had changed, he wanted only the best for Nick.

**Desert Palm**

Sara was gathering fingerprints and any evidence left in Nick's room in the ICU unit, she wanted to rip the woman's head off and at the same time she wanted Nick to be safe.

"Excuse me, my name is Chandra, I think we found something that might interest you." she waved her from the room, not being allowed to enter due to the investigation.

"Sure, what do you have?" Sara asked and she took off her gloves and bagged them,following the young nurse into the hallway.

"It's missing." she almost whispered to the CSI, her voice cracked with emotion.

"What's missing Chandra?" a new sense of worry entering Sara's already worried mind.

"The code box, the medications we keep for the cardiac codes, they're missing. Rebecca always bragged that she could bring back anything or anyone from the dead, that she loved playing god." she looked up into the CSI's face,"She always scared me."

Sara nodded and whipped out her phone,dialing Grissom's number from her speed dial as she walked back to the room, she waited impatiently for the man to answer, and when he finally did she quickly spoke,"We have a problem Griss, a big problem. The code box is missing along with the defibrillator, my god,what is she doing to Nick?"

**Lake Meade**

**Cabin**

Nick's eyes opened, he felt jittery, as if his body was shaking, the nausea ripping through his stomach and the burning acid flowed up into the back of his throat,he looked up to see Sybil looking down at him with a sadistic smile.

"Well, you probably weren't aware, but I just brought you back from the dead, I overdosed you and had to give you some Narcan, but you've been there before, haven't you honey?" she sat down the empty syringe,now holding a stomach tube in her hand,"You vomit and this goes down your nose into your stomach, I don't clean up vomit." she instructed then smiled and lay the tube on the table that she had recently placed beside his bed.

"I want to talk to Katie, please, let me talk to her, just for a moment." his shaky hand was holding onto the sheet, fighting back the urge to vomit, to empty the gastric juices in his stomach.

"You don't tell me who you want to talk to, Katie is busy right now,too busy to talk to you, you murdering bastard." she slammed down her fist on the table, now focused on the many syringes she had displayed,"What's next?" she asked herself, looking at the newly applied portable heart monitor, he seemed to have dealt with the last near death experience fairly well, time to play again.

Nick looked up at the wall, it had only been a couple of hours since he arrived and she was already busy at work attempting to kill him, she was wasting no time, he had to get her to display the other personalities, it was his only way out,maybe.

"How old where you?" the question got Rebecca to stop and turn towards him, a look of sadness crossed her face.

She knew what he was asking, and she felt he deserved some answers, he had taken the only man she had ever loved away, and he was going to pay the ultimate price, so why not," I was five. My parents died when I was five and Uncle Joe and his wife took me in to live with them. Aunt Rita was so wonderful, she use to take me to the store and buy me dolls, she told me I looked just like my mother,she told me that I was beautiful."

Nick nodded, she was a very attractive looking woman to be so evil,"What happened to your aunt?" he asked, wanting to keep her focused on anything but the syringes.

"She died, a victim of a random act of robbery, and then she was gone. Uncle Joe told me that I had to take her place that he needed me to comfort him and I thought that was what all five year old girls did, so I allowed him to make love to me." she went quiet,her face suddenly changed.

"I told you not to do it Becky, I told you he was hurting you but you would never listen to me, no, just to Uncle Joe." her voice deeper, more masculine.

"Who are you?" Nick asked, attempting to keep his focus on Sybil and not the brewing nausea building in his stomach.

"Tommy, I have to take care of Becky, she makes really dumb choices sometimes and Uncle Joe is mean to her and she tries to please him or if she don't, she is locked in the closet." her motions were different, that of a young boy of nine or ten years of age, kicking her feet, staring at her shoes.

"Can you tell Rebecca that what she is doing to me is wrong? She could go to jail for a long time and she wouldn't get to see you ever again." Nick had to play his cards that Tommy was a voice of reason, that he was the one that could possibly get him out of the cabin.

Then as suddenly as Tommy appeared she was again Rebecca,"Leave Tommy alone, he isn't use to talking to men, you scare him."

She turned and picked up a syringe, a sobering calm came over her and she spoke,"You know what this is?" she asked as she pushed the plunger enough for some of the clear liquid to spill out."It is potassium chloride,it's what's used to put killers to sleep forever,you 're a killer aren't you Mr Stokes?"

Nick shook his head, he wanted to say more but the bile was too thick in the back of his throat now and his heart was racing, she was going to kill him and then use her skills to resuscitate him? _Oh, please Lord take me now_, he thought to himself,not knowing how much more abuse he could take from the psycho bitch.

She picked up the IV line that went into his chest and started pushing the liquid slowly, he could feel his heart start to palpitate, then he was losing consciousness, too weak to fight the losing battle, fear consumed his thoughts as he faded.

"Well, actually it causes the heart to go into a life threatening arrhythmia and well, people die,but you are in luck, I have the capability to bring you back, as many times as I want. You are so lucky to have me as your nurse Mr Stokes." she looked down at Nick and smiled," You want to see me in action, don't you?" she continued to talk as she plunged the medication into Nick's central line, her patient no longer aware of her actions.

She looked over at the monitor, his heartrate quickly converted into ventricular fibrillation, she pulled out a syringe of Lidocaine and flipped off the cap,"Let's do this the fun way." she laughed as she took the needle and jabbed it into Nick's chest wall, an area over the heart,pushing the medication directly into his heart wall, slowly his rhythm changed back to a sinus bradycardia.

"What a rush!" she yelled into the room then fell down laughing, excited over what she had just accomplished.

Nick awoke several seconds later, his chest felt heavy, his breathing was labored, the crazy woman was laughing hysterically, and all he could do was wish that she would succeed, allow him to die a little quicker than this,"Damn you bitch!" his parched and very sore throat yelled.

Nick's feeble attempt of making a scene was lost in his captive's laughter until her patient started to vomit. She quickly stood and picked up the stomach tube and roughly pushed it down his nose, tears streaming down his face as he fought the hard tube as it gagged him. He tried to fight,to resist the assault, but was unsuccessful,his last thought before passing out was that he just wanted to die.

**Well, I'll stop there,get a little feedback and see if you guys are okay....Nick is suffering right now but remember Nick is smart.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Title:Last Drink Tonight**

**Author:Nicksfriend**

**Disclaimer:I do not own or have any sort of connection to CBS or the CSI franchise...wish I did though it would be nice to have a little extra cash.**

**Summary: A trip to a missing person is interrupted by a drunk driver.**

**Lake Meade**

Rebecca sat in a chair in front of the television, she was tired, exhausted from tormenting her captive, she had really enjoyed her god like abilities and how she had resuscitated her patient over and over, but the fun was gone, she was bored.

Now she sat listening to the news, the coverage of her taking Mr Stokes was all they were talking about, she was famous now.

She watched as the noncaring parents talked about their son in the past tense,convinced that no way after twelve hours he could possibly still be alive, a grieving brother who was determined to find his brother and a team of CSI's who wouldn't give up attempting to find one of their own.

Then there was the story of Nick Stokes, a man who had been kidnapped by a mad man and buried alive, attacked by an army of red ants in his plexiglass coffin and lived to tell the tale,"Wow, this guy has been through hell." she grinned and finished,"And I have put him through even more hell,guess that what happens when you're described as a hero, Nick Stokes. You've got to suffer a little."

She needed to find a new game to play, a new way to torment the man lying in the bedroom, it wouldn't take much more to put the man in the grave, another grave, she felt that was rather funny as she laughed out loud.

Suddenly she stood,"I forgot to use the defibrillator, what was I thinking, a little shock therapy wouldn't hurt anybody, too awfully bad, guess I could play _shock the killer_." speaking it loud enough for her patient in the other room to hear,wanting to put a little terror into his mind.

Nick heard it,the demented woman was about to inflict more physical and mental damage, the short reprieves were getting shorter, time was running out, he needed to get her to change personalities again, but how?

His memories were coming back, must be the trauma he thought, or his life flashing before his eyes,people do that right before they die. Unfortunately he had started remembering things, events in his life, he could hear the television, the stories of Nick Stokes life playing in full broadcast.

The time in the box was vague but he could see bits and pieces,maybe he had pushed it the back of his mind,trauma does that to a person sometimes, makes them want to forget, but there was something familiar about Rebecca's situation too.

"Hey, I'm back. You missed me I bet." her shrilling voice grated on her victim's nerves.

Again she started playing with the syringes and pulling the defibrillator towards the bed,flipping on the _on_ switch, the high pitched sound of it charging filled the room,Nick's only thought that this might be his last chance to save his ass.

"Can we talk first?" his throat damaged from the insertion of the gastric tube that was now was sticking out of his nose, attached to a small suction pump by the bedside. The tube had rubbed his throat raw, it had not been placed with gentleness.

She looked at him,"What? You want to beg for your life?" a hint of laughter in her voice.

He actually laughed at her remark, "Actually I don't care what you do to me, my life has been a living hell so just get it over with, fast and to the point."

"You're kidding,right? Nobody wants to die." he had gotten her attention,"But your life has been a little hellish." her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"A little? Just get over the game phase and go with your true feelings." he closed his eyes, the woman was a lunatic, what was he attempting to do, convince a nutcase to not kill him by telling her to kill him,what was he thinking?

Rebecca pushed the table back roughly, the defibrillator fell to the floor,syringes fell along with it,"Don't play with me!"

"Who's playing,you've seen my life in full vivid color on the television, my memory might not be that good right now but I've started seeing my life as it was and I really don't want to go back to it, so just kill me bitch!" he yelled at her, even with a little more emotion than he thought possible, it even sounded a little real to his own ears.

Her hands furiously started to remove the bindings from her patient, and with rough hands she pulled him up to where he could look at her in the eyes,"Are you sure you want to die? Because I can make it happen!" she screamed into his face, her bony fingers digging into the area of his cracked ribs, his body too weak to fight.

"Just do it bitch, put me out of my damned misery! Now!" he yelled back, emotion coming out that he had not felt before, feelings of abandonment,of totally being alone, surfacing to the forefront of his mind.

"Why, so you can have the easy way out, so you don't have to suffer like me?" tears now rolling down her face,streaming into her mouth and onto her neck.

"No,you need to suffer like me. You were a victim too."her voice now calm, her shaky fingers allowing him to fall back to the bed, she turned away, facing the other room where the television played out the life of her victim on colored screen, something had calmed her, her voice changed,and a small voice appeared,"Do you know what it's like to be sexually abused?"the innocence of a small child.

He was quiet,the question meant something, but what? He wanted to say _hell no_ but something was stopping him, something he hadn't remembered until now, something that sounded familiar,"I think I can,I can't remember, but I have a feeling that it happened to me too." his voice low and sad, the gastric tube now disconnected from the pump, stomach acid from his stomach now dripped onto the bed, but he was attempting to think, to remember what was so familiar.

"It takes away your childhood, your dreams, one's ability to have a child of their own." her voice full of pain,full of sadness, the voice of Emma still speaking.

Nick closed his eyes,he had to ask who he was talking too, he needed to know, but his own horrific memories were invading his mind,a name, Diane Lassiter, a babysitter."Oh god no, please no,don't, don't, help me!" he screamed into the small room, a feeling of terror he had once felt,reliving a moment that he should never speak about,not even to strangers, his body reacting to the onslaught of memories of a night his mind only wanted to forget, but now was starting to relive as if it were happening to him again.

The outburst of emotion from the man behind her made Rebecca turn and she look at her captive,he was now lying in a fetal position, his deep,dark, brown eyes staring out into nothingness,and she knew,she knew what had happened to him,he was a victim too.

**LVPD**

Brass entered the room, the men had to sober up a little before they could speak, each with their own lawyers now, he rolled his eyes, this was getting a little bit too much for a man who was attempting to find his friend.

"Okay, we're running out of time and I need some answers. I have a CSI, who was kidnapped by your friend's niece, and I need to know where to find them. So, if anybody might have a clue, I need the information." Brass's no nonsense mannerisms were in full gear, he wanted to find Nick.

The men looked at each other, little Rebecca a killer? It just didn't make sense, it didn't add up.

Martin, who seemed to be the brighter drunk in the room looked over at the man asking the questions,"We actually wondered what had happened to Joe, no funeral, no last good byes, we were celebrating his life last night at the bar, when your officers came and found us, thanks to Katie. We didn't have anything to do with your friend's disappearance, I swear."

Brass took a seat in front of the talkative one and spoke,"Listen, I don't really give a damn about Joe Huntley but I do care about my friend, do you know of a place that she might have taken my CSI?"

He glanced over to the other men, it was their place to vacation together, the cabin at Lake Meade,"Listen, I really don't think that little Becky could do anything like you said but you can look at the cabin at Lake Meade,we always go fishing together there,the gang, it should be empty."

Brass bit at his lip,finally something to go on, he tossed a pad and pen in front of the man named Martin, who wrote down the address,"Don't go anywhere, I might be back if the fishing expedition doesn't pan out." he remarked as he quickly made his way out of the room.

Brass got on his walkie talkie as he walked quickly towards the crime lab,wanting to see if Grissom might want to go with him as he started gathering a team to go to the cabin,Grissom's office was empty but he saw Warrick standing in the hallway,"Rick, I have a lead!"

Warrick ran full force towards Brass,"Where are we going?"

"Fishing." He showed Warrick the address and together they ran to Brass's car.

**Desert Palm Hospital**

"I need you to understand something Mrs Willows, Mr Grissom; Nick's swelling in his brain has really diminished according to the MRI that was done before he was taken,more than I thought possible. What I'm trying to say is that his memory, if the swelling was the cause, will probably be improving some now, that might be to Nick's advantage." Dr Simon was explaining to the two power of attorneys and Nick's other doctors.

"Or to his detriment." Catherine spoke it softly, but the others in the room heard her words, Dr Kasey, Dr Holt, Dr Mason and Grissom,the room became quiet,Nick their main concern.

**Okay, sounds like everybody that is still reading is okay,that is a good thing, I really want to thank you for the reviews and I really wish I knew if everybody was still with me, I haven't heard from a few of you in a while but I aim to please so if you are having problems with the story contact me...I am always open to suggestions. Though I do hope you like,Honestly!**

**Maybe more tomorrow!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Title:Last Drink Tonight**

**Author:Nicksfriend**

**Disclaimer:I do not own or have any sort of connection to CBS or the CSI franchise...wish I did though it would be nice to have a little extra cash.**

**Summary: A trip to a missing person is interrupted by a drunk driver.**

**Desert Palm Hospital**

**Nicole's Room**

Sara and Greg entered the small room, Nicole was awake and watching the news station where Nick's face had been plastered all day, everything about him now a matter of public record.

Nicole turned to see the two friends of Nick enter,"Hey,how are you guys?" she asked as Sara came over and gave her a hug, Nicole's leg now in traction due to the fall.

Greg's wheelchair was close enough for him to bend down and also give her a warm hug, they were all visibly upset at the abduction of their friend.

"Have they found anything yet, a possible clue to where she took him?" Nicole asked,nervous about what Rebecca might be capable of doing to Nick.

"At that moment Sara's phone rang and she walked over to the window so she would not disturb Nikki and Greg from hearing the breaking news on the television.

"Sara." she answered.

"Hey, we have a possible location on Nick, we're on our way, Warrick and Brass have already left, a cabin at Lake Meade." he wanted her to know ,they were a family and Nick would need all their support.

"I'm with Greg and Nicole right now, give me the address and I'll be on my way."

Grissom gave her the address, as she wrote it down on a piece of paper on the bedside table,"I'm on my way."

Sara hung up her phone, the attention of the two patients now on her,"They might have a lead, I'm going to meet them at this address, I'll call when I get there." she almost ran out the door leaving Greg and Nicole watching the television.

Nicole broke the uneasy silence,knowing that Greg was being unusually quiet,"I still love him." wanting one of Nick's best friend know that she still had strong feelings for Nick.

He reached over and gave her arm a small squeeze,"I know. He loves you too,he never stopped loving you."

She gave him a small smile,"Do you think he's alright?" her eyes that had already welled up with tears threatened to spill again.

"We both know Nick, he's a good talker, maybe he bought himself some time." Greg wanted to comfort the beautiful woman but he knew that Rebecca had deep psychological problems, he honestly didn't know if Nick would survive or not.

She nodded and her focus went back to the newscast, John Stokes was now standing with a dark,curly haired younger woman, her name was Elizabeth, Nick's sister and they were taking questions from a reporter from CNN.

**Las Vegas Nevada**

**McCarran International Airport**

John had rented a car and gone to the airport after checking into the Wynn, to pick up his sister,she had left Dallas to be with her brother during this difficult time, they knew that their family would encounter tremendous scrutiny from the press,since their parents had refused to come with them.

Now they both were surrounded by the media, the CNN reporter in their face with a microphone bombarding them with personal questions.

"I'm Michael York with CNN,where are Mr Stokes parents?" he asked. Elizabeth almost wanting to slap the piece of metal away from her face, she wanted only to find her brother.

John was more diplomatic,"We don't want to answer questions at this time, our main focus is our brother,we just want him home safe and sound."

"We understand that your family is under a lot of stress but isn't it true that your family is very busy with prosecuting a high profile case right now, the Dorothy Cannon case, a child rapist and murderer, too busy to come and tend to their own son's disappearance?" the reporter knew the facts, he wanted an answer and wouldn't leave without their input.

"Listen, Nick is our main focus, we want our brother back from this sadistic woman who took my injured brother from the hospital, a woman who is a suspect in the murder of a fellow nurse and the attempted murder of another. Please assist us in getting out the information and quit trying to interfere by including information about our parents that is untrue and not pertinent to finding our brother. Thank you but we need to get going, we need to talk to the local police." John gently pushed him and his sister through the crowd,to get to his car.

The reporter was not about to give up,"I have it on good source that your brother is somehow involved with the case in Dallas, is that true?"

John's motions froze, his words came out too fast to control them,"Leave my brother out of that case, he has nothing to do with it,now get the hell away from us." he then turned and proceeded to his car, how had the man known, a leak into the media from the DA's office in Dallas? This would be more than devastating for the family,and what would it do to Nick?

**Lake Meade Cabin**

Emma walked over to see the man, tears streaming down his bruised face, his eyes not focused but as if he was in a state of dreaming but his eyelids were open."Becky, what's wrong, what happened?"

Lisa came forward,"She didn't do anything, he got what he deserved, he should die for what he's done, he killed Joe."

"No Lisa, Joe is still alive, he is lying right there,"Katie pointing to Nick,"Don't you see him?"

"Look what you did Becky, he's in shock!" Tommy's voice broke through all the others, now they all stood, watching the man stare off into darkness, then they heard the newscast behind them, the question asked to the man's brother, the quipped answer and Rebecca returned in control.

"Is that who hurt you Nick? Dorothy Cannon? What did she do to you? Was it the same thing that Joe did to me?" her voice was demanding, but she couldn't get her patient to answer, but she knew, the body language of the brother told her all she needed to know.

"We need to get him out of here,before they come and look for us, they will find us Rebecca." Tommy wanted to keep his sister safe and protect the man from the others too, they had allowed them to get hurt and they could not find either of them.

Rebecca nodded, she needed to clean the man up and clothe him and leave, she had to take him far away, far away from the people who hurt innocent children, she had a responsibility to the man and to the others."Get ready, we have to go." she spoke it to Emma,Tommy,Katie and Lisa, she had to protect them.

She ran to her car and grabbed her suitcase and pulled out some clothing for the man, it was Joe's clothing but it would fit. She quickly removed the rest of the equipment and before she removed the central line she gave the man a heavy dose of sedative, she would have to act fast now, the medication would assist her in getting him to respond to her,he was in shock.

"Okay, we need to leave,you're going to have to help me get you to the car, I promise nobody will hurt you again, I promise." She attempted to get him to his feet to dress him but was unsuccessful, he was just too heavy and he was just dead weight.

Suddenly sirens could be heard in the distance, they had found her, they had found him,"Damn!" She looked out the window,she knew what she had to do to keep Nick safe, but she would have to leave him for a while,but she would come back for him later.

She quickly gathered her things and ran to the car,she would come back for the man, but for now she had to run, to hide. Rebecca started the engine and started out of the driveway, she knew a different route that wasn't even mapped, she wouldn't be found, she was too smart to be found. Then with lights off she drove towards the old detour.

Nick lay on the bed, his eyes still open, staring at the television, Dorothy Cannon's picture plastered on the screen,a new interest a case that might relate to Nick Stokes and his family,thanks to the CNN reporter. The drug she had infused into the IV line before she had pulled it out now pulling at him,trying to pull him down into sleep but he refused, he would not sleep. He could not sleep.

He saw her face,the face of his abuser,the woman who had taken away his innocence, the person who had taken away his sense of safety.

He knew Rebecca had left but the fear was still there, that she would return, the same fear he had experienced when Diane had raped him, Diane or Dorothy,whatever the hell her name was,it really didn't matter, she was the same to him.

The sounds of high pitched sirens filled the room, they had found him but she was gone, so it really didn't matter, she would come back, she would see him again,she had told him so, he could only wait.

"Police, open up!" a familiar voice screamed from behind the front door,the beams of flashlights could be seen through the window,then loud knocks on the door and then finally the door was kicked in, but he didn't, couldn't stop watching the television, the image of his sitter full screen with his name underneath, it was almost surreal,a moment in time starting to repeat itself.

"Nick, Oh my god, what did she do to you?" the familiar sound of his friend Warrick asked, gasps from the others in the room a clue that he evidently didn't look so hot but he would be damned if they would take him back to the hospital, he wouldn't go, they couldn't make him.

"Nick, it's Brass, we need to get you some medical attention. Can you hear me?" Brass was kneeling beside his friend, tears welling up into his eyes, the woman had brutalized his friend, the visible bruises were hard to miss.

"Tell them to take me home, I won't go back to the hospital." he whispered to Brass, the paramedics awaiting at the door to care for the man on the bed.

"Nick, let the paramedics take a look at you and see what's going on,then we'll see what we should do. Okay?" a pained expression on his face,knowing a hospital is exactly what his friend needed.

"Brass,no, please, just take me home, I'm begging you, please." he could not, would not go back to the hospital.

Warrick knelt down,"Nicky, I know you're scared, hell I would be too. What this woman did to you was terrible and we need to see if what she did will have any long term effects." pleading with his best friend,knowing he would react the same way as Nicky if he was in the same situation.

Nick attempted to sit up on the bed, the drugs in his system causing him to be unsteady, his body sore from all that she had done to him,his chest hurt from all the needles she had plunged into his chest,but he was damned determined not to go back to the place where this had started, this trip down memory lane,he would not go there again.

"Hey there Nicky, this isn't a smart move." Warrick was attempting to get his friend to listen but Nick was still moving, trying to get up off the bed.

Someone else entered the room."Nick, what are you doing?"

Nick recognized the voice but would not be distracted from his desire to get the hell out of the room, he didn't like the idea of being a victim, again, it was getting old.

A gentle hand was placed on his bare shoulder, a gentle voice broke through his determined mode," I need everybody to leave the room." it was Catherine.

Within seconds the room was empty except for Nick and Catherine,"Hey, you need something to wear if you refuse to go to the hospital, so let me get you some clothes, I'm sure one of the officers has something in his trunk."

He nodded, she understood, he would allow her to assist,"Thanks Catherine." his voice almost gone, the trauma he had endured over the past twenty-four hours evident.

Catherine walked to the door and spoke to the officers and came back with a sweat suit,she had never seen Nick without clothes before and she was surprised that even after all he had been through. his body still looked fit,though a little bit thin.

"I'm going to have to take some pictures Nicky, so let me do that and then you can put this on. Okay?" she asked knowing that she had to get the evidence, but yet be patient.

He nodded, then she took pictures of his abused body, collecting evidence as she gently processed the crime scene, to process her friend, careful not to inflict anymore pain on Nick.

"You want me to help Nicky?" she asked as she handed him the sweat shirt and pants.

"Maybe." he responded,his emotions being held now in check.

He slid the sweat shirt over his head,then slid it down his chest, it felt good to have clothes on again. He started to bend over to put on the pants, the sheet still covering his middle but his head swam and he knew he couldn't manage but would be embarrassed if Catherine assisted.

"Could Warrick help me?" he asked,not looking up at Catherine but continuing to stare down at the floor.

"Sure Nicky, I'll get him." she walked off but soon the heavy steps of Warrick's boots could be heard from behind.

"Hey buddy, let me help you with that." he bent down and took the pants and slid them up Nick's legs until he reached his middle,he then assisted Nick to a standing position, supporting him so he wouldn't fall."There you go Nicky."

"Thanks Rick, can we leave now, I hate this place." His voice low and gravely.

"Sure we can, let me assist you on bad side and we can walk together." Warrick took a good hold on the top of the waistline of the sweatpants and Nick leaned into him, the cast leg was going to be a problem, so Warrick lifted him a little bit on that side,guiding him out of the door into Brass's car,Nick would have nothing to do with the paramedics,waving them off,not wanting anybody to touch him,only Warrick.

"He needs medical attention Catherine." Grissom warned, not agreeing with the new direction of care that his CSI'S were taking with Nick.

"He needs his friends more than he needs medical attention right now Gil, the rest will work itself out later,after he starts to feel safe again." Catherine walked over to Brass's car and climbed into the back with Nick, he lay down with his head in her lap,Warrick climbed into the front seat with Brass, who had already started the engine, they pulled out,and headed for the main road, Grissom was left to take charge of the crime scene and to look for Rebecca.

**I know this story is going on and on...I sometimes cut stories off before some feel I have finished so I am going to let you direct me a little on this one...should I continue or start to end it. You decide...let me know!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Title:Last Drink Tonight**

**Author:Nicksfriend**

**Disclaimer:I do not own or have any sort of connection to CBS or the CSI franchise...wish I did though it would be nice to have a little extra cash.**

**Summary: A trip to a missing person is interrupted by a drunk driver.**

**Lake Meade**

**Cabin**

Grissom was taking pictures, his stomach wanting to empty its contents as he examined the place his CSI had been held hostage. The strong smell of blood,urine and vomit filled his nostrils,and the numerous empty syringes on the floor only intensified his thoughts that Catherine had made the wrong decision for Nick. She should have allowed the paramedics access to him.

He knelt down and had started bagging syringes from the floor when he heard a familiar voice in the other room.

"What the hell?" Sara was shocked at the sight before her,a blood stained sheet still lying on the bed, the pool of vomit and gastric juices on the floor and on the sheet,yellow bile that had a strong acidic smell, and the multiple weapons of torture used on Nick lying on the floor and the kitchen table.

"Where's Nick?" her mind being assaulted by all the blood and needles in the bedroom, the television playing in the other room,within view of the bed, Nick Stokes had been found.

"He refused to go to the hospital. Brass, Catherine and Warrick are taking him to his house,maybe they can talk some sense into him seeing a doctor,he's not well, and it's hard telling what the hell she injected into him." he picked up a large syringe with his gloved hand, stared at it for a moment then placed into the specimen bag.

"Nicole needs to talk to him, he will listen to her, she can talk some sense into that stubborn head of his." Sara spoke it out loud as she started donning gloves,she knew that there was a lot of evidence to be processed, a defibrillator still lay on the floor near an overturned table,a multitude of syringes and bottles of medications lay scattered on the floor," I wonder what pissed her off?."

"Maybe the fact that Nick was being stubborn about dying?" Grissom remarked as he again glanced at labels and bagged evidence.

Sara walked out of the bedroom and saw some men's clothing on the couch,"Griss, was there evidence of anybody else here with them?"

"There's no visible evidence of anybody else but Rebecca and do you ask?" he stood and walked into the living room.

"Size thirty waist pants and an extra large sweatshirt,looks like she was planning on taking him with her but maybe he was too weak after all she had done to him." she picked up the clothes and placed them into a bag.

"It's possible." he walked over to the couch and looked at the assorted wrappers on the coffee table, evidently she had eaten before or after she had tortured Nick.

"Do you think she did anything to Nick?" she hesitated as she looked at the bed in the other room,through the open door,"Sexually?"

Grissom had already had that thought, there was no evidence on the sheet, no semen or vaginal evidence."No, I don't think that was a thought until she saw this on the television." pointing to the newscast, Nick's picture on the television, the interview of his brother and sister replaying again and the connection they were making with Dorothy Cannon, the case for the DA's office in Dallas.

"What are you talking about Griss?" she was confused,what did this woman have to do with Nick.

"Remember the abuse the doctor spoke of, I think this woman is connected to Nick, I think she raped Nick and for some reason she didn't kill him." Grissom was still starring at the television screen that had Dorothy Cannon's haggard picture in full color plastered right above the words,_rapist,murderer._

"That's a little far fetched, don't you think?" she couldn't get the connection, this woman had raped and killed the children, why would she not kill Nick if she had raped him?

"I don't think so,I think that somebody needs to talk to Dorothy Cannon,she might hold a lot of clues to Nick's parent's treatment of him and why they aren't here with their son." Grissom still stood staring at the screen, he wondered silently why this woman had not chosen to kill Nick,what had stopped her from murdering him like she had murdered her other victims.

Sara,who had been quiet across the room, trying to make sense of the connection that Grissom was making, then it suddenly made sense, evidently Rebecca had made the same connection,that Nick was a victim too, that had to be the reason she didn't kill Nick,she felt a bond,a victim's bond.

**Nick's House**

Brass pulled into Nick's driveway,a car already there, from the tag Brass had already concluded that it was a rental. It had to belong to Nick's brother and sister.

"Nick, your brother and sister are here,are you sure this is where you want to go?" knowing that Nick didn't have a good rapport with his family.

Nick's eyes,which had been half opened, half shut,were now starring up at Catherine,"Not now, please."

"Jim, let's go to my house. Is that okay Nicky?" she asked, her voice low and soft, so it would not startle him.

He nodded, he just didn't feel as though he could deal with his family right now,his older brother, who was in his mid fifties, was always feeling as if he knew what was best for Nick. His younger sister Elizabeth was ten tears older year older than himself,but she always felt she knew so much more,as if she had all the answers. He just couldn't deal with their chatter right now.

Brass nodded and pulled back out of the driveway, he knew where Catherine lived and headed for her house.

**Desert Palm Hospital**

**Nicole's Room**

Both Nicole and Greg had dozed off, Greg now lying on the empty bed in her room,asleep.

The ringing phone awoke them both, Greg reached over with his good arm and answered,"Greg."

"Hey, Greg. We found him but he refused to brought back to the hospital. I think they're taking him back to his house but I haven't talked to anybody since they left." Sara explained as she knelt down with a flashlight to see tire tracks leading from the deck,she would need to get molds done, try and attempt to find out what Rebecca was driving.

"That doesn't sound like a smart move, didn't Grissom say something?" Greg was shocked that Nick wasn't coming back to the hospital but in a way he understood, the hospital for Nick wasn't a safe place,it represented the very opposite.

Nicole was now sitting up straight in the bed,"They found Nick?" her voice excited, her eyes filled with tears,"Is he okay?"

Greg held up a finger to indicate for her to wait for a second so he could gather some information."Listen,Nicole wants to know how Nick is, is he okay?"

"I didn't get to see him Greg but from what I gathered from Grissom he wasn't in the best shape and should've been taken to the hospital." her voice conveyed her worry for her friend, their friend.

"Maybe Nicole can talk some sense into him, she does have a way with Nick." he gave her a wink,she definitely had a way with his Texan friend,she would get him to see a doctor, but her own health issues might interfere with that plan.

"Listen, tell Nicole that Nick is fine,I don't want her to worry." she warned Greg, knowing that she too might leave the hospital to see Nick.

"Ahh, too late Sara, she's right here beside me,awake and listening to every word I speak." he smiled, not wanting to cross the red headed, high tempered woman beside him,Nick had told him she had a rather mean temper.

"Let me speak to her!" Nicole demanded, knowing that Nick was doing something stupid, again.

"You're breaking up Sara, call me back later." he hung up the phone,not wanting Nicole to get upset.

"When I get out of here,you had better be able to run Greg Sanders." she threatened,but her anger quickly faded as she thought about Nick."I need to see him Greg."

Greg placed the now beeping phone on the hook,"Me too."

"Maybe we can get someone to call that is with Nick right now, I need to hear his voice,I need to know he's okay." she choked back sobs, tears flowing down her cheek,how stupid had she been to not admit she still loved the man,and she did love him with all of her heart, and she wanted to be with him right now, he had to be feeling so alone.

"I wonder if he is remembering anything right now,if his memory is returning?" Greg questioned out loud,wondering if his memories might interfere with him getting better.

They both became quiet, Greg stood and walked over to sit on the bed with Nicole, he bent down and gave her a gentle hug,"He'll be alright, he's Nick."

She nodded, but she knew Nick better than anybody other than his own family and maybe more than them, Nick was strong but he was as human as the rest of them, it would effect him very much,and she wondered if he would be able to recover from the trauma.

**Catherine's House**

Lindsey, dressed in her American Eagle,gray, pajamas met them at the door. Catherine had called prior to getting to the house, she had told her mother she would need the spare bedroom ready for Nick.

"Hey mom." she greeted as Nick was almost carried in by Warrick and Brass,they were following Catherine to the bedroom, the bed already turned down,ready for Nick to lie down.

Immediately, Nick balled up into a fetal position, the posturing not lost on his friends,the trauma of the past day evident in his raw emotions,his quiet demeanor and his positioning in the bed, it was so sad to watch their friend suffer and they knew he would need some assistance soon.

Warrick took the top blanket and covered Nick's thin form, he then reached over and cut off the bright light,now the only light in the room was from the hallway but the deep purple bruises on his face and arms were evident, there were dark circles underneath his eyes,proof he hadn't slept in a while.

"I'm tired." he whispered to his friends.

"Nicky, you need something to drink, I'll get you some ice water." Catherine felt like she was acting more like a mother than a friend but she needed to get Nick to drink,or he would become dehydrated, if he already wasn't.

" Hey Nicky, is it alright if I just sit here for a while?" Warrick asked,not wanting to leave his friend and knowing that Nick might not want him to leave.

"Yeah,just don't get fresh." he gave his friend a small grin,wanting Warrick to know he was okay,that he was managing.

"I wouldn't touch that skinny but of yours if you paid me." he pulled up a chair, seeing that Nick was doing better with his memory, the easy banter was there as before.

Catherine smiled as she left the room to get a drink for Nick, followed by Brass who was already pulling out his phone to get an update on the woman who had taken Nicky.

Lindsey stayed at the doorway,the man whom her mother treated like family was sick, very sick and it made her nervous, his beaten body made her wonder what had happened but she knew it was probably related to work. She wouldn't ask, if her mother wanted her to know she would tell her in her own time,that is how her mother was and she accepted it,she was a lot like her mom in that way.


	34. Chapter 34

**Title:Last Drink Tonight**

**Author:Nicksfriend**

**Disclaimer:I do not own or have any sort of connection to CBS or the CSI franchise...wish I did though it would be nice to have a little extra cash.**

**Summary: A trip to a missing person is interrupted by a drunk driver.**

_**Taking a minute to thank my readers:You are the best readers out there,really. I appreciate your feedback and the way you care for these characters,it really makes me stay up at night just to produce a chapter.I aim to please you because you make me strive for more,to do better and each of you make my day everyday!Thank You!**_

_**Desert Palm Hospital**_

Dr Mason had been watching the news in the breakroom,Nick Stokes had been found so where in the world was he? The emergency room still had no report of his patient arriving,his worse thoughts now kicking in,maybe his patient was dead.

He grabbed his phone and hit the number he had called so much in the past few days,Catherine Willows, he needed some answers regarding his patient.

Catherine was lying on her couch dozing when her phone rang, she glanced at the caller id and rolled her eyes, how was she going to explain this to Dr Mason?

"Catherine Willows." she answered as she sat up on the couch,knowing she was about to get reamed for not taking Nick to the hospital.

"Dr Mason,where the hell is my patient?" he asked in a no nonsense tone.

"He's here with us,he refuses to come back to the hospital, but I can't say I blame him,the security was really lacking there." trying to get a hands up on what the doctor was going to say to her about the implications of not getting Nick proper care.

The doctor was quiet for a moment,probably trying to think of a good comeback,she was waiting for the ax to fall though.

"Guess I can't blame him, he's been through a lot in the past week." he was quiet for another few seconds then he asked,"Can I bring a nurse to come by and just get an assessment,maybe we can arrange something for him as an outpatient,but I can't make any promises,he probably needs a hospital more now than before he left. I assume that he'll need some blood work done, do you think he's up to that?"

"He does need a doctor, he's not looking so good right now but he did drink some water I offered. We probably will need to get a drug tox on him, we found a lot of syringes at the scene,along with some other horrific things. I just don't know how much he'll comply given the circumstances." a worried Catherine explained.

Catherine's worry was conveyed through her voice over the phone,the doctor sensing the turmoil of Nick's friend.

"Okay, give me your address, we'll be there as quick as I can put a small team together." Dr Mason took out a pen and wrote down the address that Catherine gave him then ended the call, he had a lot to get accomplished.

**Catherine House**

Nick's eyes never closed, the drugs in his system were trying to take him under but he fought them with what he had left,he would not allow the crazy woman to win.

Warrick watched his friend,saw how he must of suffered from his wounds,most of which were covered by the sweatshirt and cast on Nick's leg was stained with blood,urine and bile, the smell filling the room.

"Nick, you awake man?" he asked,knowing that answer already.

"We probably need to take you somewhere today and get that cast changed,it's got some stink going on." he gave a small laugh,hoping to get Nick out of his depression.

"Is that what smells?" he asked as he looked up at his friend, "I just thought Catherine was a bad housekeeper." His Texan grin visible in the dark.

"Better not let Catherine hear you say that, she will have you on B and E's for a month when you get back to work." he joked,seeing that Nick was trying to be himself,but knowing that his friend was definitely in a state of shock and pain.

"What happened to Nicole? Is she alright?" a question that had been weighing on his mind ever since he heard that Rebecca had also harmed anothernurse, newscasters missed no details,except if she was alright.

"Nikki is fine,probably attempting an escape herself right now to get here and give you one of her famous lectures." Warrick answered,knowing the love these two had for each other, he just wished that they would see it for themselves.

"Nick grimaced as he moved his body, his chest hurt,his whole body hurt,he was a mess and he felt as if he should be back in the hospital but his memory still wasn't that good,and he couldn't take a risk that Rebecca would return to do more harm,he knew he was suffering from his PTSD,Dr Kasey had diagnosed him before, he remembered that one piece of information during his captivity.

"Nick,did you hear me?" Warrick's voice broke through his thoughts.

"What?" he answered, he felt sick,feverish and it was hard to focus on what his friend was saying.

"I said, do you want me to take you to the bathroom?" Knowing that Nick would not be able to do that task by himself.

"No, I'm good." he again attempted to move around in bed but was stopped again by the pain in his chest,his hands reaching down and pulling up his shirt to see what the hell was burning so bad,making his skin feel as if someone was placing an iron on it. What he saw even scared him, his chest was red,inflamed,small blisters forming with yellow serous drainage coming out and onto the shirt.

"What the hell?" Warrick gasped.

"It's nothing, it'll be alright." he knew better but he had to think of something before Warrick picked his ass up and carried it back to the hospital.

"Like hell Nicky, that is bad shit. You're going back to the hospital." his was almost yelling at his friend, scared at the sight he had just been privy to, his friend was sick.

Nick pulled down his shirt, it had scared him too,but he couldn't go back to the hospital.

Catherine,hearing the commotion ran to the room and now stood at the door,"What's wrong Warrick?" she asked seeing the frightened look on the face of her friend.

"Nick has some bad shit on his chest and he's being his damn stubborn Texan self." Warrick was upset, it was evident from the worried look on his face.

He shook his head,"I'm not going back to the hospital, I can't." his words speaking volumes about how he was handling the situation.

"It's okay Rick, I have this." she waved him out of the room and walked over to Nick,placing her hands on his forehead,noting the fevered cheeks,warm skin and the glassy eyes.

"I can't go back Cat,I can't" his words sad,quiet, his fevered eyes looking up at hers,begging her to understand.

"Dr Mason is coming here Nick, he is going to do an assessment and we are going to do whatever he suggests, I will not lose you again, we just can't handle that, we care about you too much." she soothed him with her hand, gently stroking his hair.

"I'm tired." he mumbled as he closed his eyes,"But I can't sleep. I can't get her out of my mind,what she did was so awful,so inhuman."

"Nick,if I lie down with you will you sleep? I promise nobody will bother you while I'm here, I promise." wanting him to feel a sense of safety.

He nodded, and closed his eyes,no words were needed, he trusted Catherine.

She say down on top of the blanket, her hand continued to stroke his fevered skin, his body began to relax as she brought him closer to her and held him tight,wanting to give him some security,wanting him to feel safe.

"Cat?" his voice sounded sleepy.

"Yes Nicky." she answered back,keeping her voice soft and low.

"Thank you." his body seeming to finally relax,his eyes slowly closed completely, he fell asleep within seconds,exhausted from his ordeal.

"You're welcome Nicky." she whispered into his ear,wanting him to know that he was not alone.

**Three hours later**

Dr Mason found the house, it had taken him a while to gather a small team and get the equipment he needed to assess his patient without a hospital,the mobile unit the emergency team used in crisis situations had not been in use so he had borrowed it to assist him in getting lab and xrays on his patient.

He pulled the large unit up to the front of the house, a friend of Nick's standing outside.

Dr Mason and Dr Kasey exited the vehicle,wanting to get started assessing their patient. Warrick motioned for them to follow him into the house to where Nick was sleeping, Catherine had to take Lindsey to school but she would be back in a few minutes.

"Hey Nick, how are you doing?" Dr Kasey asked as he entered the small dark room, his patient lying on his side,being very quiet.

Dr Mason gave his colleague a look of concern,their patient was being too quiet, even for Nick. He switched on the light in the room, sweat was trickling down their patient's face. His flushed cheeks definitely was indicating that their patient had a fever,Dr Mason's hand automatically reached over to feel his skin but his patient jerked away,fear in his eyes.

"Nick, it's okay, it's just me and Dr Kasey,we're worried about you." he again reached down to touch his patient's skin,this time he was successful,the warmth radiating off his patient was more than worrisome,this could be life threatening within itself.

"His chest looks bad," Warrick interjected,wanting the two men to take a look for themselves.

Dr Mason acknowledged the clue with a nod,"Nick, I need to see your chest."

Nick slowly rolled over, the pains in his upper body making him let out a small groan, it was audible enough for the others to hear,the grimace on his face was unavoidable,his trembling hands reached down and pulled up the sweatshirt,Dr Mason's eyes grew large and his facial expression changed from pleasant to angry, but the anger wasn't focused on his patient but the woman who had did this to Nick.

"Nick,okay, this looks pretty bad and you have a fever. I have to tell you,you are really in need of a hospital right now,this is bad stuff and I really don't think we can do much for you here," he had to be honest, the chest had a large area of red,pus draining blisters, it looked like cellulitis.

Nick nodded and pulled down his shirt and then pulled the blanket tight around him as if to tell them, _then leave, I'm not going to a hospital._

Dr Mason knew his patient had been traumatized, he knew that Nick suffered for PTSD,but he also knew if Nick didn't get medical assistance he could die,"I brought Grace with us, she is going to get some blood work started and we are going to get an xray of that leg and of your chest." he looked down at the dirty looking,foul smelling cast and knew he would be doing more than xraying it today.

Dr Kasey took a chair and sat it down on the side of the bed that Nick was facing, he needed to attempt to talk some sense into his patient, inwardly he honestly wished that Nicole was here to assist, she could talk to him, get him to understand, if he had to he would go and bring her here,Nick needed her and she needed him,everybody who knew them knew the love they shared, it was real.

Grace approached the bed, she knew she had to be careful not to say or do anything to frighten her patient anymore than he had already been,"Nick, I need to get some blood from your arm.I see what Rebecca did, but I'm not Rebecca and I really need to help you."

With a feeling of trepidation he gave her his arm, he trusted Grace, she was a good nurse,he knew she wouldn't hurt him intentionally."I don't like needles." his voice still scratchy and low.

"I know Nick, I know,but I'm going to start an IV, and get what blood I need through the catheter, that way you only get stuck once hopefully, but your veins are really deep, you're very dehydrated." she shook her head and looked up at Dr Mason,knowing he had the capability on the mobile unit to start a central line.

"Let me see Grace." he looked where she had placed the tourniquet, no visible vein noted and Nick had the best veins usually.

He took a deep breath, Nick wasn't going to say next but it was for his own good,"Nick, you don't have any veins, you're tood dehydrated,you're going to need a central line placed in your neck, your chest is too inflamed."

Nick's eyes flew open."No,I can't. I just want to be left alone, just leave me alone." his damaged voice attempted to scream but it came out in broken cracks , his voice unable to convey how how he was feeling,the thought of something stuck in his neck was unacceptable.

They had pushed the wrong button, their patient was no longer cooperative,they needed to go in a different direction if he or Dr Kasey couldn't talk him into medical treatment.

Warrick who had still been watching, slammed his fist against the wall,"That is one stubborn ass Texan." he spoke it to Catherine who had joined him at the door.

"It's okay Warrick, I'll talk to him." she walked into the room, the medical staff frustrated that they were unable to assist their patient.

"Nick, I need you to allow the central line, it will help you get your medications and allow them to draw blood,just like before. I need you to do that for me,okay." Catherine voice was stern but kind,something Nick Stokes was use to, her giving him orders.

He looked up at her with his fevered brown eyes,a look of trust was there, he held out his hand for her to hold,"Only if you stay Cat." he trusted her, she was his friend.

"Get the central line kit and tell George to bring in the xray machine,I'll need a picture afterwards." Dr Mason ordered as his fingertips pressed against Nick's jugular could feel his patient tense up, he knew that Nick needed something to relax him but he was afraid of what Rebecca had injected, afraid what he might give him could cause a reaction.

"Grace, also I going to need a trauma work up, blood and urine tox screens and cardiac enzymes." wanting to make sure he didn't miss anything,seeing that he had his work cut out for him.

She nodded as she walked out of the room,almost bumping into Nick's friend.

Nick, I'm going to ask Catherine to step outside for just a few minutes so I can assess you a little bit closer, is that fine?" he asked, needing to see what other physical trauma had been done to the man.

He reluctantly let go of her hand and she walked out,knowing that Nick was in good hands.

He took out a light and checked Nick's pupils, then he checked the opening on his head with stitches, still intact.

"Nick, I know that this might be hard but can you remember what Rebecca did to you, it's very important you tell me as much as you can." Dr Mason continued to assess breath sounds and heart sounds,noticing that Nick's heartrate was faster than normal.

"She injected me with stuff,potassium, I think I died but she resuscitated me somehow." he kept his eyes closed, not looking at the men as he talked,"She made me drink something that tasted like chalk,my stomach hurt for a long time." he managed to say these things as if they happened to someone else,showing little emotion.

"Did you vomit?" Dr Mason stopped short of raising up the shirt, he would do that in a few minutes.

"Not that time but I did later,she stuck something down my nose, it hurt,I gagged." again no emotion,just the facts.

"Very good Nick. What else did she do Nick?" wanting to get as much detail as he could from a cooperating Nick,hoping that he wouldn't shut down on them.

He stuck out his tongue, gave his lips a swipe,wanting to be able to keep talking but feeling as if his chest was about to cave in on him,"Lots of shots, of stuff.I don't know what she put inside of me but she laughed a lot when she did it, she laughed and said that it would kill me but she kept bringing me back,she kept bringing me back when all I wanted to do was to die." his barrier had cracked, tears flowed, his body shook, he knew that what she did was horrible but he just wanted to be allowed to go, to not have to deal with her, his family, his just wanted to die and the bitch wouldn't allow it, would not allow him to have that peace.

"Nick, what she did to you was terrible, anybody would have reacted the same, would have wanted it to just end but you hung on Nick,you hung on, you lived."Dr Kasey just wanted Nick to understand what he was feeling was normal given the horrific situation.

He opened his eyes,"Is it normal to still want to die even with it over with,because right now I really have no desire to live,no desire to deal with this crap anymore." he rolled onto his side, away from the doctors,away from the pain they were inflicting.

Dr Kasey had heard the words come from his patient, the words that obligated him to commit Nick for a psychological evaluation, a mandatory hospitalization. He knew what had to be done for his patient, and he knew nobody else would appreciate it right now.


	35. Chapter 35

**Title:Last Drink Tonight**

**Author:Nicksfriend**

**Disclaimer:I do not own or have any sort of connection to CBS or the CSI franchise...wish I did though it would be nice to have a little extra cash.**

**Summary: A trip to a missing person is interrupted by a drunk driver.**

H_e opened his eyes,"Is it normal to still want to die even with it over with,because right now I really have no desire to live,no desire to deal with this crap anymore." he rolled onto his side, away from the doctors,away from the pain they were inflicting._

_Dr Kasey had heard the words come from his patient, the words that obligated him to commit Nick for a psychological evaluation, a mandatory hospitalization. He knew what had to be done for his patient, and he knew nobody else would appreciate it right now._

Dr Kasey looked over to Doctor Mason,"You know what I have to do?"

Dr Mason nodded, he would let the others know after the new central line was placed, he needed for Catherine to call her lab and see if they had any information on what Rebecca had used on Nick. They both knew Nick needed a sedative, something to take the edge off what he was feeling, what he was dealing with right now.

**Crime Lab**

"Grissom, Catherine is on line two!" Hodges informed Grissom who was now sitting in his office looking over Nick's file chart, awaiting for more of the bloodwork to be completed.

"Catherine, how's Nick?" he asked,knowing that the doctors were working on him when she had called earlier.

"Hodges just gave me the results of the preliminary blood work at the scene and the name of the other drugs found there. I just wanted to inform you that Nick is going to be taken back to the hospital but they'll probably need to drug him first, he will fight it, he's scared Gil."

Catherine continued watching the staff in the other room,Nick's screams had died down after the insertion of the tube,they had been unable to give him any drugs to help him endure the procedure due to the unknown amount and type of drugs used by had been painful for him, she had never seen him in such pain before, she had actually seen nobody in that much pain before.

"I'll meet you there, they still haven't found Rebecca but Sara lifted some tire molds that were fresh, we think she is driving a Ford Taurus,probably this year's model. No luck in finding her yet, it's like she fell off the face of the earth. Sara's going back to the cabin with some officers and Brass to see if we missed anything." he took a deep breath,removed his glasses and lay them on the desk,then pinched his eyes,wanting it all to be over with but knowing that it had actually had just begun.

"Listen, I have to go, but I'll see you at the hospital." she hung up the phone and walked back into the bedroom to be with Nick, he was upset, he was listening to Dr Kasey tell him that he was putting him into the hosptial for a sevety-two hour psychiatric hold, time enough for the antibiotics that Nick would need to take effect and hopefully by then he would be thinking a whole lot clearer.

Nick felt betrayed, he had cooperated, he had allowed them to stick a damned rod into his neck and stitch it without anything to numb it except some lidocaine but they hadn't used much, afraid to send his heart rate further upwards.

"Go to hell! I'm not going back to that place, I won't let Sybil get access to me again, I mean it, I won't go!" he shouted as loud as his voice would allow,but the men in the room had dealt with it before,other patients,other scenarios, they weren't backing down, and this frustrated Nick even more.

He watched as Dr Mason and Catherine walked out and shut the door. His eyes stayed glued as he watched as Dr Kasey pulled out a syringe."We can do this the easy way Nick or the hard way,either way we are taking you back with us to the hospital, I promise I will keep you safe."

"No, I won't go back, I won't go back to that damned place! Catherine help me! Warrick please help me!" he cried out,hoping that his friends would come to his rescue,knowing that they wouldn't,knowing that he was all alone again.

Suddenly Nick's hand automatically went for the new line that had just been stitched into place, his hand immediately caught and easily restrained by Dr Kasey,"I'm sorry Nick but I have to take care of you right now." with Grace's help he rolled Nick onto his side, as Grace tugged down his pants, deep bruises that hadn't been seen before now caught both of their attention, Rebecca had whipped him with something, something that had left deep,defining marks. Their actions simultaneously stopped, he had been through enough.

"Grace, get me a flush, I'm going to give this through his IV line." Dr Kasey rolled Nick back on his back, the look of anger had faded from his patient's face, instead he looked defeated, his fight was gone.

He slowly injected the medication into the line,then flushed and heplocked the port,no response from his patient,no more fight left.

Nick had said something that had gotten his attention though, now he wondered why he had called Rebecca, Sybil.

"Grace, see if Dr Mason has called an medic to transport,we need to get him to the hospital." he felt the fever radiate off his patient's skin,knowing that Nick's fever was increasing.

Grace opened the door, both friends stood awaiting to see their friend,hearing the words he had spoken just minutes before but knowing if he didn't get the help he so desperately needed that he could die.

Dr Mason had just gotten off the phone,"They'll be here any minute." he informed Grace,walking back into his patient's room, Grace handing him the thermometer, Nick's fever was one hundred and four point one,they needed to get him to the hospital fast before he started to experience febrile seizures.

**Lake Meade**

**Cabin**

Sara walked around the now empty cabin, the smell still too strong for her senses, she had left the door open, Brass standing now in the kitchen area.

"Where did she go? She just couldn't disappear into thin air." she turned to see Brass standing looking at something, then it caught her attention too.

"What is that?" she asked,seeing that Grissom had overlooked a vital piece of evidence.

"My mother would have called it a switch." Brass answered, no more had to be said, the blood on the stick,spoke volumes.

"I'll get that back to lab." she took the stick with gloved hands and bagged it as evidence.

She was about to leave when she spotted something outside,lying on the ground, a piece of a keychain, it was a light yellow,faded out, with the word _Adventuredome_.With still gloved hands she picked it up and placed it into the small baggie as evidence,it meant something but she would need to get it back to the lab to figure it out.

"Jim, I going back to the lab, call Grissom and tell him to wait for me." Sara yelled back to the man who was still in the kitchen of the cabin.

She saw him nod and then she entered her car, she wondered what horrific crimes had happened to her friend, if he would ever be the same, if he would ever be Nick again.

**Nick's House**

John and Elizabeth had not slept, Nick had been found and they still hadn't heard a word on his condition,he wasn't at the hospital or the morgue, frustration was building, then the phone rang.

"John Stokes." he answered,knowing it had to be someone that could give him some information.

"Son, you and Elizabeth need to get home, we have a media storm at our house wanting to stick their nose in our business,what the hell are you doing out there?" his father sounded irritated,angry.

"Dad, Nick needs us right now and we aren't leaving him." John replied,wanting his father to understand that Nick needed his family,especially his parents.

"I didn't tell him to move out to Vegas, did I? That was his choice and it was the wrong choice and now he is paying the price, maybe after this debacle he'll come back home." his father was almost screaming into the phone.

"We're staying here dad, we are going to support our brother, whether you or mom choose to or not." John could not believe that his father was acting this way, that he was willing to abandon his son.

"You're opening a can of worms that you don't want to mess with son. I'm telling you, get home and do it now." he hung up the phone cutting the conversation off.

John slammed the phone down, angry at the man he called his father. 'W_hat the hell_?',he thought to himself.

"What did he say?" she knew it was their father from the tone of the conversation, she knew because she had had the same conversation just the day before.

"He said that we are making the wrong choice by staying here." John's voice full of emotion, he couldn't figure out his father, his motive for hurting his baby brother.

The phone started ringing again but this time it wasn't his father, it was Catherine Willows.

"Hi, is this John Stokes?" Catherine asked,hoping that it would be Elizabeth instead,she felt that she was a little bit less threatening to Nick.

"Yes, yes it is. Is my brother okay?" he asked,the fear for his brother audible in his voice.

"We're taking him to the hospital right now, Desert Palm. Just meet us at the emergency room." she felt that giving details out might end up hurting Nick, his family had not been the most supportive family.

"We'll be right there." he replied but was interrupted by Catherine.

"Listen, an officer will be coming by to pick you up, the media is storming the hospital right now so it'll be better if you come with some protection." she instructed,not wanting Nick upset by anymore impromptu media conferences.

She had figured it out too, Dorothy Cannon might be the person who had raped Nick, she just wasn't for sure, but the media felt there was a connection between the killer and Nick.

John understood, he had heard the coverage on the television, he had heard the connections the newscasters were making and it hurt, that Nick would have to deal with this after he got better,life for his brother wasn't fair.

"We'll see you there Ms Willows." he then hung up the phone, heading for the bedroom,"Nick is going to Desert Palm."

Elizabeth nodded in understanding but couldn't help but to ask,"Where has he been?"

"If my guess is accurate, he's been with Catherine and his friends,they're very protective like that." he turned and walked into the bedroom to get dressed, Elizabeth after lingering for a second in deep thought turned and went to Nick's bedroom to change, it was going to be a long evening.

**Unknown Place**

Rebecca had laid down to sleep, she couldn't keep the man off her mind,she had enjoyed her time with Nick Stokes,now they had something in common,maybe she could see him in a different light,maybe as a lover.

She turned on the television using the remote control,wanting to catch a glimpse of the man who she now wanted to have as her boyfriend,she had never had a real boyfriend before.

She closed her eyes and imagined them making love, of having passionate sex,Nick Stokes was going to be hers, all hers.

As she lay in the bed,wishing silently that she had made love to the man instead of beating him so badly, she knew he would understand,love requires a little pain sometimes, he would forgive her, she would make sure he did.

The older man and woman still lying on the floor of their home,their stab wounds still oozing blood as Rebecca slept in their bed.

_**Yeah, the nutcase lives,she will being causing more havoc soon but I just wanted you to know that she is alive and well,sort of.**_

_**Feedback if you have time...thank you.**_


	36. Chapter 36

**Title:Last Drink Tonight**

**Author:Nicksfriend**

**Disclaimer:I do not own or have any sort of connection to CBS or the CSI franchise...wish I did though it would be nice to have a little extra cash.**

**Summary: A trip to a missing person is interrupted by a drunk driver.**

**Desert Palm Emergency Room**

Dr Kasey and Dr Mason had ridden in the medic cab with their patient,worried about his mental condition as well as his physical condition, ice packs now underneath his arms,neck and on his groin area.

The fever was causing him to have small epileptic type seizures,his body would get suddenly rigid and shake uncontrollably,his teeth gritting together, his airway being kept open with a tongue blade.

"Give him another five of Valium. Go ahead and give him a loading dose of Dilantin too." Dr Mason ordered, seeing that the fever was now one hundred and five point three,his patient's eyes still open,fighting the medication and the fever.

The paramedic acknowledged the order and flipped the yellow cap off another pre-dosed syringe of Valium and placed it in the IV port that was now infusing Ringers Lactate open wide for volume and hydration purposes, emptying the contents of the syringe.

Nick's body stilled, his tongue bleeding from him biting it during the last two seizures,his eyes still open, starring at the doctors who were tormenting him. The way she had tormented him, he couldn't sleep, he couldn't rest, he couldn't trust anybody.

The truck pulled into the ambulance bay, the doors were opened and Nick's body was jolted on the stretcher,then he was moving quickly through the familiar doors of the emergency room.

He wanted to yell but the plastic airway was causing him to be unable to respond,unable to speak,unable to say how much he hated them for doing this to him,why had his friends forsaken him, why?

"I need a full trauma panel,phenytoin level, blood and urine cultures,foley, and we need a cardiologist, his chest is mince meat, don't apply any leads to the reddened areas of his chest." Dr Mason shouted at the trauma team,as he was already ordering more medications, his focus only on his patient, Nick Stokes.

"What's his O2 sats?" his voice and mind was in control, he wanted to see how Nick's lungs was holding up through the events.

"They are a little low at 90%. Nasal cannuli? The trauma nurse asked as she prepared the oxygen.

"If they fall any lower get O2 on him to keep him above 90%. I need a blood gas first, get respiratory up here now." he ordered,wanting to see why Nick wasn't responding to his treatment,"Also call MRI, and get radiology up here to do a chest xray,anterior lateral views if possible, add a film of his left leg too, and get ortho up here,he'll need a new cast placed."

"Yes sir!" another trauma nurse yelled, already on the phone getting radiology to send up a portable machine for the films.

He walked over to his still awake patient,"Nick, buddy, tell me what's hurting." he knew his patient was in pain, the grimaces on his face a clear indication.

"My chest,everything." he mumbled, the drugs causing him some confusion,he was seeing things he knew weren't real,hallucinations,auditory and visual, the face of his tormentor on every face around him, laughing, finding his predicament funny,humorous,fascinating.

"Nick, listen to me, we're going to have to get you on a cooling blanket, they need to cut off your clothes, I just want you to know what's going on, no surprises." hoping that his patient was understanding,but the way his eyes were darting back and forth he doubted Nick was able to focus on anything that he was saying.

The nurses were cutting off the sweatshirt, audible gasps from several individuals were heard, the deep cuts and bruises noticed,more as they turned him to his side.

One nurse could not help herself,"What the hell happened to him?"

"A monster attacked him." Dr Mason shook his head,what had the bitch done to his patient? "Let's get cultures of all his wounds, rectal,penis and buccal swabs,we need to rule out infection and sexual abuse." he looked at Nick as they placed him on the cooling blanket,the rectal probe placed, then they covered him with only a sheet.

His body shivered as he started to sweat, the tylenol suppository starting to assist his fever."Get her away from me, please, please get her away from me!" he moaned as loud as his damaged and abused voice could in the small space.

After two hours of intesne medical attention, as Dr Mason looked up at the fluids infusing,antibiotics,fluids to rehydrate and meds for the anticonvulsants he fet relief that Nick had started to respond a slight bit to the meds. His MRI scan had been completed and read, it was unchanged from his earlier film the day before,Nick was having febrile seizures, he needed to get the fever under control, but he was worried t hat he was missing something, the redness on his patient's chest indicative of cellulitis or a second degree burn,he just hoped it wouldn't spread if it ws cellulitis.

**Emergency Waiting Room **

Catherine and Warrick stood in the emergency room waiting area again, suddenly a crowd was gathered outside the doors, it had to be John and Elizabeth arriving. The media were like attack dogs,wanting to get a hold of the two individuals that were not only Nick's siblings but they worked for the DA's office in Dallas, Texas.

The police officers pushed them through, a special area was reserved for Nick's friends and family.

"How is he?" John asked as he walked into the room,quickly using his attorney skills to assess the facial expressions, it couldn't be good.

"The doctor will be out in a few minutes to update us, but I need to be honest with both of you,he's in pretty bad shape both physically and mentally." Warrick replied, a part of him so pissed at Nick's family for not being there from the beginning and another part just happy that someone from Nick's family had finally showed up.

Elizabeth took John's hand,holding it tight, wanting to just see her little brother, wanting to tell him that she loved him.

Dr Mason tall thin form looked even thinner to the CSI's, a worried look etched on his face,a thick chart in his hand."Hi, you must be John Stokes and Elizabeth Stokes Banner." he reached his hand out to give John's extended hand a firm shake then Elizabeth.

"I won't beat around the bush, Rebecca did a number on Nick,she beat him, she tried to kill him numerous times with several different medications and,she even attempted to destroy his heart. We have a lot to work through before he'll be better,though his old injuries are still a concern." He stopped a few seconds to give the group time to absorb the new information.

After a few seconds he resumed," His febrile seizures are a bigger problem right now, we can't get them to stop, so we are being aggressive in fighting his fever,once the seizures stop we will place in on a unit but for right now the ER is the best place for him,one on one care."

"Can we see him?" Elizabeth asked, wanting to see her brother.

"I will be honest, he is in no shape for visitors right now,and I don't know how you might take this but he might not want to see you." Dr Mason knew he might be crossing a line but they hadn't been there for his patient when he needed them,why would he want to see them now?

"Listen,I know this is difficult to understand,but we didn't know, our parents didn't tell us that Nick had been in an accident, we had to find out from watching the news." John wanted to see his brother and he would fight anybody who said he couldn't.

Dr Mason nodded, some understanding to the situation,but still it made him angry at the parents, he had spoken to both of them.

"Listen, one of you can visit but only for a few minutes." he stood, he needed to get back to Nick.

"You go John,you always were his big brother." she smiled,wanting her brother to see him first,not actually thinking she could be able to be strong enough for Nick.

He nodded,she didn't have to ask him twice, he stood and followed the doctor back to see his brother, he knew what he had done to Nick after his near death in the plexiglass coffin was wrong now and all he wanted was to know that his little brother would be fine.

He entered the busy ER, still following the tall,thin doctor until he came to a small cubicle,inside he could hear the moans of what sounded like a wounded animal that was suffering.

He walked in, the doctor leading the way, Nick was attached to lots of tubes,monitors and IV's. The visual of his little brother was enough to make one want to turn and run but he stood fast, he knew he had to be strong for his brother,his brother needed him.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." Dr Mason turned and left the two men alone.

He walked over and took his brother's free hand, the other had wires and equipment attached,"Nick, it's John,I'm here. Elizabeth and I came to visit you."

Nick's fevered eyes starred up, tears filled them as she saw his brother,"John?" his voice cracking with emotion,"That you John?" his other hand now grabbing at his brother's hand, gripping it tightly.

"Yeah, it's me Nicky. What happened to you little brother?" he asked,already knowing the answer,finding himself looking over the deep cuts and bruises that marred Nick's body.

"She hurt me,she was so mean, she did bad things to me John." his voice panicked but younger,more child like than he had ever remembered Nick sounding.

Nick looked around, the fever still causing him to wonder if he was seeing things or if it was really John.

John pulled over a chair, it was evidently hard for his brother to focus,"Hey,little brother, listen, I'm not going anywhere, I'm right here."

"Don't leave me John,she'll hurt me again, I know she will, she told me she would hurt me again. She told me she would hurt my family, even mom and dad."Nick's voice was pleading,his hands grasping John's with strength he didn't think possible for his injured brother.

"She did bad things John,bad things." he whispered as he looked around, as if he were hearing voices,voices that were not there. "Was that Mom?"

"No Nicky, Mom is in Texas with Dad. What did the woman do to you Nicky?" Feeling that his brother needed to talk,needed to tell somebody what had happened to him in his captivity.

"She threatened me and made me do bad things but I didn't cry John, I was a big boy,big boys don't cry, right?" Nick was suddenly in tears again, his face scrunched in pain,"She's a bad babysitter John, she's so mean and she hurts little boys."

Suddenly he knew that Nick was no longer talking about Rebecca but about Dorothy Cannon.

"She said that she killed bad boys. That I was a bad boy." he was shaking his head,wanting John to know he hadn't wanted to be bad, she made him do the bad things.

"Why didn't she kill you Nick? What happened?" he didn't know why he asked,it just came out,he needed to know why she spared his little brother.

"She said she knew a secret, a secret that would save her someday. I think it was about dad,she seemed to know a secret that daddy didn't want her to talk about." he was rambling now,the fever causing him to be unfocused.

"Nicky, do you know the secret?" John asked,suddenly realizing that Nick was no longer seeing Rebecca.

"No, I have to go to bed and never tell anyone or daddy will punish me."He whispered as if his father was near, fevered eyes starred at the curtain,"I didn't cry John, you would have been so proud of me,I didn't cry, not even a little. I was a big boy,daddy's big boy."

"I'm proud of you Nicky,so very proud. I need you to rest now, can you do that for me?" he asked, seeing that his brother was fighting the drugs they were giving him for rest.

"Don't leave me." he looked at John again, pleading eyes starring at him.

"I won't leave you Nicky, I'll stay right here." he smiled at his brother then reached up and pushed sweaty hair from his brother's face, a renewed anger starting to grow inside of him,wanting to talk to his father, to find out what secret was worth his brother's pain and suffering.

**Okay,we still have a ways to go but I got off the slow stick today and just wrote...hopefully you like!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Title:Last Drink Tonight**

**Author:Nicksfriend**

**Disclaimer:I do not own or have any sort of connection to CBS or the CSI franchise...wish I did though it would be nice to have a little extra cash.**

**Summary: A trip to a missing person is interrupted by a drunk driver.**

**Twenty-four hours later**

**Step-down Unit**

Crusty eyes attempted to open, voices in the background,recognized as his friends,a loud noise that was disturbing to his rest,he needed to open his eyes and see what the hell was going on but he was too tired,his eyes just wouldn't open, so he settled down and continued to sleep.

**Cowan's Cemetery**

The grave digger pulled back the machine,the hole now was deep enough for four caskets,a potter's grave,Joe Huntley's body was in the casket on bottom,on top were three dead hookers found without identification, Jane Doe's to the world for the rest of time.

The lifter brought the caskets over and sat them in the grave, now all he had to do was to cover them with dirt, no last good-byes,no fanfare, just dead bodies that needed to be placed into the ground. The man took off his hat and bowed his head,he would give the dead respect that nobody else would give. He repeated the Lord's Prayer and said,"amen".

Within minutes the soil was replaced, the bodies were taken care of for those who felt no desire to take care of their dead.

The man drove his machine away,no flowers to place, no stones to repeat their names or their dates of life or death,they were just dead."Rest in peace Joe Huntley, women,rest in peace." the man repeated as he drove away on his small machine,hoping his life would not be as meaningless as those four individuals.

**Twelve hours later**

**Desert Palm**

John sat in Nick's room, the Judge would not take his calls, his mother was too upset,she had been kept sedated,medicated so she wouldn't have to deal with everything that was happening to Nick,to their family.

He glanced at the time,the clock on the wall a few minutes fast. Elizabeth would be here soon to take her watch over Nick. Nick's friends refused to leave,staying watch over one of their own,he felt a closeness to them too. They really loved Nick, they really cared about the man who was lying quietly in the bed.

The beautiful red head refused to leave his side,her hair full of soft curls,her blue eyes that shined like the sea,her smile that would cause any man to look a minute longer and she was in love with his brother, she was in love definitely with his brother, he would have to talk to Nick when he felt better, she was a keeper, he needed to get his brother a wake up call and tell him to accept that she was the one for him.

A small knock on the door disrupted his thoughts, another sitter to replace the woman at the bed, he was at least six foot four,broad shoulders,looked as if he had played football a few times in his life, his dark brown skin rippled over large muscles and he had a smile that would make any woman fall for him,and literally die.

Sara and Catherine stared at his finely shaped body as he sat down beside Nick. He was the new sitter,which was required when one is on suicide watch, though he would do nothing, Nick had been sleeping since he was brought to the floor.

The man spoke anyways to Nick's sleeping form, introducing himself as Charlie Amber, and that he would be the sitter for the next twelve hours.

Warrick felt a tinge of jealousy,the women seemed to interested in the man who now was Nick's sitter, a man who would sit there for the next twelve hours staring at someone who was refusing to awaken,his body attempting to recover from the assault of thirty—six hours ago.

Grissom stood,stretching sore muscles and walked over to where John was sitting,wanting to speak to the man who had given his CSI so much grief in the past,not wanting him to cause Nick anymore problems.

"Can I speak to for a few minutes?" he asked, he kept his voice low, as John's view was closer to Nick. Nick's pale features could be seen even in the dark,his wounds starting to heal,scabs over most of the cuts,his new IV line securely out of his reach,evidently he had attempted to pull it out prior to coming to the hospital,the new bandages were stained with blood and the cardiac monitor was now showing sinus rhythm,his fast heartrate now under control.

John spoke as the man approached, hearing the request for a talk " As soon as Elizabeth returns we can grab a cup of coffee." As if on key she entered the dark room and walked over to her empty chair that sat beside her brother,she gave her brother a small loving smile and took her seat.

John stood,"I'll be back in just a few minutes." he whispered as he patted her on the shoulder, as he stood and walked out of the room with the supervisor.

They walked away from the room,both being in their own thoughts but Grissom broke the silence,"Nick is probably one of the toughest people I know. I believe he'll be fine,even after what he experienced."

John stopped,"You're like a father to Nick,I really need to tell you something." He waved Grissom over to a quiet area of the waiting room,nobody was there except a secretary and a security guard.

Grissom felt a little uneasy, he had wanted to talk to the man about his parents, about their reaction to their son but he would allow John to speak first.

"I don't know if you are aware of this but I feel I can trust you. I just recently became aware of Nick being molested when he was a kid, as we were investigating Dorothy Cannon's case we came across some evidence that Nick was one of her victims."

Grissom nodded, "I know he had been molested,he told one of my co-workers when a case was effecting him, he was almost pulled off the case,he felt he needed to tell Catherine so that he could continue working on the case." he cleared his throat and continued," Nick was nine when it happened."

John nodded in understanding, then took his hands,bent forward and partially covered his face,staying that way for a few seconds, he needed to tell the man the rest, he just needed to recompose himself. after a few seconds he continued"She posed the children before she killed them,with a favorite toy, a comfort item, or something that meant something to the child." He paused,wanting to take another second before he continued, the story difficult to tell,especially to the man's supervisor.

"Nick loved baseball, I mean he loved it, and he collected baseball cards and baseballs. Nick's favorite card,worth a lot of money, was Joe DiMaggio,but he lost it, one day it was just gone, frame and all. He would have never lost that card, I should have figured it out then, something had to have happened so bad for him to allow that card out of his sight, but we all assumed that Nick had lost it." he shook his head,how stupid had they all been?

"Dad beat the hell out of Nick for losing that card, the kid couldn't sit down for a good week. Nick got really quiet after that, it seemed no matter what Nick did it pissed off dad, it was if that was some turning point in Nick's life." He looked over to Grissom,his attention focused on only what he was saying.

"She, Dorothy Cannon, had his favorite card at her house,autographed by Joe DiMaggio,the greatest baseball player ever,Nick's card, a present from our grandfather who also loved baseball. Elizabeth was there, she is the one who recognized the frame,the card and the picture of Nick in the book, where Dorothy kept photos of all her victims, all of which were killed after she molested them, all but Nick. She had allowed my brother to live."

Grissom took a deep breath, the information being given to him by Nick's brother was bringing emotion from him that he didn't ever want to show publicly, but Nick was like a son,somebody he cared for deeply, now tears streamed down his face.

"When I went to see Nick the other night he was delirious. talking out of his head,the fever was really playing a game with his body, his mind, but he said something, and I feel it is probably the truth. My father knew, he knew all along what that woman did to his son and he took it out on my brother. Dorothy Cannon was blackmailing him,with a secret that concerns Nick." he looked over at his captive audience,Grissom's mouth went slack,stunned by the news.

"I need you to do me a favor,if you could." he sat up a little bit straighter in the chair.

"What can I do?" he asked,wondering what the brother might ask,knowing that he would do anything for Nick.

"I want you to run a DNA on me and compare it to Nick's, see if we are really brothers,if Nick was adopted or if he and Dorothy Cannon have any familial relationship. I have a feeling that Nick might be her son, or at least kin to her, I just can't figure out any other reason that my Dad would protect her like that." he felt as if he were grasping at straws, but there had to be some reason that Nick had been treated so badly by his father, a reason that she had not killed his brother that night.

"Nick's and Dorothy Cannon's DNA results should be in the database,all I would need from you is a DNA sample." Grissom verbally agreed to running the test.

John reached into his pocket,"Elizabeth is a forensic specialist, she carries these swabs everywhere she goes, I did a buccal swab this morning on myself, that should be sufficient."

"Yes, it should." he took the swab and placed it in his jacket pocket and stood,"Let's get a cup of coffee." the news, the facts, that John had just given him would be confidential,it was an unspoken rule among law enforcement officers, after a cup of coffee he would go and run the test.

John stood and they walked towards the cafeteria."Did you have something that you wanted to discuss with me?"

Even though Grissiom was about to ask the family to leave, feeling that it might be too much for his friend, he knew now that he had misjudged John,"No, It's all fine."

**This is a key chapter and I wanted it to be short and sweet...enjoy!**

**Oh and if you are a chapter skipper....You will not want to miss the next one...it's not what you think!!!!  
**


	38. Chapter 38

**Title:Last Drink Tonight**

**Author:Nicksfriend**

**Disclaimer:I do not own or have any sort of connection to CBS or the CSI franchise...wish I did though it would be nice to have a little extra cash.**

**Summary: A trip to a missing person is interrupted by a drunk driver.**

**Okay bullsdog, you made me think, yes I do that once in a while, and I thought, I sure haven't picked on Greg for a while, but bullsdog reminded me that Nick can't have all the fun so I decided to write a little bit harder to get our Greggo in trubo(actually trouble)....so as Nicole is Audrey's idea,this chapter is dedicated to bulldog!**

**Yes stokesgirl I heard you ...I updated and it is late so as always I am your slave, yours too Nickyfan,snowwhitecsi,charlotte,ctess,NicknGrissfan, Audrey2419, gregalicious,Violet Angel2, bullsdog, loststolenandfound,Murgy31,angel1002, and everybody who has supported this story and SuzSeb (you had better be writing too), now go to sleep!**

**My plug for a new fanfic writer **_**Remember My Name...SuzSeb, this story is fantastic and I know some of you are already reading it but if you aren't start and let her know...we must support our new writers!!! Especially those who write Nickangst....my personal favorite ,remember what you did for me...I wouldn't be writing without your support...and you guys are the reason I write!!!!**_

_**Oh and Stokesgirl's stories too, especially Dear Nick, I love it...just fits for Thursday's episode and if you push her a little she might write a post episode,but she needs to know so push her to write it and if she complains well, that is what writers love to do!**_

**Warning:Be sure to read the last paragraph closely!**

**Desert Palm**

**Greg's Room**

Greg sat quietly in his room, he had been down to see Nick but the nurse,his nurse had come to get him and brought him back,reminding him that he was a patient too.

He reached over and grabbed the remote and turned on the television, the breaking news concerning his friend was still airing interrupting everything else on the television.

He watched as it told of Nick Stokes but he wasn't so sure about its accuracy, they had him dating a secret starlet after his abduction and burial months ago,that was rather funny, Nick never mentioned her, he smiled finding the chatter funny.

He turned down the volume, as he closed his eyes, wanting to take a nap, the queen of physical therapy would be there soon enough for his evening session. He knew she wasn't too happy with him after the fall but Carol Lester was the best,a little bitter but she was good.

He closed his eyes to sleep. A knock on the door made him open his eyes,"Come in." he answered.

In walked a familiar face,"Hey Greg,miss me?"

Greg attempted to get to the call light but he wasn't quick enough,why hadn't they thought the best way to get to Nick was through his best friend.

Rebecca, with dyed, shorter hair had entered into the hospital."We need to take a ride and if you refuse I will put a bullet in your head,understand Mr Sanders? Oh and by the way, you do look much better than the day I cared for you,much better actually. Too bad." she reached out and retrieved the wheelchair and brought it into the room.

"You won't be able to get me out of here, too many people know who you are, they won't allow it." his voice nervous,he was stammering through his words, knowing what the crazy woman was capable of and what she would probably do to him.

"All I wanted was Nick, and I really thought how could I get close to him again,then you came to mind,you Greg are my ticket to Nick Stokes,so either get in the chair or I will take care of you right here and now." she pointed the gun at his head,"I said now."

Greg slowly moved to the chair,all he could think was that Julia or another nurse would show up and save him.

Rebecca slid the gun into her pocket,then grabbed the chair and moved it towards the door, she just had to get out of the hospital, get him out to the car and then she would be able to make her plan work, again.

She opened the door and walked into the hallway, suddenly a fire alarm went off and people started to scramble,closing doors and grabbing a fire extinguisher and smoke filled the now crowded hallway, people panicking at the sight of the black smoke pouring out of the room down the hallway, the opposite side from Greg's room.

"Guess you know I started that fire," she whispered into Greg's ear,wanting him to know that she always had a plan.

Her words sent shivers down his spine,he was frightened, he had seen Nick's scars and he knew what the bitch was capable of and he didn't want to go through what Nick had endured while he was her captive.

She entered the elevator at the end of the hallway, as it opened the firemen were already getting ready to get on board, she walked out into the entrance way, turned and waved at the camera and pushed her next victim to the car at the pick up area,nobody stopped her and this made Greg terrified.

He felt a hard,sudden stick to his upper arm,he knew she was good at giving her victims drugs,he just hoped that somebody would notice that he was missing,soon.

She quickly placed him in the car,tied his hands securely with one of the police ties she had taken from her last victim a retired police officer and then got into the driver's seat and drove off,Greg was already groggy from the drug she had injected,she smiled, she had to have Nick back,they were meant to be together.

**Crime Lab**

Grissom had taken the specimen to Wendy and asked her to run a DNA analysis on the swab, she had been busy doing him the favor,no names just the DNA. Now he sat in his office awaiting the results,wondering what Nick knew all of these years and if he had only remembered due to the trauma of his captivity.

Catherine had told him that he had blanked it out, that he couldn't remember details. He wondered silently in his office if Nick's time with Rebecca had pushed the memories of his childhood forward,a cascade event,making him relive his worst nightmare.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door, "Come in."

Wendy came in with the results,"Hey Grissom, here are t he results of the DNA analysis." handing him the envelope then as she started to walk back out the door when she turned,"How's Nick?" the way she asked reminded him of how Nicole asked about Nick, almost like a lover but he knew they were the best of friends.

"He's hanging in there. It will take some time for him to heal." his words weren't too enlightening but they satisfied the DNA tech and she left,the words had put a small smile on her face.

Grissom pulled out the results of the test, then he pulled out Nick's and Dorothy Cannon's DNA profiles that had been in the database and laid them side by side, he stood and looked at the results.

An audible gasp slipped through his lips,the results were not what he or John expected, "Oh my god," he shook his head and tears welled up in his eyes,he looked again at the alleles John and Nick had in common,it was clear, a perfect match,John was not Nick's brother, John was Nick's father.

He sat down and covered his face with his hands,he wiped away tears and sweat, how would he tell John the news, how would John tell Nick the news?

He felt his stomach as it began to lurch and then he vomited,missing the trash can, hitting the floor dead on.

**I bet some of you ask, "How does Nicksfriend sleep at night?"...all I can say is "like a baby!"**

**Feedback feeds the writer so feed me!!!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Title:Last Drink Tonight**

**Author:Nicksfriend**

**Disclaimer:I do not own or have any sort of connection to CBS or the CSI franchise...wish I did though it would be nice to have a little extra cash.**

**Summary: A trip to a missing person is interrupted by a drunk driver.**

_**Who is Sybil? I believe that was Nickyfan's question ...well for those who might remember the story was based on a real person, they made a movie about her...she developed multiple personalities that stemmed from severe abuse as a child from her mother. I see Rebecca's plight in the same way,but her abuse stemmed from her uncle,and she developed this dissociative disorder. Not uncommon when there is extreme abuse early in childhood. Nick called Rebecca Sybil for that reason...he must of seen the movie. If you haven't seen this movie then rent it...it is so very sad but has a good ending.**_

**Stokes Ranch**

**Years ago**

"I feel sorry for you,so I'm going to spare your life, yeah I raped you but so what, you have more than that to deal with little boy." she laughed as she put her clothing back on and grabbed Nick's framed picture of Joe DiMaggio and her camera,she had taken a few extra pictures of the tanned little boy with dark brown eyes.

Dorothy Cannon walked over to the door,she wasn't prepared to take the boys life but the opportunity to take him as he was changing into his pajamas was there, and in her impatience she took it and now she was without a weapon to end his misery.

But that is when she had heard a conversation that would forever keep her safe,Nick Stokes was the older son's child,and mommy and daddy were fighting the mother who had just showed up after nine years for custody. The argument down stairs was loud enough for her to hear,she had her end game.

"Your daddy is going to make sure I never go to jail." she laughed as she turned to see the frightened little boy sitting in the corner of the room, he now was just staring at the door,wishing that she would just leave.

Then she added,"You're not who you thought you were. You're a pathetic bastard child little Nicky. Now there's a name keeper."

She had overhead the conversation downstairs,she had heard the truth and she knew that Daddy and Mommy dearest would never allow what she had done to their child to get out in public, it would be a PR disaster for the Stokes name,she could even imagine it,"Bastard child of John Stokes raped by a stranger babysitter,boy ,any custody hearing would end up in the real mother's favor.

"If you tell anybody I'll come back and kill you, and your parents and that sweet little sister Elizabeth who refused to stay home from her date tonight and babysit you,don't ever underestimate me Nicky Stokes." she smiled,the kid was terrified and she was going to make sure he was forever scared.

She opened the door, turned and waved at her victim,stuffing the frame into her jacket pocket,"It was the best I ever had little Nicky. I might even come back one day and finish what we started,must be love." she exited the room,leaving the little boy alone,staring at the door.

Dorothy walked down the stairs, confident that the little boy would never allow his parents to know what had occurred in the room,but even if he did, she was safe, she knew the magic words '_Bastard child_'.

"Diane, thank you so much for coming over tonight on such short notice. I hope he wasn't too much trouble." Jillian smiled as she looked into her purse for money to pay the babysitter,

"He was the best child I've ever had the pleasure taking care of Mrs Stokes, honestly, he was a complete angel and so cooperative." she took the offered money,knowing that one day she might be able to get a lot more out of these parents. It was her lucky day.

"Is Nicky sleeping?" Jillian asked as she walked the sitter to the door.

"Like a baby. Though he did seem upset about something,I think he lost a baseball card, he felt his father would be very angry about it, I told him that he probably misplaced it. We know how boys are, don't we?" she smiled as she walked back out the door, smiling as she walked to her car.

Jillian looked over at William who was standing at the door,"What did she say about Nick losing a baseball card?" His stern voice asked as she shut and locked the door.

"Seems as if he misplaced a baseball card,I'm sure he'll probably find it tomorrow." she followed her husband into the living room area,still upset about the meeting that she and her husband had had earlier in the evening with Nick's paternal mother.

"She can't have Nick,we would never see him again if Sophia took him, we both know that, we're going to have to pay her to take her life somewhere else." Jillian, swiped tears from her eyes.

"What was that boy thinking? Having an affair with a foreign exchange student and getting her pregnant? That boy can only think with his man part." he paced around the large living room area,upset with his son for such a stupid mistake.

John had skipped grades,too smart to be bored with regular classes and had graduated at sixteen years of age, attended Texas A&M, graduated with top honors a year early and had a full scholarship to Harvard law school,with hopes of being a lawyer in the DA'S office after his internship. He would not allow this woman to ruin his son's dreams.

"She doesn't care about money Bill, she wants her son,and I don't know if there is anything we can do to stop her from getting him." her voice was low and sad,all she wanted was for the woman to leave and never come back.

"I'll take care of it,don't worry Jillian, Nick will never be with that woman, and John will never know that Nick is his son." Bill left the room, walking upstairs to Nick's room. He opened the door, and what he saw was what he never thought any man should see,his son sitting in the floor,without his clothing,shivering like a frightened animal,crying like a wounded animal.

"What the hell's wrong with you son?" he had to keep his voice low,not wanting his wife to come and see what he had found.

Then it was a suddenly undeniable realization, the woman had raped his son,and had felt that she didn't even had to hide the evidence, she had heard them,their conversation, she knew the truth, she knew that Nick was not their own.

"Where the hell is that baseball card?",wanting to change the subject,wanting to deny that he and his wife had allowed the crazy rapist into his house ,seeing that the Joe DiMaggio card was missing from the shelf where Nick always kept it, expecting that he already knew where it was,with the sitter, Diane.

He grabbed Nick by the arm and pulled him up harshly to his face,"You better never tell anybody what happened here tonight, hear me, it would kill your mother." He then reached into the drawer and pulled out some pajamas,pushing Nick towards the bathroom with so much force that he fell ,"Go take a shower and go to bed."

Nick was stunned, his father had never showed him much love but this was different,he had to ask the question,knowing that his father might get angry, angrier," Am I really a bastard child?"

He lost control,quickly taking off his belt and whipping Nick with the leather belt, every once in a while the belt buckle hit Nick's bare bottom, tearing skin, "Do not ever say that again! Do you understand?" his words deliberate,loud and full of anger.

Nick nodded in fear, fear that if he didn't give the right answer he would suffer worse consequences.

Then after Nick's ass looked red and swollen enough, he placed his belt back into the loops, then walked out of the room, leaving Nick sobbing,beaten and broken.

Nick crawled into the bathroom, shut the door and flipped the lock,wishing that the woman had killed him,it would have been better than living with a man who dared not love him.

**Stokes Ranch**

**Present**

Jillian lay on her bed, remembering the night that she had invited the last minute babysitter over, her little boy had been raped,beaten by his father and left to suffer alone in his room.

Now her husband was attempting to assist the woman who had raped Nicky,by getting rid of evidence,well at least hiding it, so that nobody would ever figure out their secret, the woman would walk free, the only real evidence of her crimes lie in that house, and now her husband said it was inadmissible due to Elizabeth's presence during the search, it would hold up and Diane or Dorothy,whatever name she went by ,would get away with murder,with raping her son, her adopted son.

She lay starring at the ceiling,wondering how she could rectify the situation, to make it right with Nick. Then she realized, it was if she had been denying it to herself,Nick was also evidence, if he remembered, the only living witness to the woman's crime. She needed to talk to her son.

She stood and grabbed a bag and started packing,she needed to see her son, she had to see her son.

**Desert Palm Hospital**

John had taken his seat back next to his brother, his hand took Nick's and held it tight. He wanted to somehow convey to Nick that he was sorry, sorry for all he had done to Nick and no matter if Dorothy Cannon was somehow relative to Nick's paternity he would still love him,probably more.

He watched as Nick's eyes started to open,he seemed dazed,not really knowing where he was,looking around the room, unfamiliar faces and familiar faces met his and he smiled,"I guess I'm back at the hospital."

"Well, it's a good thing little brother, you had a bad infection but your fever has decreased and you're doing much better actually.

Nick nodded, his mouth felt dry,sore. The smell of antiseptic and alcohol filled his nostrils. His hand automatically went to feel the new device in his neck but it was gently stopped by the stranger at his bed,"Mr Stokes, don't touch your IV." the voice was kind,gentle but Nick was a little surprised.

"Who are you?" his gravely voice asked,his total focus on the huge man sitting beside him,ignoring John on the other side.

"Nick, he's your sitter. They have a psyche hold on you,evidently you said that you wanted to die to Dr Kasey."John's voice was quiet,non-threatening,giving him the details and trying to keep his brother calm.

He closed his eyes and attempted to recall the words but he couldn't,"Must of been the fever."

"Probably was Nicky. How are you feeling?" changing the subject,wanting to make sure Nick was doing okay.

"My ass hurts,my chest burns and my ego is forever bruised." he felt as if he had been in a fight and lost. Oh he had, with Rebecca the crazy psycho killer.

"Well, the others will be back in a few minutes and when the doctor finds out that you are awake, then he'll be here too." John continued to fill Nick in on details,wanting him to be acclimated to his surroundings and what was going on with him.

The sitter, as if on cue, hit the nurse call light and asked for Nick's nurse.

Nick looked over at the man,he was definitely intimidating,most definitely.

Within seconds he was being assessed by his nurse, a thermometer in his mouth and a blood pressure cuff was being attached to his arm, the heart monitor was being checked, a rhythm strip being run and then in walked Dr Kasey and Dr Holt, Dr Mason was now off shift.

Nick wanted to leave the hospital, and he wondered how he could get the men to do that for him, he would have to play the game. he had to leave the hospital,before she found him again.

**Okay, I wanted to fill in some blanks...hope it helps. I know you guys are busy with life but feedback is always appreciated. Thank You as alwasy for your input and great remarks...it makes me feel great!  
**


	40. Chapter 40

**Title:Last Drink Tonight**

**Author:Nicksfriend**

**Disclaimer:I do not own or have any sort of connection to CBS or the CSI franchise...wish I did though it would be nice to have a little extra cash.**

**Summary: A trip to a missing person is interrupted by a drunk driver.**

**Nick's Room**

"Good evening sleepy head, how are you feeling?" Dr Holt greeted as he walked over to Nick's bed, the sitter stood and moved to across the room.

"Better if I didn't have a body guard." Nick didn't like the intrusion in the room.

"Hospital rules Nick. Other than your desire to throw my sitter out, how do you feel?" he asked as he placed his stethoscope in his ears.

"Just great. Ready to go home." he replied,knowing the answer but at least he would try to get a reprieve from his hospital prison.

Dr Holt let out a small laugh,"Right." continuing to assess his patient,sighing when he looked at the temperature on the thermometer.

" You still have a fever Nick,not as high but high enough to add another antibiotic to you list." he stood back and walked around the bed, John stood and moved, he wanted to see the deep gashes in Nick's back and buttocks.

"When?" he asked,wanting a date,wanting to leave.

"Nick, I am thinking a minimum of ten more days,maybe more. You are in no shape to even think about leaving yet so get it out of your head." his stubborn patient was starting to grind on his nerves,he had never encountered anyone like him, his memory wasn't even totally back, he still had the rib fractures,broken leg, the new infection and numerous other problems and he wanted to leave. Wish his well patients felt the same, they liked hte service and wanted to stay.

"How long do I need him?" he asked,referring to the sitter,wanting to have his privacy back.

"For as long as Dr Kasey thinks you need him and not a minute less." his quick response caught his patient off guard, he knew that his patient wanted to leave but he had other plans for his patient, rest and healing.

"I don't want to kill myself, I can have home health at my house and I do have my patient rights." feeling the fever start to return,knowing he probably couldn't even walk to the bathroom by himself,but he would not risk the woman coming back.

"Now? When you have a fever over one-hundred and two? No way,sorry Nick." he gave his patient a sympathetic look and continued assessing.

Dr Kasey was sitting in the background listening to Nick's attempt to talk Dr Holt into discharging him,knowing that the fear of his captor was resting on his patient's mind,that the woman was still out there, and probably wanting to get back at Nick,to cause him more bodily harm.

John was listening too, but he was thinking along a different line,maybe he could take Nick back to Dallas, he had a big home, it was well secured and he lived alone, he could hire a private nurse and make sure his brother was taken care of,and Rebecca wouldn't be able find him either, he needed to see what he could do for his brother.

A knock on the door interrupted Dr Holt's assessment,knowing who was behind the door,"Come in Abbey." he called out to the person on the other side of the door.

A small,petite, older woman walked into the room,"Good morning Mr Stokes." she greeted, her hands full of papers.

"Nick this is Abigail King, she is our social worker,she is going to assist in getting you a rehab center after your discharge and make sure you get follow up care, she works for the LVPD also, so she will be your liaison who will keep everybody on the same page,if she says you can work, then you can, if not then you will wait until everybody is on the same page.

_Why would they want to piss him off so early in his stay?_ Somebody telling him what to do, that wouldn't work, they were kidding themselves if they thought he was on their time schedule.

He gave her a wave but not much more, they were talking about procedures and all sorts of bullshit that his mind was phasing out,he had other plans and those plans did not include staying here at the hospital like a sitting duck,waiting for the wacko killer to come back to play some more of her games, he was done with being a victim.

They seemed satisfied that he was all for the social worker, but his brother John gave him a suspicious look as Dr Holt and Mrs King exited the room, Dr Kasey lagged behind, wanting to see how his patient was really doing, to see if he could remove the psyche hold or if he should continue it for a few more days.

John knew the doctor wanted some time with his brother and his phone was vibrating, so he needed to take the call.

"I'm going to get a cup of coffee, I'll be back in a few minutes Nicky." John excused himself from the room, taking note of Nick's look of disappointment as he walked out the door. He felt bad for leaving him but the doctor wanted to talk and Nick might not be as honest about what he was feeling if he were in the room.

Nick watched as the nurse and sitter followed, leaving him and the psychologist alone, Dr Kasey walked over and took a seat,"Now tell me honestly,how are you really doing?"

Nick knew the man could read him like a book,he hated to lie to anybody,especially this man, Dr Kasey had been there for him in the past ,so he would tell him half truths,that would work."Dealing I guess."

Dr Kasey nodded, weary of this man telling him the truth about what he was really feeling ,so he knew he would have to read between the lines,Nick internalized a lot of things and he was still worried about how much Nick didn't remember due to the head injury and his day in captivity.

"I need to ask you the routine basic questions Nick, see where we are as far as your memory." he smiled, feeling that Nick would want to start here,less intimidating.

"Sure,ask away." he closed his eyes, the fever starting to make him feel really bad.

"What year is it Nick?" a simple question to start off a session, he thought.

Nick tried to think,what year was it? He could remember being molested and damn he could even remember his brother,sister and his friends but why the hell couldn't he remember something as simple as the year? He thought for several seconds but it was blank,"I don't know."

"That's okay Nick, let's try something else. What is your birthday?" he watched as his patient opened his eyes but a blank look on his face.

He shrugged, something so simple but it just wasn't there,"What the hell?" his voice sounded frustrated,upset.

'It's the head injury, we're fairly sure, it will come back eventually Nick but you're doing better,don't forget how much you've remembered in the past three days."Dr Kasey explained not wanting his patient to get agitated or upset with himself.

"Let's try something else Nick. Can you tell me your full name?"keeping his focus on the man in the bed, his reddened cheeks evident of the fever that he was dealing with and the pain he must be in right now.

"Nicholas Stokes." he quipped, moving to his side, his bottom screaming a new kind of pain.

"Your entire name Nick." Dr Kasey caught the agitation in Nick's voice,aware that he was not feeling very well, his initial assessment almost done.

"I don't know,I can't remember. I can't even remember the last time I took a shit." the fever was rearing it's ugly head and he felt that he was at his limit at answering questions.

Dr Kasey hit the call light button,"Mr Stokes needs something for pain and fever as soon as possible, could the nurse bring something now please."

Nick was feeling defeated, he thought he was doing better but all Dr Kasey's visit had proven to him was that he could remember the bad things in his life but not the good,he felt like hell, his hand now rubbing at the stubble on his face.

"One more question before I go Nick, and I need you to be honest and Nick, I really want honesty and not some bullshit answer." he bent forward so his patient could see him better,"Do you feel that you could harm yourself?"

It should have been a quick 'No' but it wasn't because he really wasn't for sure how he felt. The fever was messing with his mind again. Then in the saddest voice he mumbled,"I don't know."

Dr Kasey nodded in understanding, Nick wasn't at his best but he needed to continue precautions, he had to protect Nick. He stood to leave when he heard his patient in the smallest voice ask him something, he turned and asked,"What did you say Nick?"

"I think I still need a sitter." Nick's eyes closed, he arm covering his face now.

"I'll tell Charlie to come back. It's going to be okay Nick, it's just going to take some time." Dr Kasey walked to the door and motioned for the sitter to reenter,the nurse also ready to enter with Nick's meds.

"Carla, I'm going to add some new medications for Nick,I would like them started tonight." he then walked away to meet Dr Holt who was sitting at the desk.

**Place Unknown**

Greg awakened, his body taped or tied into a chair or something, he felt something definitely keeping him from moving but the blindfold around his eyes kept him in the dark.

His arm was still in the cast and sling that he had been taken with,hopefully she wouldn't undo all of the doctor's hard work. The crazy woman must either be asleep or she was gone. It was very quiet.

"Rebecca?" he called her name wanting to know where she was and feeling uneasy that he didn't already know, she had a history of tormenting her victims, so he was just a little weary of her tricks.

"I'm right here. You know you weren't suppose to be part of the plan but the security around Nick was pretty tight so you were the next best thing,but you have company Greg. She reached over and took off the blindfold, two dead bodies lying across the hallway, the smell of decomp already filling the room.

"I would say my chances of walking out of here just decreased exponentially." he mumbled,thinking that the woman hadn't heard but then she grabbed a hand full of his golden locks and pulled his head with a quick jerk.

"I will kill you if they don't give me Nick. I love him and we were meant to be together,we have so much in common." she smiled and was about to let go when Greg couldn't help himself.

" What do you think you have in common? Because I don't think Nick likes vicious killers." he knew he was going to get smacked or worse but right now he was a little pissed that she had him tied up.

She got right up into his face and smiled,"We both are victims of being loved by the wrong person. Ask Nick,he'll tell you."

"Nick would me to tell you to go to hell bitch." the smack across the face expected, snot and spit flew but he didn't expect what came next.

**McCarran International**

Jillian Stokes walked through the airport, she had turned off her cellphone,not wanting her husband to locate her just yet. But she needed to talk to someone, someone who could help her with the situation.

She flipped on the power and dialed the one person who would understand,someone she knew from a long time ago.

"Brass." he answered,seeing the name on the caller ID,knowing what she would want him to do,knowing that the secret that they had kept all these years might be about to be exposed.

**Is Greg in trouble? Probably.**

**Does Jillian know Jim Brass? Probably**

**Will I have to change the rating of this fic to mature....maybe!**

**Talk to me...I'm listening!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Title:Last Drink Tonight**

**Author:Nicksfriend**

**Disclaimer:I do not own or have any sort of connection to CBS or the CSI franchise...wish I did though it would be nice to have a little extra cash.**

**A rewrite is happening here because my math was terrible and I thought Brass was older. According to facts at CSI spoilers ...Brass is only three years older than Grissom...and this story is not in the now it is more like a year after Nick was abducted but in my story he has a better hairdo.**

**So it had to be redone and I do appreciate Trekde for pointing out to me that my math is incorrect...that is why I listen to my readers,they know the characters but I stand firm on my belief that the Judge was hard on Nick and let me tell you,it is not uncommon in Nick's younger years to get a belt woppin...it is what some fathers thought was best for their children...they didn't even consider it abuse back then,now it would never be tolerated,the world has come a long ways in just a few years.**

**So bare with me as I rewrite this chapter, it might take a few days...I do want a relationship with Brass and Nick and I will figure it out...eventually....but in the land of fiction,we must remember these are fictional characters with flaws and not everybody sees it the same...especially me...but I will always be medically correct,that is where my strengths are and I will never abuse the characters to the point of death. well maybe Greg.**

**So hang on and I will correct my mistakes...Sorry!  
**

**Summary: A trip to a missing person is interrupted by a drunk driver.**

**McCarran International**

Jillian Stokes walked through the airport, she had turned off her cellphone,not wanting her husband to locate her just yet. But she needed to talk to someone, someone who could help her with the situation.

She flipped on the power and dialed the one person who would understand,someone she knew from a long time ago.

"Brass." he answered,seeing the name on the caller ID,knowing what she would want him to do,knowing that the secret that they had kept all these years might be about to be exposed.

"It's all falling apart Jim, the truth is going to come out, Dorothy Cannon raped Nick. I don't know what to do." she was panicking, her voice full of pain and sadness.

"Where are you?" feeling that she must be close,that she would come to him if there were a problem she felt that she couldn't handle.

"I'm at the airport, McCarren." she took a deep breath,"Bill is attempting to squash the evidence that would convict the woman of rape and murder to hide the truth. He won't allow his family to be ripped apart Jim, even if it means hurting Nick."

"I'll be right there." he hung up the phone and walked into Grissom's office, the smell of vomit present in the air."Gil are you alright?" he asked, seeing the pale man facing his computer.

**Desert Palm Hospital**

Catherine had been notified by security that he was missing and now she was looking at tapes that proved that he had been taken, against his will by no other than Rebecca, a disguised killer. Who had easily taken Greg out of the hospital,goading them with her wave into the camera.

Warrick and Sara were already processing the room, the police were notified. What were they thinking, they were all at risk until Rebecca got what she wanted, Nick.

She dialed his number but his phone messages picked up, "Gil we have a problem. She took Greg, call me back." leaving a message,knowing that he rarely ever checked them.

She then pressed another number but again it went to messages,"Jim,Greg was taken by Rebecca, I have it on video tape, call me back."

She took the tape and headed back to Greg's room, she had to find him before she took her anger over losing Nick out on him.

**Nick's room(outside the door)**

"John Stokes," he answered the cell call.

"John, this is your dad and I need you back in Dallas now, Your mother is missing." Judge Stokes was beside himself, his wife was missing and she wasn't answering her cellphone. As he talked to John he opened the closet,and noticed that her suitcase was missing.

"What?" John responded,wondering what else could happened to his family.

"Wait, I might've just figured out where she is,I think she flew to Vegas, her suitcase is missing." seeing that some of her clothing was missing too.

"I'll call Elizabeth and have her to go to the airport to look for mom, it'll be okay dad, she is just worried about her son,it'll be okay." John tried to comfort his father,wanting him to see that his mother cared about his brother,even if they had difficulty showing it.

"Call Elizabeth son. Call me back if you find her." he ended the call, he would wait for John to call him back.

**Oh,what? You want to know what is happening to Greg? I don't think you do....okay, he is experiencing the mighty wrath of our psycho nurse but I will not kill him,maybe.**

**Feed me back...I love to hear from you!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Title:Last Drink Tonight**

**Author:Nicksfriend**

**Disclaimer:I do not own or have any sort of connection to CBS or the CSI franchise...wish I did though it would be nice to have a little extra cash.**

**Summary: A trip to a missing person is interrupted by a drunk driver.**

**Unknown Location**

" _What do you think you have in common? Because I don't think Nick likes vicious killers." he knew he was going to get smacked or worse but right now he was a little pissed that she had him tied up._

_She got right up into his face and smiled,"We both are victims of being loved by the wrong person. Ask Nick,he'll tell you."_

"_Nick would only want me to tell you to go to hell bitch." the smack across the face was expected, blood,snot and spit flew but he didn't expect what came next._

"_I think it's time to teach you a lesson." she got right up to his ear and whispered._

"Nick had to learn the hard way too, how to respect me,looks like you might have to learn the same way. The hard way that is." she walked over and retrieved a long stick from the corner,and carried it back over to the now frightened man, Greg had seen the deep scars of Nick's being whipped, he knew he was about to get the same treatment,feeling as if he had no other choice he closed his eyes.

"What's wrong,not man enough to take it like your friend did​ ?Nick never flinched,he just took it like a real man." she taunted the man,holding the stick out to where her captor couldn't miss it when he decided to eventually open his eyes.

He held his tongue,what she had done to his friend was beyond torture,it had been pure hate,a loathing for the man who would never hurt a fly."He didn't deserve what you did to him,he's a good man." Greg felt that she needed to know more about the man she had tortured, unaware that Rebecca was actually falling in love with Nick,not the opposite.

"Tell me about your friend." she reached out and touched Greg's face with the end of the stick,"And I want all the details. You should know him better than anyone else,he's your best friend."

Greg knew he had to be careful,he couldn't tell too much but enough to keep her anger at bay."He would do anything for anybody,he's just great like that, never wants anything for himself. No praise,no _well dones_, he is the most honest person I know."

"She took the stick and pushed it harshly into Greg's cheek,"I want to know him personally and for some reason, I think you know him personally,so spill it or take the consequences." she wanted her lover's details,she wanted to know what would please him,what would turn him on, make Nick want her and not Nicole.

"Listen,I promise. I don't know Nick like that, he isn't the type to kiss and tell." knowing that this statement might just get the beating he was trying to avoid.

She shook her head and raised the stick and slammed it against his bad shoulder, enough pain was elicited for him to whimper,to bring tears to his eyes, the cast taking the brunt of the whack.

"You are just not understanding me Mr Sanders,I want details and I know how to get them, so either be as honest as your friend or I will strip you naked and give you the flailing of a lifetime. Don't piss me off." now her reddened face was close to his,making him fell very uncomfortable, the stench of the dead bodies now beginning to fill his nostrils, the heated,windowless room was making his stomach churn and if she didn't move soon her face she would be covered with vomit.

"Okay, I think I get the picture." hoping to get her to move away from him, her fingers now stroking his face,a feeling of dread overcoming his senses, he didn't want his clothing removed, crazy bitch might want to do more than just beat the crap out of him, her sexual appetite seemed to be increasing as she talked about Nick.

"Now we're talking, I love cooperation. So Mr Sanders what does the cowboy like? Blondes,brunettes, or the maybe some of those crazy highlights?" her own hair was brunette and she always liked putting in highlights,blonde streaks just for fun.

"He loves red heads,they have always been his favorite, blue eyes,fair skin and he likes them tall with long shapely legs." So he had to make up a few things but he was using Nicole as his model,hoping that she would not attack him and that she would be satisfied and leave him the hell alone.

"You're describing the nurse bitch,Nicole, aren't you?" she asked as she slammed the stick hard across Greg's back, making a whip like sound, Greg's cry was loud and guttural like a wounded animal.

"Stop Becky!" another personality took over, taking the stick and lying it down on the floor."He's kinda cute." the sultry voice was now Lisa's.

Greg's eyes opened wide,what was happening,the sting of the stick hitting his back still a reminder that he needed to attempt to please the crazy bitch instead of pissing her off.

"I like them wild and mouthy." her hands now tracing figures over his chest, that the sweatshirt still covered."This is nice, Becky, where did you find him? Oh and he's injured,poor baby." she reached down and gave Greg a kiss on the head.

Greg felt he was in a horror show of some type, now afraid to say a word, afraid of the person who had something mental going on with her,all he could think is that Nick endured whatever she dished out, the abuse Nick suffered as a child must of prepared him for Rebecca because he knew he wasn't going to be able to endure whatever psycho woman had planned for him.

"Then as suddenly as she had just changed, she was now Rebecca again,"You're lucky CSI boy,Lisa wants you for herself,she's a little brutal in bed but somehow I think you could tame her." picking the stick back up, she started walking away, but she suddenly halted, turning around, her face looked as if she was possessed, her eyes were unfocused but her wrath was renewed. With a great force she slammed the stick across his head,sending the chair over and Greg with it.

**Nick's Room**

Nick was feeling better, the medications given to him earlier were helping him to focus better,to notice that his friends,not even Nicole was anywhere around, just his sitter.

"What's your name again?" he asked Charlie, who had his focus only on his patient.

"Charlie Amber." he gave his patient a smile,hoping that he saw him as a good thing and not a bad thing.

"My friends,my brother John, where are they?" asking,knowing that they might be at work but having a gut feeling that there was something else going on,John wouldn't have left without saying something.

"I don't know, I guess they were held up by the fire earlier on another floor." Charlie answered ,wanting his patient not to get upset,knowing that evidently the woman who had abused Nick was the same person who had taken one of his friends.

"What fire?" Nick asked,his CSI senses kicking into gear, even with all that he had endured,he knew that something was wrong.

"The step-down unit had a fire,and one of the patients left without signing AMA according to the nurses,it happens all the time." he lied, not wanting to ipset his patient.

Nick had pulled himself up in the bed,his mind racing at the possibilities,knowing that Nicole and Greg were on that unit,their nurses had come earlier to take them to physical therapy.

"My friends might be in trouble, I need to speak to John." he was frightened,something about Rebecca and her ability to move through the hospital with unbridled ease was starting to worry him,none of his friends were safe.

"Listen, I'm sure everything is fine, you really just need to focus on getting better. Your nurse brought you something to eat when you started feeling better." he pulled the tray over and started setting up the food for his patient to eat,clear liquids.

Nick had to think, John would still be here,his friends would be here or at least one of them, that was a fact, he needed to see for himself what had occurred.

Nick took the lid off the broth and curled up his nose,"It's cold." attempting to find a reason for the sitter to disappear.

"I'll get the tech to warm it up." he stood and walked towards the door.

Nick had to think and think fast,how could he get the sitter to feel it was important for him to leave the room? It was seizure time, he hit the tray sending it to the floor,and started moving wildly in the bed, as he planned Charlie disappeared to go and retrieve a nurse but he was fast as he moved out of the bed,weakness was quickly overcame with adrenaline, he shut the door and and shoved a chair underneath,nobody would be able to open it for a while.

He then moved slowly back to the bed, the rush had left but he had to find out what was going on with Rebecca, his friends and John.

He picked up the phone as knocks at his door started, he had to call John. As he dialed the number he waited for John to pick up, the shouts at the door starting to get louder and louder,begging him to open it up,pleading with their patient to open the door.

"This will get my ass pumped with sedative for sure." he mumbled as he waited for John to answer but nobody answered,the message came on but Nick knew his time was limited, so he hung up.

Then he picked it up again, dialed his best friend's number, the knocking on the door frantic now,Charlie, the linebacker giving it a few pushes but the chair remained,not moving, not allowing them in just yet.

"Warrick." his friend answered,wondering who would be calling him from a hospital number.

"Where are they Rick and I want the truth!" he shouted into the phone.

"Hey Nick, settle down man,it's okay." Warrick tried to comfort a now very upset Nick.

"She took Greg,didn't she Warrick?" he shouted over the voices at the door,"Dammit your my friend, tell me the truth!"

He hesitated for a few seconds too long, the answer heard through the silence." he picked up the phone and threw it against the door with a renewed sense of anger. The phone shattered into pieces before Warrick could answer.

He had to get out of the hospital,broken leg and all. He moved towards his closet, the clothes he was wearing when he was brought in were stuffed into a white bag, he tore them out and the line in his neck he ripped it out using as much force as he could,stitches tore the skin,blood dripped down his neck, he took the discarded gown and placed it against his neck for a few seconds but knew that his time was limited.

Throwing on his clothing and grabbing his tennis shoe from the closet, he knew that his leg would be the problem, even with the walking cast they had replaced the filthy one with in the ER.

Now he had to escape,without getting caught,their focus was on the door,so he walked over to the window,seeing that he was on the first floor should assist, he thought to himself as he opened the window as far as it would go, then pushed his sore body out throw the small space,his good leg landing on the concrete, flashing lights from the firetrucks still present . the place was in chaos.

He spotted Mark Adams, he knew he could talk the medic into giving him a ride. He needed to find Rebecca before she killed Greg.

His neck still oozing blood and he felt like hell but he would push through it to find his friend.

I haven't forgotten the other chapter but I'll let that rest for a while...let's get on to better things for a while.(And for those who think this could not happen,(the escape),I could only wish. Patients have jumped from two story windows to escape medical care....go figure.


	43. Chapter 43

**Title:Last Drink Tonight**

**Author:Nicksfriend**

**Disclaimer:I do not own or have any sort of connection to CBS or the CSI franchise...wish I did though it would be nice to have a little extra cash.**

**Summary: A trip to a missing person is interrupted by a drunk driver.**

**Desert Palm**

Nick struggled as he made his way over to Mark,the man still focused on the chaos that was happening outside the hospital,they were still sending crews in to assist with smoke inhalation of patients and staff, making sure the fire hadn't spread to other parts of the hospital.

Mark was about to climb into the cab,waiting for Doug to return,his partner,so they could go back to the station when he suddenly spotted the man they had rescued just days ago.

"Nick, what the hell man?" he asked as he ran to Nick's side,pulling his arm up over his shoulder and assisting him to his ambulance, the back doors already open.

"Get me out of here now Mark." his words were almost a whisper, moving over the window sill had caused new pains to develop but he knew they would take him back inside and restrain his ass if he didn't get the hell out of here.

"What happened to you?" knowing that Nick had been captured and finally rescued from the crazy woman who's picture was plastered on all the news programs.

"She has Greg." he was out of breath and needed a doctor but he had to convince Mark to take him somewhere until he could figure out what had happened to his friend,where she was keeping him.

"Who has Greg and what are you doing out of the hospital,you are sick man,you can't be walking around with that broken leg and my gosh you look as if you've been beaten and barely lived to tell about it." he was now bandaging the wound on Nick's neck to staunch the trickle of blood.

"Mark, I said get me out of here." looking around at people still focused on the building,"Please." Nick looked at his friend,begging for his friend to assist. He knew what he was asking was a lot but he needed to get moving,Rebecca had no tolerance for people,and she wanted him back, he knew that they had connected,that is why she didn't kill him, they were both victims and she realized it somehow.

"Nick,we could lose our jobs." he wanted Nick to understand his reasoning for his hesitation to assist.

"Greg, could lose his life,which is more important?" he asked,feeling that his statement might be unfair but knowing that he had to assist his friend.

"Okay,but we're going to leave Doug out of this,I'll take the responsibility. He helped Nick into the cab and closed the doors and climbed into the driver's seat,"Lay down,Nick, I'll take you somewhere safe."

Mark started the engine,knowing that he would probably have no job tomorrow but for a friend's life it was the price he would be willing to pay.

Nick lay down on the gurney,closing his eyes as he listened the engine start and felt the ambulance as it pulled out onto the main road, he had to trust Mark,he needed to get to Greg, his friend.

**LVPD**

**Crime Lab**

"_I'll be right there." he hung up the phone and walked into Grissom's office, the smell of vomit present in the air."Gil are you alright?" he asked, seeing the pale man facing his computer._

Grissom looked up at the man and shook his head,"Why didn't you tell me?"

Brass bit his upper lip, assuming that Grissom was talking about the case of Rebecca Parker but really not seeing that it would effect him this way, whatever he found was effecting him,"What are you talking about Gil?" walking over and taking a seat at Grissom's desk.

"I ran Nick's DNA through our database,attempting to see if we had a profile on his parents,but I found something more interesting Jim,not wanting to give him too much information but he needed to see why Nick's DNA was a familial match to Brass." he stopped, wanting the man to assist him with the details."Your DNA matches Nick's,you have seven alleles in common, that means that you are related to Nick.

Brass gave Grissom a small grin,"You might say that but not in a way that you would normally think."

I am Jillian Stoke's stepbrother,our father was married twice, she is from his first marriage and I am from the second,we share the same father but he didn't stay around long enough for me to get to know him,he ran off with the Sunday school teacher. Nick doesn't know, Jillian and I chose not to tell him,it didn't seem that important that he know. Jillian and I only found out about our connection when Nick moved to Vegas,Dad finally told her about his second family, but I have always looked out for Nick,his mother and I have an understanding." he smiled, wanting Gil to understand, that Nick wasn't even aware of the relationship.

"So you are Nick's uncle,your father is Nick's grandfather,the man's whose great,great,great grandfather rode on the Chisholm Trail? Your great great great grandfather was a cowboy? How about that?"Gil couldn't believe what he as hearing.,wondering if Brass knew that John was Nick's father or did he think that Jillian and the Judge were Nick's biological parents?

"Yeah, yee haw!' he smirked as his phone started to vibrate,knowing it was probably Jillian wanting him to get to the airport.

As he looked at the caller id he immediately called the number back but the line was busy and it went straight to voice mail.

Gil 's phone now vibrating too, same thing, it was Catherine but now she had left a message,Greg was missing and from the security tapes it was Rebecca who had taken him from the hospital.

"Dammit, she has Greg now." he picked up his jacket and started out of the office,Brass already on the phone getting details,together they ran to the garage.

**Desert Palm Hospital**

Dr Kasey was now waiting impatiently for the maintenance man to remove the door frame,he was going to rip his patient a new one for sure.

Nick had a habit of running when it came to facing his problems, he had run when he was faced with his father's attempt to get custody of him after his ordeal with the kidnapping, burial and his fight with the red ants,and now he was attempting to get the staff's attention by creating a diversion, and running away,but why?

"Okay, it's off." the maintenance man announced as he pulled the door off its hinges and moved back.

The staff was horrified though, Nick was gone, blood was on the floor, his discarded gown,his bed and on the window sill.

Dr Kasey ran out of the room and towards the nearest exit and down the stairs and out the door,his patient had ran away or had been kidnapped again,"What the hell Nick?" he yelled into the crowd outside the hospital.

**Well, I think I fixed my goof so I hope you like...thanks to Trekde!**

**More later if you yell at me loud enough!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Title:Last Drink Tonight**

**Author:Nicksfriend**

**Disclaimer:I do not own or have any sort of connection to CBS or the CSI franchise...wish I did though it would be nice to have a little extra cash.**

**Summary: A trip to a missing person is interrupted by a drunk driver.**

**Okay, I think I heard everybody who commented and yelled to write more, so I am now writing this chapter,any mistakes are mine and I will correct them tomorrow...I think it's going to snow, it never snows here!  
**

**Mark's House**

Mark pulled the ambulance up to the side of his house,he had to get Nick inside and attempt to talk some sense into the man, the very ill man.

"Okay, Nick I'm going to get you into the house and you better be glad I live on a private lot or I would have to put you in a sack to sneak you inside." He laughed ,wanting to lighten the mood,Nick looked like he could eat nails.

"Listen, I need a few things." he wanted to get started on finding Greg.

Mark shook his head in frustration,this man was as stubborn as any damned Texan he had ever met. "What do you need Nick?"

"I need to process these clothes, their evidence,I guess whoever brought me into the ER never thought about it or felt it had been contaminated since I had been at Catherine's house." he was in deep thought,wanting to figure out a way to locate Greg.

"So what do you need Nick? A microscope?", he asked as he took Nick's arm again over his shoulder and assisted him down from the ambulance and almost carried him into the house.

"I need access to the internet too, and some Tylenol." he was running out of steam,feeling the effects of his escape.

"Listen,I need to contact Doug before he starts asking questions,so that the attention is directed somewhere else." he picked up his radio and walked outside,hoping that he could trust his friend to keep his location secret for at least a day,that would be enough. He was sure that he could find her, a nexus had been created between them,a connection and he felt he could find her.

Mark walked back inside,"I told Doug that I went to get something to eat, he wants me to pick something up for him too, thanks Nick." he placed the radio on the table and sat down beside of Nick,taking his hand and placing it against his skin,"You have a fever Nick."

"No shit Sherlock, why do you think I asked for the Tylenol." he laid his head back,closing his eyes,knowing that his friend was trying to help him,"Sorry, I feel like shit and I'm taking it out on you."

"Nick, you've always been as asshole, that's what I love about you the most." he smiled and got up to get Nick a drink,"What can you tolerate,juice,water?"

"Water." he thought he might be able to keep it down, he looked up at the clock hanging in the living room,it was already midnight.

"Here some water and a bottle of Tylenol." he took off the cap, wondering when the last time his friend might have been medicated.

"Another hour,just leave them there." he took the offered water and took a drink, it tasted like metal,his mouth still sore from the accident,"We need to hurry, she's crazy and she will hurt Greg, so if you can get the microscope and the internet up, I will start working."

He rolled his eyes, doing it out of the line of Nick's sight,thinking to himself that Nick was going to be in big trouble with his friends,his own guilt starting to get to him,"I better get going,Doug is waiting for his food so I'll be back as six, so the computer is in my bedroom, my laptop's at work so here let me get you in the bedroom."

He again assisted Nick to a standing position,each time he looked weaker in his movements,struggling to get up off the couch.

"Guess I shouldn't taken a nap first." he joked as he entered the bedroom,pointing towards the desk,not wanting to lie down.

Mark grabbed the phone and gave it to Nick,"If you need me, call. I'll bring you a microscope in the morning. Somehow."

Nick nodded, already at work,attempting to find properties that belonged to Joseph Huntley.

Mark walked out to the car,wanting to get back to Doug and wondering what the heck he was going to stop and get for them to eat, and he wondered to himself, where the hell he was going to get a damned microscope in the middle of the night.

**Desert Palm Hospital**

Warrick ran to Nick's room,watching as they removed the door,knowing that his friend was having a difficult time,wondering how he had figured out that Greg was missing.

When they removed the door he watched as the staff,including Dr Kasey rushed in,gasps of horror as they found their patient missing,seeing Dr Kasey run for the stairs he looked inside and saw the open window.

"Dammit Nicky, you stubborn Texan,what have you gotten yourself into now?" he ran after the doctor,hoping that Nick might still be outside,nowhere actually to go.

As he reached the open door he saw Dr Kasey,yelling to himself. He walked outside to where the doctor stood,"Guess we have to find him again." he wanted to kick his friend's ass when he did find him,he was about ready to wring his neck, so an ass beating would be considerate of him.

"He's too sick to be out here,I just saw his chest xray, he has pneumonia." Dr Kasey mumbled,still looking out into he crowd.

Warrick shook his head and started walking over to where one of Nick's friends stood,"Hey Doug, where's your partner?" he asked feeling a little suspicious of Doug being alone.

"He took the cab and went to get something to eat,guess he must of gotten lost." he glanced down at his watch, seeing that it was almost twelve."I just talked to him."

Warrick nodded, something wasn't right, Nick would have taken advantage of the paramedic's friendship to get him out of dodge,"When he gets back I need to speak to him,okay."

"Sure. What are you doing here? Investigating the fire?" he asked,knowing that he was probably there in a work capacity,but also he knew what great friends Nick and Warrick were and that they would do anything for each other.

"Greg is missing, the woman who took Nick took Greg,now we have two missing CSI's. I think Nick left the hospital,thinking he could find Greg on his own." he continued to look around,noting that Dr Kasey had been joined by Dr Holt.

"Oh my gosh,do you think she will hurt him? I mean Greg is rather wimpy when it comes down to it." Feeling bad about what he had just said after he said it, but Warrick knew that Greg wasn't the tough guy,he was more like a mommy's boy than a bar basher.

Warrick gave Nick's friend a dirty look,his comments were unnecessary."Greg is a smart guy,he will hang on."

"I think she's capable of a lot of things and being a murderer might be one of her best character traits." Warrick's voice trailed off as he spotted something on the ground,walking away from Doug and seeing the piece of discarded cast lying on the asphalt.

With a gloved hand he reached down and picked up the piece of evidence."Nicky, I think your with Mark."seeing the fresh tire tracks,thinking that Nick might not be at his best game now that he was so sick.

"Doug, call Mark and tell him I need to see Nicky. Now!" he was not in a mood to play games, he needed to talk some sense into his friend.

Doug picked up his walkie talkie and spoke into the phone but there was no answer.

**Mark's House**

Nick was working on addresses,and property titles when he heard the call over the walkie talkie that Mark had forgotten on the table in the living room,Doug's voice was serious,his words got his attention,"Mark,Warrick knows you have Nick, he needs to talk to him. Now."

Nick shook his head,frustrated that his friend was so persistent,he knew he had to change locations, he didn't stand a chance at getting to Greg if they knew where he was at,Greg needed him to find him.

He turned around,looking for some clothes and shoes, he would have to find a way a place to be alone for awhile. Making it to the closet he pulled out some clothing and a pair of running shoes,slowly he got dressed and found a cane standing in the corner of the open closet that belonged to Mark's grandfather. He hated to take the memento but he needed something to assist him in getting around.

He turned off the computer and walked into the living room,retrieving the walkie talkie off the table,time was running out,he knew they would be there soon,he had to leave. He picked up the phone,took a jacket off the coat stand and called a cab,the location written on a magazine lying on the table, then he walked outside to catch the taxi,he would have to return home to retrieve his wallet,hoping that nobody was there.

**Unknown Location**

The man lay on the floor,quiet now,still tied to the chair,blood trickling from the new cut to his forehead. She smiled at her victim,but she had to leave for a little while,the news report had just announced that Nick Stokes was missing again,he must be trying to find her,she would help him.

She turned off the light and walked outside, the sounds of the rides and people laughing would drown out any calls for help from the man inside,she needed to find Nick,her lover.

**You know where Greg is now,remember the clue at he cabin? Will Sara figure it out in time?**

**Thank you for reading.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Title:Last Drink Tonight**

**Author:Nicksfriend**

**Disclaimer:I do not own or have any sort of connection to CBS or the CSI franchise...wish I did though it would be nice to have a little extra cash.**

**Summary: A trip to a missing person is interrupted by a drunk driver.**

**If you have time please read my next story...I'll Push Through It...humor/angst...let me know if you like! Thank you in advance.  
**

**Taxi**

"Listen,I need to run by my house and grab some money." he gave the man his address,hoping that none of his family was there,he didn't feel up to any arguments.

The taxi moved down the streets,leading to Nick's house,the cab driver looked at the man in the back seat, he looked sick but he had learned on his job not to ask questions,"We're almost there." he announced to the dozing man.

Nick opened his eyes as the taxi pulled up to Nick's home he saw nothing out of the ordinary,he opened his door and slowly made his way out,"Be back in a moment." he walked up to his door and reached underneath the door mat to retrieve his key but it was missing,his first thoughts were the crazy one had found him and just as he was about to leave the door opened.

"Nick?" the older female voice asked,Nick looking up to see his mother.

"Mom?" his weak voice asked, as he reached out to hug her,small arms pulling him close to her body.

"Why did you leave the hospital son?" she asked, Elizabeth and John had left after dropping her off from the airport to go back to the police station.

"They have my friend,Greg." his weak frame now leaning against the door,"Listen,I need to pay the taxi cab driver."

"Nick,I'll take car of it,get inside." she reached out and assisted him the best she could to his black leather couch.

Grabbing her wallet she ran out to the taxi driver and paid him his fair,then as she walked back inside she locked the door and walked back over to Nick.

"You must be hungry,let me fix you some soup." she reached over and gave him a kiss, took a blanket from the hall closet and covered him,his body now lying down, his head propped on the arm of the couch.

"Mom,I need to find him,she's crazy,she'll hurt him,or possibly worse." he noticed his sudden shortness of breath, a hard cough followed,green phlegm now on his hand.

Jillian was at his side,grabbing a box of tissues and handing them to Nick,"You need to go back to the hospital son and allow your friends and your doctors to take care of this. You do trust them don't you Nick?" giving her sick son a small smile,guilt over not being there for him from the beginning. it was haunting her inside.

"We developed some nexus,some connection,I think I can find her,I feel I can save Greg." his fevered body was starting to jerk,the fever raising its ugly head again.

"At what cost Nicky,your life?" she shook her head and placed her hand on his forehead,feeling the heat radiate off his dry skin,noticing hte tiny jerks, jsut like his father John she thought to herself,he had had febrile seizures too,it was hereditary on her side of the family.

"I'm going to get you something for your fever,and something for you to drink." concern griped her now,her son wasn't thinking rationally which could place his life in danger,she needed to think quick, she needed to get him back in the hospital but knew it would be difficult,the decision would need to made for him.

As she walked into the bathroom she opened the medicine cabinet,finding Tylenol and a prescription bottle of Ambien, she opened it quickly and removed two of the five milligram tabs and the Tylenol,then walked back into the kitchen.

As she fixed Nick a glass of iced tea she dropped in the now crushed tabs. He needed to sleep so she could get him back into the hospital,he was too sick to be out looking for his friend.

"Here Nick,drink this,it's not too sweet and you need something to give you some energy." she handed him the tea,he took a sip and smiled,"Just like momma use to make." he gave her a small smile and took the offered Tylenol,drinking what was left in the glass to get the pills down.

Taking the glass she walked back into the kitchen,wanting him to eat some soup before he fell asleep,then she would call John to take him back to where he could heal properly.

As she poured the warm broth into a bowl she could hear Nick coughing again, she looked over the counter to see that his eyes were already getting very droopy.

"Nick,honey I want you to try and drink some warm broth. Okay?" she set the bowl on a tray and brought it over to where he was lying,"Here,I'll help you." she sat on the edge of the couch,taking the spoon and dipping it down into the warm soup and bringing him a spoonful out and to his mouth,he sipped it slowly,each time he had to force his eyes to stay open,he felt so tired.

After about ten minutes he had almost finished the bowl of broth,and had fallen asleep. She placed her hand on his head,the fever still there but definitely decreasing.

She stood and removed the bowl,walking back into the kitchen,hoping that John had his phone on,needing to talk to him,letting him know that Nick was there with her,safe.

Picking up the phone she dialed John's number,wanting him to answer,but she got the voice mail instead.

Then she called Elizabeth's number,but the same,she left the message that Nick was there and to call back.

Then she called Brass's number and he answered.

"Brass." he answered,not recognizing the number.

"Hey, its Jillian, I'm sorry I missed you at the airport but I'm here with Nick, at his house." she looked over to see that he was lying still,his breathing had evened out,but she was still worried.

"I'll get a couple of men there until we can get him to the hospital. How is he?" wanting to know how Nick was doing,the man had been through hell.

"Jim, he's doing better, I gave him something to help him sleep so he won't fight us on getting him back to the hospital. His fever is worrisome though." she really was worried about her son,he was so thin looking,so frail.

"Listen, I'm on my way,I'm at the hospital with Catherinea nd Nick's doctors, so I'll let them know you have Nick and that we'll get him back here soon." he was about to hang up when he reminded her,"Don't open the door for anybody. We still don't know where Rebecca is yet, she's considered very dangerous."

"The doors are locked,John secured everything and even showed me the security codes,Nick has a really nice security system." she continued to watch her son lying on the couch.

"Being stalked will do that to a person,you know ,make them more cautious." Brass countered,knowing about the security system,remembering the look on his face after he had wrestled his gun away from Nigel Crane,he had never seen anyone so broken but Nick had recovered, his friends had been there for him,Sara,Greg and Warrick.

Nick was coughing again and Jillian knew she had to assist in setting him up some,he was lying too flat on the couch."I'll see you when you get here, just knock, the security system will be armed. I need to go." she hung up the phone and walked over and set the alarm, just as John had showed her earlier before he and Elizabeth left to go to the police station.

Jillian then made it over to the couch and sat her son up a little bit more,making sure his breathing was better,pulling him on his side,just as she had when he was a child,he always was getting pneumonia, just like his father,John.

She was about to sit down when he heard a noise outside the window,feeling uneasy she walked over and opened the counter underneath the table,getting out Nick's spare gun,the Judge had given it to him when he moved to Vegas,afraid that his son would be at risk, due to his profession.

She checked to make sure it was loaded and walked back over to Nick, she then pulled out her cell and dialed Brass's number again,afraid that Rebecca might just come looking there for her son,her grandson.

**Mark's House**

Warrick didn't know who to be angrier at,Mark or Nick. Then he decided,Nick."I am going to kick his ass when I find that stubborn Texan."he randomly commented as he walked out of the house towards his car.

Just as he was about to get back into his car his phone rang,"Warrick." he answered as he recognized the number as Brass.

"Nick's at his house,his mother is there with him right now." Brass was getting into his car,ready to go to Nick's house himself,his car sitting in the hospital garage.

"He's okay?" Warrick felt relieved but knew there were going to be some angry doctors wanting to get their hands on the boy.

"She said he was asleep,I'm assuming that's a good thing for Nick." he commented,knowing Nick had a stubborn streak but his friends were dealing with it the best they could, given the circumstances.

"I'm headed that way." hanging up the phone and starting his engine,he needed to talk to his friend.

**Joseph Huntley's House**

Grissom had the warrant to search the home of the man who hit Nick and Greg, the home of Rebecca Parker.

Sara and Grissom entered, and flipped on the light,their mouths dropped at what they saw,the living room was trashed,everything inside either broken or tiorn to shreds,the anger of the young woman evident.

"I think we can safely say that she had an anger problem." Sara remarked as she made her way across the room,knowing that they still had the rest of the house to see, taking pictures as she went through the ransacked room.

Grissom remained quiet, as he saw the room in its full context,Rebecca was not just an angry person, she was mentally ill, the complex method of how she tore things,how she broke things,not random or in a fit of anger, but done in a way to send a message,she was suffering some form of psychosis.

"You know Freud would have loved seeing the complexity of this situation, a young girl who was deserted here to live with an uncle who saw her as more than a niece, but more like a lover, her parents dead,the victims of an accident, no hope of her ever being saved. Then years of physical and sexual abuse that brought her to this moment." he opened the door to the young woman's bedroom and he knew what he had just said was unfortunately correct.

"What?" Sara asked as she watched Grissom's face go pale,a wide eye look of disbelief on his face,she made her way over to the door where Grissom stood,not daring to enter. A look of anger had replaced the sadness on his face.

She made herself look inside,what she observed, what she saw, made her sick to her stomach,having to leave the room to go outside to vomit.

**For those still with me,thank you!**


	46. Chapter 46

**Title:Last Drink Tonight**

**Author:Nicksfriend**

**Disclaimer:I do not own or have any sort of connection to CBS or the CSI franchise...wish I did though it would be nice to have a little extra cash.**

**Summary: A trip to a missing person is interrupted by a drunk driver.**

**Rebecca's Parker/Joe Huntley's home**

Grissom snapped picture after picture of the room and it's contents. From what he could conclude there were six totally different personalities at work,six individuals that lived in the mind of Rebecca Parker.

Each corner of the room depicted a different personality,a different entity that dwelt in the mind of Rebecca.

Emma,a small child, dolls and doll houses collected in a corner of the room. She was the inner child of Rebecca Parker,the innocence lost so many years ago. Letters that spelled _I love you Uncle Joe _written in red crayon hung on the wall above her small collection of toys.

Then there was Tommy, a young boy of nine years old,forever a kid,a collection of trains and action figures were left lying on the floor,a picture of Spiderman hung above a blood stained bed, a bed that had tested positive for semen and vaginal fluid.

Grissom allowed the camera to drop to his side when he reached the personality of Lisa,promiscuous and care free. It was evident that she had a heart of stone. Both violence and madness enveloped this personality.

Pictures of the Uncle and her in compromising positions,he knew that this scene is what had made Sara ill. The pictures plastered on the wall for all the world to see,feeling as if he no longer had to keep their secret. What he had done to this child, in all its horror displayed like a piece of art for the world to be able to take a glimpse of a love that would never be accepted or condoned, but in Rebecca's mind Joe had convinced her that it wasn't wrong,but _acceptable_.

He pushed past the evil that he felt and went to the next personality,Katie.

Katie was more like a mother,organized,keeping her small space meticulous,the smell of cleaner present,a bottle of sanitizer sat on the small organized desk,a picture of Joe in a shirt and tie hung on the wall. A mixture of lavender and vanilla filled the air,a small portion of the carpet stained with bleach,as if she attempted to scrub something out, possibly the pain she felt in her heart.

Grissom shook his head,the words spilled out without thought,"Out, out damned stain" a quote from Macbeth,so adequate for the scene before him.

A knock on the door broke the deep thought process he was experiencing,never had such a gruesome crime scene effected him the way this one was effecting him ,but there was more and he had to focus, to see, experience, the mind set of this person called Rebecca.

"Grissom?" it was Sara,she had come back,ready to attempt to work in an environment of the insane, in the world of monsters and lost innocence.

"Sara,you don't have to do this." he told her in a small voice,still not turning around to face her at the door.

"I'm fine Gil. I can do it." she answered,her voice cracked,wanting to find this individual who had taken her friend, _her friends_.

He nodded but waved her away,this room was for him,not for Sara who had experienced enough cruel things in her life ,she had lived through the violence but he had to see it and experience by himself to understand.

His focus renewed as Sara left the room, his eyes seeking out the next corner,that's when he saw a person named Becky,her life was about an amusement park and having fun,a sense of adventure surrounded her,the pictures hanging were her having fun,a day of pure happiness. Grissom couldn't help but to wonder if this was a one time event, a day that the child could never forget because it was, in all her sadness, her only happy memory.

A ferris wheel, a child waving from atop. A smiling young girl,her hair filled with curls and ribbons eating an ice cream holding on to a woman's hand tightly,feeling safe. He reached out to touch it but was kept at bay by the thought that it might have more meaning to the complexity of the entire room, so he pulled back,waiting until it all could make sense.

Then the last personality,it was the most terrifying. The floor was burnt,the carpet stained with blood and candles lit as if to offer a sacrifice to some unnamed god. He could tell it meant death,pain,a soul lost so deep in darkness that it was unable to escape,like hell would be for the eternal;y cast out sinner. This personality was Rebecca, the nurse who took a vow to do her best to care and heal,but the reality was ,she took life and she took it without regret.

Grissom raised his camera, the make-shift altar was a terrifying reminder of what Nick had suffered at her hands, the hands that were for healing had scarred his friend instead, probably for life.

He started again,taking pictures, seeking out this person who had Greg.

Sara walked into the living room,her hands pulling back torn sheets and curtains,the hate that she felt evident,she could not help but to wonder if this occurred after Joe Huntley's death or before.

Someone had to look inside Joe's bedroom,so she walked over to the room and opened the door,with a flashlight she examined the room's darkness,how ironic in a way she thought to herself.

As he walked over and switched on the light she noticed the white rocking chair, the pristine bed,and a picture of Rebecca and Joe's picture in a loving embrace,it made her sick to see the man touch the child in that way and wondered why nobody has seen the abuse.

She opened the closet and walked inside,Rebecca had evidently packed in a hurry,probably the first time when she had taken Nick.

She walked over to the dresser and opened the top drawer,condoms and things that are kept secret, littered the inside. She quickly shut it and moved to the next drawer,again she saw pictures but hey were not for the weak of heart, she would bag them as evidence.

She took a deep breath and opened the final drawer,inside she found a picture hidden under a pile of night gowns of a man, a woman and a little girl,it had to be Rebecca and her parents,she assumed it, but felt the assumption was correct,the smile on the little girl's face was almost proof enough.

She pulled out evidence bags and started processing the room,a room of sin and shame,she thought,her mind could not erase the vision of the other room,the pain that the little girl must have suffered at the hands of her Uncle.

**Nick's House**

Warrick pulled up into Nick's garage,the lights in the house were off,it set off alarms inside his head.

He looked around for any movement and pulled out his cell,dialing Brass's number.

"Yeah this is Jim." he answered,seeing Warrick's id appear in the screen.

"We might have a problem,something's not right outside of Nick's. All the lights are off." he was pulling out his weapon at at the same time,hoping that he was wrong.

"I'm almost there, I have two UNI's with me."Brass was already pulling out his radio, giving alert that there might be a problem at Nick's house, that Rebecca might possibly be there.

Warrick had not cut off his engine,cutting off his lights he backed out and pulled to the other side of the street to get a better view.

Then suddenly he was accompanied by Brass and the other two officers.

Brass and Warrick got out of their cars,each wondering if Rebecca had beat them there.

Brass walked up to the house and rang the doorbell,hoping that he was wrong. Warrick and the uniformed officers backing him up.

A light went on and then the door opened, Jillian Stokes stood in the doorway, with a gun in her hand.

"Woo,It's us." Brass said as he held up his hands and Jillian let out a sigh of relief.

"I heard something,I thought she had returned for Nick." taking a few steps back to allow the men entrance,Warrick immediately going over to his friend's side.

"He still doesn't look too hot,does he still have a fever?" fearing that the pneumonia was causing a problem,Dr Kasey had told him about the discovery of the pneumonia on the xray.

"It was high earlier but I gave him some Tylenol and he ate some broth,but he has a terrible cough,it has me worried." Walking over to Brass and handing him Nick's gun,feeling uncomfortable holding the heavy gun.

Brass placed the safety back on and laid it on the table beside of Nick,it was the same gun he had taken out of Nick's hands the night Nigel Crane had broken into his house.

"We need to get him back to the hospital before he gets any worse. I have a feeling he won't be escaping again after this little escapade." he looked over to Brass who nodded,knowing that Nick was going to be in a lot of trouble with his doctors.

Suddenly two shots rang through the air from outside, Brass and Warrick were about to move towards the door,when she entered,"Put your weapons down. Now!" Rebecca screamed into the room,looking over at Nick,who seemed totally oblivious to them being there.

Warrick and Brass held up their weapons but did not want to put them down,evidently the officer's outside had died or were severely wounded not to be responding.

"He's too sick. You can't take him anywhere, he's really out of it." Warrick tried to calm the woman,letting her know that Nick was too sick to be a hostage.

"He'll be alright,I'll take care of him,he belongs to me." her eyes fixed on the man on the couch,her grip on the trigger of the gun tightened,anger filled her voice,"Put your guns down or the old woman will get it between the eyes."

Warrick and Brass looked at each other,unsure of what to do,but knowing that the woman before them would kill without hesitance. They took their guns and laid them on the floor,Brass knew she couldn't see the gun he had left on the table,the couch was blocking the view,he had to figure out a way to get to the gun.

Nick seemed to know that there was something amiss,his body started moving as if it were in convulsions but instead it was clear,he was in the thralls of a nightmare.

_The pain of being hit was making his body feel almost numb,he had begged and pleaded for her to stop,but Rebecca __had a deed to complete,his death, a life for a life._

"_You killed him,you bastard,you killed the only man I ever loved!" She shouted into the room over and over again. The stick in her hand coming down on his bare back, his upper thighs,his buttocks and his neck._

_He could barely talk anymore but he had to get to one of the other personalities."Please let me talk to Katie or Emma,please."_

_Then it happened, a voice that was not like the others,"My name is are you?" she was kinder than the rest,placing the stick on the floor._

"_My name is Nick." wincing at the new pain inflicted by the switch._

"_What did Rebecca do to you. She hurt you so bad,I'm going to have to tell Mom and Dad Rebecca! She shouted loudly in the room, hoping that Rebecca heard her,knowing that Mom and Dad would get mad at her if she hurt the man._

"_Becky, please get me out of here,please." his voice hoarse and painful due to the screaming he had done for endless hours._

_Then she quit yelling and started dancing around the room,in circles like a ballerina,smiling and humming a sweet child's tune,then she stopped and walked over to where Nick lay,"I'm going to the amusement park today,I love the park, I've always wanted to ride the roller coaster,mommy says I'm addited to the park."_

"_Addicted?" Nick asked,barely holding on to consciousness._

"_Yeah,that word. We go all the time,they know it is my favorite place." she continued to hum and dance around the room._

"_Where do you go Becky?" he asked,,hoping to keep Becky near,not wanting Rebecca to return._

_But he knew it was a dream,but he remembered her words,he had to ask her again what place. It was important for some reason._

_The big place,the one with the Cannon Blaster,I love the big roller coaster,but Daddy says I'm too little but one day he will ride it with me. I love my daddy."_

"_ Adventuredome. Is that where Greg is Becky? Is Greg at Adventuredome?" he asked the little girl out of desperation of wanting to know where his friend was located._

"_Rebecca will get mad at me if I tell, she's not very nice to little girls, ask Emma." she ran over and hid behind the couch._

_Nick knew, he had to find a way to tell them that Greg was at Adventuredome. But what if it was the fever or the nightmare that made him hear the words,but they felt important,Adventuredome, she loved the park._

His eyes flew open, the sounds of her voice awakened him from the drugged nightmare, she was there,but what he saw was terrifying, the woman with a gun held on his mother and his two friends,"Becky, I need to talk to you." he spoke,every eye now on him.

She shook her head,"No, she's gone, Becky can't talk to you Mr Stokes,she has been a bad little girl."

Nick raised himself on the couch to a sitting position,then he saw Brass give him a nod towards the coffee table,his gun laying in plain sight but Rebecca had not seen it yet.

"Rebecca, tell Becky I want to go to Adventuredome." he kept his voice soft and low,not wanting to create anymore stress for the woman.

She shook her head,"No, I can't, Daddy can't take her today." her voice changing,it sounded like Lisa.

"Lisa,is that you?" Nick asked, taking his legs now and placing them on the floor.

"You were bad ,I don't know what Rebecca sees in you, you aren't her type. But the blonde,now he's my type, he is such a cutie." waving the gun towards Nick now,taking her attention off the other two men.

"I want to speak to Becky, tell her I will take her to Adventuredome and I will ride the Cannon Blaster with her,just us." he smiled,wanting the woman to change over to Becky.

The expression on her face changed,the gun now shaking in her hand,"You will take me to ride the Cannon Blaster?" she asked,feeling that the man was telling the truth.

"Yeah, you ready to go?" he asked as he pushed himself up to a standing position, the cast leg causing him to be off balance and he went forward,"Sorry,my leg slipped." he then stood, the gun now in his hand but still hidden from her line of sight.

"Put the gun down or we can't go." he attempted to reason with Becky.

Then she was back,full force, the gun now aimed at his mother,"I will kill her,so don't attempt any more tricks."

"I'll go with you but you can't hurt them." Nick attempted to bargain but knew that Rebecca was a killer.

Warrick had a terrified look on his face,Brass knew that Nick now had the only weapon but wondered if he would be able to aim it and shoot her with any accuracy.

"We need to leave now!" she yelled at Nick wanting him to move faster but his cast leg causing him to move slower than she preferred for him too.

Her anger was the only thing giving him the strength to stand,then suddenly he knew what he had to do,there was no longer a choice.

The room fell silent, as a gun fired.

**Talk to me if you have time! Thanks!**


	47. Chapter 47

**Title:Last Drink Tonight**

**Author:Nicksfriend**

**Disclaimer:I do not own or have any sort of connection to CBS or the CSI franchise...wish I did though it would be nice to have a little extra cash.**

**Summary: A trip to a missing person is interrupted by a drunk driver.**

**Author's Note:**_I want to let you in on a little secret...Rebecca's character is actually based on a real person,someone I actually went to nursing school with...No, she really didn't do all the things in this fic but she was mentally ill,and she did some really bad things,but like Rebecca she had experienced untold abuse as a child. I will tell you more at the end...but just thought I would share. I really related to what Langston said in episode nine...he was so close to someone who was doing very evil things and yet the clues didn't give it away,make him think that this individual could even be capable....he wrote a book, I wrote a fanfic._

"I'll go with you but you can't hurt them." Nick attempted to bargain but knew that Rebecca was a killer.

Warrick had a terrified look on his face,Brass knew that Nick now had the only weapon but wondered if he would be able to aim it and shoot her with any accuracy.

"I said put down the gun!" she shouted again,wanting them to comply,feeling that her time was running out, she had been too patient with the man.

Her anger was the only thing giving him the strength to stand,then suddenly he knew what he had to do,there was no longer a choice.

Then the room fell silent, as a gun fired.

**Nick's House**

Brass looked down at the woman's body lying on the floor bleeding,Warrick was in shock,afraid to move towards the now still body of Jillian Stokes, Nick now had his weapon aimed at Rebecca.

"What did you just do?" he shouted,his voice loud,his body with renewed energy, a look of absolute hate of the woman standing before him now on his face.

"The old man is next." she shouted back,now with the gun aimed at Brass.

"I think she means me." Brasss quipped,trying to see if Nick was able to focus on the woman enough to take her out but worried as he visualized visibly shaking hands,hands that could barely hold the weapon,anger giving him whatever strength he had left.

He looked down at his mother,she was still breathing but he knew she wouldn't be much longer,the amount of blood lost due to the gunshot wound to her chest was probably sending her body into shock.

He knew he had to take her out,but she could shoot Brass next then Warrick if he missed,he couldn't risk their lives, his mother's life.

"Let's go Rebecca,I'll go with you." he held up his hands and laid the gun down,a calm came over him, a calm that had his friends worried.

He managed to walk over even with the cast, again looking down at his mother,again knowing her only chance at survival was to go with the crazed woman.

"Hand cuff them,I need time for us to get away." she ordered pointing to the two men.

He rolled his eyes in frustration,this wasn't going as well as he thought it would, his mother was dying and the bitch wanted to take her time to leave all of a sudden"No. Let's just leave,get the hell out, so my mother can get the help she needs."

"I shot your mother?" she asked, as she looked down at the woman.

"Yes,she's my mother and she's bleeding to death, because of your damned crazy shit. I should've killed you but I was and am willing to go with you to save her life but that idea isn't even working out." he turned and left the woman standing there with a look of confusion and stumbled over to his mother's side,sliding down to the floor and pulling her up into his arms,"Mom,I'm so sorry. You should've never come. This is all my fault." he stroked her hair,trying to give her comfort,her face contorted with pain.

Jillian opened her eyes and looked up at her son,seeing that the woman still had a gun trained on the others."I'm sorry Nick,so sorry I didn't come sooner,I let you down." her voice weal,sad.

"No mom,it's alright,you just need to hold on,that's what I need you to do right now. Don't leave me, please." he begged as tears ran down his face,dripping onto the blood stained blouse of his mother.

"I said, let's go!" Rebecca's voice was shouting,the gun closer to Nick's head now.

Jillian took a heaving breath, looking up at Nick, "I need to tell you the truth , and I need to tell you now." her lungs had started to gurgle,fluid starting to build in both lungs.

Nick looked down with a confused look,"Mom,you just need to hang on,please. It's going to be alright."his voice pleading,worried that he was about to say goodbye to his mother for the last time.

"No, Nick, I need to tell you, Cisco is not your father, John is your father,he doesn't know, we never told him, we wanted to raise you as our son, you mother fought us." she took in a gulp of air and tried to focus on Nick's frightened face, her hands griping his shirt desperately.

"Mom,please." he tried to stop her,he really didn't want to hear no more,it was too much in the given situation.

" She was so beautiful, she really wanted to raise you Nick but the Judge fought her,the night you were attacked by the babysitter,she was there to take you back with her but we wouldn't allow it, she fought for you Nick, she fought so hard. Please forgive me Nick,please forgive me." her voice hitching as she pushed out her last breaths.

Nick was now sobbing uncontrollably,the shock of his mother not being his mother,his father not being his father,that John was his father,he watched as she took her last breath,her eyes closed and then she was gone.

He laid her down gently,the shock setting in, he had to kill the woman who had just killed his mother, he stood and turned, her gun still pointed at him,the determined look in her eyes,wanting her captive to follow her out the door but he shook his head.

"Kill me Rebecca, please just kill me." he pleaded, but the woman refused to pull the trigger, Warrick and Brass pleading for Nick to stop.

"No man,don't do this." he had heard Mrs Stokes confession to Nick, and he knew that Nick was confused,hurt and feeling as if everything he ever thought to be true had turned out to be nothing but a lie.

Brass too was feeling the pain of his friend,but he knew Nick would not, could not accept it,that he would rather die saving his friends than live with the lies his family had deceived him with all of his life.

"I said kill me Rebecca! I'm begging you, just please kill me." he yelled at the now almost frightened looking woman.

"Stop it!" she yelled back, the personality of Becky shining through,trying to reason with Nick,"It's okay, it will be alright." she tried to comfort,the gun in her hand now dangling loosely,"I know what if feels like to lose a mother and a father, I know it hurts. It's a paint hat won't go away but you have to move on with your life." she was torn,afraid to hurt the man like Rebecca would harm him,she wanted it to be over with,to just be done.

"I said shoot me Becky,if you can't do it then get Rebecca, she would be glad to do it!" he was still yelling, still angry, his only thoughts were that he had been lied to and deceived for all his life and now he had to watch the psycho play games with his friends,it had to end.

Brass was wondering if he could get to the gun, that Nick had laid down again on the table,needing to get control of a bad situation.

But before Brass could reach it Nick took matters into his own hands,the gun wasn't focused on anybody and he knew he ahd to react before Rebecca took over again,"Where is Greg Becky?" he asked again.

"He's at Adventuredome, in the old security complex." she was looking at the woman was lying dead on the floor."Maybe I can save her,maybe I can bring her back to life." she looked up at Nick, his tear stained faced giving her a look of disgust.

"Put the gun down Becky,if you can't take care of me, then put the gun down." his body feeling numb suddenly,his energy almost gone.

He watched as the expression started to change again, another personality coming forth and he knew what he had to do this time, he threw his body forward, a gun fired as they landed on the carpeted floor,his body now lay on top of hers,blood oozing out from between their still bodies.

**I will stop here...but will possibly add more later.....talk to me...oh yeah, sorry about Jillian.**


	48. Chapter 48

**Title:Last Drink Tonight**

**Author:Nicksfriend**

**Disclaimer:I do not own or have any sort of connection to CBS or the CSI franchise...wish I did though it would be nice to have a little extra cash.**

**Summary: A trip to a missing person is interrupted by a drunk driver.**

**Brass was wondering if he could get to the gun, that Nick had laid down again on the table,needing to get control of a bad situation.**

But before Brass could reach it Nick took matters into his own hands,the gun wasn't focused on anybody and he knew he had to react before Rebecca took over again,"Where is Greg Becky?" he asked again.

"He's at Adventuredome, in the old security complex." she was looking at the woman was lying dead on the floor."Maybe I can save her,maybe I can bring her back to life." she looked up at Nick, his tear stained faced giving her a look of disgust.

"Put the gun down Becky,if you can't take care of me, then put the gun down." his body feeling numb suddenly,his energy almost gone.

He watched as her expression started to change again, another personality coming forth and he knew what he had to do this time, he threw his body forward, a gun fired as they landed on the carpeted floor,his body now lay on top of hers,blood oozing out from between their still bodies.

Nick pushed himself up,looking down at the woman who was staring back at him in disbelief,he could hear Brass in the back calling for assistance, and Warrick now standing over them asking if he was okay,his large hands assisting in getting his body over and off Rebecca.

"I'm fine." the only words he could manage,the only words that he felt that he could say, he didn't feel perfect, he didn't feel good, he just felt fine,numb and he hoped that that bullet had hit him but instead it was Rebecca who was bleeding out right now.

"Warrick placed his cuffs on the woman's hands, she was still awake and fighting,even with a bullet wound to her shoulder.

He applied pressure,his eyes assessing his friend,but Nick was pushing himself up and away from all that was happening, covered in both blood from his mother's wound and Rebecca's.

"Nick, man you need to just lie still,help will be here in a minute." Warrick had his hands full with the crazed woman,who still had a lot of fight left in her.

Brass was now performing CPR on Jillian,his hands,now covered in Jillian's blood, pressing firmly on her mid sternum,the new procedure he had learned called for thirty compressions and two breaths,attempting to save the life of his step-sister.

An officer opened the door,"We have officer's down outside sir,alive but badly injured." he yelled to Brass as a paramedic entered,pulling out life saving equipment for Jillian, a quick intubation and after the monitor was applied a lethal rhythm was detected, her body left the floor when they cardioverted her back into an irregular sinus rhythm,placing a trauma suit on her tiny frail body, they lifted her to a stretcher for air transport, Nick watched in horror as they inserted wires and tubes and called out names of medications that he had never heard of to save his mother's life, his grandmother's life, it was too much.

Other medical people entered but Nick knew this was his time to exit left,nobody was taking him back to the hospital, _not anybody._

He made it to a standing position and disappeared into his bedroom,locking the door behind him as he tore off the bloody clothing,looking down at he blood stained cast he grabbed a carpenter's knife from his emergency kit that sat beside of his bed and cut off the unwanted item,the walking cast having two layers,leaving the lower cast in place.

The smell of the evil bitch still lingered on his skin, so he walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower, _to hell with the evidence_, he need to be clean again, from the killer, from the liar. His tears were streaming down his face, a torrent of emotions coming at him hard and fast, the hot shower comforted him though and he stood still under the hot water, the water burned the scars that had not healed,the stitches pulled under the pressure of the water as it hit tender skin. Then the knocks on the door began,familiar voices pleading with him to come out or they would have to take the door down,they were afraid, afraid that he might end his life,but so was he,too much in just a short amount of time, his memory still foggy,time and dates meant nothing to him.

Too lost in his own world of pain and self pity he couldn't answer them and he heard the door give,_ must of had their own screwdrivers with them_, he thought to himself,but he would refuse,it was his right to refuse medical treatment,he just needed to be alone for a while, a tremendous cough jolted him from his thoughts, his morbid thoughts, because one's thoughts are morbid when one thinks that life is not really worth living anymore.

"John is my father, I really don't know my mother and what the hell? Did it all really even matter anymore?", he thought it out loud, the sound of the water drowning out his own voice,which was now just a lonely whisper.

"Nick, what the hell are you doing? Thinking?" Warrick screamed into the steamy bathroom, his hand jerking back the glass door to the shower ,met with a sight of his friend,the man was pale and devastated by all that he had been through, all that he had suffered.

The frantic voice of his friend stopped his decent into the abyss."I'm washing off the blood." his simple answer would satisfy his friend for only a few moments then he felt strong hands assisting him from the shower and words like_ shock_ and _hospital_ could be heard, a towel was wrapped around him, and then clothing thrown on haplessly just to get him to the hospital.

"I'm not going back there, I refuse, I have rights as a patient and I won't go back there." he pleaded as they sat him on his bed, his weak voice filled with tears and then he heard the familiar voice of his doctor, Doctor Kasey ordering a medication that he knew would dim his thoughts,take away his anger and place him in a stuperous,dulled state of mind. He welcomed it though,a leave,a reprieve from the hell, he called his life.

"Turn him to his side," the doctor ordered, wanting to inject something into his hip but he had a little bit of fight left in him, he would not go so willingly into the halls of isolation and mind altering drugs.

His weak attempt of putting up a fight was quickly lost and he felt the sting of the needle, soothing hands holding on to him,waiting for the drug to take effect,waiting for him to go into the land of _drugged induced sleep and endless nightmares_.

Then it was over, as he closed his eyes, no longer able to fight,no longer willing to fight, a stretcher was brought into the room.

They took his weakened body and placed it on the hard surface, his arms and legs restrained with the belts so he couldn't fight no longer,but what they did not know was that he had already decided not to fight anymore,it wasn't worth it, he would allow their medicines because he was no longer a willing participant of life.

"Don't worry Nick, we found Greg, he's going to be okay." a friend's familiar voice, someone patting his shoulder,holding onto his hand as they placed him into the ambulance. Dr Kasey and Warrick now sitting at his side, the effects of the medication kicking in full force, another sting of a needle could be felt in his arm, his cough continued to keep him from just closing his eyes and making it all go away, he watched as a paramedic started a bag of fluids and gave him more medication in his new IV.

This time it worked, his eyes closed and it was all darkness, his nightmares greeted him like an old friend, and there he would stay until the drugs stopped,until he was able to face the facts,that his life had been a lie,all the abuse his father had dealt out, now understood,he was not his father's child.

**Talk to me! I love Nick too and now he's in good hands...maybe.  
**


	49. Chapter 49

**Title:Last Drink Tonight**

**Author:Nicksfriend**

**Disclaimer:I do not own or have any sort of connection to CBS or the CSI franchise...wish I did though it would be nice to have a little extra cash.**

**Summary: A trip to a missing person is interrupted by a drunk driver.**

**Desert Palm Hospital**

Ambulances pulled into Desert Palm one after another, it had been a blood bath at Nick's house, the last ambulance held Nick, Dr Kasey and Warrick.

"I don't want him to enter the emergency room,regardless of protocol. He needs to go straight to a room. I want him in a quiet environment for a while, he deserves it." Dr Kasey argued with the attending ER physician,knowing what was best for his patient.

Nick was sound asleep but his body had curled into a fetal position,Dr Kasey knew that was a bad sign and he wanted him awake and talking as soon as possible, no new scars and from Warrick's recollection of events the only physical contact was when he pushed Rebecca down to the floor,the gunshot had hit her and not Nick.

The mental scars would be worse, Warrick had told him what he mother had informed him of and that was going to leave scars,John was Nick's father,not his brother,but in a way it made perfect sense.

The ER doctor lost the battle as Warrick and Dr Kasey pushed the stretcher past him and headed for the elevator.

Doctor Kasey went to the nurse's station after arriving tothe floor from which he had escaped earlier in the evening, the window had been nailed shut,they were expecting him, the sitter and Warrick assisted Nick into his bed and a nurse appeared behind them with soft restraints.

"_The doctor ordered them."_,she shrugged, reluctantly placing them on his wrists,feeling that the sitter would be all that was needed but she knew Dr Kasey and it would be a bargaining tool later to get Nick to do something,it was the plan,baby steps.

As she left the room she motioned for Warrick to follow, visitors too would be a treat for the patient, he would have to commit to something,maybe taking fluids or eating a bowl of soup, everything would need to be earned.

Charlie looked down at his patient and shook his head, at least he had heard that he had found his friend,he really felt bad for the guy,it had to be difficult to be in the hospital.

Nick opened his eyes,they were gummy,sticky and he felt distanced from where he was,as if he was no longer a part of what was happening.

Dr Kasey walked in and motioned for Charlie to step outside,"Nick, we need to talk, I know you are tired and the drugs are making you feel really bad right now but I need to talk to you." he reached over to bring Nick's face towards him,no resistance, the fight was gone.

"You've been through a lot tonight and from what Warrick told me it was worse than I expected,I know about your parents." he wanted his patient to respond,even if was in a negative way.

Nick closed his eyes,and in a small voice he spoke,"Just keep me drugged."

"You know I only drugged you to get you here,you will have to talk to me,drugs aren't the answer." He wanted Nick to be able to get into group sessions as soon as possible, he was thinking Nick could get past this but Nick had to believe it too.

He just starred off into nothingness,not giving anymore verbal response,not wanting to talk,not wanting to be a part of his life.

Dr Kasey had seen Nick depressed,but he was a little worried, the shock of the announcement from his mother, his grandmother, this might send Nick into a spiral that even he couldn't stop."Okay, I will allow you to sleep. It's late,so sleep Nick, I'll see you in the morning."

He did not respond,he just closed his eyes,going back to the darkness.

He walked over to the door,"I want him isolated until he talks to me again. Nobody,especially his father is allowed to enter." he left the room and walked back to the nurse's station to write the order.

Charlie took his seat,looking down at the torn man,he felt sorry for him,knowing that the way back to a normal life was not going to be an easy one.

Nick opened his eyes and saw the man whom he had tricked to escape earlier in the evening and knew he owed the man an apology,"I'm sorry." his voice was low but Charlie heard him speak.

"You owe me man. I will collect when you get better, I'm thinking a beer at Ted's,that would be good." he smiled down at the man.

Nick nodded,but he knew he probably would never get better,his mind was too tired,his world was upset down right now,tears ran down his face,a pain in his heart where there use to be some form of happiness,he felt defeated.

Charlie quickly picked up the man's sadness,"Must have been rough,finding out that your life is different than you always thought, I know it effected my world,I became a drug addict,a real loser but then I changed my life,I found something that was different and it gave me hope." he was emotional as he talked,his life had been rough and he too had been told a lie about his family, it wasn't exactly the same but he knew what his patient was feeling.

Dr Kasey had filled them all in on the case prior to their arrival back to the floor,he knew what Nick had learned about his parents and about his mother,grandmother getting shot and he knew it was taking a mental toll on the man lying in the bed,

He also knew that Nick had begged the crazy woman to shoot him,to end his pain,that had to be difficult moment for his friends to watch.

Nick had experience enough chatter and he just wanted to sleep,he really thought the drug idea might be a good one,just drug me into oblivious state of mind,make my mind dull and mind unable to feel. He attempted to turn over and discovered that his hands had been restrained."What the hell?" an angry look formed on his face.

"Dr Kasey ordered them,he's probably afraid for you after asking the woman to kill you,afraid that maybe you might try to harm yourself." he explained,hoping that his patient would understand.

"Take them off. Take them off now!" he was pulling at the restraints,the cloth now digging into his skin,"Now!" he demanded.

Charlie stood,he knew this would happen,it always happened,they didn't like restraints,"Listen,there on for the night, Dr Kasey won't order them removed until he knows you are not suicidal."

"I don't give a damn what Dr Kasey thinks, I want to leave and I want to leave right now!" he felt betrayed by the man whom he had moments before trusted.

Charlie reached over and hit the nurse call light,he needed assistance.

"I said let me loose, I won't be treated like an animal, I will not be treated like a damned piece of shit!!!" his weak voice had gained some power and the nurse entered with a little hesitation.

Nick was sitting himself up the bed,his hands restrained to the side of the bed, a surge of adrenaline had caused him to attempt to leave, even if he had to take the bed with him.

"Mr Stokes,you need to calm down or I will have to give you medication to assist you in calming down." she was attempting to get him to listen but he was now shaking the bed,Charlie was doing his best to restrain his hands to keep the ties from cutting into his skin but the man had a renewed strength and he was fighting with all he had to fight with,he wanted to leave.

"Call Dr Kasey,he needs to come and talk to Nick." Charlie called out to the frightened nurse,who immediately followed the command.

"Nick,calm down. You are mad,mad at what was done to you,the lies,you want it to all go away. What Rebecca did was wrong,what your parents did was wrong and you have the right to be mad at them,it's okay to be mad." he kept his voice calm, in control, not allowing the patient to see his impatience with the situation.

"I just want to die, just let me die dammit,please just let me die." then he quit fighting,quit moving,his body curled up into a fetal position, he started rocking himself,rocking away the pain,just as he had done as a child.

Charlie shook his head,Nick was in trouble,regression was a terrible thing to see with a patient who had suffered indescribable trauma,he would need all of his friends and his family.

**Nickyfan wants to know what had caused the xrays to show abuse,well,no better time than the present....Next chapter!This is actually part of Nick's healing,he has to go through hell to get back to where he was in life,successful, if you can stay with me but I understand if you have to move past these next couple of chapters but it wiill be okay.**


	50. Chapter 50

**Title:Last Drink Tonight**

**Author:Nicksfriend**

**Disclaimer:I do not own or have any sort of connection to CBS or the CSI franchise...wish I did though it would be nice to have a little extra cash.**

**Summary: A trip to a missing person is interrupted by a drunk driver.**

**Desert Palm Hospital**

Grissom and Sara walked into the hospital emergency room,they had received a call that both Greg and Nick were brought back, Greg was now in the emergency room but Nick had been taken back to his room.

"I'll stay with Greg if you want to go be with Nick." Sara wanted to see if Greg was okay,knowing that what had happened to him might really effect him,he was young.

Grissom nodded and walked towards the elevator,he didn't say much,hadn't said much since the trip to Rebecca's house.

Brass and Warrick were sitting in the waiting area,Warrick had dozed off,Brass was talking on the phone,it was about business, about Rebecca.

He hung up the call and looked towards his friend,"You want a cup of coffee?" Brass asked,not really wanting to talk about he night,it had been traumatic, Elizabeth and John were with their mother,their father had arrived also along with several other siblings,it was touch and go for the older woman.

No family was there for Nick, it did not go unnoticed,it was if they blaming him silently,as if somehow it was his fault.

"I need to talk to John." Grissom spoke to Brass in an almost whispered tone.

"Nick knows." Brass returned,"So does Warrick."

Grissom gave him a confused stare,"Knows what?",thinking t hat there was no way that they new about Nick's paternity test,that his DNA was proof positive that Nick was John's son.

"That John is Nick's father, Jillian told Nick,she thought she was dying,well, was dying actually at the time. She wanted him to know the truth." Brass shrugged,seeing what it had done to Nick, knowing that the truth can hurt,it would have hurt him.

"How did Nick, I mean,what?" Grissom was shocked,but more than anything he was worried about Nick's reaction.

"Suicide watch. He begged her to kill him,begged her to pull the trigger but when she couldn't,to all our surprise he tackled her,probably hoping that the gun would go off and kill himself,but she was shot instead,Rebecca's in surgery right now." he took a sip of the hot coffee,wanting to feel something,wanting to have this all over with and everything back to normal.

"But John still doesn't know?" Grissom was now worried about Nick's reaction and wondered how he would have reacted himself.

"No,he doesn't and right now might not be a good time to talk to him, Jillian Stokes is in pretty bad shape,they have her on maximum pressers to keep her blood pressure up and Daddy Stokes just got here a few minutes ago,and he looks rather pissed." Brass pointed towards the ICU waiting area.

"When can we see Nick?" he asked,wanting to change the subject,the family was enduring a lot right now, he would wait to tell John.

"Dr Kasey said he's not doing so well right now, he just went in to be with him." He paused for a few seconds and looked at his friend,"Nick is tough,he'll get through this, I know he will." he walked off,he was hurting for his friend,they all were.

Grissom took a seat to wait with the others, he needed to talk to John.

**Emergency Room**

Sara walked into Greg's cubicle,she wanted to see her friend,he was laying on his side being very quiet,the lights had been dimmed."Greg." her voice quiet,not wanting to disturb him if he were sleeping.

He didn't respond,it was too dark in the room to see if he were awake or sleeping,but then a small voice answered,"Yeah,I'm awake."

He turned over to see Sara reach out her arms,he sat up and they embraced,it was a while before they let each other loose,they were both crying at the end of the hug,both had seen and experienced a lot in the past few hours.

"You scared us." she pulled up a chair and sat down,still holding onto his hand,still needing that touch after all the horror she had witnessed in Rebecca's house.

"She scared me." he gave Sara a smile.

it was so welcomed,to be able to come out of what he had experienced and still have his sense of humor intact, she felt better knowing htat Greg was doing better.

After a few moments of silence as Sara assessed her friends injuries, a gash to his forehead,new bruises to his face and a new cast on his arm, she knew he had not come out completely unscathed."What happened?"

"She is one crazy woman Sara, I can't even imagine the horrors she put Nick through." he glanced away for a second so he could keep his composure, he would definitely need to talk to someone in psych about this,it was going to be hell sleeping for a while.

"Nick is here,Grissom went to check on him. We just got back from Rebecca's house. You know she was a very sick woman,I can't even imagine what her life was like,severe abuse,sexual trauma, and isolated,feeling as if she had nobody she could trust with what was happening to her at home. It made me sad to see how much her life had been a living hell." her face telling Greg that it worse than he could imagine.

"She had some pretty scary inner demons coming out in that room,she was one person one second and then another person a few seconds later,I was getting confused myself." he shook his head,"But I'm pretty sure it was Rebecca who whacked me in the head, she was pretty pissed that I didn't want to give her information about Nick."

"She actually had six total personalities,each different, It was so sad Greg." she had found herself empathizing with the victim,something she had scorned Nick for so many times.

"Well, she sure does have a mean baseball swing,she kicked my butt," he tried to joke to lighten the mood, he had been through enough darkness for a while,enough to actually last a lifetime.

"Are you hungry?" she asked sitting up a little bit in the chair,knowing that Greg wasn't wanting to talk about the woman who had kidnapped him and beat him.

"Always,how about a large supreme pizza?" he asked,already tasting the meat.

"Vegetarian and I'll pay." she smiled.

"That's just nasty,I'd rather eat hospital food." he grinned giving her his best pouty face.

"Okay, just because you are in the hospital though, but next time I choose." she smiled as she stood and started to exit the room.

"Extra cheese!" his eyebrows went up,knowing he would never get to have his way again,might as well take advantage.

"Don't push it Greg." she remarked as he walked out into the hallway, she would order the pizza and while she was waiting she would go and see Nick.

**Nick's Room**

"How long has he been this way?" Dr Kasey asked as he examined a now very despondent Nick.

"He was upset with the restraints and he was yelling,then all of a sudden he just went fetal on me." Charlie explained,worried about the man in the bed,he was no longer rocking but just staring forward,almost looking catatonic.

"Nick,can you talk to me?" he asked,wanting his patient to respond,in any manner, he reached down and removed the restraints.

Nick's eyes moved,glancing down at his now bruised wrists,"You sure?", a sadness that was so painful to watch emerging from the man in the bed.

"Nick,I'm sure. Do you feel safer with them on right now." he asked as he pulled up a chair and sat down,never taking his eyes off the distraught patient.

He looked down and thought for a minute,wanting to feel safe but finding it hard,finding it difficult to ever think he could be or feel safe again.

He held out his wrists,"I'm not for sure,right now all I want to do is to not feel anything,because all I'm seeing are bad things,I can't remember my birthdate but I can tell you the first time my dad hit me with a belt,the first time he kicked me with his boot and the first time he told me I was a bastard child."

Dr Kasey took Nick's wrists and held them tight enough for him to feel secure."This isn't going to be easy,it's not going to be a journey, not without some bad days and some emotional roller coasters rides,you're dealing with so much now,you've been through hell and I can't tell you how long the journey back to normal will take but I will tell you this Nick,I know you will be okay,you have too many people who love you,who care."

Nick nodded,he was fortunate,he had made many friends here in Vegas,a place where friendships are rare.

"Nicole loves you and when that red headed woman sees you she will tie you down,she has a temper when it comes to you," he gave his patient a small smile,"She loves you Nick and you love her,I just don't know why you two can't get it together."

"I don't want to hurt her,I don't want to disappoint her." Nick said it in a soft,thoughtful voice.

"The way you think you disappointed Cisco,Grissom,Catherine,your friends? Nick,if anything it is the very opposite,they care about you and you have proven your friendship a million times to them." he wanted Nick to understand what he conceived as disappointment was not actually disappointment but admiration for a job well done.

"I can't see them right now. I don't want them to see me like this." Nick attempted to close his eyes,to shut down again.

"Listen to me,right now you need them the most and I know it's hard to believe but they need your strength to get through this too. They are all going through this with you,it's a team event." Dr Kasey gave Nick's wrists a gentle squeeze.

"It hurts too bad,and I don't want them to see this pain." its was honest and he really felt as if he needed to be alone.

"Well, as your doctor, I can't allow you to crawl away and hide for a while,you have to face your past to move forward and I am going to assist you this time Nick,no running away." his voice had taken an authoritative tone and he meant it,Nick had to face the abuse of his past,to move forward.

"We'll see." he rolled over,looking up at his doctor,"I'm afraid. That doesn't sound so manly,does it?"

"It sounds honest Nick,that's what I've been waiting for,you to be honest with yourself." He gently laid Nick's wrists down on the bed,his patient too tired to talk anymore,the talk had done him good,he was closing his eyes,but he would also give him something to make sure he slept the rest of the night,the morning would get rougher,Nick needed to let it go,all the pain this time,and to not cover it up with an_ "I'm fine."._

Charlie took his spot back and sat down,the restraints were tossed into the trash can. He would watch over his patient and keep him safe.

Dr Kasey walked out the door, he had a long day ahead of him tomorrow, and Nick's day would even be longer.

**Please stay with me,we are going to get there but we are going to take it one step at a time.**


	51. Chapter 51

**Title:Last Drink Tonight**

**Author:Nicksfriend**

**Disclaimer:I do not own or have any sort of connection to CBS or the CSI franchise...wish I did though it would be nice to have a little extra cash.**

**Summary: A trip to a missing person is interrupted by a drunk driver.**

**Desert Palm Hospital**

There is something about an angry woman in heels walking on tiled floors,especially when that angry woman is Catherine Willows. "What do you mean I can't see Nick Stokes? I'm listed as his next of kin." a look of aggravation and anger mix etched on her face.

"Dr Kasey was specific,he wants to see Nick first this morning." the nurse replied,fearing the woman with the attitude.

"Dr Kasey hasn't known Nick for as long as I have and I know that Nick needs his friends,his work family." her voice was getting loud now,Grissom nowhere in sight to calm the red headed woman down, she was protective of Nick,always had been and always would be,Nick was special,unique, a true friend.

Dr Kasey took that moment to step off the elevator,Catherine didn't waste a second,"I want to see Nick." she commanded as she approached him,her heels hitting the tile with a renewed sense of determination,but more restrained than she had been with the nurse.

"Ms Willows,we talked about this,Nick is isolated right now for his own good. He will not comply if you guys are there to caudal him,he needs to do this on his own this time."Dr Kasey was emphatic.

Her steps halted,"Caudal, so that is what you think we do to Nick,I think you have that wrong, we support him,his only support,god only knows that his family could care less.. I wish you really knew Nick,the sweetest,most compassionate person that I've ever known."

"I see Nick as that, but I also see him as a victim, a victim of many really bad things Mrs Willows,he has to do this the only way he knows how,by himself,he has never had that support from his family and he has come through worse." he continued his steps down the hallway.

"But he doesn't have to do it alone, he has us." she called out to him as he continued to walk.

Dr Kasey walked up tot he door,he took a breath and walked inside,Charlie had left for the day and Willie Daykins now sat beside Nick's bed,his patient still asleep.

"Has Dr Mason come in yet?" he asked the sitter.

"You just missed him. Mr Stokes evidently had a rough night with a cough so Dr Mason placed him on some oxygen and some breathing treatments in addition to his antibiotics." The male nursing student explained,wanting the psychologist to know that he was aware of what was going on with the patient.

"Has he been awake?" Dr Kasey asked as he walked around and assessed his patient,even in his sleep he looked exhausted.

"No, according to Charlie he slept all night but it was a restless sleep, he was coughing a lot." he moved out of the doctor's way,seeing that he wanted to speak with his patient.

"Nick, I need to talk to you for a few minutes. Can you wake up for me?" he asked as he sit in the chair beside the bed,vacated by Willie.

Nick opened his sticky eyes,he was a little confused at first because he tried to sit up,startled by being awakened and the drugs that he had been given to sleep, the fever still in his cheeks, he probably needed something for it.

"How are you feeling this morning?" he asked as Nick rolled over and looked at the doctor.

"Like hell." he looked around,still seeming to be lost,a little confused to his surroundings.

"Nick, do you know where you are?" seeing that Nick's odd expression on his face.

Nick rubbed at his face,"Not at home."

"Nick you're avoiding my question,do you know where you are?"

Nick shook his head,"Hell." he finally gave the only answer the doctor knew he would give,he hated the hospital and he referred to it as hell many times.

"Nick we have a long day ahead of us,we have to get you better. So today I have a task for you." he reached over and tapped Nick on the shoulder getting his attention.

"What?" irritated at the constant bother, who was his doctor,he felt bad,achy,and his head was starting to hurt.

"Nick, today we are going to start on something simple and if you complete the task then you get a visitor." he explained, setting tasks that were simple would give Nick some encouragement.

He laid back down on the bed,closing his eyes,"No tasks, no visitors! Just leave me the hell alone." his irritability concerned the doctor,this was not Nick, even on his worse day.

He continued though,wanting to get Nick better,"Your task is to drink today,all you have to do is drink something." he again reached over and touched Nick's shoulder wanting him to focus.

But that didn't work,Nick turned over and ignored the man,"Leave me the hell alone."

Dr Kasey was growing more concerned,this was different than the night before,"Nick,either you drink or we go back to restraints because you'll be showing me that you are not ready to move forward."

The doctors words angered him,he felt hot,sick to his stomach and his chest was on fire and he couldn't really remember where the hell he was but he was sure it was back at the hospital,the place of crazed nurses and needles,lots of pain, he hated pain,he hated hospitals and he was about to explode on the man if he didn't leave him alone."Please leave me alone. I want to go home."

He looked down at Nick's hands,they were balled up into fists, an anger he had never seen with the man,this was new and very concerning."Listen, I'm going to look at your lab work for this morning,maybe Dr Mason is still here or Dr Holt." he stood to leave when he heard Nick behind him.

The man was standing up beside his bed and walking with the IV pole towards the bathroom,"Nick, you can't go in there alone,your sitter needs to be with you."

"Wh? Afraid I might piss on myself?" he asked as he continued to walk towards the small room.

Dr Kasey motioned for Willie to move towards the room but Nick saw the man coming and waved him off,"I don't need help holding my dick." he grabbed the door and opened it,walking inside,pulling down his sweat pants and taking care of business.

"We need to measure that." the sitter explained as he got the urinal.

Nick stood there,feeling as he just needed to be left alone,to feel as if he could do something without somebody there. He jerked the offered bottle out of the man's hand and tried to urinate,"I can't do this with an audience,he's shy."

Willie smiled,"I'll turn my head but I can't leave you."

"I just need to piss in private." giving up on the task,he threw the bottle down and walked over to the sink to wash his hands,he flipped on the water and washed his hands as Willie grabbed some paper towels.

"You still need to go,and if you don't go then they will place the foley catheter again." wanting his patient to know what the staff would do if he at least didn't try.

Nick ignored him and crawled back into bed,he felt horrible,worse than he had in a long time and that was saying a lot.

He closed his eyes and turned away from the sitter,ignoring the man in the room.

The nurse walked in to give him his medications,something for fever, an anti-depressant and a bag of antibiotic."Good morning Mr Stokes." she greeted as she reached up to grab the empty bag of antibiotic to replace it with a new one.

Again he ignored his company,Dr Kasey had gone to the desk and ordered him some new drugs.

"I need you to take some pills." she poured a glass of water and attempted to get him to pay attention to her.

"Mr Stokes your nurse needs to give your medication to you,roll over." Willie's authoritative voice got through to Nick and he rolled over but he sight of more pills,more medication frustrated him,he just wanted to go home,his bloody home, the home where his mother,_grandmother_,whatever the hell she was, was shot,where she had confessed that he was truly a bastard child, he couldn't help himself, the pain was there and he took the pills and threw them across the room,"I don't want no more damned pills!"

"Hey, hey, it's okay Nick,it's okay." Willie comforted.

"I won't tolerate that behavior Mr Stokes, I have too many patients to see and you are not going to act like this,do I make myself clear?" the nurse fussed at him,gathering the pills off the floor and throwing them in the sink, they were contaminated.

"Go to hell!' he yelled back at her, then he was in motion again, he needed to go to the bathroom, his oxygen pulling out, he made his way to the other side of the bed,the sitter and nurse now attempting to grab his arms to put him back in the bed,the nurse calling out for restraints and assistance. "Just let me take a piss." his voice now pleading.

Then within minutes the room was filled with other staff and they were all determined to make sure he didn't leave the room or hurt himself.

Then a voice at the door stopped his irrational movements,it was Catherine,"Nick,you need to lie down please."

His motions stopped as he spotted a familiar face, he felt overwhelmed though and he didn't want her to see him like this,"Catherine go away, please. I can't do this anymore." he went down on his knees, exhaustion and pain winning out.

The staff was there to assist him back into the bed, the wrist restraints reapplied and the side rails pulled up.

The nurse was attempting to rid the room of the visitor which only agitated him more,"Let her stay!"

"Mr Stokes, you aren't allowed visitors yet,not until Dr Kasey okays it." she was adamant and was unrelenting as she continued to point Catherine out the door.

He was now pulling at the restraints again trying to get out of the bed , another nurse entered with a syringe and the door was shut in Catherine's face.

"Listen, we need to calm you down, you are a very sick man, so I have a shot that will help you relax. Okay?" the nurse's sweet voice was not penetrating his terror,his pain.

Several people rolled him over,the needle as always stung the thick liquid hurt and he was then placed on his back,his anger still present."What are you going to do?Drug me every time I want to see a friend or every time I need to piss?" he hit the side rail hard,hard enough to cause his hand to bleed, then the door opened before Willie could get control of his patient's hand to stop the bleeding.

"What is going on?" Dr Kasey was upset, Catherine standing behind him,the staff wasn't trained to handle this type of patient and he should have known better than to place him back on the medical floor.

"He's acting irrational." the nurse attempted to explain as as she dropped the syringe into the needle container.

"He's acting like a trauma patient. He has post traumatic stress disorder,it's in the chart, if you took the time to read it you would know." he walked over and took off the restraints,"Sorry Nick, this was not what I had planned for you.'

"He needs a private facility,I will make arrangements, I won't allow Nick to be treated like this and as far I'm concerned I am his power of attorney." her words stung the doctor,but he knew they were warranted, the staff hadn't known how to react to Nick's attempt of independence.

"Just needed to pee." he spoke in a low voice,the drugs now permeating his brain.

"It's okay Nick, I just learned a lesson." he pulled up the sheet to see that Nick needed to be changed,"I'll help change you."

Willie shook his head,"We over reacted."

"That's putting it lightly." angered at the staff's treatment of Nick he closed the door and pulled out a gown as he and Willie changed his clothing and washed his body. He felt horrible for his patient.

Nick closed his eyes and allowed them to clean up the mess,he felt worse,he just wanted to be left alone.

**Don't think that the nursing staff are bad people,they are people who weren't trained to take care of traumatic stress patients. But they should have listened better,Nick was telling them what he wanted but they over-reacted,because of their own fears.**


	52. Chapter 52

**Title:Last Drink Tonight**

**Author:Nicksfriend**

**Disclaimer:I do not own or have any sort of connection to CBS or the CSI franchise...wish I did though it would be nice to have a little extra cash.**

**Summary: A trip to a missing person is interrupted by a drunk driver.**

**Desert Palm Hospital**

**Waiting area**

Catherine rounded the corner,Warrick, Sara and Grissom were sitting in the waiting area,waiting to see their friend,Warrick still dressed in the same blood stained clothes he had rescued his friend in the day before.

"I'm making arrangements to move Nick to a private care facility,Dr Kasey will have privileges and so will Dr Mason and Dr Holt but Nick will have more supervised care and they are use to dealing with traumatic stress,no more playing around." she walked over and took a seat with the others.

"Due to his pneumonia he will need to be kept on the medical floor of the facility but will be in a more home like environment,more conducive to healing,and not so intimidating and isolating." she was wanting everybody on board,the hospital would be paying the bill after a little talk with the administrator regarding their lack of security for their patients.

"What about Greg?" Sara asked,knowing that he too was suffering from the trauma.

"Greg too, I just need to tell him and his family,they were beside themselves when he was taken,I have a feeling that it will be fine with them." she gave her a small smile.

"When?" Warrick asked,wanting to get to a place so they could visit him,away from a family that was ignoring him completely now.

"As soon as transport can be arranged. Should be soon." she continued,hoping that Warrick felt okay with the idea.

Grissom stood,"I need to see somebody before we leave,let me know when they're ready to move Nick." leaving the rest of the group in the waiting area and heading towards ICU.

"I hope he isn't going to confront Nick's father,from what he did to Nick, he might harm Gil." she was worried he might confront the Judge,want to tell him off.

"Maybe I should go with Grissom,help kick some Stokes ass." Catherine quipped,wanting to take the Judge apart herself.

"You could do it Cath, If I were Nick,I would tell them all good riddance,it just isn't fair how they treat my friend." he shook his head and reached up to rub at his stubbled face, he couldn't leave though,he had to watch out after his friend.

Catherine smiled,she felt the same way,"Rick there's a bag in my truck with a clean shirt,here's my keys." she tossed him her keychain,"I'll get it back after while."

Greg's Room

Greg had awakened from a nightmare,his face and clothes were sweaty and he was visibly shaken, a red head sat at his bed,giving him a look of sadness,"You okay?" she asked as he took Nick's friend's hand.

"I'm good,I just had a bad dream." he shrugged,feeling it was going to be a normal part of his life,been there done that,he thought to himself.

"Where is everybody?" wondering where everybody was this morning,knowing that they would not leave Greg alone after the abduction of their friend.

"Nick had a bad morning,they are trying to arrange a transfer,I guess they think he'll do better in a private facility." he wondered why Nicole hadn't been updated,then noticed that her hospital arm bracelet was missing."You got discharged."

"Actually I was discharged right before Nick planned his escape,but good thing I did,my room was the room that burned,guess Nicole wanted to exact her revenge on me again." she really wanted to see Nick but had been told about the new restrictions but with him getting moved it would work out better.

Standing with her crutches,bending over to give him a small kiss on his cheek which he immediately blushed like a teen-ager, then she walked over to the door,"Listen, I'll be back in just a little while,I might be able to bring you some pie." she grinned,knowing how much Greg loved pie.

"My stomach will thank you Nikki." he called out as the door closed,he hated being alone but hoped his parents or his friends would show up soon.

**Waiting area**

Sara and Catherine stood,they wanted to see Greg,he was probably starving to death,the boy never stopped eating."Rick,we'll be back in a little bit,they'll be making arrangements for us to see Nick before the transfer,possibly someone will need to ride in the ambulance with Nick too. Call me when they're ready."

"Sure Cath." he watched as the women walked away, he stood and stretched sore stiff muscles, heading towards Nick's room,thinking that he might be able to stick his head into the door and just say hey to his friend.

He walked around the corner and that is when he saw them bringing up Rebecca,handcuffed to her bed,her eyes closed, she was coming from the surgical recovery unit, her room not to far down the hall from Nick's,"What the hell,who's doing the thinking in this joint?" he walked over to Nick's room, a new sitter at the bed.

"Hey, I work with Nick, we're best friends. I just wanted to see how he was doing." he told the younger man sitting in the chair.

"He's sleeping,the drugged sleep,drool and all." he pointed at the man in the bed,whatever they had given him earlier had knocked him out.

"My name's Rick." he introduced himself,seeing that he was not going to get kicked out.

" Hi, my name is Roger,I'm Nick's sitter until Charlie can get here. He's running a little late,pulling a double today."

Warrick nodded and pulled up a chair next to Nicky."Hey buddy." he spoke,thinking there was not way that Nick could even know that he was in the room.

"Rick?" he moaned,trying to open lids that were too heavy.

"Hey Nick,I'm right here buddy." he took his hand and grabbed Nick's shoulder,placing a strong hold onto his arm.

"Roger,this is my best friend." he mumbled,barely audible but he had heard best friend.

"You're a lucky man, you seem to have a lot of people who love you Nick." wanting his patient to know that he had a lot of people pulling for him,family or not it meant something.

"Did they tell you Nick" They are going to move you to a private facility so I can bug the hell out of you." Warrick wanted his friend to know that he was their main concern.

"Catherine?" he asked,still with closed eyes and weak,sleepy,slurry voice.

"Yeah, she is definitely a mother cat." he laughed.

"Yeah she is,a tiger is more like it though." he grinned,it felt good to be able to smile again,Warrick always made him laugh.

"Is it okay for me to stay with him until he gets ready to leave?" he asked Roger,who nodded as he turned on the television.

Warrick looked down at his shirt,he needed to go and change,he really hadn't thought about what Nick's reaction to the blood might be,it was Rebecca's."I'll be back in a minute Nick,I need to run to the car," he stood and went to the door,it would only take a few minutes.

He left the door open,he didn't notice the man standing at the door as he exited.

**ICU Waiting area**

Grissom entered the area,the Stokes family was huge,it was difficult to believe there we so many,since he had only seen John and Elizabeth for Nick.

John was sitting with a woman Grissom didn't recognize,she was blond with freckles,younger than the older man,but her resemblance to John was undeniable.

"Mr Grissom,I'm sorry I didn't get back with you but mom isn't doing well,I'm so sorry." John stood and came over,every eye now on the two men.

"I need to talk to you in private." he motioned for him to follow him towards a private area.

John turned towards his family,"I'll be back in a few minutes."

Grissom had taken that moment to notice that someone was missing,the Judge was nowhere to be seen,he must be with his wife,he thought to himself.

John was following the man to the room,he looked tired,the days had really worn on the man standing next to him now.

"How's Nick?" he felt bad not being there for his brother but his mother was hanging on to life,her odds not looking very good.

"He needs his family right now but it's fairly evident that that won't be happening." Grissom had felt he just needed to be honest,let the man know how he actually felt.

"I don't need any guilt trips right now Mr Grissom,if that's what you came for then we have nothing else to talk about." he started to leave the area but was stopped by the words Grissom said next.

"You DNA results came back,it shows that you are Nick's biological father." the man in front of him froze,he didn't move,shock and something he didn't recognize crossed the man's face.

After a few moments of silence he spoke,"There has to be a mistake."

"We ran it twice,no mistake," Grissom knew the man was unaware of the possibility by the tears that formed,that fell from his eyes.

"Nick is not my brother,he's my son." a statement of fact, he was stunned, and he stood there in a moment of disbelief.

"The DNA proves it but there is more,Brass and Warrick heard your mother tell Nick after she was shot,she told him that you were his father."Grissom wanted him to know that Nick knew the terrible secret that their parents had kept from them all these years.

"It makes sense now,how my father treated Nick." he turned towards Grissom now,tear stained eyes,"I need to see my son."Holding back emotion that wanted to spew out like ash from a volcano.

"That may need to go by Dr Kasey first,Nick is moving to a private facility,he's needs a calmer,safer environment to heal." Grissom approved of the move,he felt it would assist Nick in getting better quicker.

"No, he needs to stay here,he needs his family,his father. He needs me." he walked out,Grissom knew that he would attempt to halt the move,wanting Nick to stay close to him. But it would be a fight, a fight that they had to win for Nick.

**Nick's Room**

The Judge entered Nick's room,he needed to talk to him before John could find out the truth,he needed to correct his mistake,he should 've made Sophia get an abortion, and he would've if it hadn't been for Jillian wanting the bastard child.

"Nick,we need to talk." his voice loud and forceful,causing Nick to open his eyes,wide,fearful of the man before him.

"Sir,you're not allowed in here." Roger attempted to get the man to leave but he was pushed forcefully out the door. The door locked behind him, unable to reenter,he needed to get help for his patient.

Nick sat up in the bed,afraid of the man before him,knowing that he was in trouble,knowing what the man was capable of,his memories clear and vivid.

"Nick,we need to talk." the Judge stood over Nick now, eliciting a feeling of terror,just as he had when he was a child.

"It's too late,I know you're not my father." the words felt good,it was almost a relief to know that he wasn't this man's son.

"You should have never taken your first breath Nick,I made a mistake,I should have gone through with the abortion for your mother,it would have been better than to care for her bastard child, a child I knew would ruin our name. You should have died in that accident Nick,it would have been a more heroic death. You know I can't allow this,I have taken care of things in the past,just like I took care of your mother,it will just be a matter of time." he turned to leave,"I guess you figured it out, Pancho was a mistake,an embarrassment to Cisco,nobody ever took him seriously,guess the name fit you well." he walked over to the door and opened it,staff standing nervously outside, he walked by them without even giving them a glance,he had done what he came to do.

**Hope you are still there...thanks again for the great advice and many of you see I am listening...thank you!!!**


	53. Chapter 53

**Title:Last Drink Tonight**

**Author:Nicksfriend**

**Disclaimer:I do not own or have any sort of connection to CBS or the CSI franchise...wish I did though it would be nice to have a little extra cash.**

**Summary: A trip to a missing person is interrupted by a drunk driver.**

**Desert Palm**

Catherine and Sara had visited Greg,letting him in on the plans for transfer ,his parents were more than excited about the move,feeling that their son needed a safer environment,Greg was still getting use to the idea.

"I'll meet you at my truck,I just want to see Nicky before we follow them over to the facility." Catherine was walking towards Nick's room,Sara Nodded and walked back into the waiting area looking for Grissom.

Catherine spotted the paramedics,Mark and Don were standing at the nurse's station,the looks on their faces were not happy ones,they seemed stunned,upset over something.

She knew that it had to do with Nick,it had to be something bad. She didn't even stop to talk,she headed straight to Nick's room,. Warrick now standing at the door,"What happened Rick?" asking as she saw doctors and nurses standing in Nick''s room.

"The Judge got in,whatever he said to Nick,had to be bad,he won't talk,not even to me now." he shook his head and walked away,his own emotions raw and threatening to show, he had let Nick down.

She walked inside the room,Nick was starring straight ahead, Dr Kasey was talking to him but he was not then took it upon herself to wave the other staff out, she needed to be alone with Nick and Dr Kasey for a few minutes.

The others left silently without a fuss,they felt as if they had let their patient down again.

"Nick, you okay?" Catherine made her way over to the bed,taking his hand into hers and holding it tight,Dr Kasey had his other hand,he glanced over to her and gave her a small smile.

"He's not my father,he don't scare me anymore." he said it in almost whisper,"I know why he didn't love me now,and its okay."

"She gave him a crooked smile and nodded,"Now you both know the truth,that has to be a good feeling,no more lies,no more living in fear Nicky." she gave his hand a firm squeeze,wanting him to know that it was all going to be fine.

"Nick,you're okay now?" Dr Kasey asked,worried that the set back might be permanent,not really knowing what the Judge had said to his patient.

"Yeah,I'm good. We ready to go?" he asked,wanting to get the hell of the hospital.

"Not yet. There is a problem,John is attempting to block your move,saying that you are unable to make decisions on your own due to your suicidal hold,that we have to have his permission to move you,since he is your father." Dr Kasey was trying to explain to his patient.

"I don't want to kill myself anymore,I feel better than I have in a long time. You can lift the hold now." he looked over to his doctor and smiled,"I feel fine."

Dr Kasey knew better,nobody could suffer what this man had suffered and come through it without their demons."Nick,I find it hard to believe that you are all better and any doctor would question my judgment if I just say,you are healed."

"He has no legal culpability here,he wasn't listed on the birth certificate,the Judge and Jillian were listed,I have it on file, I remember looking at it when Nick was abducted last year and buried." Catherine knew law too and she was going to get past the loopholes.

"Then he should be fine to go,and I would suggest you move quickly. I'm temporarily lifting the suicide hold until further evaluation at the new facility. But we are going to keep a sitter available just in case, for your own safety Nick.

Nick rolled his eyes,he was going to have a hard time fooling his friends,he just had to keep up the lie,and he really didn't have to worry about killing himself,Cisco would probably do it for him.

Catherine stood and went to the door to wave in the two paramedics, they quickly got Nick ready as Dr Kasey wrote the order to lift the psychiatric hold.

They would get Greg on their way out,Warrick and Grissom would stay with the men.

"I need to strap you down Nick,sorry the paramedic code states you have to be securely strapped to ride in the ambulance." Don was telling the patient who didn't want the straps over his chest.

"Listen Nick you can take them off in the ambulance but we have to get going here,Catherine will skin us if you don't hurry and get downstairs." Don had been instructed to keep Nick safe and that meant following the rules.

"You owe me." he groaned as he moved onto the stretcher with assistance. It was difficult to move,his sore body protested but he needed to get away from his family for a while until he could figure things out.

"Don and Mark secured on the stretcher and started out the door and down the hallway, Nick glanced over into a room that had the door open,he saw her,her eyes glaring out into the hallway looking at him move down the hall,her screams could be heard as they entered the elevator.

"Bring him back, he belongs to me!" Rebecca couldn't believe her eyes, they were taking away her lover, she pulled at the cuffs,her sitter stood and walked over and shut the door,but her screams could still be heard.

Nobody said anything as they rode down to the ground floor, the two men felt that the crazy woman couldn't harm Nick any more but they were wrong,her words grinding on his mental status,making him know what he had to do,but for now he would play the game.

When they arrived at the ambulance Greg had already been placed inside,Warrick and Grissom were waiting at the back doors.

"I think I just saw John pull up, I have a feeling he might have went to visit one of our local judges." Grissom felt that Nick's family was capable of anything in the legal department,he had seen them in action before.

They entered and quickly shut the door them.

As they drove along the Vegas strip Greg couldn't help himself,"Can we pull in somewhere, maybe Micky D's." he sat up on his stretcher,the belt restraints taken off both men as they entered the ambulance.

"You're kidding right?" Warrick rolled his eyes, that boys stomach was never full he thought to himself.

"Pull into McDonald's Mark." Warrick called out to the man driving.

"Sure." he turned around and gave Greg a smile.

"That stuff will kill you one day Greg." Grissom couldn't help but to put that bit of information in for his young CSI.

"Nick,I know you aren't eating much but how about some iced tea?" Warrick felt bad for his friend who had remained quiet most of the ride.

"Huh, yeah,that would be good." his thoughts still focused on the screaming woman at the hospital,how dangerous she was and how many people she must of killed.

Warrick called out the order as the ambulance pulled into the drive through.

"What the hell are they doing?" Catherine asked as she followed the red and white wagon into the McDonald's drive through.

"Greg." Sara turned towards Catherine and spoke the name of the only fast food person she knew.

"We need to get moving if we want to get Nick and Greg settled before night falls." Catherine glanced at her watch,knowing that they still had a fair ways to drive before they arrived at the private facility.

Catherine's phone started to ring,it was Dr Kasey."Hey this is Catherine."

"Catherine,we have a problem,John is now legal guardian for Nick, he wants him returned to the hospital."Dr Kasey's voice was urgent.

"He can't do that, Nick is not a child and you did resend the order for suicide hold." she was going to fight the man,who had attempted to assist his father with this very attempt before.

"The Vegas judge feels he has a right due to Nick's medical and psych history,that Nick was traumatized with the news that he was his biological father and needs further medical attention under his supervision." Dr Kasey explained John's motive.

"Sounds like the Judge taught him well. I won't allow him to get near Nick though. I will fight it."Catherine was getting angrier by the moment and Sara was seething in the seat next to her,knowing that Nick couldn't go back to the hospital,not with Rebecca there,not with his father,grandfather there.

"You have no choice Mrs Willows,he has a warrant signed by a judge and has two police officers will be there who have orders to bring him back." Dr Kasey explained,feeling that the one to suffer the most would be Nick,who was hanging on to his sanity only by a thread.

"I'm obligated under the law to bring Nick back, only if Nick is still with me,correct?" she asked,knowing that what she was about to do could get her arrested,it was worth the risk though.

"Correct, before you do anything you have to remember Nick is still sick and he needs medical attention,this is not a game,they will look at all of your houses,even Nicole's." Dr Kasey explained.

"Then he will need a hospital,just not where we here headed. I'll call you back." she hung up her phone.

"What are we going to do?" Sara asked.

"I'm thinking,he can't go back to Desert Palm,and he can't go to the private facility. I need to talk to Gil." she pulled up beside the ambulance and blew her horn getting Don's attention,rolling down the window, he heard her call for Grissom.

"Hey Grissom, Cath needs you." pointing at the vehicle beside the car.

Grissom opened the door and jumped out,going over to Catherine's car,"What's wrong?"

"John has custody of Nick now, the Judge signed over his rights to John and he wanted us to bring him back to the hospital, it's not detailed how he did it but he has a Vegas judge's signature on a warrant,they have two officer's waiting to bring him back." Catherine quickly ran through what Dr Kasey had tod her over the phone.

"That can't happen,Nick would never tolerate that,he could do something irrational. We need to think for a second."then it hit him,he knew what he needed to do,"I have a phone call to make."

He walked away from the car and called the man who could resolve the custody issue,who had more pull than any Stokes from Texas could possibly have,"Jim,I need you to meet me."

"I heard, I just left the station,Judge Carson signed the warrant,I'm fighting it as we speak,and I have my proof of kinship, I'll have temporary custody before the night ends but in the mean time take him to my house,the key is under the mat." he hung up the phone,he had work to do.

Grissom was a little stunned as hewalked back over to Catherine,the ambulance and Catherine had parked until they knew what was happening.

"Brass is taking care of things, we need to go ahead and take Nick with us,Brass said to take him to his house until custody could be retained by him." he explained,he knew it didn't make any sense unless one knew that Nick was Brass's great nephew.

"Are you sure?" she asked,confused, but seeing that Grissom and Brass knew something that she didn't know.

"Yes,I am." Grissom replied.

"Let's get him." she opened the truck door and headed towards the back of the ambulance,followed by Sara and Grissom.

The doors were opened, Nick was already sitting up on the stretcher attempting to drink the tea,"What now?" he seemed to not be surprised that something was up with the plan.

"Well, to put it simply, your dad John wants custody of you, due to your medical and recent psych issues he got a judge to sign over custody rights to you and Cisco signed over his rights as father to John. Right now they are waiting for your arrival to take you back to the hospital." Catherine explained.

"I won't go. I can't go back there." he didn't want to be near the woman again.

"Brass said to take you to his house and wait, that's what we'll do if it's okay with you Nick." she smiled, wanting to allow him to make his own decisions.

He sat the tea down and attempted to stand,Greg and Warrick assisted, he was weak,his leg was starting to ache,too much time spent on the broken extremity."I'll go to Brass's house."

"I'm going too, he needs a friend." Greg started to follow but was stopped by Catherine.

"Your parents will kill us,you need to arrive at the facility, just tell them you stopped to get something to eat and Nick got away, again,that will be easy to believe given his runaway history." Sara smiled,knowing that Nick wouldn't want his friends in his family business,he was a very private man,and this was getting complicated.

He nodded in agreement,and watched as Nick was assisted by Warrick and Grissom off the ambulance covered with a blanket and over to Catherine's car. The nearly empty parking lot was a blessing.

The ambulance pulled away with Sara and Greg. Catherine,Warrick,Grissom and Nick rode in the car,Nick nodded off in the back seat,he was exhausted,it had been a long day,his father's words still ringing in his ears,_"You should have never taken your first breath."._

_**LVPD**  
_

Brass walked to his office,he needed to retrieve an important paper, a paper signed a long time ago, a paper that he and Jillian had drawn up just in case the situation came about that she was incapacitated or that she died,what would happen to Nick.

Jillian had been witness too many times to the abuse,her son had been beaten and tormented by the Judge,she had made arrangements for Nick to be taken care of the only man she trusted,feeling that John would never know that he was really Nick's father,seeing that he too had turned out just like his father.

Brass entered his office and took out his keys,opening the lock on the drawer,pulling it open and taking out an old, tan folder. He blew the dust off and opened it,the contents would be his ticket to winning Nick his freedom,and he would do whatever it took to make sure that the Stokes family left Nick alone.

He locked the drawer back and pocketed the keys then picked up the folder,he needed to see Judge Carson.

**Brass's House**

Grissom reached under the mat and retrieved the key,opened the door and walked back to the car to assist Warrick at getting Nick inside,Catherine already seeing the house was huge,and very clean.

"Wow,Jim must be loaded." she spoke it out loud,Grissom hearing her words as she walked into the room with Nick and Warrick.

"I'll take Nick to the guest bedroom,I think it's off the kitchen." he walked in that direction with Nick and Warrick,both men looking at the nicely decorated home of Jim Brass.

"I thought he divorced his wife." Warrick mumbled as he saw the very clean,nicely kept spare room,the room was big,the bed was a King sized bed,decorated in paisley prints and the curtains matched.

"I think we have the wrong house." Nick remarked as they turned back the bed for him to be able to lie down.

Grissom laughed,"I assume you're impressed."

"Shocked is more like it." Warrick spoke up,seeing that this was not the work of any Jim Brass he knew.

"His wife decorated it before they divorced,before she ran off with the executive of Vegas Central Banking. She had money,and she liked to spend it." Grissom smiled,not giving any more information on the man,feeling that his privacy was important regardless of them being in his house or not.

"That makes sense. Nick, I'm going to assume you're thirsty,you didn't get to drink much before you had to give up your tea,I'll get you some water," Warrick walked out of the bedroom in search of the kitchen in the next room.

"Nick, are you in pain?" Grissom asked hearing Nick moan as he laid down.

"I'm actually getting use to it,my leg seems to be bothering me more than anything else tonight though." attempting to get comfortable in the large bed.

"Nick, I'm sorry you had to go through all this,it has to be difficult." Grissom sat down and turned on a softer light after he had cut the overhead off.

"It has been a long week for sure." he stated in a small voice,the gown had to go as soon as he could get somebody to his house to get some clothes.

Grissom noticed the mistake,it had been longer than a week but he didn't say anything to Nick,not wanting to upset him,not really knowing how much he had gotten back of his memory.

He stayed with Nick until he fell asleep,the water Warrick had retrieved for him remained untouched,that worried the older man,he needed to eat and drink,or he would need to go back to a hospital somewhere.

**Brass's Living Room**

**Two Hours Later**

Brass walked in,Catherine and Warrick stood in the hallway,worried about Nick. They had called the facility and Greg had arrived without a problem.

"How is he?" Brass asked as he threw his jacket across the couch.

"Sleeping."Catherine replied,seeing that Brass had a smile on his face.

"What?" she asked wanting to know what was going on with the judge.

Nick will be fine,I had Judge Carson revoke the warrant for John's custody. I guess Great Uncle trumps the brother." he smiled and walked into the guest bedroom leaving Catherine and Warrick with gaping mouths.

They followed him in,they all watched as Nick tossed around in the bed,no doubt in the throws of a nightmare,Grissom was about to wake him when he sat straight up in the bed and seemed out of breath, a panic attack. They had all seen them after he was abducted.

Brass was at his side immediately,he had been there for Nick the last time they had attempted to harass Nick,causing him untold grief."Hey Nick, it's okay,everything is going to be alright." Brass placed his hand on Nick's shoulder,he accepted it and calmed down immediately.

"Sorry, I must of been dreaming." Nick settled back down in the bed,closing his eyes.

"I took care of everything Nick, you can go to the facility in the morning." Brass comforted,wanting Nick to know that he was going to be fine.

"My leg hurts." he complained,it must really be hurting pretty badly for Nick to complain.

Brass pulled down the blanket and looked at the cast,it didn't feel too tight and his foot was nice and pink, it probably needed to be propped back up on a couple of pillows and maybe some Tylenol for the pain.

"Nick, let me get you something for pain and I get some extra pillows to prop that leg up." he stood and walked out of the room,Grissom stood and followed.

"He has a good beside manner." Warrick quipped as he took Grissom's seat.

"Yeah he does. He kinda surprised me." Catherine smiled and shook her head, sitting down beside Nick,stroking his wet hair,a mixture of fever, sweat and nightmares.

"Me too," a sleepy voice spoke.

Nick was aware of what they were saying,they would have to be careful. Careful not to speak about things that might upset him.

"Nick, man you need to drink something,you didn't even touch your water." Warrick reprimanded him,knowing he would get dehydrated if he didn't drink,they had taken his IV out at the hospital.

"He probably needs to be back at the hospital with his pneumonia tonight, maybe we can arrange him to get there." Catherine wanted to make sure his breathing didn't get into trouble.

"I'm not going back there,I want to go home, so tell them to clean my carpet so I can go home." he mumbled,referring to the blood stains, and his home that was still a crime scene.

"Nick,don't go there,your home won't be ready for you for a while so you might as well get better." Warrick wanted his friend to be aware that they were actually in control and he needed to go to the hospital and get better,life had to move forward.

"I forgot,sorry." he was almost asleep again,his fever still present,his cheeks flushed,when Brass re-entered with a glass of water and some Tylenol.

"Nick, sit up and take this,it 'll help your pain." Brass sat the water on the table and held the pills out for Nick to take,

Slowly he sat back up in the bed,reached out for the pills,his hands visibly shaking and popped them in his mouth,then taking the now offered water he swallowed the pills and finished the glass of water.

He then glanced over at Warrick and grinned,"That was for you mom." then he laid back down after giving the glass back to Brass.

"You better drink it all, but I ain't your momma." he laughed as the others couldn't help but to giggle, Nick still had his sense of humor,it was still intact.

The light was cut off and they all left but Warrick,who refused to leave his friend.

**Dr Kasey will have his day,Nick will make it back to the hospital,but Brass is now his legal guardian but don't count John out yet, remember this:he is very much like his father in some ways.**


	54. Chapter 54

**Title:Last Drink Tonight**

**Author:Nicksfriend**

**Disclaimer:I do not own or have any sort of connection to CBS or the CSI franchise...wish I did though it would be nice to have a little extra cash.**

**Summary: A trip to a missing person is interrupted by a drunk driver.**

**0800AM Brass's House**

Brass walked through the house,wanting to get Nick something to eat before he went to the new facility,all had been taken care of and he felt that he needed to get Nick settled in early,according to the doctor's they would meet him there at ten o'clock.

As he past by the bedroom he saw that Nick was awake and Warrick was sound asleep in the recliner,his long legs hanging over the end,quiet snoring sounds could be heard.

"Hey Nick,you want some juice?" he asked,sticking his head into the door.

To say no would get him a lecture so he nodded,his leg really aching now,the Tylenol never really touched the constant ache in his leg.

Brass disappeared into the kitchen,and he had a new sense of dread regarding going to the private facility and what he would have to endure.

He watched as his friend slept and wondered how they put up with all his crap,it was even getting old to him. He attempted to stretch out sore muscles but felt stitches pull so he stopped that motion quickly.

He knew he looked bad,but he felt even worse. He glanced down at his hospital bracelet and let out a small laugh,he could get some information off of it so when the doctors asked him the million dollar questions he would have answers this time,he glanced at the date of admission and realized that the year was 2006,okay that is one down and let me see,birthdate is August 18, is great he thought to himself,he had something to answer with when they asked those magical questions just so they didn't ask anything else.

He looked over at the remote and was going to turn on the television but changed his mind,not wanting to see his or Rebecca's picture on the news.

Brass entered with a glass of juice and a piece of toast on a plate,light covered with some butter."You will need all the strength you can get today,we have a big day ahead of us." Brass sat down the plate and glass within Nick's reach.

"Big day?" those words made him concerned.

"Well,you will be back in a hospital setting,and I'm sure your doctor has a planned day,getting you settled back in,your cough last night was fairly constant and from what I hear sitting here you are in need of a breathing treatment." he could hear Nick's wheezing and his wet cough,he knew that Nick hadn't slept too much during the night.

"No more needles or IV lines,I'm really tired of it all." he closed his eyes,dreading the new facility with a new dread.

"Listen,if you cooperate then you could be out within days,if you don't then it could be weeks." he shrugged,feeling the truth is what Nick needed right now.

"Yeah,guess your right but I don't have to like it." he reached over and took the juice and made himself drink it,the toast was too much right now.

Warrick took that moment to awaken,"Hey,did I miss something."

"Yeah,breakfast." Brass teased and motioned for Warrick to follow him to the kitchen.

"I'll be back in a few minutes Nicky,I need a cup of coffee , something to wake me up." he smiled and gave Nick a pat on the shoulder then left the room with Brass.

Nick shook his head,he hated to go to any hospital,he dreaded the medical crap and he hated needles and he knew he would be getting a new one. He looked down at the adapter the hospital had left intact and cringed,it looked as if it had been pulled almost completely out,"Dammit." he spoke ti to himself,but he was not looking forward to getting another.

**0900AM**

Brass and Warrick helped Nick get dressed,Warrick had taken out the IV adapter,as Nick watched,it wasn't in the vein anymore and afterwards they helped him bathe and put on some sweat pants and a sweat shirt.

They both assisted him to the garage and placed him into the back seat of Brass's car,the rest of the team would meet them there.

As they drove, Nick thought about his father's words and wondered what else they were capable of doing to his life. He also wondered how Brass had trumped them to get custody. He closed his eyes,he needed a nap before they got there, but his cough prevented any good rest.

As they drove up to the entrance they were met with medical staff,two doctors,whom Nick had never met were standing waiting for his arrival.

"Good morning Mr Stokes,I'm Doctor Gooding and this is Doctor Wright,we are you medical team for today." he assisted Nick into the awaiting wheelchair,both doctors already assessing their patient's health and as they took him towards his room they could not help but to hear his rattled cough and his audible wheezing.

Greg and Sara were waiting patiently for Nick's arrival,they would be suite mates,their rooms would adjoin ,it would be great to be in a safe comfortable environment.

They heard the door open to the room next door, the staff would allow them to spend a few minutes with their friends while they went to the nurses' desk.

"Hey,welcome to hotel luxury," Greg greeted,"They even give you mints for bedtime here,I will never go back to a regular hospital again." he joked as he looked at Nick's look of amazement,the room was like a normal bedroom,medical things hidden behind regular looking furniture."How do you feel?"

"Excited to be here." his flat affect giving away his true feelings.

Sara saw it,the sadness in Nick's eyes,but Nick would have to realize the woman had mental illness due to years of abuse and neglect and he needed to move past the event.

"Greg,if someone gives you candy, you are forever theirs. Do you ever think about anything but food?" she asked,still watching Nick,who seemed like a boy lost.

"I'll come back over later,they have all sorts of board and card games and they even have video games Nick,we are going to be living in luxury." he smiled and patted his friend on his cast which sent shock waves of pain up and down the sore extremity,but he held on and showed them nothing,he had to play the game.

As Greg left the room a brigade of doctors and nurses entered,this had Nick a little intimidated,hotel chill was going to quickly become hotel hell for him in a matter of minutes.

"Hi,my name is Stefanie but my patients call me Steffi,I'm your day nurse and this is Jennifer your nursing assistant." the pretty young blonde introduced him to the staff,who he would be seeing on the day shift,so he would feel that there were no surprises.

After the introductions of the team members the nurse and tech lagged behind and assisted him into a pair of pajama pants and a hospital top,but they were different than what the hospitals usually had, they actually felt comfortable.

"The doctors are going to be here in a few minutes,they want to do a preliminary assessment,then we will get started." Jennifer was already busy taking blood pressure and temps,pulse and respirations.

As they continued busying themselves the respiratory therapist entered,"Hi,my name is Dave,I'm your respiratory therapist,your doctor wants you to get a treatment now but first he needs a blood gas,it will hurt,I won't lie but it only takes a few minutes." he was already preparing the needle and the cup of ice.

Nick hated blood gases,they just hurt,and he hated feeling like a patient again,his friends were nowhere to be seen,Greg's door was closed and he felt nauseated at the thought of more needles but he would endure,he needed to move forward and this was the first step.

The therapist pulled his wrist towards him and placed a firm grip,then with the other hand he found the radial pulse,the needle hit the sensitive area,Nick had to turn his head,tears welled up in his eyes,the pain was terrible but it didn't last long and then he felt them holding pressure."All done." Dave then fixed a face mask with medication and placed it on his patient,turning on the oxygen and then leaving to run the test.

The doctors entered next and they assessed him,checking his lungs,his wounds,his head and his leg last,the moment they decided to move it he decided enough was enough.

"Enough, I need a break," he wanted their attention off the leg,he had finished his breathing treatment,gone through all the preliminaries. He was not wanting them to bother the sore leg though,it hurt.

The doctors looked at each other and gave each other a puzzled look,"You leg hurts?" Dr Wright was a no nonsense doctor and he wanted his patient to be able to trust them.

"Yeah but it's okay." he lied,not wanting any more procedures done.

Dr Gooding nodded,"Listen we have a tight schedule for you for the next few hours." he pulled up a seat and so did Dr Wright."You need a chest xray,an xray of that leg you've been walking on,an IV for antibiotics and fluids then we need to approach the issue of nutrition."

Nick rolled his eyes,things were actually just getting started and he was already tired of the attention he was getting,he like the idea of isolation better.

"We are trying to consider whether you will be started on IV nutrition or if we need to go a step further and insert a tube into your stomach temporarily,so that you can get tube feedings at night and we can let you start eating whatever you can during the day,you've lost a lot of weight since your primary admission."

"No tubes in my stomach, just an IV." he wanted to make that clear.

"Then you will need another central line,and from the looks of it you've already had two or three,the left chest and neck can't handle a line right now due to the recent pneumothorax and injury,so the right is all I can attempt right now. The right side of the neck is no longer an option due to you pulling out the line that was there so we would have to go back to the chest,which is bruised and sore right now."

"So what you are saying is that I really don't have an option except for the stomach tube." Nick felt this was going badly,he was getting the feeling that he was going to have to deal with more than he expected.

"It is the best option given all your trauma and you need the nutrition to assist you in healing." Dr Wright chimed in,wanting the patient to realize that his health would only improve if he listened to them and did what they suggested.

"Whatever." he decided it wasn't worth the fight,he would allow them to get it over with and he would just go through the motions.

"Let's get started Mr Stokes,I'll see you in radiology." Dr Gooding stood,leaving behind Dr Wright.

"I'm going to be looking at that leg,it shouldn't be that painful, so we need to remove the cast and see what we have to get done. So don't eat or drink anything,I'll see you in radiology too." he stood and left the room,leaving Nick to be miserable by himself.

Within a few minutes a nurse entered again with syringes,"I need to give you something for pain and something to help you relax for the procedures."

"Sure,why not." he rolled and she tugged down his pajamas,again the stings of the needles made him cringe,he hated needles.

"We're going to take you down in just a few minutes,we move fast around here,we want you to get better." she smiled and put the uncapped needles in the red needle box and walked back out the door,Greg's door was still closed, he felt his privacy was being respected,it was a good feeling.

Within minutes he was getting sleepy,then they came to take him to radiology,the room started to blur,he could not resist the drugs, and he fell asleep.

**Greg's Room**

The team had gathered in Greg's room,they were working out a schedule,each taking a night to stay with both Nick and Greg,they would keep the door between them open in case the other needed something.

Grissom had not yet arrived, they were still helping in processing the Huntley house,it was a den of horrors and abuse.

Catherine looked at her watch, it had been hours since Nick arrived, Brass was glancing at his watch every few minutes and so was Warrick,like nervous parents.

"Look they had to reinsert a lot of equipment,they would let us know if he was having any problems." she smiled, a knock at the door sending all heads up and focused on the closed door.

Warrick reaching over and opening it up ,the two doctors were standing there without their patient."I need to talk to Jim Brass."

Brass stood, he had taken custody and now he was the official power of attorney for Nick."I'm Jim Brass."

The two doctors waved the man out of the room to a private room,office,after introducing themselves Dr Gooding gave the older man a look of concern tehn started to explain what they had done,"He is still a very sick man,I'm surprised that he has done so well out of the hospital."

"He's a stubborn man." Brass wanted to let them know that Nick was going to be a handful,it was the truth,simple and to the point.

"Well, we've done several things,first his leg was dislocated,that is why he was having so much pain,we had to reset and recast his leg. It was a difficult reset and he will need to go back into traction for at lease a few more days."Dr Wright explained.

Brass nodded,remembering the pain that Nick had been having in his leg.

"Mr Stokes's left lung has worsened and that is probably due to him not getting antibiotics so we'll be very aggressive in treating it and his other problems,he still recovering from the head injury and we are going to get an MRI just to check to see if we are doing okay there." Dr Gooding continued,but there was more.

"We inserted a feeding tube,it's called a J-tube for nutritional purposes and we're going to start him on slow feedings tonight and increase it as he tolerates it,this is a slow process." Dr Wright finished.

"Dr Kasey told us about his mental situation so he'll have a private sitter,which is not for suicide precautions but due to his high risk of attempting to leave again,like you said he is a very stubborn man." Dr Gooding gave the older man a pat on the shoulder,"If you have any concerns just let us know,Nick will be back up shortly. No visitors after eight at night,we are strict on that rule except for designated family or a friend,but the staff needs to know in advance."

"We're going to take turns,we feel that he's less likely to attempt to leave if one of us is here to monitor him,he's been through a lot." He thought it was the best idea but he knew Nick,they would have their hands full.

"That he has Mr Brass." Dr Gooding replied,their patient had the scars to prove it.

The doctors stood and watched the older gentleman leave the room,wondering if they could really help the young man who seemed so hell bent on causing harm to himself.

**Desert Palm**

**Hospital**

Rebecca felt that Nick was taken away because of her, she had seen them take him away,and it was all her fault,she rattled the handcuffs attached to her wrists,her feet restrained also,she was going to get him back, she just had to find a way to get out,she had to find a way to escape.

The sitter starred down at her,"Miss Parker, I need you to eat something or the doctor will be upset."

"I'm a nurse,get the hell away from me!" she screamed,she should be the one giving orders not some idiot sitter.

"I need to see Nick. Please get him for me,he'll tell you I'm a really nice person, and a great nurse, I saved his life one time,he would have died if I hadn't been there,he needs me, do you hear me, he needs me!" she screamed again,wanting someone to pay attention to her,to get Nick.

**Nick's Room**

**Private Facility**

**2 Days later**

Nick opened his eyes to see his friend Warrick sitting at the foot of his bed and to his right sat the sitter he had met just days ago,Charlie.

"Hey Sunshine." Warrick greeted, a huge smile on his face.

He noticed that the sun was shining through the window,it had to be another day."Did I miss something?" he asked,wondering how much time had past since he been awake.

Warrick looked over at Charlie,"He wants to know if he missed anything. Should we tell him." Warrick was in a jovial mood.

"You can, I like my life." Charlie grinned at the man who seemed to be enjoying teasing his friend.

"You've been sedated and it has been the most pleasant experience for all of us. Nick we love you man but we were getting a little run down. You know chasing you and all that,the rest did us all good." he smiled at his friend,just as a pillow hit him in the head and almost took him off his chair,he broke out laughing,Nick was pissed and that was a good thing.

"I'm glad you find humor in me drooling all over that pillow I just threw at you." he pouted,wanting to know why someone felt he needed to be drugged.

"Actually Nick,your body was completely worn out,it needed to rest,it just shut down and gave itself what it needed." Warrick explained as he picked up the drool stained pillow and laid it back on the bed.

He noticed his leg hanging in the air and his stomach felt full, as if he had just eaten."What the hell?" he asked as he pulled up his pajama top,noting a long slender tube coming out of his stomach and another tube with yellow liquid draining with a pump into his tube,"Tube feeding?" he asked.

"Yeah, the central line couldn't be placed so they inserted a feeding tube and placed a PICC line into your arm,for your antibiotics, fluids and to obtain blood for labs." Charlie explained seeing that his patient was discovering all the changes that had been made while he had been out.

"Anything else except the tube in my bladder?" his hand went up to rub at his shaven face,someone had made sure he had been shaved.

"Well, you had some of your sutures removed." Charlie answered,not wanting to talk to much,knowing that the doctor would better answer his questions.

He attempted to move up in the bed,his body sore from lying too long,but he met some resistance. He looked down to see a device attached to his ankle,"What the hell is that?"

"A GPS device,it will locate you if you disappear again. Guess your doctors don't want to take anymore chances with you escaping." Charlie smiled and shrugged.

"It's probably a good thing,I might have tried it if it weren't there." he leaned back, he felt better,he could breathe better and he felt good,no pain at the moment.

He looked down to see Warrick with a folder out,he was working on a case."What you got Warrick?"

"It's a murder on Kingston and Vine,a stripper was found with a red bandanna around her throat,looks like the pimp was trying to make a statement." he held up a sheet of paper with a picture of a young Asian girl with deep brown eyes and dark hair,the red bandanna was a stark contrast to her pale skin, blood covered her chest,"He must of stabbed her afterwards, the COD was strangulation."

"It was personal." he murmured,looking at he photo,then reaching out to take it from Warrick,"It wasn't a pimp,it was someone close to her,the way she is positioned,the way her hair is just right." he continued to look at the picture,Warrick now taking an interest in what Nick was saying.

He stood and walked over to where Nick was,taking a second look at the picture he saw it too now, she was not just a victim of a random act but an act of passion or pain."Thanks Nick, I think you're right. Warrick pulled out his cellphone to make a call to Vartann,he needed the brother picked up to be questioned.

"That was just weird guys." Charlie stated as he reached over to hit the nurse call light."But enough of the Grimm brothers. Nick, you need to get turned."

Nick grinned,it felt good to be part of something,to be part of the team again.

Warrick turned and waved good-bye as he picked up the folder,"Nick,I'll see you before I go to work tonight."

"Bring me a beer!" he yelled to his friend,the joke lost on the sitter who looked shocked at the request.

"Just kiddin." he felt better and he wanted to get up and move around,with his new GPS device,he wondered who really thought of that little trick.

Steffie entered,she was carrying a load of medications,"Well, its about time you woke up. A beautiful red head has been here for the past few days, she really would love to see those brown eyes again." she smiled as she unhooked the tube feeding,checked for residual then flushed the tube.

She hung some antibiotics and a new bag of IV fluid, checked his stomach for bowel sounds and took his vitals.

Charlie packed his things and slipped out quietly,not wanting to make a big deal out of leaving when he knew he would be back that night.

Steffi then checked his leg,laying it down on the bed and checking his foot for good pulses."You look so much better this morning,its amazing what fluids,antibiotics and some good nutrition can do for a person."

"And a little sleep." Nick added,knowing that the rest had made his body feel so much better.

"Yes, the rest probably was the key to you feeling better." she smiled as she finished up and opened the door to the other room,"Someone wants to see you." she smiled as Greg walked into the room, a sling now replacing the heavy cast.

"Greggo." Nick waved, a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Hey Nicky,what did they give you? You've been out for days." he took the chair Charlie had vacated and sat down,propping his feet up on the bed. His head laceration looking bad,his forehead was bruised with stitches that were too dark for his pale skin color.

"Guess I was tired. Listen, I just wanted to say I'm so sorry for what she did to you,really I am." Nick apologized,feeling that she would have never gone after Greg if it weren't for him.

"Don't go there Nick,we both know that she's crazy. They have her under arrest,but she's still a patient at Desert Palm according to Sara until she can get a psych evaluation." He reached over and grabbed a pen off the bedside table,"Can I?", he asked,wanting to be the first to sign Nick's cast.

"Sure,but keep it clean." he smiled,it felt good to be with his friends again.

"Listen, after what Sara wrote on mine,I would never do that to a friend, she is wicked." Greg was already writing,taking his time to get down what he wanted to say.

After a few seconds Nick couldn't help but to ask,"What did she write,something about you being a virgin?" he meant it as a joke but the face Greg gave him was more of a glare than anything else.

"She told you." he was going to get her back if it took years.

"I swear man,it was just a guess,knowing Sara,the way we all know Sara," he thought about what she might write on his cast,"Hide the pen when your finished."

"Sure thing Nick." he finished and threw the pen in the garbage can.

They both laughed.

**I miss the team, I really do.**


	55. Chapter 55

**Title:Last Drink Tonight**

**Author:Nicksfriend**

**Disclaimer:I do not own or have any sort of connection to CBS or the CSI franchise...wish I did though it would be nice to have a little extra cash.**

**Summary: A trip to a missing person is interrupted by a drunk driver.**

**Private Facility**

After Greg left to go to physical therapy Nick fell back to sleep,a combination of medication and exhaustion.

He was awakened by a knock on the door,Nick opened his eyes thinking another nurse was coming in to do something to him, when he saw John standing at the door.

"Hey Nick." John walked over and gave Nick a hug but Nick felt it was disingenuous due to the way he had just treated him,attempting to do what he had done in the past,control him.

"This is awkward." he attempted to pull himself up in the bed,wondering why he felt so uncomfortable,other than the fact that his brother was now his father.

"In a way,it is, but in a way, it makes sense." he shrugged, watching his brother watch his every move, he took a seat beside Nick's bed.

"How's Jillian?" no longer knowing what to call the woman he had called mother so many years,he was sincere,he really cared about the woman who had lied to him,all his life.

"She's actually doing better,the doctors are really optimistic now that she could have a full recovery." John felt nervous,looking around to make sure that nobody could hear him talk to Nick.

Nick nodded,he didn't hate her,he just felt betrayed by her right now.

"I think we need to talk about us,about what has happened if you're up to it Nick." he seemed to be sincere so Nick again nodded in agreement to the conversation.

"Sure," he felt a little bit intimidated by the man sitting near him now,his father,the shocking truth had yet to wear off.

"I've talked to the doctors,they feel you will be here for at least a week then you'll need rehab for your leg,possibly even a short term facility until you're up on your feet.", he felt he needed to get to the point,he had learned that from his father.

"I'll be going home afterwards, I can pay for a private duty nurse,no problem,remember I was hurt on the job,workman's comp and I have disability insurance,I'll be fine." Nick wanted to put any ideas of placing him into any facility behind him,he wasn't buying into it.

"Anyways I would like for you to consider this,I would really like for you to come home and stay with me for a while,at least until you can get back on your feet." John looked sincere,he even squeezed Nick's hand,a small smile to go with it.

"I don't think so,I consider this home now,my work family is really who I need right now." he moved his hand away from John,not wanting anything to do with the man who had attempted again to manipulate his life,just like Cisco would do it. He got a bad feeling where this was going to lead.

"I don't think you'll have a choice Nicky,I've made arrangements for you after discharge at the Dallas psychiatric facility,Dad feels that he can get custody back and he will and I will make you come home,you need help Nick,you have mental stressors that would push anybody to the point of wanting to end it,I can sympathize with this and Cisco knows you better than all of us." he smiled,not wanting to do this to Nick but knowing that his father would harm him,kill him or have him killed to make it look like an accident.

"He lost before, I'm not really concerned about that John,but I did think for a second that you were a better person than this though. What happened to you?" he asked,wanting to make it clear to his newfound father that he was not going to control his life at 36 years old.

John bit his lower lip,"Dorothy Cannon raped you Nick,and you didn't tell a soul,how is that going to look to any judge when she went on to kill other children Nick,all because you were afraid to tell anybody. That was selfish." he shook his head,inwardly trying to break the man before him,he needed control and he knew how to get it,he had been taught by the best,Judge Stokes.

Nick was stunned at the words and shook his head,"Dad probably forgot to tell you this little tidbit, that he beat the hell out of me that night,for allowing her to rape me,yeah, so I don't think any court or judge would look so kindly on the threat of bodily harm if I told." he wanted the man to leave,he felt himself starting to shake,anger building up inside him for making him relive moments that he wanted to forget.

"That's not what dad said Nicky,he said you liked it,you wanted more." he hated doing this to Nick but he had to make him break,he had to get control of the man in the bed,to save the family shame,that is why he was sent to see Nick and he couldn't let his father down or he would take of Nick himself,and he knew that his father would take care of Nick the way he had taken care of Sophia.

"Go to hell John!" he yelled out at his brother,tears starting to well up in his eyes.

"You liked it Nick,you wanted her to come back and do it again,is that you you wanted Nick?" he asked,feeling that he was dirty scum for what he was doing to his son but he knew the consequences if he didn't,the Judge would have Nick killed,the Judge had never loved him,he always feared that Nick would ruin his career,bring an investigation into his dirty deeds.

"Stop it John, I didn't do that,I swear." he was crying,the words of his brother were like stabs to his chest, he hated the woman who raped him,he hated the fact that he was a victim.

"Come on Nick, you're a guy, it must of felt wonderful to have an older woman show you the ropes,give you what you never had before,it had to feel good,it did didn't it Nick, it felt good to have someone finally say those magic words _'I love you'_,to show you what you never experienced before." John smiled but inwardly he knew it was for Nick's own good,to be away from where the judge could harm him.

"Stop it John,I didn't enjoy it ,it was horrible, it was painful,I swear I didn't enjoy it John." he was sobbing,he was breaking him,Nick was shaking so badly now,he knew he had to put the nail in the coffin,he had to break his brother and he knew how to do it.

"The family blames you for mom,they think it's all your fault that she got shot,even she blames you Nicky, she blames you for her suffering. You know what she told us,that you didn't even try to revive her,that the police Captain had to come to her rescue. Why would you want her to die Nick? Why?" his voice almost a whisper,but firm,wanting the man to feel the guilt but knowing that Nick had been too ill himself to assist,his sister Elizabeth still in a state of shock of what had happened to Nick.

Nick was rocking back and forth now,his fragile ties to reality were being broken,he felt himself sinking down,feeling hopeless,feeling that he was not worth the trouble so many had gone through,he was not the man whom others knew,he was trouble,he was a loser.

"Were you trying to kill Mom like you killed all of those innocent children,because you didn't want to stand up and tell anybody what had happened to you? Is that it Nick,you wanted that sitter to come back,you wanted mom to die,because why Nick?Because you are selfish,you've always been selfish." his voice strong and beating into Nick's psyche.

"I didn't kill the children John, I swear. Get away from me. Now!' He yelled as he attempted to pull away from the man,his wires and tubes getting stressed by his motions to get away from John.

"Yes, you did Nick,you killed those little children because you were too afraid to tell,afraid daddy might whip your ass,afraid of allowing this murderer to be punished for what she did,because you wanted to make sure you protected yourself. Isn't that right Nicky,you didn't want to make daddy mad at you." his voice dripping with venom,but inside he wanted to cry,to not do this to the man he loved dearly.

John quickly grabbed Nick's hands and took them tight into his hands, holding, to make it look as if he was attempting to cause harm to himself. The nursing staff and doctors came through the door,demanding to know what was happening.

"I think he's losing it." John replied,Nick's mental state looked to be proof of his false statement,the doctor attempting to talk to him but he was having nothing to do with it,his hands trying to shake loose of John's firm grip,shaky hands that wanted to fight off the person who now was holding on to him tightly.

"Get me some Valium, 10 milligrams,now!" Dr Gooding yelled,seeing that his patient was in the grips of a break down,the man holding his hands seemed sincere in attempting to calm the man as he held his hands whispering comforting words softly,but nobody knew what he had just done,except himself.

John watched as they drugged Nick,put him into a deep sleep,a place where he would be with all his demons."It's going to be okay Nicky, I won't leave you." he stood back to allow the doctors to exam Nick,he knew he would not be able to leave now,but he had planned ahead, he needed to protect his brother from his father,even if it meant having him committed.

"I think he was having a flashback of the night he was raped." John spoke it to the doctor who seemed a little shocked at the statement.

"Call Dr Kasey,we need him here now." Dr Gooding ordered,worried about his patient,but something was not right,something he felt was connected to the man standing by his son.

**I know I just keep beating up on the man but Dr Kasey is good but he might not be able to assist Nick if John refuses to leave Nick's side. And we also have to remember that John thinks he is actually saving Nick's life,feeling that his father would have Nick killed now that the truth is out,it would be better than allowing the truth to be brought out in a court house.**


	56. Chapter 56

**Title:Last Drink Tonight**

**Author:Nicksfriend**

**Disclaimer:I do not own or have any sort of connection to CBS or the CSI franchise...wish I did though it would be nice to have a little extra cash.**

**Summary: A trip to a missing person is interrupted by a drunk driver.**

**Private Facility**

Nick was barely able to make sounds,not so much able to complete words, he watched as his brother talked to doctors. He did not attempt in any way to harm himself,but the man,who was his biological father. was telling a different story,he wanted to get him to Dallas,he wanted to lock away the Stokes secret.

Nicole had come to visit and now she had planted herself in the chair beside Nick's bed, to stay as long as allowed,his friends sat in Greg's room trying to figure things out,Brass stood outside the room talking to Dr Kasey.

John just paced and talked to someone on his cell,had to be their fatheron the phone,probably making suggestions on how to transfer him to the psychiatric facility.

The nurse came in every two hours giving Nick injections in his hips, a serum level of haldol was needed to maintain his calm,and now his ass hurt,he deserved it in a way,allowing John to fool him,to trick him into reacting to his words,now he was definitely bound and directed towards a commitment to a psychiatric facility.

He rolled his sticky eyes,barely able to think but knowing he had to hold on to whatever sanity he had left to get out of this mess.

John refused to leave,Cisco was attempting another try at getting custody without going to court,Brass was fighting him though,Nick understood better than he could communicate,he had to talk to Grissom, Brass or Catherine alone.

He looked over at Nicole,her worried face made him sad,he never wanted her to suffer through his family's attempted to call her name but he couldn't,she just gave him a pat on his face,telling him to rest,that she was there and that she would not leave him.

Okay he needed to get shake the drugs somehow,he needed to get somebody mad enough to get a doctor to listen,he needed Catherine, she would fight the fight,but where was she?

He glanced around the room,everything seemed to be slowed down,the drugs really starting to get a good level in his blood stream,it wouldn't take much more to put him completely out and he had to get someone to help him,to save him from his father, John.

He reached over to get Nicole's hand and felt the softness of her touch when she reached out and took it,she gave him a sad smile,but then John was there,watching,making sure he did not make sure he did not say a word to the woman he loved.

Then he heard it,the heels that belonged to the woman who never met a wall she could'nt climb,then she was at the door standing beside of Brass, a look of determination on her face,"I need to speak to you John," her voice was no nonsense and she was wired,ready to deal with John Stokes.

"I don't know what you said to him but I got a pretty good idea it was hurtful,enough so to put him over the edge,but we have custody rights now, the judge will not allow you to impede his care since he has only shown improvement over the past few days until your visit today." her words were sharp,straight to the point,her finger in his face.

"You don't understand Miss Willows, I have nothing but my brother's best interest directing my actions,if we could talk you would understand." he wanted to tell these people what he was up against but he knew that it could jeopardize Nick's life."But I can't,not right now at least."

"You don't have any legal rights here,no matter what your father does,he is nothing but a man with his own interests and his own directives as his motive,I will not allow you to take Nick anywhere." Her face now a dark shade of red,her anger building,then she glanced into the room and saw Nick's eyes,eyes that were begging her to come and talk,she knew that look,she had seen it when Nick came to Grissom to tell him about his affair with Kristy Hopkins,that look that said he has something to tell.

"I need to see Nick.", she walked in the room,John following,intimidating the man in the bed.

She glanced back at the tall man behind her,"Without you here." she pointed towards the door,John wasn't budging,he couldn't allow them to talk to Nick,it would ruin his plan,his father's plan.

"No,I'm his father and I'm not going anywhere." he pulled up a chair and sat down beside the bed,Catherine was going to have to do this the hard way.

"Fine,Nick,you doing okay?" she asked knowing he wasn't able to speak,the drugs causing him to mostly drool.

He shook his head but then saw a look from John,the look of don't tell or it will get worse, his hand still in Nicole's hand,he gave her a firm squeeze,her attention focused on John.

"It's going to be okay Nicky,right now you need this medication,but it will get better." she would play the game,but she never played fair,she would talk to Dr Kasey when he arrived.

Reaching down she gave him a kiss on the cheek,she whispered in his ear,"I'm on to John." then she stood back up and smiled.

His heart rate sped up,she knew, she nodded towards at him and mouthed,"It will be alright."he then watched her walk out of the room,heard her heels hit the tile outside,knowing she was going to get help.

John quickly jumped to his feet,pulling out his cell and dialing the number to the man he called his father,"Dad,they know, Catherine knows, this was a bad idea,I don't like this." he was attempting to keep his voice down but finding it difficult to keep calm,he hated doing this to Nick,he hated hurting him again.

**Desert Palm Hospital**

Judge Stokes looked at his wife through the glass in the ICU,she was still on a ventilator but they had told him she would be waking up out her drug induced coma soon,that she would probably not remember the incident though due to the time she had been without oxygen.

His phone buzzed,it was John and he was rambling on about being unable to take his bastard son down,to get him committed for the family's sake,he hoped that nobody was listening to him ramble on and on about feeling guilty.

"John,I should've known you were'nt man enough to handle such a small task,I guess I'll need to deal with it,get your ass out of there and if I ever hear you regret not being able to follow through with this one simple task, then I will personally take care of you too." he hung up the phone,looked at his wife again and then went to make a private call,it all had to end tonight.

**Nick's Room**

Nicole stood with her crutches and walked over to the man who now called Nick his son, she had heard, this was a set up, he had done something to Nick, something that his father had put him up to and now he was dealing with the guilt,he wasn't the type to hurt people but his father was and she was going to make him pay.

"What did you do?" she asked,wanting to hear the truth.

Nick continued to lay in the bed,attempting to keep his eyes open,watching Nicole confront his father,John.

Suddenly she was not alone,Warrick,Greg and Sara were there at her side,after hearing her words from the other room,they were listening intently to what Nicole was saying to the man who seemed to be nervously talking,no longer the confident man of hours ago..

"I said,what did you do to Nick?" The man was starring at her wide eyed,then he looked over to Nick.

"I'm sorry Nick, so sorry.I was afraid for you,you have to understand." John pleaded,but was not sounding sincere enough for Nicole,her only thoughts were what hell he had put Nick through with the drugs and needles that Nick had to endure because of him.

That angered the red headed woman so much she took her crutch and landed it across his upper body,then another direct hit to the head with the metal crutch sent him flying to the floor,blood oozing from the laceration she had caused to the side of his head.

"I'll give you one minute to tell me what you did to Nicky, or so help me I will take your head off next time." she had her crutch ready to do just that too.

"He's coming after Nick, he wants him dead,he wants to make sure he doesn't testify for the case against Dorothy Cannon,he wants all his secrets kept secret." John was now sitting with his back against the wall,Warrick attempting to calm Nick's high tempered woman down.

"We need to calm down Nicole." Warrick wanted her to put down the crutch but he was going to have his hands full,she was angry.

"Shut up Rick, being nice to this family doesn't work,they only understand physical violence. Right John?" she was lifting the cane higher to get a better hit with the next whack.

He then looked up and in a very sorrowful tone spoke,"I love him and I didn't want the Judge to kill him, I made a mistake, I'm so sorry for what I did, and so ashamed." he put his head down and started crying,"Nick doesn't deserve this,he doesn't."

Nick heard the words of his brother,witnessed his beautiful girl getting a confession from the man was all he needed to make him smile.

John was just doing what his father had directed,he was just following Cisco's directions as most of the family did,and what he also knew what his father was capable of felt bad for John,he somehow,even in his drugged state, understood what his brother had attempted to do,it was wrong but he was only trying to protect him ,even if it meant that he would be in an institution for the rest of his life,at least he would have been safe.

**Yeah Nicole is one bad woman,more tonight maybe,I'm in a writing mood!**


	57. Chapter 57

**Title:Last Drink Tonight**

**Author:Nicksfriend**

**Disclaimer:I do not own or have any sort of connection to CBS or the CSI franchise...wish I did though it would be nice to have a little extra cash.**

**Summary: A trip to a missing person is interrupted by a drunk driver.**

**Private Facility**

"_He's coming after Nick, he wants him dead,he wants to make sure he doesn't testify for the case against Dorothy Cannon,he wants all his secrets kept secret." John was now sitting with his back against the wall,Warrick attempting to calm Nick's high tempered woman down._

"_We need to calm down Nicole." Warrick wanted her to put down the crutch but he was going to have his hands full,she was angry._

"_Shut up Rick, being nice to this family doesn't work,they only understand physical violence. Right John?" she was lifting the cane higher to get a better hit with the next whack._

_He then looked up and in a very sorrowful tone spoke,"I love him and I didn't want the Judge to kill him, I made a mistake, I'm so sorry for what I did, and so ashamed." he put his head down and started crying,"Nick doesn't deserve this,he doesn't."_

_Nick heard the words of his brother,witnessed his beautiful girl getting a confession from the man was all he needed to make him smile._

_John was just doing what his father had directed,he was just following Cisco's directions as most of the family did,and what he also knew what his father was capable of, and he felt bad for John. He somehow,even in his drugged state, understood what his brother had attempted to do,it was wrong but he was only trying to protect him ,even if it meant that he would be in an institution for the rest of his life,at least he would have been safe._

"Where's Grissom?" Sara asked as she made it over to John's side assisting Warrick in getting him up in a chair,Brass and Catherine had heard the commotion and now were standing inside the room,getting caught up on John's confession.

Nobody had the answer to Sara's question,nobody knew where Grissom had disappeared,he hadn't been seen since Nick fell asleep a couple of days ago,everybody assuming he was still processing the Huntley house until they tried to reach him tonight.

Nicole lowered the crutch,empathizing now with the man on sitting in the chair,she felt that he was stupid for what he had done to Nick but understood to a certain degree why he did it,he didn't want Nick killed by the Judge,so much of the past starting to make sense now.

Catherine looked over at the small woman,Nicole, and smiled,that woman was definitely for Nick,he needed that kind of spunk in his life,she thought to herself as she attempted to get some answers.

"We need to know what he has planned for Nick." Warrick was now talking to John regarding what he had said to Nick.

Sara was holding a sterile cloth to John's head,staunching the flow of blood from his new wound that had been landed by Nicole.

Greg and Nicole were now back at Nick's bedside,the situation was calm now thanks to Catherine and Brass intervening.

Nick had dozed off,giving in to the drugs,he had fought them hard, but felt he could let go for a while,his family was there,his real family.

John shrugged,"I wish I knew,he has so many connections,it could even happen here,tainted tube feeding,or IV fluid,he has that kind of connections,he always controlled everything,everybody,he is a very powerful man."

Warrick looked over at Nick and noted that his feeding tube hadn't been hooked up for the night,probably due to the chaos that had surrounded him in the past few hours. But still he had IV fluids and he was about to get more medication,his last meds for the night if he could be awake and alert enough to swallow them,but they might as usual give them in his IV line his drugs would have to be questioned and tested.

"We need to make sure we monitor what comes in here and what he receives as far as meds and feedings." Warrick was concerned,too many possibilities

"That would be impossible,we can't monitor everything,it comes from the pharmacy and a lot of people work there." the nurse volunteered the information,not wanting her patient to suffer anymore.

"I think we all agree that this facility is no longer safe for Nick or for Greg,Grandpa Stokes might exact his revenge on a friend if he can't get to Nick." Catherine was thinking out loud,possibly changing them to different rooms under different names but it would be too easy to find them in this hospital,it being a private facility.

"They both need a home care nurse and meds that are run through the lab,both of them,at least until we can get them better,he can't hurt them if they can't find them,we've been here before."Nicole added,holding onto Nick's flaccid hand,he was really out of it,drool running down and hitting his pillow.

"He does look rather helpless right now," Warrick muttered,seeing his friend so out of it was really making him angry,he turned to John,"Listen,we are going to get him out of here but if you even give that man one piece of information then I will personally arrest you for attempted murder."

He left the man sitting,tears running down his face,seeing that Nick had a new family,that he really didn't need them,they were strangers to the man in the bed now,he had moved on with his life,it was a good thing.

"I need to find Grissom,I need to find out where the hell he's been and why he couldn't tell any of us where he was or has been." Catherine was mad at the man for abandoning Nick right now.

A knock on the door interrupted her tirade on the boss then the door opened and in walked Grissom,leaving the door open a small bit,he looked around the room and immediately knew the Stokes family had been at it again, John had been left with a pretty nasty cut to his head,"I see you guys have been taking care of Nick." his dry humor lost on the very upset crowd.

"Where the hell have you been Gil?" Catherine asked as she walked over to Nick's side,standing beside a very tired Greg.

"I had to find something,rather somebody. She might be able to give us some light on the situation." Gil opened the door,all eyes fixed on what Gil was doing,the person Grissom had to find,even John's attention had been captured with the statement.

A beautiful tall woman,with long brownish red hair entered,deep dark eyes that was nothing short of breath taking,high cheek bones and her face without one wrinkle, she was beautiful.

John stood,he would recognize her anywhere,she was Sophia.

"Sophia?" he asked,wanting it to be the woman he had loved so many years ago,the woman who had been pregnant with his child,with Nick.

Ignoring the question from the man she walked into the room,her eyes fixed on the man in the looked stunning but very tired and she had a very sad look on her face as she walked over to the bed where her son now lie so quiet,he was the son she had never been allowed to hold,to kiss,to even be allowed in one second of his life.

"This is Nicholas?" she asked,her French accent thick,her eyes never leaving him,looking at him as one would look at a newborn child. She had been drugged during his birth,she had never seen his face,she just knew it was him,he had her eyes.

"Yes,that's your son." Grissom answered,walking over and placing a gentle hand to her shoulder.

"He's so handsome,so strong to endure all that he has had to suffer." her voice low,the people in the room all with wet eyes,the woman looked at Nick with more love in her eyes than he had ever experienced in a lifetime and he was sleeping through it.

Catherine wiped away her tears and attempted to speak,"You're Nick's mother? We thought you were dead."

She looked up for only a second,long enough to give an answer,"Yes I am Nicholas' mother. And yes I am not dead, but that's what the Stokes family was lead to believe,even John was told that I had died. Right John." she didn't turn to see the man sitting on the chair,she didn't want him back in her life,he had also hurt her son,she had talked to Grissom in depth regarding the deeds of the family and what Nick had endured because of them.

Catherine nodded,she understood,it had to be a mother's dream to see a son who you had never met before,due to the hate of the man called Stokes."We'll give you some time alone with Nick." giving the woman a smile.

She nodded,her heart feeling something that she had not felt in such a long time,love. He was so beautiful,so handsome,even with all of his scars. Her hand traced the features of his face,his strong jaw,his eyes,his forehead,he felt so wonderful to touch.

Greg and Catherine walked away slowly, so did Nicole with Warrick's assistance,they needed to give of them time alone,something that this mother never had until this day.

She sit down beside Nick and took his hand into hers and gave it a small kiss,her long hair fell to the bed as she laid her head beside him,tears ran from her eyes, she was seeing her son for the very first time.

The room quickly cleared,Brass felt this was the one thing in Nick's life that was actually good and he wanted it to last as long as possible. He closed the doors behind him,leaving the mother with her son.

"Nicholas,I love you so much,I have always loved you." she whispered.

**I hope you like.**


	58. Chapter 58

**Title:Last Drink Tonight**

**Author:Nicksfriend**

**Disclaimer:I do not own or have any sort of connection to CBS or the CSI franchise...wish I did though it would be nice to have a little extra cash.**

**Summary: A trip to a missing person is interrupted by a drunk driver.**

**Greg's Room**

Greg,Sara Warrick and Nicole walked into Greg's room and sat down,"I wished my mother looked like Angelina Jolie,man she's beautiful." Greg couldn't get over how beautiful the woman was, and that she was Nick's mother.

"I know where he gets those deep brown eyes from now." Nicole was still in shock at the entrance of the woman,Nick's mother,she sat down on Greg's bed,it had been a long day.

"I guess I'm just a little concerned about how Nick will take another surprise in his life,it seems to be happening so fast and he hasn't even healed from his accident yet,then Rebecca on top of that,I just can't help but to think that Nick is going to be in for a rough ride." Warrick took the recliner,wanting to just close his eyes,the night had been long,he was worried about his friend.

Sara shook her head,"I just don't understand why Grissom felt he needed to go and find her suddenly. He's never been that close to Nick before and if I had to be quite honest,I would say that Nick was his least favorite of all of us." the crowd in the room was now looking at her with glares,not really believing that she had just said that statement.

"I can't believe you just said that Sara." Warrick returned,wondering where she ever got that idea from and why she would say it out loud.

"She is kinda right Rick,Nick was never in Griss's good graces,he always was and is being criticized by Grissom,making him feel he is not good enough to be a CSI but you and Sara can do no wrong," he shrugged,just saying it like it was,feelings hurt or not.

"Whatever,I think he cares a lot about Nick or he wouldn't have done what he did,by finding Nick's mother." Warrick wanted the conversation to end,not liking where it was going.

"Or maybe he did what he did because he really didn't think about the consequences for Nick,because if one truly cares about someone they would weigh out all the repercussions of their behavior." Nicole paused for a second,her voice now very low,"And I think this is going to really effect Nick in possibly a negative way." Nicole gave them a sad smile and laid her head down on a pillow that Greg had placed at her head.

The room got very quiet,each now in their own thoughts.

**Private Facility**

Sophia would not leave her son's bed,soft music could be heard coming from the room,she was singing:

La petite poule grise  
L'était une p'tit' poul'grise  
Qu'allait pondre dans l'église  
Pondait un p'tit' coco  
Que l'enfant mangeait tout chaud  
L'était une p'tit' poul' noir  
Qu'allait pondre dans l'armoire  
Pondait un p'tit' coco  
Que l'enfant mangeait tout chaud  
L'était une p'tit' poul' blanche  
Qu'allait pondre dans la grange

L'était une p'tit' poul' rousse  
Qu'allait pondre dans la mousse  
(L'était une p'tit' poule beige  
Qu'allait pondre dans la neige)  
L'était une p'tit' poule brune  
Qu'allait pondre sur la lune

Grissom and Catherine stood outside the door listening to the beautiful voice singing to her son,tears ran down Catherine's face,she knew what this mother must be feeling,to have a child that you would have loved dearly taken away,then to have him abused by a family who did not,could not love him,it was tragic in many ways.

"La Petite Poule Grise." Grissom's voice was low,his eyes closed listening to the beautiful voice of Nick's mother singing.

"What?" she asked,not expecting the man beside her to know the lullaby.

Then he spoke the words:

"it was a little grey hen  
who laid in the church  
it laid a little egg  
the child ate this warm egg  
it was a little black hen  
who laid in the closet  
it laid a little egg  
the child ate this warm egg

it was a little white hen  
who laid in the barn

it laid a little egg  
the child ate this warm egg  
it was a little red hen  
who laid to lay in the moss  
it laid a little egg  
the child ate this warm egg  
it was a little beige hen  
who laid in the snow  
it was a little brunette hen  
who laid on the moon  
it laid a little egg  
the child ate this warm egg"

He looked over at Catherine now with his eyes open,"It's an old French lullaby, my mother use to sing it to me."

"You know French too?Is there anything you don't know Gil?"Catherine asked, her face twisted a little,finding it odd that he knew the song, but knowing it was Grissom.

"She probably wanted to sing this to him when he was a baby. It had to be difficult not being able to have that memory, a simple privilege taken away from such a young mother." He shook his head and smiled,"At least she can now though."

Catherine nodded,his words surprised her,he always was surprising her,a man she had always thought of as a loner was actually pretty sentimental. She smiled and walked over to Greg's room and peaked inside,the team either asleep in a recliner or asleep in the bed. Nicole was lying at the foot of the bed with Warrick's coat draped over her,they were always taking care of each other,she smiled and closed the door.

Dr Kasey walked down the hallway,he had gotten the reports from the staff regarding his patient,he knew he wouldn't be able to talk to him tonight but he needed to make sure they weren't trying to drug him into a nonresponsive state.

Nick was a challenge on so many levels and new twists were constantly changing his treatment for his patient, he needed Nick alone,maybe an institution would be the correct thing to do,but it could end his career,he would need to give this some deep thought and come up with a resolution.

As he walked by the door,he saw a woman singing to his patient,Ms Willows and Mr Grissom standing outside listening,"What the hell now?" he asked himself as he approached the door.

"Who is she?" hoping that his first thought, that Nick's real mother had shown at his bedside, was not correct.

"Nick's mother." Grissom replied,feeling that it was a good thing.

"What is this going to do to my patient." he spoke it out loud,Catherine and Grissom giving him credulous stares.

"This just might send him over the edge,I don't want to sound real negative here but the mind can only handle so much and this woman is a reminder to Nick of how his life could have been,what he would have had if his grandparents hadn't intervened. I'm sorry but we need to assess Nick before we introduce anything, or anyone else to him." Dr Kasey shook his head and entered the room,this was going to be difficult.

Catherine and Grissom stood outside the room,shocked by the words of the doctor.

**Desert Palm Hospital**

**ICU waiting area**

Elizabeth looked around for her father but he was nowhere to be found,he had been gone for hours and this concerned her,John too had disappeared a couple of days before,no doubt he had been with Nick,he loved his brother regardless of the differences in the past.

She stood up from the recliner and stretched sore muscles,she would call her husband in the morning,she really missed him and her son.

"Elizabeth." a deep voice called her name,she turned to see that it was John.

"Hey, how's Nick?" she asked, assuming that is where John had been. He looked tired,his clothes unkempt.

"He's doing good,listen, Elizabeth, I need to fly back to Dallas tonight,the preliminary hearing is tomorrow and we still have a lot of work to do." he gave her a hug and started to leave.

"John,we can't work on that case,Nick's involved,he's a victim,remebe? The district attorney won't allow it." her voice now low so as not to awaken her sisters.

"Elizabeth,if I don't go then she'll walk,I was just notified that the evidence that you and CSI Stanford found was thrown out,it's just the circumstantial evidence now." he knew that his father had done this,to get back at him, to get back at Nick,but he knew his father was capable of a lot worse and now he was concerned for Nick's life,he had to find a way to get the woman convicted,to stand trial for what she had done to Nick and to all those innocent children.

Elizabeth reached down and grabbed her purse,"I'm going with you,I saw the evidence and I did not touch it,it should be allowed,Nick needs her punished and we have to make sure it gets in as evidence." Not wanting to leave her mother but knowing that she had to assist her brother too,her sisters would stay with their mother.

"There's something else you should know,." he waved her into the hallway away from his other sisters,Elizabeth followed,wondering what her brother could be so upset about all of a sudden.

"What is it John?" her eyes now looking at the bandage to the side of his head,"What happened." her hand now touching the area where Nicole had taken her crutch to the side of his head.

He gently removed her hand,"I need to tell you something." He let go of her hand,knowing what he was bout to say would probably end their close relationship,"There is more to all of this,I think this is going to shock you as much as it shocked me, but I found out a couple of days ago that I 'm Nick's father."

"What! That's ridiculous!" she couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"Remember Sophia,the foreign exchange student that stayed with us the summer before I went to college?" feeling nervous about telling the facts to his sister.

"Yes,I remember." she spoke softly,remembering the beautiful girl with golden brown skin and deep brown eyes,"She was from somewhere in France."

"Yes,we had a fling,a childhood crush, well, we were intimate and I never knew she got pregnant, I swear. Mom and Dad knew,they took Nick as their own when he was born,we were all in college except for you and Mary Grace, so it was easy for them to hide it and mom never got very big when she was pregnant anyways,so we never questioned her being pregnant. But it was all a lie,Nick is my son,his mother is really Sophia." John face was red,tears flowing down his cheek,he hated what his parents had done and seeing the beautiful woman again had reminded him that his father had not only lied to him but to Nick also,he had to leave.

"I guess that is why I can never remember mom giving birth,I was nine years old but I would've remembered. The only thing I remember is Mom and Dad being gone for a day then all of a sudden we had Nick,home in a bassinet.

"Guess they had it all planned out,she never got to see her son." he still couldn't believe that his mother was a willing partner in the deception.

Elizabeth stood in shook,but it all made perfect sense, why her father wouldn't go to Nick when he needed him,why he didn't produce the money for Nick's ransom,even though he could have easily cashed in some savings bonds, when he was buried,not wanting to give his money to someone for a son who really wasn't his son,it all made sense,knowing what she knew now.

"What time is your flight?" she asked, there was too much information to process in one night.

"It leaves in an hour,we can't get our things from Nick's house,it's still a crime scene." he started walking towards the front entrance,Elizabeth following behind him, pulling out her cell and calling to make flight reservations,"What airline John?"

"You sure Elizabeth?" referring to her having to leave her mother behind.

"We need to do this for Nick,I'm in." she smiled,the news of Nick being his son made her want to assist that much more,their parents had lied,the treatment of Nick over the years proof of their feelings towards Nick,he was not one of theirs and it had shown by their actions towards him.

As they walked out of the hospital ,the flight reservation made,a man walked in and looked at the elevator,pushing the button to the medical surgical floor,he had a job to do for the Judge.

**Your comments are inspiring to this writer and are very appreciated. Thank You very much!**


	59. Chapter 59

**Title:Last Drink Tonight**

**Author:Nicksfriend**

**Disclaimer:I do not own or have any sort of connection to CBS or the CSI franchise...wish I did though it would be nice to have a little extra cash.**

**Summary: A trip to a missing person is interrupted by a drunk driver.**

**Private Facility**

"_Who is she?" hoping that his first thought that Nick's real mother had shown at his bedside._

"_Nick's mother." Grissom replied,feeling that it was a good thing._

"_What is this going to do to my patient." he spoke it out loud,Catherine and Grissom giving him credulous stares._

"_This just might send him over the edge,I don't want to sound real negative here but the mind can only handle so much and this woman is a reminder to Nick of how his life could have been,what he would have had if his grandparents hadn't intervened. I'm sorry but we need to assess Nick before we introduce anything, or anyone else to him." Dr Kasey shook his head and entered the room,this was going to be difficult._

_Catherine and Grissom stood outside the room,shocked by the words of the doctor._

**Nick's room**

Dr Kasey entered the room, shutting the door behind him,he needed the privacy for his patient.

His patient was now sleeping the drugged sleep,a beautiful woman sitting at his side,humming a tune meant for a small child,he couldn't help but to see this was going to be his biggest challenge ever in his history of being a psychologist.

"Hello, my name is Dr Kasey,I'm Nick's psychologist." he introduced himself as he held out his hand to the beautiful woman sitting beside his patient,the first thing he noticed were her deep brown eyes,they were just like Nick's.

"My name is Sophia,Nicholas is so fortunate to have you and his friends for support." she smiled at the doctor then put her focus back on her son."He has been so sick, has he not?"

Dr Kasey nodded,he wanted to take the conversation outside the room,"Listen,I would like to talk to you privately. I am a little concerned for Nick,that this might be too much,he's been through a lot in the past couple of weeks."

"I have waited so long to see him,so long we have been apart,I really wouldn't like to leave his side." her hand now over his,wanting to give him strength to get better.

"I understand but my concern is more for Nick right now and what he might not be able to tolerate. There are things you don't know about him,things that I can't tell you but you have to trust me." wanting the biological mother of Nick to understand that he was attempting to assist her son,not keep them apart."I just want your son to get better,to be strong again."

She nodded in agreement,"I have learned not to trust many people Dr Kasey but I feel you have my son's best interest at heart." she reached down and gently placed a soft kiss on Nick's cheek. "You have to understand,I had to walk away once Dr Kasey,I won't walk away again." her face was sad but her stand was strong. As much as she wanted to stay she knew it could hurt Nicholas and she would have to wait until he was strong enough to see her,as painful as it would be,she loved him,his needs came first.

"It won't take long,I promise I will give this matter my full attention in our sessions but he needs to be amendable to seeing you,to accept you as his mother. Too many shocks to the brain can cause bad things,shock being one of them,he really can't take another set back." Dr Kasey saw that this was a mother who truly loved her child and that she was willing to wait showed him even more that she was truly a good mother.

She followed the doctor out of the room,glancing back to see her son once more before she left,hoping to see him again soon,inside it was killing her,but she would wait,she would have to wait.

Grissom and Catherine were standing outside,"We need to have a group meeting tomorrow morning,I want to catch everybody up after I see Nick. Sophia and I agree that Nick needs some time before he sees her,it might be hours,days or even weeks,it all depends on Nick's reaction." Dr Kasey explained,wanting everybody on the same page,no more surprises.

He motioned for Sophia to follow him to a private area,leaving a very shocked Catherine and Grissom behind.

**Desert Palm Hospital**

The man stepped out of the elevator holding onto his legal documents then he walked over to the nurse's station and handed them to the secretary,"I'm here to transfer Rebecca Parker to County lock up."

She glanced at the papers,they looked legal,a Judge's signature,an official seal."Sure,she's in room 345."

The man walked down the hallway and grabbed a wheelchair,hoping that they didn't have the woman drugged too badly that he would need a stretcher.

He entered the room to take the woman,a sitter at her bedside,"I'm here for Rebecca Parker."

He showed his fake badge and assisted the drugged woman into the wheelchair,he then placed the cuffs on her wrists and wheeled her out of the hospital,no questions asked.

"Rebecca,you are going to help us. You are the key to getting everything back to where it should be. Okay?" he started the car,the face of the woman was in his rear view mirror as he drove away,his boss would be pleased.

**Private Facility**

"Good morning Mr Stokes,how are you feeling?" a very worried Steffi asked,she had hooked up his feeding tube,after it had been tested by the CSI lab,Hodges had delivered two days worth of medications to the hospital,all tested in the lab.

He felt like hell again,for the millionth time in the past few days."Fine." his voice scratchy from the night before.

"Sure and I'm a cocktail waitress at the Radisson." her sarcasm noted by her patient."Why can't you just be honest with us,it wouldn't hurt you,would it?"

"Being honest gets my ass pumped full of drugs." he answered closing his eyes,not ready for any confrontations or honesty sessions.

She laughed,"That's true,guess you got me on that one. Listen,I hear your girlfriend has a great left swing."

He couldn't help but to laugh too,"Yeah she does." He looked around to see his hero but nobody was around,not even his body guard,Charlie.

"Where's muscles at?" thinking he might of missed the man.

"We think he must of gotten his wires crossed,he never showed last night but I'm sure it was a mistake,he was highly recommended by the Desert Palm staff as a sitter."

"I thought you gave me feedings at night." he watched as the nurse placed the feeding tube inside the J-tube and turn on the pump.

"Your lab work was a little off so we thought you needed a little bit more in the way of nutrition,so when you start eating we can cut it back again."she explained as she hung a new IV.

"What about that?" he pointed towards the foley catheter.

"When you can hold the bottle to do it then it comes out." she smiled.

He nodded,now there was a task he would definitely work at,he wanted it out.

"Where is everybody?" he asked,missing his friends,especially Nicole.

"They're in a meeting right now,finding out the game plan for you." she smiled as she pulled out a thermometer and stuck it in his mouth,"Time to be quiet for a few minutes."

He raised his eyebrows and gave her a look of what are you talking about but she gave him nothing.

After three minutes she took the glass thermometer out and read the numbers,"Well,finally we have a low grade temp,that's very good Mr Stokes." Steffi finished her assessment then started to leave when she heard him say something that stunned her,making her stop at the door.

"I had a dream that my mother came to visit me last night. It was only a dream wasn't it?" he asked,the dream seemed so real,her voice so real.

"Listen,you need to rest. Dr Kasey will be in shortly,he wants at least an hour with you this morning and I'll tell you,you are in for a long day so rest." she exited the room,worried for the man in the bed.

He rolled his eyes,he hated talking about his feelings and he was pretty sure he would be talking about John and his feelings about what happened last night. He looked down at the feeding tube,he hated it and he wanted to be rid of it so he would at least attempt to eat something for breakfast.

He reached over to turn on the television but it would not turn on,must be part of his treatment,he thought,his leg was starting to itch,the new cast starting to rub at his skin.

He actually was enjoying be alone,it had been a long time since had some time to himself,it felt great,but then a knock at the door ended his alone time,"Come in."

"Good morning Nick,how are you this morning?" Dr Kasey asked as he entered.

"If I say I'm fine you won't believe me so I'll say that I'm better than yesterday." he smiled,"Except my ass hurts."

Dr Kasey liked the humor of his patient,he actually expected something different,he must of seen Nicole wallop his brother,father. He took as seat and pulled out a pad of paper,"Well,let's get started,I am just wanting to talk a little this morning then we will talk later on today." smiling and writing at the same time.

Nick nodded,he expected it,"What was the meeting about?" straight to the point,wanting to see what they were talking about,even if it was negative.

"Later. First let's talk about last night. Nick,did you attempt to take out your tubes,IV's,monitors?" looking at the man in the bed,watching his expressions as well as listening to his words.

"No,though John wanted it to look that way. I swear I didn't do anything except get upset at what he was saying." he looked at his doctor,eye contact was there.

"What did he say Nicky?" another question,again wanting his patient to be honest.

"He talked about the woman who raped me,and about my family blaming me for what happened to Jillian." again he kept eye contact,wanting to be honest,wanting to get out of the hospital.

"What did he say Nick." he was not allowing Nick to skim the question,noting that he used the name Jillian and not mother or even grandmother,distancing himself from any relationship.

"I don't really remember." eye contact lost,he was avoiding,uncomfortable with the question. His body starting to fidget in the bed.

"Let's talk about something else. How did you feel about what Nicole did to John?" another question,still watching his response.

He looked back towards the doctor and shrugged,"Barely remember it but I did see John fly across the room and hit the floor,then I fell asleep." he smiled,remembering the moment vividly.

"That made you feel better,seeing him get a little pay back, after what he had said to you." Dr Kasey leaned forward,not allowing his patient to avoid him,getting close so he couldn't do anything but look at him.

"I guess I felt better,I was drugged,my ass is full of holes to prove it so let's move past this question. Okay?" his temper showing,his voice slightly raised.

Dr Kasey didn't want to push his buttons just yet so he leaned back in the chair and smiled,"I hear what you're saying and we can talk about something else."

"Okay,that's good,thanks." his eyes now starring down at the blanket as if it was more intriguing than his doctor.

"Nick,I've asked this question several times and you will hear it more and more,I have a duty to ask,are you suicidal? Do you feel as if you could harm yourself?" wanting the truth,his patient had been truthful in the past,he felt Nick would give him an honest answer.

Nick looked up,he wanted to say no but something was there,something he couldn't explain,he wanted to live but the life he had been dealt recently was too difficult and he had to shrug,again,not really for sure.

Dr Kasey nodded in understanding,"You're at least honest Nick,that's what I want from you." he smiled at his patient who was again trying to avoid looking at him,unable to give him eye contact.

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" wanting his patient to feel in some control over what was going on in the session.

He gave it some thought and finally answered,"I had a dream last night that my real mother came to visit me. It was a nice dream." voice low,almost a whisper.

"How did that make you feel Nick,to see your mother in the dream?" this was a good time to assess his reaction to his biological mother and how he would react to seeing her for real,in person.

"I don't know,I guess it made me feel good in a way but I was scared." his body language almost boy-like as he answered.

"Scared? What scared you Nick?" he asked,again leaning forward,wanting an honest answer from the man in the bed.

But his patient seemed to be shutting down,the talkative man of minutes before now seemed to quiet,"Can I have something for breakfast?" he asked,wanting to change the subject,not really wanting food either,just wanting to not talk about things that made him feel uneasy,fidgeting now with the blanket.

"Nick,yes you can, but we need to continue our session first. Okay?" he patted Nick's good leg and smiled.

Nick nodded,but he continued to avoid the question,"Can I talk about something else,I really don't want to talk about her right now."

"Sure,what would you like to talk about?" seeing that Nick wasn't able to talk about his biological mother but not really sure why. He also noted that Nick had not asked about his mother of many years,Jillian Stokes,again showing avoidance with reality,his reality.

"When can I get out of here?" he felt that he could do better outside of a hospital,away from all the needles and nurses, medicines and tests.

"Nick,that subject is off limits for a while,you're still sick and we have a ways to go,you still have pneumonia and you have several more days of antibiotics. You have to give it time." Dr Kasey didn't want to go into details of after care,or even the possibility of having to move him again,his father was still a threat.

Nick laid his head back,he felt the wind being knocked out of sails,he wanted to go home."Guess I should get use to this for a while. I hate needles, I hate medicine and I really hate the pain in my ass from all of those needle sticks last night. I just want to watch television and feel normal." his bad temper starting to flare,he had experienced enough of Dr Kasey and he wanted to watch television.

"Listen,I'm not here to entertain you Nick but we have to work through a few issues. You have to continue being honest and answer questions that are difficult to answer but only you can answer them,then I'll have make the decisions for you right now until you are able to make your own." he stood and walked over to the window,standing in front of the television set,"I will allow you to watch one hour of TV a day when you are able to spend one hour awake,eating and drinking."

That didn't sound hard,he could do it,"Sounds good. I can do that." wanting to watch some baseball on television.

"Okay,you have your goal,so when Steffi tells me you are able to stay awake for at least an hour and eat a meal then I will tell her to give you an hour of television. Deal?" Dr Kasey asked his now very attentive patient.

"Yeah,deal." he didn't sound too convincing the second time,he thought about how tired he already felt,and the day had just started.

"I'll see you around noon,and please eat something." he smiled at his patient,wondering if could stay awake more than twenty minutes at a time,he was still too sick to attempt too much. He picked up his pad and walked out the door,he would write a new order for an anti-depressant for his patient.

Steffi walked back in with a tray,"I heard you are going to eat." then she saw that he was already sleeping again,she would warm it up for him later,clear liquids weren't that hard to reheat.

**Attempting to get to another point...hang in there. I still ****appreciate your feedback,if you notice your idea showing up it is because you are very important to this story and I do listen to my readers.**

**A Nick and Greg story? I think I had better finish the stories I've started first or I might get stoned to death ...I know ...just do it...I will.**


	60. Chapter 60

**Title:Last Drink Tonight**

**Author:Nicksfriend**

**Disclaimer:I do not own or have any sort of connection to CBS or the CSI franchise...wish I did though it would be nice to have a little extra cash.**

**Summary: A trip to a missing person is interrupted by a drunk driver.**

**Federal Court Building**

John Stokes had argued to allow the evidence,begging the judge to see the evidence for himself but it was disallowed,squashed,it was inadmissible.

"Elizabeth, we've been out-smarted,we don't stand a chance." John held down his head,his father was winning again,his nervous hand pushing around his pen on the table.

CSI Stanford was willing to testify that Elizabeth, upon recognizing that the evidence involved her brother, immediately left the premises. They would not listen to any testimony and now the grand jury was deliberating the circumstantial evidence that would more than likely lead to Dorothy Cannon being released.

The Judge presiding over the case was a good friend of their father,his powerful influence now evident in the case,not allowing the evidence that would have convicted her, now possibly allowing Nick's rapist to go free.

"Dad hates Nick." Elizabeth spoke it low,so the others around her couldn't hear but John heard her and he wasn't Judge Stokes son,Nick was his son and his son would pay for his mistakes.

**Private Facility**

Dr Kasey walked into the conference room filled with people,Nick's friends."Good morning." He pulled out a seat at the table and sat down.

They each said good morning,Sophia was quiet though,wanting to know how her son was and if Dr Kasey had mentioned her to her son.

"Let me catch you up on Nick's status,HIS medical status is improving but he still needs to eat,some abnormal labs this mroning is showing us that he is getting enough nurtitionally so we all need to encourage him to take food and drink when we are with him,he needs that encouragement"

The crowed in the room nodded,they all knew his favorite foods and would assist when he was able to tolerate them.

"I had a talk with him this morning,it was short but he was very cooperative,and I feel he is doing better given what happened last Stokes has gone back back to Dallas Texas,I received a message from him this morning,he'll be back in a few days."

Sophia looked at the crowd around her,they did not seem surprised,she would speak to Mr Grissom later regarding why he would leave.

"I have a cople of concerns,he is still avoiding things,and he seems to be internalizing things and not wanting to talk about what is bothering him,this is normal and hopefully it will improve as time goes on,it can take a little time after all he ahs been through,which has been a lot."

The heads all were nodding in agreement,each person knowing that Nick was strong but also knew he was an internalizer,a very private person who would have a problem talking about what he actually felt,especially after his incident with Nigel Crane,he seemed to have shut down.

"He's on a reward protocol,I give him rewards as he moves forward,he has to try,and he will try because he loves television and he wants to leave the hospital,that I do know about our patient,your friend,and your son."Nodding towards Sophia.

The group smiled,especially Warrick,who let out a small laugh,"You surely do know Nick."

"Yeah, but I also know he's stubborn too and there lies the problem. I'm afraid he might attempt to leave again when he starts feeling better,before he is completely healed. And there is also the issue of his father and the threat of him harming Nick."

Sophia sat up at the news,it infuriated her to know that he could hurt Nick but knew he was very capable of doing just that to her son.

"I don't really think he'll cause physical harm to his son though." Dr Kasey continued but suddenly interrupted by the beautiful woman who stood and came to his side,looking down at him and opening her blouse.

"Don't underestimate the man Nick has called his father." she pulled her blouse open to the side,a healed bullet wound above her breast, it had been a direct hit to her chest,the trauma of the deed was evident.

"When Nicolas was nine I went to see Jillian and William,I wanted my son,they refused,he threatened me. It was shortly after that meeting that I was shot by a high powered rifle at my hotel. After three months of being in a coma and months of rehabilitation I knew that I would never see my son again,William would make sure of that,and he did until yesterday."

"He had you shot,left for dead?" Greg asked,finding this news terrifying for his friend.

Nicole and Sara looked at each other in shock at the new development.

"He's capable of murder and much more,whatever it takes to be able to control those around him." she finished and walked to the window,staring out at the beautiful grounds of the facility,"Nick isn't safe here,he will never be safe as long as he is near William." her voice low,filled with pain.

Dr Kasey shook his head,a realization hit him,that his patient, Nick would never be allowed to heal,he couldn't keep running,he needed time and that was one thing his father would not give him,he would rather him die.

"We can get him into a safe house,maybe he could have a nurse or something ?" Warrick suggested.

"He has friends in high places and he wouldn't be hidden long I assure you,I ran for a long time and finally I did something that allowed me not to have to run anymore," she turned around and walked back over to the table,picked up her purse and pulled out an identification badge,"I work for the Direction Générale de la Sécurité,the equivalent of your America's CIA. "

" You can kick butt? " Greg spoke it out loud,he couldn't help but to make the comment,thinking inwardly that she was just like Angelina Jolie',secret agent,this was so cool he thought to himself.

She smiled and placed her badge back in her purse, "I can do lots of things,but unfortunately Judge Stokes is a very smart man and can cover his tracks very thoroughly, he has been investigated many times before but he seems to be able to outsmart us all, every time."

Grissom was shocked but mumbled the words, " _Partout où nécessité fait loi_. "He turned to Catherine who heard him and repeated, "In every place where necessity makes law. It's their motto." referring to the French secret service.

Dr Kasey couldn't help but to think they were all in above their heads,that Nick was in for a rough ride,but he knew that from his patient's medical history of abuse and neglect evident in his xrays and other tests.

Brass,who had been quietly listening and watching things unfold shook his head and thought, "W_hat's next? ",his cellphone vibrated a message came across, _A puff of air went out of his mouth,he felt the wind had just been knocked out of him, "Rebecca escaped. ", his words leaving the room stunned,the people sick at their stomachs,except for one.

**Place Unknown**

" Keep her handcuffed until she's healed,then we 'll make her useful. ", the man ordered as he walked out the door,leaving the woman in the hands of his capable staff,they knew what to do and how to get it done.

**Private Facility**

Nick awakened,the room was quiet,Steffi was outside,he could see her from his bed,outside the door.

His stomach had awakened him,it was feeling upset,the tube feeding was making him feel sick to his stomach,he would call Steffi if he didn't start feeling better soon.

He looked over at the tray sitting on the table and felt a wave of nausea hit,he wouldn't be getting any television time today,"Dammit.".

His leg was hanging in traction again, the cast still rubbing on his skin,making him want to scratch at it with something,he looked around and found a pen,he laughed,the nurse must of fished it out of the trash can.

He took the pen and slid it down his cast and rubbed it back and forth,scratching the irritated skin until it felt better,he then leaned back afterwards into his pillow,that small activity had worn him out.

He starred up at the darkened screen and wished he could watch a game or even catch up on the news of the day,"No television,well,we'll see about that. " he reached over and took the nurse call light and pried off the back,after he maneuvered a few wires, he placed the back of the plastic box back into place and hit the switch,the television came on, "Eww,soap operas,but I still like Savannah reruns myself though. " he mumbled the words to himself.

He switched channels until he found Fox News,he wanted to see what was happening in the world since his accident,laying the nurses call light on the bed,

After a few minutes his stomach seemed to be getting worse,growling, rolling and now if he called for Steffi she would find a way for the television to be cut off,so he held on,he would be able to tolerate it for a little bit longer.

He looked up when an alert went across the screen,Rebecca,serial killer had escaped from Desert Palm Hospital. With hands now shaking he picked the remote up and turned up the sound, the woman who had killed more than five individuals in the past two weeks,had attempted murder of the wife of a prominant Judge of Dallas ,Texas and also had kidnapped two CSI's. Rebecca Parker had found a way to escape Desert Palm Hospital.

It was reflex,the call light was thrown as far as it would go with the cord attached, his leg now out of the traction sling,tubes flying,he had to leave,he had to make sure she didn't have a chance to get back to him,to hurt him again,he was panicking,he was terrified.

"Hey,what are you doing Mr Stokes? ", Steffi asked,seeing that her patient was having a problem,seeing that the television was on,her mind wondering how that had happened,her hands trying to keep things from getting pulled completely out and her voice trying to calm the man in front of her.

" I've got to leave, she found a way to get out and she'll come after me. ", referring to the newscast still making the announcement,Steffi seeing what the immediate problem was and she needed help.

"Stop Nick,we can handle this,I promise. You're safe. " her voice attempting to remain calm and in control,and she tried to get through the dense fog that was the noise of the television,but she was failing,he was winning the battle of getting out of the bed and removing her hard work.

Then a doctor was behind her,Dr Kasey, "Nick, it's going to be okay,she can't hurt you. "

"That's what they said before, but she can, she shot my mother,my grandmother,whatever the hell she is,she shot her and she bled out in my arms and she wanted to shoot me but I didn't care.I hate her, I hate her! " tears streaming down his face,emotion that Dr Kasey hadn't seen from his patient since his arrival,the news too much for him to handle.

"Nicky, it's going to be okay." Nicole's voice low,the red headed lady was standing in the doorway.

"Go away Nickki,get as far away as you can from me,you were right,it won't work,it can't work. I 'm nothing but bad luck,can't you see." he was crying and so was Nikki.

She walked over and took him into her arms and held on tight,"I can't you leave now,I'm too committed." she gave him a smile,their faces touching each other,each feeling the others tears against their faces,"Don't you get it cowboy,I love you and I 'll never leave you again."

He grabbed her with both arms and held on to the woman tightly,she loved him as much as he loved her,he felt safe in her arms,though he knew it was a false feeling of safety,knowing what the Judge was capable of and what he could do, not just to him but to her also,she would never be safe as long as they were together. He would have to make sure she was safe,no matter what it took,it would be for her own good.

**Okay...feedback is always appreciated...let me hear from you...it makes my day! More tomorrow! And for those who feel it is getting repetitive then as a writer I hate to lose one reader but I want to finish this story the way I want for now...I do appreciate you and hope to see you next story...I appreciate you reading but as a nurse I know healing doesn't happen in a day and I just can't stop it here....but like I said the next story probably will not be this detailed or this long...trust me....this is a different story than I have written in the past and as long as one person is reading I will continue it...and Rebecca is a bit repetitive but for now she is too sick to do much herself.....so it will be a while before we see her again...and who has her? It may not be who you think.  
**


	61. Chapter 61

**Title:Last Drink Tonight**

**Author:Nicksfriend**

**Disclaimer:I do not own or have any sort of connection to CBS or the CSI franchise...wish I did though it would be nice to have a little extra cash.**

**Summary: A trip to a missing person is interrupted by a drunk driver.**

"Nicky, it's going to be okay." Nicole's voice low,the red headed lady was standing in the doorway.

"Go away Nikki,get as far away as you can from me,you were right,it won't work,it can't work. I'm nothing but bad luck,can't you see." he was crying and so was Nikki.

She walked over and took him into her arms and held on tight,"I can't leave you now,I'm too committed." she gave him a smile,their faces touching each other,each feeling the others tears against their faces,"Don't you get it cowboy,I love you and I 'll never leave you again."

He grabbed her with both arms and held on to the woman tightly,she loved him as much as he loved her,he felt safe in her arms,though he knew it was a false feeling of safety,knowing what the Judge was capable of and what he could do, not just to him but to her also,she would never be safe as long as they were together. He would have to make sure she was safe,no matter what it took,it would be for her own good.

Warrick was at the door and walked inside,wanting to assist the doctor and the nurse in getting Nick back in bed but Nick would have nothing to do with it,refusing to lie back down,instead he sat down in the recliner beside the bed.

"Mr Stokes we need to give your medicines and your leg needs to be back in traction." Steffi was worried about her patient's state of mind, Dr Kasey still sat in the room,wanting his patient to feel safe but he couldn't get him to settle down,to rest,he would doze off for a few minutes then awaken again,startled,jerking himself upright.

"Nick,you need to get back into bed,I'm not going to drug you,I just need you to listen,you have the best of the best protecting you,you need to rest." Dr Kasey explained again for the tenth time since he had arrived.

"I know Rebecca and I really know what my father is capable of so don't try to placate me,it won't work." he mumbled,his voice tired and slurred.

Grissom and Catherine stood in the room,wondering how Nick was even sitting up in the chair,it wasn't even reclined,the swelling in his broken leg was evident,swelling from sitting up and allowing the foot to dangle too long.

Greg and Sara had relocated themselves to his room,Greg also having difficulty with the news,remembering how violent the woman was and what she was capable of,there was a certain fear you couldn't shake.

Sophia stood in the hallway,she was on the phone,she had to take care of the situation,she had the resources and she could end her son's worries.

**Dallas,Texas**

**Federal Court Building**

"Please stand." the man in front of the court announced, John and Elizabeth along with the District Attorney stood, John looking across the room at the woman that had raped his brother.

Judge Reynolds entered and took a seat, then the people in the courtroom also took theirs.

"I have been notified by the grand jury of their findings. They will bound Miss Cannon over for trial for the murder of David Grey and Michael Lipton,with other charges still pending based on evidence presented." he looked up at John Stokes,it was more like a glare,the man had what he had tried so hard to push down the courts throat,the woman would stand trial on the circumstantial evidence.

John and Elizabeth shared a look of relief,they had at least the opportunity to get the woman prosecuted for the rape and murder of these two individuals.

"This court is adjourned until one month from today." he stood and left the room, them the woman was lead out in handcuffs.

"We need Nick to convict her." Elizabeth stated the obvious,his testimony would surely convict the woman but could he or would he be able to assist in this trial,he was still dealing with a woman named Rebecca and their father,would Nick even be around?

John nodded and picked up his briefcase,"We will need to outsmart our father if we want that to happen." he gave her a sad look, she met it with the same concern,their father was still involved in attempting to save his name and his family,at whatever cost.

**Desert Palm**

Jillian Stokes had been removed from the ventilator and now her family sat around her in her step down room,the heavy bandage to her chest stained with dark blood. She had not spoken a word since their arrival, John and Elizabeth's presence was missed,not just by the children but also by the mother who was now awake but though her face seemed confused as to where her children were it was her husband that surprised her more,that concerned her more.

"Where's your father ,Mary Grace?" Jillian finally spoke,tears in her eyes,knowing that her husband was probably up to something,even in her damaged state she knew her husband.

The crowd of siblings in the room all looked at each other,he had not returned after he had left the day before and now they feared he might be with Nick,the brother who always seemed to be the child he could not love.

"He must be with Nick." Mary Grace answered.

"Is John and Elizabeth with Nick?" she asked,wanting to know if Nick was safe,she knew what her husband was capable of,that is why she had always Nick to leave them and why she had kept distance,her husband's hate for the last child was greater than his love for her,and that scared her,terrified her.

**Private Facility**

**Nick's Room**

Lunch time had passed and still Nick hadn't eaten anything,the tube feeding still infusing into his stomach.

Catherine had taken Nicole home for her to shower and grab some clothes,she was at risk too with Rebecca's escape. Warrick had gone to Desert Palm to look at security tapes,trying to figure out who had assisted the woman in getting released.

Grissom and Sophia had left to go to her hotel,she would need to get some rest,she had a lot to do for her son.

Security was immense around the facility too,Greg was also considered a possibility for the woman's focus,she was obsessed.

Dr Kasey had left also,he had to see his other patients at Desert Palm. Dr Mason and Dr Holt had also dropped by during the day after hearing the news of Rebecca leaving,seeing how it had effected their patient,each offering their recommendations.

Steffi had left after her shift,she was very worried about her patient,he wasn't the same after the news. He seemed to be even quieter,more withdrawn.

Nick's new night shift nurse had already came in and assessed her patient,encouraged him to get into the bed,but he refused,not wanting to be lying down if she returned,not wanting to be vulnerable to her again.

Charlie arrived to sit with his patient,he only needed a sitter at night,when everybody else had left to go home and rest. He had been informed about the new developments and as he walked into the room he saw the effects of the news on his patient.

"Hey Nick,how ya doing man?" he greeted as he took a seat.

Nick opened his eyes and nodded,"Good." his only response.

"Well, you look tired and you need that leg back into traction,or we'll be together for a long time." he gave Nick a wink and stood.

"Let's get you back into bed and then I 'm going to stay awake and be your eyes,I promise." he smiled as Nick seemed amendable to his suggestion,after all the begging of his friends earlier in the day,he felt that Charlie would do what he said,watch out for him,he owed him one anyways for his last ditch.

Charlie assisted Nick into the bed and called for Caroline to get the swollen leg back into traction. Nick looked tired,his eyes half closed but still open."Where were you last night?" he asked,wanting to know why his sitter had not shown.

"Hot date and I forgot about being on the schedule,sorry about the mix up." he pulled the blanket up over his charge and sat down and watched as Caroline administered his last meds for the day and situated his tubes and IV's.

"Is my supper tray still here?" he asked Charlie,the tray still sat on the bedside table.

"Yeah,still sitting here,I can heat up the soup and get you some fresh jello." he smiled as he handed the soup to Caroline and threw the melted jello in the trash,knowing that Caroline would bring him a new one,"Not red or green!" he called to the nurse.

Nick laughed,that was kinda funny,"How did you know?"

"I know patients and anything that reminds them of blood or drainage is often more accepted by the patient." he smiled and waited at the door for her to bring back the soup and jello,taking it as she handed it to him.

"Alright Nick, this looks so good," he laughed as he sat the tray up for Nick.

His hands were still shaky and he had a little bit of a hard time eating the soup but he drank all the tea and worked on the jello. After he finished ,he looked over to Charlie,"Time me,if I can stay awake for at least an hour I get television time."

"That would be great,you've already been awake about twenty-five minutes so we only have thirty-five minutes to go." he cleared the table,looking at the can of ensure they had brought and left on his table,"You want to try it,best chalk you'll ever drink." he raised his nose in distaste of the stuff,remembering his own experience with the nasty stuff.

"I'll pass,it might earn me extra points later if I drink it,maybe some extra television time." he rolled his eyes,he hated being treated like a child.

"Hey, Dr Kasey can be a real ass sometimes but he cares about his patients,that I can tell you for sure." he walked over to the window and looked out,"You have every policeman available out there protecting you Nick."

"Greg too,she was a little bit crazy you know." Nick sat up some in bed,he didn't want to fall asleep,he had worked too hard so far.

Charlie closed the curtain and walked back over and sat down,"I don't think she'll bother you again Nick. People, like her, seem to get what they deserve somehow." he seemed to be in his own thoughts when he heard Nick cough,he hoped that he wasn't going to throw up his hard work but knew it wouldn't be unusual.

Nick held onto to his food though, his drooping eyes starting to close,he only had fifteen more minutes and he was going to fall asleep.

"Tell me about yourself Charlie." hoping that the man's voice would keep him awake.

"I'm a loner,well,that's not really true,I do have a lot of friends and I do have fun with the women but I am rather shy." He looked over to Nick,who seemed to be the sports kid of guy." I have sports interests too." he smiled,'That's pretty much it."

"What interests?" he asked,looking over to his sitter.

"Baseball,football,soccer and my biggest passion is justice,I love to see the good guy win." he reached over and patted Nick's shoulder,"Good guys like you Nick. You fight too hard for justice not to get it yourself. I actually belong to a group that has an interest in justice and doing the right thing."

"A club?" he asked,finding it funny that Charlie belonged to a club,the man was a hulk in his own right.

"Yeah, we focus on certain crimes and we help to bring justice for those who can't help themselves. It's a hobby." he seemed to be uncomfortable talking about himself,"How about you Nick?"

"All the sports you mentioned and my job. Definitely my job, I probably spend too much time at my job but it's who I am." he gave a big yawn,his body hadn't been awake this long in a while and he felt exhausted.

Charlie glanced at his watch,"Well,you did it, an hour. Guess you'll be watching some TV tomorrow."

Nick smiled,"Yeah I will,Dr Kasey won't be able to stop me. He promised."

"Go to sleep Nick, I'll be here. Nobody will hurt you,I promise." Charlie reached over and turned off the light,and watched his patient slip into a restful sleep.

**What have I been doing...getting ready to restart my juices for Chicken Pox, I went back and corrected some of the chapters and hopefully by mid week I will get out a chapter or two.**

**As always thank you for the reviews and I do appreciate you support for this story.**

**Major clue in this chapter!**


	62. Chapter 62

**Title:Last Drink Tonight**

**Author:Nicksfriend**

**Disclaimer:I do not own or have any sort of connection to CBS or the CSI franchise...wish I did though it would be nice to have a little extra cash.**

**Summary: A trip to a missing person is interrupted by a drunk driver.**

**Private Facility**

**Nick's Room**

"Hey,good morning. I heard he had a good night,that's really surprising after last evening." Steffi whispered as she walked into Nick's room attempting not to wake him,Charlie stood and stretched his sore muscles,watching the pretty blonde nurse as she started to assess her patient.

"He ate his supper last night and he stayed up an hour and that equals one hour of television,according to the man in the bed."he smiled as he watched the nurse nod her head but a frown came across,something was wrong.

"What?" he asked as he followed her across the room to the entrance.

"Judge Stokes was reported missing by his family last night." she shrugged her shoulders,knowing the family dynamics in her patient's family was rather off and she was concerned how her patient might take it given his mental and physical condition.

"Okay,then we need to make sure Nick doesn't watch the news,which I guarantee is why he did what he did last night,that is one determined man in that bed,or stubborn,it's hard to tell." Charlie looked over at the man sleeping,he had actually had a good night,just a few bad dreams that had awakened him earlier in the night but since then he had actually slept.

"Dr Kasey is actually at the desk,let me inform him of Nick's progress and see what he wants to do as far as the television. I have a feeling this isn't what he wanted to hear this morning.", knowing that the doctor had wanted Nick to have a better day today.

Charlie smiled,the man sure was a stubborn one,he would wait to see what Nick's reaction was to whatever Dr Kasey suggested,_ it had better be good news, _he thought to himself as he took his seat back and leaned back to watch the show,it would be good.

It didn't take long for the man to react,he was at Nick's door,wanting to yell, knowing that he had earned the television time just to spite him."Nick,you might as well wake up." his voice was still in control,even though he knew he was about to get into a really good pissing contest with the man in the bed.

Nick's eyes opened wide at the sound of his doctor's voice,then he grinned,knowing he was the reason that his doctor was in a bad mood."I've got some television time coming and I plan on getting more today so deal with it." he closed his eyes,wondering if it was really possible but he would give it his best shot.

"You're not watching the news Nick, sorry." Dr Kasey stood at the end of the bed,hands on his hip pockets of his white coat.

"You can't limit me in what I watch,the rules are the rules and I earned one hour of television time and I will watch whatever I want to watch."his voice a little bit stronger and his will much more determined than he was the day before.

This concerned Dr Kasey,the mood swings weren't uncommon for PTSD but in combination with the depression he was dealing with too,it concerned him."Nick,why are we even talking about this? We both know that watching the news will only set your progress back, and I'm not wanting to institutionalize you but if you continue on this road that is what I'll do to protect you Nick." now the guns were out and Dr Kasey had just taken the first shot.

Eyes shot wide open and a look of disdain crossed Nick's face."What did you just say? Institution? Hell no,that won't happen."

"You're playing games Nick and that won't work,it will only set you back and then we'll be dealing with a whole other issue. I can't,I won't let that happen." Dr Kasey's voice had quieted, he cared for his patient and he wanted him to understand that exposing himself to all the negatives without developing some mental tools to assist him in dealing could be detrimental to his mental health.

"Then what do I get to watch, Dora the Explorer,Thomas the train or Sesame Street?" sarcasm rolling off his tongue,wanting them to just get the hell away from him,they were liars,he had earned his time and now they wanted to tell him how to use it,hell with them.

"How about something that makes you happy,like sports, a good comedy or even a crime show. What is the name of that show that has David Caruso?" Dr Kasey suggested.

"I hate crime scene shows,and I can't stand watching Caruso,sorry." he muttered back to the doctor.

Well, I won't back down from my promise but watching the news will set you back, I can't stop you from making your own choices though Nick,it will be up to you." he walked over and took a seat next to Nick on the opposite side of the bed from Charlie.

Steffi had been a quiet observer,since she knew that she would be dealing with the aftermath of this conversation and the consequences of watching the news,_that was now reporting Judge Stokes as missing._

Dr Kasey waved both Charlie and Steffi out of the room,and motioned for them to shut the door,he needed a short session with his patient,a raw emotioned,early morning Nick.

"What?" Nick asked,feeling rather miserable all of a sudden.

"You want to talk about it?" he asked his patient who seemed to be finding the ceiling more exciting than his company.

"Not really, I was going to have such a great day then you as always put the damper on it,I hate this place, I hate being sick and I hate my damned horrible life." his hand hit the rail of the bed,but the open cut did not come back open.

"You have some good things about your life too. You have great friends,a beautiful woman who loves you dearly and you're alive,after all you've gone through,you're still alive." he looked over at Nick who just shrugged.

"Not enough?" he asked,wanting his patient to talk.

"Maybe it's too much. Maybe it's more than I want,being alone is not that bad actually and I've learned that over the years it is the best." feeling uncomfortable talking about his life to anybody.

"Was being alone how you dealt with what happened to you as a kid? Stay in your room,be quiet and nobody will hit you,slap you or kick you?" Dr Kasey felt he was pushing but he wanted Nick to push back a little.

His deep brown eyes looked up at the doctor,"None of your damned business." he broke the stare and closed his eyes,he was angry at he man in front of him,why couldn't he just leave him alone?

"Nick,you know if you don't face your demons then you might as well let me place you somewhere where they can care for you because you are unable to care for yourself." Dr Kasey continued to push,wanting the man in the bed to be honest with himself,to own up to his pain,not internalize it and allow it to eat away at him as he had done for years.

"Go to hell, because I'm not going to some stupid institution to be dropped off in a padded,pumped full of mind altering drugs and left to piss on myself and get fed through a feeding tube for the rest of my life!" he was screaming,his self-control was gone.

"Well,that is the path you're headed down right now Nick and guess what? I'm not afraid to make tough choices for you and if you want to play games and not talk and refuse to allow me to assist you in getting out of here then you might as well pick out the pad décor for your room." he continued to watch Nick,he wanted honesty and he wanted it now.

"Damn you!" Nick yelled.

"Are you mad at me Nick? Why are you mad at me and not the man who raised you as his son,who beat you,who drove you away from the family you love.?" his words definitely stung the man in the bed, a look of raw emotion spreading across his face.

"You want to know why he beat me, because he wanted me to be a better man, and I accept that." he choked out,tears streaming down his face.

"That's bullshit Nick!" Dr Kasey shot back at the man in the bed,wanting him to react," He beat you because he knew you weren't his son. He kicked you because you were a bastard in his eyes, and he wanted you to leave so he wouldn't have to look at the mistake of his real son everyday and be reminded that John could make such a huge blunder,isn't that right Nick, isn't that the real reasons?" he was being harsh but he had to get Nick to see that he was a victim,then only would he seek assistance.

Nick was crying,he was mad,his hands were visibly shaking and he wanted to take out the man at his side with one good hit but he knew it was all true,his father had never loved him,his father had never cared about what happened to him,he had wished that he would just disappear."I can't argue on one of those points. You're right,right and right."

"What about your mother Nick? Do you ever wonder who she is,what she's like?" Dr Kasey asked,wanting to attempt to get the subject approached,Sophia wanting to see her son again,wanting him to know how much she loved him and what she had suffered for him.

"She left me,she left me there with them." His anger suddenly turned to sadness,"I use to dream,wish,whatever you want to call it, that I would be rescued,that somehow a stranger would see my pain and take me away,forever." He shook his head,"Now that I have a mother other than Jillian I have to wonder if she saw in me the same thing that my family saw, a loser,a castaway." he shook his head and wiped at tears and his now runny nose.

"You are neither one of those Nick and I'm sure she loves you,your family is a very determined group so maybe she never had the chance to be with you the way she wanted to be with you." gaging his patient's reaction to possibly meeting his mother.

"I can't believe that, she would've come back to get me,she would've never allowed them to have me,to be a part of my life if she truly loved me. It don't take long to figure out what my father was about,his bad temper,his unloving way towards me,it was always in his eyes." he had gained control of his emotions now and he looked at the doctor,"

"She had to be young,maybe what,sixteen,seventeen,a foreign student here in the United States alone,and pregnant with an American's son. I would have to say that is one of those difficult to imagine scenarios. She probably felt pressured to have the child,you. Or maybe she wanted to have you because she wanted to love you." Dr Kasey moved closer to his patient.

"Guess you talked to John?" he pushed himself over towards the opposite rale,wanting distance between him and his doctor.

"Actually Nick, I've talked to your mother." Dr Kasey spoke it in a soft tone,waiting to see what Nick's reaction was going to be but he was blank, his face was blank, he just became quiet, no words, no emotion.

A look of shock crossed his face,"I want to see her." Nick words were as if he were talking to a suspect.

"Sure but one thing Nick,you told me the other night that you were scared. Why?" Dr Kasey asked.

He hesitated,not wanting to talk about it,not wanting to tell his thoughts,feelings to anybody.

"Nick,if you want to see your mother you need to talk to me." Dr Kasey was attentive,listening to his every word.

Nick took a deep breath,bit on his tongue trying to figure out if he should talk but then it all began to spill out, like a river that had its dam to break,"Because the sitter told me the night I was raped that I was a bastard's child and that if the woman who had birthed me ever found me that she would kill me, then my dad beat me for allowing the sitter to rape me. I guess I deserved it, I guess if I didn't enjoy it, then maybe I would have tried harder to get away. He told me I was a bastard too." his voice was monotone now,this is this and that is that.

The can of worms had been opened now and he had to approach it or it might never come up again,the night that Nick was raped.

**Next chapter soon!**


	63. Chapter 63

**Title:Last Drink Tonight**

**Author:Nicksfriend**

**Disclaimer:I do not own or have any sort of connection to CBS or the CSI franchise...wish I did though it would be nice to have a little extra cash.**

**Summary: A trip to a missing person is interrupted by a drunk driver.**

**Private Facility**

**Nick's Room**

"_Sure but one thing Nick,you told me the other night that you were scared. Why?" Dr Kasey asked._

_He hesitated,not wanting to talk about it,not wanting to tell his thoughts,feelings to anybody._

"_Nick,if you want to see your mother you need to talk to me." Dr Kasey was attentive,listening to his every word._

_Nick took a deep breath,bit on his tongue trying to figure out if he should talk but then it all began to spill out, like a river that had its dam break,"Because the sitter told me the night I was raped that I was a bastard's child and that if the woman who had given birth to me ever found me that she would kill me, then my dad beat me for allowing the sitter to rape me. I guess I deserved it, I guess if I didn't enjoy it, then maybe I would have tried harder to get away. He told me I was a bastard too." his voice was monotone now,this is this and that is that._

_The can of worms had been opened now and he had to approach it or it might never come up again,the night that Nick was raped._

"That had to be scary Nick." he gave it an open end for Nick to be able to come back,to allow him him to talk if he wanted to talk.

"Yeah,it was. I guess at age nine you don't know what sex is all about,I was more into super heroes and building go-carts." eye contact was absent,he was staring at the sheet that covered him, still in monotone as if he were talking about a victim,other than himself.

"That's what boys are suppose to do Nick, enjoy their childhood. What she did was horrible Nick,you were child a child." He continued to press forward,hoping not to push him too far but to allow him to be able to go as far as he could.

"I was. I...was a kid." he voice slipping to a low,less audible tone, almost a whisper. He was thinking,recalling,reliving that night.

"Kids aren't suppose to have sex or be hurt by grown ups Nick,but you were,how did that make you feel Nick?" he watched the man before him change,his face darkened,tears stopped,he seemed almost lost for a few seconds.

"When can I watch my television?" He asked,voice changed back to normal.

The moment was lost,Nick had closed the door and he didn't want to push it but he would give it one more shot,not wanting to get his patient upset."Nick,you need to talk about this. How it made you feel to be raped by this woman who called herself a sitter?"

Nick took a deep breath, he felt nauseated,he didn't have an answer,the feelings of that night pushed down so far that he was afraid to go there and find them."I don't remember."

Dr Kasey nodded,enough pushing for the day,Nick looked as if he had taken a trip to hell and decided to stay,"Listen,give me a break on the news today. We both know she's out and it wouldn't do you any good to relive it play by play over and over again like they love to replay news. Can you give me that?"

Nick would play the game a little bit longer,"Sure,whatever." He looked over to the doctor,"You really spoke to my mother?"

"You mother wants to see you,to have some time with you but I don't know if you're ready. Are you Nick?" he had to question if Nick knew what he was asking for,this could be a very traumatic experience.

"She left me,she gave me up to Jillian and William Stokes to raised as a bastard child,to be unloved, beaten, and abused. Why the hell should I want to see her,so she can do it again,see what she gave up, ease her guilt? To hell with her and her damned self pity trip." He took a deep breath and continued," Tell her to go back to wherever the hell she came from and stay there!" he yelled,feeling the emotions he had held inside as if he had been hit a brick wall.

"Nick,do you need something to help you rest for a while?" Dr Kasey stood,watching his patient as he doubled his fists and hit his mattress.

He didn't get an answer,too much, he had pushed him too far and now he had to help Nick deal with what he was feeling.

"Nick what you are feeling right now is normal. You are angry,it shows in your actions,you were hurt by these individuals and you want them to stop hurting you. Am I correct?" Dr Kasey placed a gentle hand on Nick's shoulder.

Nick nodded,unable to cry,unable to speak, he was in a lot of pain. Too much pain for one person to handle.

Dr Kasey hit the light and ordered Nick something that would allow him to rest for a while,the nurse entered,Steffi saw how upset her patient was and Charlie had lingered behind,feeling Nick might need someone after talking.

Steffi injected the med and walked out of the room,Dr Kasey and Charlie stayed with Nick until he fell back into a restless sleep.

"Was that really necessary?" Charlie asked,seeing the effects of the session on his charge.

"I've only just gotten started." he looked up to the sitter and shook his head,"He has a long ways to go and it will be difficult." he walked out of the room,Charlie staying behind,he felt bad for Nick,he had never gotten this involved with any of his charges before,but this man had lived through too much and he wanted to help him, more than he had already.

He reached over and turned off the light,though the daylight still shown through the blinds of the window,it at least gave a little darkness to the room. He then leaned back and closed his eyes to rest,it would be a long day without sleep but he refused to leave the man asleep in the bed.

**Raddison Hotel**

Sophia picked up the phone and dialed a number,she had to check on something,glancing over and attempting to see the man who had stayed with her,wanting to tell him that he needed to go, that she would be fine.

"Listen,I'm going to get some breakfast,you want something?" he asked as he walked towards the door.

"No,thank you. I'm actually going to have an early lunch today with Dr Kasey,he wants to go over Nick's progress."giving the man a sweet smile.

"I'll be back in a little while, I'll drive you back to the hospital." he gave her a wave and walked out the door.

The phone call was still ringing,no answering machine,she would try again later. She hung up the phone and walked into the bathroom to shower,it was going to be a long day.

Grissom walked to the elevator,he felt responsible for finding Nick's mother,but his major concern was that the Judge might attempt to harm her,kill her,even though he knew she carried a gun,evidently the Judge was involved in something so sinister that it even starting to frighten him.

The elevator door opened and the one of the service attendants stepped off with her cart,Grissom thought nothing about it and entered the elevator,pushing the ground floor button.

The door closed,Grissom deep in his own thoughts.

The service attendent glanced at the elevator,making sure it was going down to its destination. Then she pulled out a glock from underneath the towels on the cart,then pulled out her key.

Sophia stood in front of the mirror,wondering if Nick would ever be able to have a normal life again,how he might feel about her as a mother and would he hold her responsible for the life he had to live because she hadn't been a strong enough person to stand up to the man who had attempted to kill her that night.

She was about to step into the shower when she heard a noise from the other room,thinking that it was possible for the maid to be in the room now but also having a bad feeling consume her suddenly.

She reached underneath the sink cabinet where she had stored her bag and reached inside,pulling out her gun and removing the safety.

She stood behind the door,waiting to see who would enter,waiting for whoever had entered her room to make a move,the footsteps outside the door were getting closer.

A knock on the door startled her but she did not answer,fear that the Judge might be back to finish a job started twenty-seven years earlier.

She looked around to see if she had something else she could use just in case but suddenly the door swung open and in walked a dark headed woman holding out a gun.

Sophia slammed the door on the woman's arm, the gun dropped to the floor,a scream of pain was heard and then running, she gave chase to her almost assailant,following the woman running across the room towards the door,"Stop, Or I will Shoot!" she yelled at the woman who's motions froze.

The woman stopped,"Either you shoot me or he will find a way to end my life me,either way I die." the woman spoke it softly,her face towards the door.

"He sent you here to kill me." it wasn't a question but a statement.

"Yes,he told me either I kill you or he would kill me,no choice." she answered.

"Put your hands up." she demanded of the woman but she did not respond,still facing the door she reached over and turned the knob,"You can't shoot me,it's not in your nature to shoot a person in the back Sophia D'Evereux ,you are better than that."

"When it comes to Nicholas I'm not going to play games,I will protect my son and break my own rules to do it too. So if I were you I would turn around now." her voice calm and forceful.

The woman turned,immediate recognition hit her,"Sophia,he told me if I wanted to live that I had to kill you,he said that it was for the best."

"The Judge is an evil man Claire,he would sell his soul to the devil if he felt it was for a profit." Sophia lowered her gun,recognizing the woman as an agent, a fellow agent.

"He is also very powerful Sophia,and we both know that he won't stop here,he has to protect not only his name but the sins of his wrong doings,which are many." she answered,as she started to walk out of the door but was met by Grissom,who was now holding his weapon to her head.

"Hands up." he demanded,two officers on each side of the door.

"Sure but arresting me won't save her or Nicholas,it will just be a matter of time." the woman smiled and walked away with the two officers,handcuffs in place.

"You okay?" Grissom asked as he walked back into he room,shutting the door behind him.

"We have to find a safer place for my son,the Judge is getting desperate." she laid her gun down and walked back into the bathroom,still in her robe.

Grissom looked at the door as it closed,he knew she was right but he had to figure out a way to assist his friend.

As she entered the bathroom she picked up the gun left behind and placed it into her bag,she would have to have a back up plan.

**Location Unknown**

Judge Stokes sat in the darkened room pondering why he had allowed Nick to live,why had he allowed him to get this far in life,when it could have been so easy to kill him as a child and make it look like an accident.

He had to get back to the hospital,to check on his wife and to make sure that nobody was getting too suspicious.

He walked over and turned on the television,to hear the news that he was reported as missing,a prominent Judge from Texas.

His mind started racing at the possibilities,then it dawned on him,this could be a great opportunity.

He took out the cheap cellphone and made a call,he had a plan to initiate.

**Private Facility**

Greg stood and walked towards the door between his room and Nick's,physical therapy had been a bitch,his body was aching,but he was wanting some company,his family had left for the evening.

As he walked into Nick's room,he noticed the empty bed,Charlie still sitting in his chair ,asleep.

"Hey, Charlie where's Nick?" the concern was etched on his face,knowing that Nick might have drugged the man to escape.

Greg's voice started the sleeping man from his rest,his body jerked upwards into a straighter sitting position. He rubbed at his eyes and attempted to focus on the man's words.

"Your favorite person is taking him for a small walk with his new crutches." Charlie finally answered,the exhaustion finally catching up to him.

"They allowed him in the hallway?" Greg asked,knowing that Nick might go for the closest exit.

Charlie got the joke,"Yeah, makes you wonder but I think he also has an escort."

At that moment a very unhappy Nick entered,followed by the physical therapist and Nicole."I told you that you were overdoing it Nick." the woman was fussing at his friend.

"I'm ready to get the hell out of here,I've had enough of the hospital." he groaned as he took a chair across the room and sat down,even though the therapist was pointing towards the bed.

"Mr Stokes you are suppose to go back to bed,doctor's orders." the older woman directed but was completely ignored by the grumpy man in the chair.

"Tell the doctor that patients don't get better lying around,they just get weaker." He griped,feeling the walk had actually made him feel better.

The woman shrugged her shoulders and walked out of the room,allowing Steffi his nurse to contend with the man with a grumpy demeanor.

"Nick,they need you back in bed to put that leg back in traction and to hook up your tube feeding again." she explained to the man she loved but was also getting a little tired of his resistance to his plan of care.

"Nikki,I want to go home,no more of this hospital." he answered,not wanting to make her mad but knowing he just didn't want to lie back down.

Charlie knew it was time for him and Greg to get involved,"Nick,why are you giving this beautiful woman of yours such a hard time?" he stood and walked over to his charge and Greg was following,no words needed between the two men.

Charlie reached underneath his arm and helped him to standing position,Greg with his good arm on the other and they led him back to bed with his required crutches."You really don't have a choice right now,your injuries are going to determine how we proceed for a few more days,yuou need the antibiotics,rest,nutrition,and pain management."

Nick didn't argue but followed what they were doing, a respect forming for the two men and he suddenly felt guilty for allowing his moodiness to spill out onto how he treated Nicole. "I'm sorry Nikki,I'm not feeling up to par today."the only excuse he could come up with for the moment.

She gave him a smile and a small kiss to his forehead and assisted the two men in getting him back into bed. As Charlie placed his leg back into traction,a grimace crossed Nick's face as the leg was lifted,a sure sign he had overdone his first day walking.

"Ready for supper Nick?" he asked,wanting to get Nick to eat something,he had slept through breakfast and lunch.

"Too tired." he closed his eyes and looked over to his two friends,"Why don't you two play a game of chess for a while so I don't feel guilty about taking a nap." he gave them a smile.

"Sure, I have the set in my room." Greg seemed to like the idea,the beautiful red head was definitely a challenge when it came to intellectual games.

Nicole looked down at Nick,sleepy eyes looking back up at her,"Okay,but I hate beating the boy." she gave Greg a mischievous grin.

"You don't always win Nikki,I get a few wins." he shook his head at the laughs that elicited,"Well, sometimes I come close." he smiled as he headed back to his room,Nikki following,they were both laughing,enjoying the moment.

Nick quietly watched as they left the room,Charlie noticed his quiet demeanor but decided to let him have his peace,he had experienced a long day.

Steffi walked back into the room with a hand full of tubes and opened the cabinet with her key to take our his meds and bottle of feeding for the next round of tube feedings.

"Dr Kasey just arrived on the floor,I think he wants another session." wanting her patient mentally prepared this time for the onslaught of the psychologist.

"Can I have something for pain please." he asked,the first time that he had actually asked for something himself without having to be prodded.

"Sure. What's hurting?" she asked as her busy hands plugged the feeding tube into his J-tube and then hung his antibiotic on the IV pump.

"My leg." his answer was simple and to the point.

"Scale of 1 to 10." she asked,needing to gauge what she would give him for pain.

"Eleven." he answered as he closed his eyes,blocking out the actions of his nurse.

She opened a box in the locked cabinet and pulled out a vial of demoral then pulled it up into a syringe,injecting it into the IV port."I'll be back in a bit to see how you feel Nick." she closed and locked everything back up and exited the room.

Nick was about to doze off when he heard the voice of his doctor returning.

"Hey Nick,how are you feeling?" Dr Kasey asked, his patient looked wiped,but knowing that he had been up with crutches for the first time today.

"Great." his one word response was all he felt like sharing after his morning round with the good doctor. Charlie stood and left the room,he knew the sessions were private.

"Listen,I talked with your mother today. I told her you weren't ready to meet with her yet. She was very disappointed,she really wants to see you." Dr Kasey again gaging his patient's response.

"Why?" he asked,feeling that she was feeling more sorry for him than actually wanting a paternal-child bond.

"Because according to Sophia she wanted to raise you,she wanted to take you back to France but your parents,well your father threatened her,she was young and afraid." he was watching Nick,his eyes closed,but his body language saying more,he wasn't relaxed.

"He is intimidating." the words spoke volumes to the doctor.

"Why do you say that Nick." taking his patient's words and wanting him to elaborate on the statement.

"He always was when he beat the crap out of me,I was an easy target." he shrugged his shoulders,it was what it was,a look from Cisco could put terror into his soul.

"What did he beat you with Nick?" Dr Kasey pulled his chair closer to his patient,who was refusing to open his eyes,to look at him.

"What? Does it matter,it's over. You can't go back and relive your childhood. It's done." he finally opened his eyes to see his doctor staring at him."It's over,if Cisco wants me dead, it will happen."

"Why do you think you're father wants you dead Nick?" he asked,really wanting to know if it was really just a family name the father was trying to protect or was it something more complicated.

"I'm a reminder of what he lost." Nick's replied,wanting the conversation to end.

"What is that Nick?" confused at the comment that Nick had just made.

"My father lost control of the one thing he had to have control over. The one thing that would ruin all he ever worked for,ever wanted,power and prestige."he paused and looked at the doctor,the first eye contact during the conversation,"Me."

**Well, I guess you guys thought I had fallen off the face of the earth, well except for a few visits to my favorite site(csi talk) I have been a little bit busy with my daughter who had I thnk Nick was paying me back for 'I'll Push Through It'...sorry Nick. I have a lot of stories to catch up on and Suzanne I am looking forward to new chapters. Nickyfan...I promise to have some Chicken Pox chapters soon,might be tomorrow...but I am a little bit behind. I do appreciate all my readers and I appreciate ****your support. Thank You as always.**


	64. Chapter 64

**Title:Last Drink Tonight**

**Author:Nicksfriend**

**Disclaimer:I do not own or have any sort of connection to CBS or the CSI franchise...wish I did though it would be nice to have a little extra cash.**

**Summary: A trip to a missing person is interrupted by a drunk driver.**

**Private Facility**

**Nick's Room**

"You Nick? How is that?" Dr Kasey asked as he pressed forward.

"I was the one person who knew his dark side,I was at home,overheard his dealings with powerful men,men who have no ethics,no conscience,and no love in their heart." His eyes averted to the closet door.

"You're painting a picture of a very evil man Nick," Dr Kasey responded to the words his patient had just uttered about his father.

"You wouldn't understand. He's the kind of person who most people only see depicted on television, a character given the worst of qualities,like the father on the Sopranos but he's not covert,he lets it known who he really is,but my father is just the opposite,a well respected man who does despicable things to human beings." Nick still not looking at the man beside him,eyes still averted to anything except the man sitting beside him,droopy,tired eyes that wanted to rest.

"Nick,help me to understand this,you're saying that your father murders people?" he asked,feeling that this was beyond his scope of practice.

"I'm saying he allows others to do his dirty work,so that his hands never get dirty." he felt uncomfortable talking about his father, a murderer by proxy.

"So, what your mother told me makes perfect sense." Dr Kasey seemed to be in deep thought now.

"What are you talking about?" Nick now looking at the man,wanting to know what Cisco had done to his biological mother.

"He shot her or he had her shot by someone else. She told me that she had come to your ranch and wanted to take you home,she wanted her child back but they refused,when she returned to her hotel that night,she was shot with a high powered weapon and was in a coma for months and in the hospital for a long time." he explained,not wanting to give this much information to Nick yet but it had just flowed out,an unthinkable act on a person.

Nick sat up in the bed,"I need to see her,now." he was pulling his leg out of the traction,his hands busy as he felt a panic build inside,"He'll try it again,she's not safe."

"Nick,he attempted it again today,we think,she defended herself well though." Dr Kasey gave Nick a small smile,holding back the details.

"I want to see her." he sat up on the side of the bed,Dr Kasey not stopping him,he wanted his patient to have that desire again,to want to see his mother,he felt it was a good thing,but his patient look exhausted,it had been a long day for him but he would allow him that one thing,to see his mother who was waiting outside in the hallway.

Dr Kasey was about to get up when a barrage of gunfire came through the window,Dr Kasey was pulled down by Nick to the floor,the windows shattering,the wall getting filled with holes.

Nick's door flew open but nobody could get inside due to the gunfire,it had to be a rapid fire weapon,Nick thought to himself as he assisted Dr Kasey towards the door,crawling on the floor.

"Nick,stay down!" Brass yelled inside,unable to enter with his officers.

Sophia knew action was needed,it had to immediate and swift. She fell to the floor,pulling her weapon and sliding it across the floor towards the direction of where Nick should be,hoping that he had been able to get down out of the direct onslaught of bullets.

Nick was attempting to get to the door when he was hit with something hard,he looked down to see a gun,he picked it up and looked at A very scared Dr Kasey,"Listen, I need you to get the hell out of here. I have a feeling that they will want to make sure I'm dead this time so get the hell out."

"I'm not going to leave you Nick,you're at a little disadvantage." pointing at the tubes and cast of his patient. The sounds of gunfire slowing down.

"Brass!" Nick yelled,hoping that he was able to hear him now.

"Nick,are you okay?" he yelled back,hoping that his friend,his nephew was not injured again.

"Either they're reloading or they think they've done the job." Nick yelled back,the gunfire had stopped,he continued to direct his doctor towards the door,slowly crawling and keeping his eyes on the window.

Brass's head came around the corner of the door,he saw the doctor and Nick lying on the floor near the door,wires and plaster scattered,the machines that held Nick's feedings and fluids were lying on the floor,shattered."Damn! Nick,you okay?"

"Yeah,I'm fine." he answered Brass but felt that his doctor might not have made it unscathed,"Doc you okay?" Nick looked at the man lying beside him.

"Yes, I'm good. He glanced down to make sure that he hadn't been shot."Hell, being your doctor, I have to have fast reflexes."

"Yeah,you do." Nick grimaced,though the moment was serious he knew what the man was saying,it was a dangerous job to be associated with him in any way.

Nick and Dr Kasey made it to the door,where hands grabbed them and pulled them out of the direct aim of another onslaught and an officer shut the door.

Steffi,who had went down behind the desk was now standing,wanting to get to her patient,his tubes and drains were open to infection and she knew he couldn't tolerate anything else to go wrong. "Nick, I need to take care of those drains and tubes now." she shouted as she made her way to her patient,her hands quickly disconnecting tubes that had been disconnected from their fluids.

"We have to get them out of here." a female voice directed,Nick heard the familiar voice and looked up to the beautiful woman standing over him,acting like a mother bear protecting her cub.

"Where?" Brass responded, another voice chimed in answering Brass.

"We need to take him to the only place he can be safe,where they can be safe." Charlie was taking control of the situation.

Nick was trying to piece it together,why was Charlie making suggestions? Who was the woman who had given him her gun?Steffi was attempting to get him in shape to be move. Then it dawned on him,where was Nicole and Greg? With all the chaos he had forgotten about his friend and the woman he loved.

Nick handed the gun back to Brass who gave it back to Sophia,her eyes fixed on the man on the floor,her son was safe,she knew that the Judge was involved,he wanted Nicholas dead.

"Where is Nikki and Greg?" his voice now panicked and he was attempting to push Steffi's hands away and attempting to stand.

"They're fine,we have them down the hallway." Brass answered,"Calm down Nicky." Brass gave him a look of seriousness,it meant let me do the work,you just listen,he had seen that look before.

He calmed down and continued to watch as Steffi finished attending to his needs, another nurse carried over a syringe,Steffi took it and looked at her patient,"This will help you to relax."

Dr Kasey now standing watching the nurses do their job,wanting to get his patient out of danger,hoping that this wouldn't lead to another setback for Nick.

"No more medications until we're out of here,I mean it." he pushed away the syringe,getting tired of being drugged whenever people thought he couldn't handle something.

"Nick,we may be here for a while,we can't leave until we have a plan and then only when it's safe. You need to be well rested." Dr Kasey explained,watching his patient grow more anxious at the sight of the syringe.

"Steffi,I don't want it and if I say no then you need to listen to me." he kept his voice in control though inside he felt panicked and very out of control.

Steffi looked up at the doctor,"He's refusing."

Dr Kasey bent down,eye to eye with Nick,"Don't get use to this,but this time I'll allow you this one time of refusing to do what I recommend, and that's because you saved my ass in there." he then stood and walked over to where Charlie was standing and started talking,their voices too low to hear.

Brass walked over with a pair of crutches,"Nick,we need to get you somewhere safer than near this door,we have to move you to a more secure location."

"What did they find?" wanting the facts,wanting to know if Cisco was attempting to put an end to his problem.

"So far,nothing, but they're gone. Whoever it was,meant business." Brass assisted Nick to his feet and handed him a pair or crutches and assisted him down the hallway, Nikki stood outside a room, as he approached she threw her arms around him.

"I thought you were dead." she sobbed into his gown.

Her tears felt warm against his skin,her sobs broke his heart,w_hat had he done to this beautiful woman's life?_

"I'm sorry Nikki." he whispered into her ears,his weak body tired, he was just wanting to sit down,to rest for a little bit but he knew he couldn't,not now.

Greg stood behind her,wet cheeks,proof of recent tears shed,"I didn't think you would make it out of that room alive."

"Me either." he reached over and pulled Greg into the hug,he wanted his friend to feel safe again,something that seemed impossible anymore.

Sophia stood behind them,watching,she had not been introduced. As she watched him comfort his friends, she saw a part of herself in the man standing just feet away,somehow he reminded her a lot of herself.

**Outside the Private Facility**

**3 Hours later**

"Well, I would say they meant business." Sara muttered more to herself than to the others standing around her in the now deserted garage,the only people there now other than the cars were the CSI's and several police officers.

"They definitely had an agenda." Warrick responded as he marked bullet casings.

"High powered weapons, we have MP5's,MP7A1's,AK 47's. So if it looks like a machine gun and acts like a machine gun then it must be a machine gun?" Catherine responded as she continued to snap pictures of the weapons left behind.

"There are highly trained individuals with more than just some random connection to arms,this is terror related." Grissom spoke it to nobody in particular but he wanted his team to know that Nick was probably being hunted down by well trained terrorists.

"You think that it has a connection to the Judge or to Sophia,because we are seeing too much of a coincidence here?" Catherine was now looking at her boss,face to face,she was wanting answers,Nicky's life was in danger and anybody who would dare get in their way of protecting him.

"Sophia works for the French government,she's secret service. I doubt she's involved,anyways,we already know the Judge has gone into hiding. Evidently he has a plan,possibly make it look as if somebody has taken him out and then he hires or he directs his own terror group to attack." He then looked around and shook his head,"But why leave the weapons behind unless he wanted us to think it was terror related?

"Well, I don't trust any of them. All I know is that Nick keeps getting shot at and I don't like it." she turned and again started taking pictures.

**Private Facility**

Charlie walked into the room where Nick, Nikki and Greg sat,all sitting together,each protective of the other.

"Listen, I need to come clean here Nick. I haven't been totally honest with you." he started to explain,not wanting his charge to get mad at what he was about to say.

"What? That you are ex-marine or green beret,it's hard to tell but you have that military thing going on." Nick's eyes were closed,he felt he had figured this man out on day one.

" I'm a Marine,smart ass. How the hell did you figure it out?" he asked as he took a seat across from the group.

"Well, your walk was a dead giveaway. Also your extremely good manners,they only come from being a military man." his voice sounded tired,his appearance was that of an exhausted man.

"Well, then you will understand where I'm going to go with this ,we feel that the only safe place left for you is a military medical base,more to the point, area 51." he watched for the reaction from the man on the couch.

"So area 51 is actually a real place? That's just great,me and the aliens will share some great jokes with each other,wonderful." he kept his eyes closed,feeling that this was more of the joke, that was his life.

"Nick, seriously,it will be a safe place for you ,it will be the safest place, I guarantee. We have gone to great lengths to get you a safe place to stay and you will be out of danger." Charlie felt it was the only option after hearing that terrorists style individuals were shooting at his charge.

His movements were slow and deliberate as he sat up,eyes open and staring at the man in front of him,he felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him,"You're not kidding? This isn't a joke?"

"No, it's not a joke Nick. I'm very serious and you will be totally safe until you are able to heal." Charlie attempted to explain but saw Nick's calm face change to an angered look.

"I won't be a military prisoner. I refuse to allow this man to drive me into hiding,he won't, he can't have that control over me. It's not fair!" his voice loud and very angry.

"Nick,you don't have a choice ,you are a risk to others,this man's vendetta against you is endangering the lives of the people you work with, your friends, and the people you love. Don't you understand,until we can locate Judge Stokes we have to protect you." he kept his voice in control,though he wanted to knock some sense into the man sitting in front of him,if he didn't care he wouldn't be offering,he wouldn't have gone to great lengths to get him inside the top secret facility.

"What about Greg and Nikki?" he asked feeling that he really didn't have a choice,he couldn't allow his friends to be killed on his behalf,he had to do what they told him to do,it was for the best and he was too tired to resist.

"They will be safe here. I promise,their lives aren't in danger anymore." Charlie looked over at the two individuals who looked very upset at the moment.

"What about Rebecca?" Greg asked,wanting to know where the crazy woman was located.

"She was taken into custody days ago,she will be dealt with in a compassionate but very strict manner. She is no longer a threat to anybody,especially to the outside world." Charlie smiled at the group.

"I don't think this is a very good idea Nick." Nikki had a bad feeling about the plan,too much control handed over to the military. it couldn't be a good thing in her book.

"But if I don't you, Greg,you and my other friends and family will be in danger, I have to think beyond myself and I trust Charlie." he looked up at the man,surrendering himself over to his care,it would work,the separation would actually be a good things for those he cared about, and for the woman he loved.

"We need to get going. I've made arrangements with a few people to assist with your transition to the facility." he stood and walked over to the door and three military men walked inside.

"I'm Colonel Mascot, I'm a med technician and I will be caring for you until we reach the base." he bent down and pulled out a bag.

The threesome watched as the man pulled out a blood pressure cuff and a thermometer and started taking vitals on his new patient.

"Where's Brass?" Greg asked as he felt that one of their team would be present for what was happening to Nick.

"They're helping to create a diversion so that we can get you out of here without anybody knowing what is going on,to keep him safe." Charlie explained as the med-tech finished taking the vitals then pulled out a vial of medication,"I need you to drink this,it will help you rest on the trip to the base. It's a top secret base so we have to take precautions."

Nick starred at the bottle," I need to talk to Grissom before I do anything else." he was feeling uneasy suddenly,not really wanting to go without talking to his boss or Brass,a feeling of nausea hitting him, a feeling of dread consuming him.

"That's okay but we need to get moving,this is a time sensitive move and we have to do it with precision Nick,you understand?" he took the vial and handed it to Nick,prodding him to drink it but seeing that his charge was still reluctant.

The med-tech saw the resistance and knew he had to get something to help calm the man so he reached inside his bag and pulled out a syringe and pulled up the med into the large 50 cc syringe and then pulled up Nick's gown and inserted the syringe into Nick's feeding tube and pushed the plunger,then removed it, he then filled the syringe with water and emptied it into the tube also then closed it off,before anybody could ask questions.

"I need to talk to Grissom." he spoke as the room started to spin,the drug was strong and he found himself quickly succumbing to the effects of the whatever was inserted into his tube.

The last thing he heard was Greg yelling at the men.

**Yes,Nick is moving again but is it the good guys or the bad guys that are moving our Nicky? Guess we will see soon! Audrey, I hope you are feeling better,your in my thoughts and prayers.  
**


	65. Chapter 65

**Title:Last Drink Tonight**

**Author:Nicksfriend**

**Disclaimer:I do not own or have any sort of connection to CBS or the CSI franchise...wish I did though it would be nice to have a little extra cash.**

**Summary: A trip to a missing person is interrupted by a drunk driver.**

**Attention: I am going to end this story and start a second part....You'll see where I'm going with this soon.**

**Private Facility**

"What the hell are you doing Charlie?" Greg was getting upset at the actions that the sitter was taking,his friend now being loaded onto a stretcher.

"I'm doing what you guys couldn't do,protect him." he motioned for Nicole and Greg to enter the bathroom,"Listen,I'm sorry it came to this but he will be safer with us than here,getting shot at."

"You can't do this Charlie, it's called kidnapping and it's a federal offense." Nicole was feeling panicked,these men weren't who they said they were,there uniforms a ruse to trick them into thinking that they were going to take Nick to a safe place.

"I need you to enter the bathroom or my men will place you there,I don't want this to be this difficult,I promise he'll be safe." Charlie pointed with more determination towards the bathroom,wanting this to go well for Nick's sake.

"I won't allow you to harm him, I won't!. You can't do this to Nick!" Nicole's voice getting louder and more adamant about not taking the man she loved.

Charlie looked over at the men,"Take care of them." he stood back and allowed his men to force Greg and a screaming Nicole into the small room,their loud cries for help muffled by the door and the television set they turned on with the volume elevated.

"Let's get him out of here." Charlie turned and followed the stretcher carrying Nick out the door,it was for the man's own good. They would understand one day.

**Thirty minutes later**

Brass came into the room to check on Nick,arrangements had been made to take him to a safer place,he looked around but the room was empty,the television was blaring.

He reached over and flipped off the set and that is when he heard Greg yelling,the bathroom door jammed by a chair. He quickly ran over and took the chair away,that is when he saw the two individuals,Nicole in tears and a very distraught Greg.

"What the hell happened Greg?" he asked,seeing that Nick was missing, again.

"Charlie took him, two other men helped him." Greg attempted to explain,but he knew as little as the man standing before him.

"Charlie took him?" Brass asked,wondering what was going on and why Charlie was involved.

At the door Dr Kasey stood,listening to the conversation,Nick's chart in his hand,"You're saying that the sitter took Nick?"

"Yeah, he said that he needed to keep him safe." Nicole was furious,her temper flaring at the lack of security for her best friend. "Which is total bullshit!"

"He's gone." Dr Kasey's words resonated in the ears of the others,their friend had disappeared."Well,we all know that he is probably dead,they wouldn't keep him alive after trying so hard to kill him." he turned into the room,throwing the chart against the wall,papers flying around the room,"Dammit!"

They stood in silence as Brass took out his radio and started giving orders,"How long?" the simple question making Greg jerk into reality.

"Thirty minutes,maybe a little more." he answered as he looked around the room,his investigative mind already thinking about evidence t hat might have been left behind by the men,"We need Grissom."

Brass nodded and turned to leave the room,followed by Greg,Dr Kasey and Nicole. They might be able to get p[prints but the men were wearing gloves but Charlie's prints were on everything.

**Private Facility Garage**

Warrick had gathered the last of the weapons when he heard the call over the walkie talkie,Nick was gone,taken by the sitter, Charlie.

"Son of a bitch!" he cried out, Catherine and Grissom already reacting to the news,the person they had tried so hard to protect gone,right from under their trusting noses.

"Listen,Warrick and Catherine,I need to get to the room. Start getting prints to Mandy and process these weapons. Catherine I want you to go back to the Lab,Warrick you go with her, I need as much information off this evidence as soon as possible." he started towards his vehicle still talking.

"Tell Hodges and Wendy that I need the trace ran priority along with any DNA that might be obtained off the weapons. Tell Mandy I need to know who the hell Charlie really is,and I need to know now." he walked over to his vehicle and jumped inside, he would go to the room, but first he would park out in the emergency room area,the place where he should get the most information from their security office.

**Unknown location**

Charlie arrived with his charge,he would have to have a preliminary check up by the physician but then Nick would be able to be rest in the privacy of a comfortable room.

The stretcher rolled into the long tunnel and down a darkened hallway, a door was opened,well lit with several individuals dressed in white coats and scrubs.

The stretcher was rolled over and a doctor started checking Nick's pupil size, his eyes dialated with medication and his mouth sprayed with an unknown substance,bright lights were used to examine their new charge. A stethoscope placed over his chest,listening to his breath sounds and heart rhythm.

A young woman drew blood out of his Picc line, while another white coat undressed Nick,documenting every scar,stitch and wound.

Each person had their job,each person focused on the man on the table.

A man in a white coat came over to Charlie,"Was his memory fully recovered?"

"Not completely,he still has problems with recent memories,his birth date and recent events." Charlie stood at attention,answering every question asked to the best of his ability.

The man listened intently, then walked back over to the table,pulling out several syringes and placing them into Nick's IV line,then taking scans of the broken leg and his head,detailed pictures of not only bone but the arterial and venous flow.

Then as quickly as they started, the lights were turned off and Nick was dressed in sweat pants and a t-shirt,his cast changed to a walking cast and then his unconscious body was moving again.

This time as they traveled down the long hallway,they passed other rooms,each with bars and locks,each time the person inside just stood with vacant eyes and stared at the men outside,watching as another person joined their community.

The stretcher came to a sudden halt,it was Nick's room,the door was unlocked, then opened.

As they took Nick inside they moved the stretcher towards a queen sized bed,decorated in blue and white decor, a window with bars with a breathtaking view of a lake and a multitude of beds of flowers. Beautiful artwork hung on the walls,flowers in vases adorned the tables, a dresser loaded with clothing ready for their charge,he would be safe.

Each man and woman knew their duty,moving Nick onto the bed,positioning his leg and then leaving out any fluids or feedings for the time being,he needed to feel safe before he awakened to anything new,it would take time but he would come to trust them,he had to,they were his only source of food and water,they were his protectors.

Charlie motioned the others to leave the room,for them to give him some time alone with Nick,he would wait for him to awaken,the GPS on his ankle had been removed in the parking lot of the hospital,they wouldn't be able to locate him,he would be safe.

Charlie took his place beside his charge and waited for him to drugs would wear off soon,then it would be time to attempt to explain to Nick what had happened,why it was for his own good.

**Private Facility**

Grissom's vehicle pulled up to the emergency room,his movements quick,wanting to get inside to see if security cameras had located anything, and to see where the security team assigned to protect Nick had gone, its as as if they had just disappeared.

His foot hit something,he looked down,it was the GPS locator that they had placed on Nick on his arrival to the facility,"Dammit!"he cursed under his breath,"They thought of everything."

Bras walked out to meet him,seeing that he was actually thinking in the same direction as his night-time supervisor,"Nothing,they were disconnected,we have nothing."

"We have this." Grissom mumbled to himself as he looked down at the discarded GPS bracelet,it lay beside a small amount of blood, it had cut whoever had taken it off,the sharp steel edge had sliced someone's finger enough to get a DNA sample.

He bent down,pulling a swab from his vest and then pulled out a culture stick,swabbing it along the sidewalk,then taking his camera and snapping several pictures he bagged the device to send to lab.

"My men are missing,we're still looking for them." Brass informed as he continued to communicate to his team.

"They're here somewhere,we just have to find them,they wouldn't take them along,it would be too much." Grissom mumbled as he busied himself looking around to see if he could locate any tire prints, but the parking area was filled with tire marks and oil stains,it would be difficult to discern one from the other.

He picked up his phone and dialed Warrick,"Hey, we need to check with the DOV,see if we can get any vehicle that would be big enough for Nick and four other men. Maybe we can luck out if the video cameras caught anything."

"On it!" Warrick hung up, already walking towards the place he had been before when Nick had been kidnapped and buried alive.

His friend again,the victim of some demented mind game,he could not help but to question if it would ever end for his too trusting friend.

**I hope you guys are still with me...I am going another ****direction but I will not change the concept, there is a trial that needs Nick to testify,a father (grandfather) who is determined to destroy the one person who could end his career and who were the machine gunners,are they terrorists or drug lords ready to take care of the judge's wishes....more to come...hope you stay with me!**


	66. Chapter 66

**Title:Last Drink Tonight**

**Author:Nicksfriend**

**Disclaimer:I do not own or have any sort of connection to CBS or the CSI franchise...wish I did though it would be nice to have a little extra cash.**

**Summary: A trip to a missing person is interrupted by a drunk driver.**

**Crime Lab**

Mandy was running the prints through AVIS,but so far no matches for Charlie or any of the others found in the room other than medical staff and friends.

Mandy shook her head as she picked up the GPS locater that was placed on Nick when he arrived at the facility. The blood had been sent to DNA and trace had picked up some fibers,but they were turning out to be from the sheets and bed cover. The blood was still being tested by Wendy.

She watched as the machine continued to run the prints,it had been doing it for hours without a hit them suddenly the screen halted, a positive match found but she was shocked,it was for a man named Trey Davis.

She looked at the screen,the man had been picked up five years before on drug related charges,cocaine and heroin possession,the had been arrested and placed on probation. His last whereabouts were unknown.

She pulled out her cell and dialed Grissom's number.

Grissom looked at the room one more time,all the evidence had been sent to the lab, he was about to walk to his car when his phone started vibrating,"Grissom." he answered seeing that it was Mandy.

"I have a hit,Charlie's real name is Trey Davis. He has a criminal history,drug possession and was placed on probation for three years and after than he disappeared,its as if he no longer exists." she was still at the computer,reading the stats,wondering why this man wanted to take Nick.

"That can't be possible,he has to have a driver's license,did you try his alias in AVIS to see if there were any hits?" Grissom asked as he continued to walk out to his car,the security cameras had been cut off,no prints on the switches were obtainable.

"I already ran it,no hits though. I believe Wendy is running the blood through CODIS now,I can walk over to see if she has anything yet." wanting to help,wanting to contribute in any way she could,she really liked Nick.

"She'll call me if she finds anything. Thanks Mandy." he was about to hang up when he heard Mandy's voice on the other end,thinking he was no longer there.

"We have to find him,we can't fail him again." then there was silence,the connection severed.

Grissom shook his head,sharing off the emotion that was elicited by that one sentence,t_hey had failed him again._

He walked out to the Denali and entered,police cars everywhere,he still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that Nick was taken right from under their noses. He reached down to start the engine when something dawned on him,something he had missed.

The only way Nick could have been taken out was with help from LVPD,the missing officers were either imposter's or worked for the organization hired to take Nick away,or was it all connected?

He pulled out his radio and beeped Brass,"Jim, I need th e names of all the officers that were protecting Nick's door."

"I just gave them to Warrick,he's running them through the LVPD data base." Brass responded,already pulling into the police station.

"Good,I have a feeling they were part of the move,maybe they worked for whoever hired the person to take Nick." Grissom pulled his vehicle out of the Emergency parking space and headed towards the police station.

He needed to talk to Sophia,he needed to see if she knew anything.

**Unknown location**

Nick opened his eyes,they felt numb,his vision was dark,blurred,he was unable to focus on anything."What the hell?" he asked thinking he was alone. His mouth felt thick,dry and it had a taste of bile.

"Hey Nick,you're awake." Charlie greeted and reached over for a cup of water to give to his charge.

The cup was placed into his hand and his head elevated with some more pillows,he drank the water greedily,his mouth was so dry but the water was bitter,drugged and he was about to spit it out when Charlie reached over and held his mouth shut,not wanting him to spit out the much needed drink.

Nick almost choked on the fluid,"Charlie,what are you trying to do? Kill me?"

"You've been medicated,well, actually it is a spray,it will make you very thirsty and the longer you delay drinking the thicker your saliva becomes. The water has your medications in it so we need you to drink it,or they will forced to replaced the IV fluids and feeding tube."

"I can't see,what did you do to my eyes?"His hands rubbing at his eyes,trying to improve his vision. He felt panicked,darkness consumed him,a feeling of hopelessness engulfing his senses the only thing missing was the plexiglass casket with the dirt piled upon it.

"It's a medication which they placed into your eyes ,it will last for about five days, but it will improve." Charlie explained,knowing that the medication blinded the person so that he would be more dependent on them,so he would learn dependence for his needs,even the basic needs would be in their control.

"I want out of here,this isn't what you told me Charlie." his breathing was increasing and he felt sick to his stomach,he felt as though he was in a trap.

"Nick,you are safe here,it will get better but you have to learn the rules,the rules are important." he moved closer to Nick,"I promise,it will get better."

A loud scream could be heard down the hallway,Charlie knew what it was,it was the neuro-emissions room,the place where bad memories disappeared,where people became better individuals.

"What was that?" Nick asked,his lack of sight starting to cause his hearing to improve,"That was a definite scream. Charlie,get me out of here,now." he was coming out of the bed,his hands fumbling for something to hold onto, unable to bare weight on his broken leg.

"Nick,do I need to call for assistance?" he asked his charge,wanting him to calm down,knowing the medication in the water hadn't taken effect yet.

"Nick,we need to give you something,don't we?" he walked over and hit a button, two men appearing at the door,observing the panicked man.

"We need to get him back into bed." Charlie gestured them inside,each slid a card and the door opened,each took a side,no force was used,it was gentle and caring but yet terrifying,they never spoke a word,just took him back and placed him back into the bed.

"I want to go home Charlie." Nick pleaded,the strong medication starting to take effect finally.

"He needs to get his EEG so that he can be prepped for his insertion." the man finally spoke to Charlie.

Nick knew he was going to definitely die here,he would be damned if he drank anymore of the water and he definitely wasn't going to be fitted for insertion of anything.

"Nick,I have to leave you for a few minutes,the medicine will allow you to rest,just lie in the bed and relax." Charlie instructed as he left the room with the two other men.

"I'm in hell." he mumbled to himself,his throat already getting dry again,his saliva thick,it felt like he was swallowing a golf ball,he wouldn't be able to drink the water though, he would refuse.

Within minutes they were back,but without Charlie."Mr Stokes we have to take you for a test,I promise it won't hurt but I need you to cooperate." the voice again instructed.

"Go to hell. I'm not going anywhere." he tried to see who was talking but his vision was only getting worse,the effects of whatever they had placed into his eyes and the drugs in the water.

Again he was lifted onto a stretcher ,his hands tucked securely underneath the blankets,he was too drugged to fight,then straps were placed over his upper and lower torso.

The motion of the stretcher got his attention,he could hear mumbles,voices,another scream echoed through the hallway.

The stretcher went for several minutes through elevators and hallways,into a darkened room,they quickly went to work,attaching electrodes to his head,asking him to relax,to just allow them to do their job.

His voice no longer was working,his mouth too dry,he felt as if he were floating, a numb feeling over his entire body.

"We're going to cause you some discomfort Mr Stokes but it will only last a few minutes." a deeper,more authoritative voice instructed.

A sudden jolt of electricity filled his body,his entire body jerked,but it didn't elicit pain,but more of a feeling of static electricity.

"Too much,take it down a decibel." the man instructed.

"Sorry Mr Stokes, that was my fault." the man hooked up more leads on his patient's chest and onto his lower extremities.

He couldn't move,he felt like yelling but he couldn't,he knew one thing for sure, this was probably going to kill him.

"Again." the man directed as another jolt of electricity ran through his body,again his body jerked and spasmed. He felt his teeth grind together, and he heard the man over him say something,"Can you tell me your name?""

They were asking him a question,he had to answer or they would give him another round of electrical shock. He nodded, "Nick".

Then the man talked again,"I want you to let me know if you are feeling any pain,okay."

Nick nodded again,afraid not to give the right answer.

"Can you hear me Mr Stokes?" the man's voice was getting louder.

Nick nodded,he could see the man's face, his hands on his head,readjusting the electrodes and asking more questions.

"I need to test the position of your electrodes,you will get a rather big shock Nick," the man reached overtook a plastic mouth piece and placed into his mouth,he couldn't resist.

"Hit it!" the electrical shock was steady,his body jerking,his hands were spasming,his teeth clinched against the plastic mouth piece as the bolt of electrical current flowed through his brain,his body,then it was gone,the test was done and his body relaxed,the electrical current was no more.

The man in the lab coat looked over at the two other men,"It will take several sessions,he's a strong one. His recent head injury will delay the insertion." they removed the leads and cleaned up Nick, then sent him back to his room, he wouldn't remember anything.

**Three Months later**

"Hey Nick,quit rubbing at those stitches,you'll get them infected." Charlie yelled at Nick who was standing court side,waiting to get into the game.

"They itch dammit!" he yelled back, as his hand rubbed at the stitches on the lower base of his neck.

"I'll tell Dr Tam,he'll fill your butt with antibiotics." Charlie yelled back,the crowd in the gym making a lot of noise.

Nick nodded in agreement,he knew Charlie wasn't kidding. He walked onto the court,it was the first time since his surgery that he was able to participate, he was excited to be able to part of the game again."Listen it'll just be a matter of time and you'll get to go home,I promise." he looked at the slumping shoulders of the CSI,"Hey what's wrong!"

"I really don't remember much about home." he mumbled as he took the ball from Charlie.

"You'll remember the important things,I promise, especially a pretty girl named Nicole." he joked as he started to guard the man in front of him.

"Yeah, I do remember her,she's beautiful." he smiled and went around Charlie to shoot the ball. As the ball went into the basket Nick stopped,"What do I tell them when they ask where I've been?"

"Tell them you don't remember." Charlie grabbed the ball and started down the other side of the court.

"They're an inquisitive bunch you know." he ran after his friend.

"Don't worry,they won't figure it out, I promise." Charlie started to shoot the basket when Nick blocked the shot,taking it back down the court and shooting again,

"I'm going to beat your but again I see." Nick yelled back at Charlie.

"In your dreams Nick!" Charlie shouted back as he ran back down court to get the ball.

**Crime Lab**

Catherine entered the office of Gil Grissom,the man still looking over the evidence of his missing CSI,Nick was assumed dead,the Judge had been found, arrested and was awaiting trial on fraud and conspiracy charges,the only things they knew would stick.

"I just talked to John Stokes, Dorothy Cannon was found not guilty,the evidence didn't hold up in court." Catherine informed her boss,wanting to make sure he knew that justice had not been served today.

"I heard." he was staring at the evidence in the folder,his eyes glistening with tears,"We need to have a memorial service for Nick,we need to honor him."

Catherine nodded,the discussion had been already talked over with Nick's friends and co-workers,it would need to be held soon.

"I think Dr Kasey and the other physicians and nurses who treated Nick would want to come." Catherine continued wanting to arrange the service as soon as possible.

"What about Nick's family?" Grissom asked,not really looking at the woman standing on the other side of his desk.

"I talked to Jillian,she is doing much better,they are planning a family only event,and Nick had a lot of family." she pulled out a chair and sat down,looking at he sadness on her supervisor's face.

"I feel as though we let him down Catherine." he finally looked up to see a tear stained face looking back at him.

"We all let him down Gil." she gave him a forced smile.

Grissom nodded.

**Yes it will continue....either as a different story or as the same,you will determine! I've already started hte first or the next chapter...if it is a new story it will be called "On the Fringe"  
**

**There will be flashback scenes of what Nick experienced and what they inserted. Can you tell I love the show Fringe????**


	67. Chapter 67

**Title:(Last Drink Tonight) On the Fringe**

**Author:Nicksfriend**

**Disclaimer:I do not own or have any sort of connection to CBS or the CSI franchise...wish I did though it would be nice to have a little extra cash.**

**Summary: It all started with a trip to a missing person which was interrupted by a drunk driver, then the world fell apart for one CSI,a life totally changed but not by mere chance but by a group of scientists that have an agenda.**

**Four Months since Nick's Abduction**

"Code blue to ICU! Code blue to ICU!" the overhead voice announced,the shakey voice of the operator detectable even to the untrained ear.

Julia was tired,she had worked too many hours,her legs and feet were killing her but she and Vickie were going out for drinks. They would have fun,something very needed at the end of a long day.

They had been invited to the memorial service for Nick Stokes but they were scheduled to work,tonight they would celebrate his life.

As she walked into the elevator, a stretcher with a patient and an orderly were already inside,probably another patient going for a multitude of tests,she thought to herself.

She looked down out of more curiosity than not, the familiar face of a patient with closed eyes lay on the stretcher,he was familiar.

"Who is this?" she asked,her hands pulling back the blanket.

"He's a John Doe,he was brought in a few days ago,I'm taking him for a cat scan." the orderly replied,finding the shocked behavior of the nurse odd.

"I know him,that is a patient of mine, Nick Stokes." she looked at his face again and pulled out her cellphone to call Dr Holt.

"This is Dr Holt, I'm busy right now." the reply on the other end came,he was busy with the code in ICU.

"It's Nick,he's here on the elevator." she was trying to keep calm but her voice was cracking,her hands shaking.

"What the hell did you just say? Nick Stokes is dead,they're having his memorial service today, actually it is going on right now." he looked over to the intern and waved for him to take charge,the patient now with a steady rhythm.

"Where are you?" he asked as he started towards the elevator.

Julia glanced at the buttons and the fourth floor was lit,the elevator still moving towards the first floor,to xray."We're headed to the radiology area, according to the orderly Nick has been here several days and he's taking him for a CAT scan."

"I'll contact the LVPD,and his friends,go to the radiology department and wait with Nick for me but don't let them do anything until I get there." Dr Holt instructed as he started dialing Nicole's number in his phone,he would call her first,she would be with the others.

"No problem." she hung up the phone and followed the stretcher out of the elevator.

**Vegas Community Church**

The crowd was enormous,Nick had made many friends since his arrival here seven years earlier,the church was filled to capacity,others stood outside,waiting to see the casket as it was to be taken from the church to the cemetery,his wishes were to be buried in the memorial cemetary.

The casket would be empty except for his badge and his vest, body still not recovered.

Grissom had jsut spoken a few words about his CSI and now it was Catherine's turn,she would deliver the eulogy,her relationship with Nick having been so close over the years,she felt it was a privilege more than a duty to give the words that would send Nick to his peace.

""As Gil just said we are here to honor,to remember our co-worker,our friend,our son." her words cracked at the end,hte pain was deeply felt by all,Warrick,Greg and Sara sat in the front row,tears streaked their faces,Grissom words had touched them but now it was time for the materal side of Catherine to take it home.

"Nick was always like a little boy,inquisitive,playful and full of curiosity. If I had to say one thing taht stood out about Nick it would be he had a heart,he was one of the most caring individuals I have ever had the pleasure of supervising or to have in my life."

Sophia was seated next to Grissom,Nicole next to her,tears flooded their eyes,the pain so visible,their friends sitting near them were touched by their pain.

Sophia had moved into Nick's house,paid off the mortgage but had changed nothing,she had wanted to be their when her son returned,which now seemed an impossibility, a hope that no longer existed,she would allow him to rest,give him the peace he deserved.

"Nick was like a little brother,I wanted to protect him from all that was bad,to make sure he was safe,but no matter how much we try sometimes we fail and I feel I failed Nick." her hand went to wipe away her tears,her phone now vibrating,she had thought she had turned if off, she reached down to take it from her jacket pocket when she saw the message,_'Nick's alive.'_

She looked up at the crowd who were also getting paged,it was like a wave of excitement broke out, but those who sat with their cellphones off looked confused,but Nicole said it before Catherine could speak it,"He alive,they found him!" she shouted as she stood and started to run towards the back of the church,the group of CSI's following, Brass moving faster than he even thought possible for a man his age,cars were starting,engines moving forward out of the parking area.

Gil called Dr Holt,his fingers trembling as he dialed the number.

"He's here,I can't believe it." Dr Holt surpassed the gratuities and just started speaking,informing the supervisor of what he had found.

"Where?" Grissom asked.

" He's in radiology right now,evidently he's been here for several days as a patient. As I read the ER physicians notes he was brought in unconscious, and entered through the ER with no apparent head injury. He was just found in a hallway of the emergency room,a typed letter attached to his shirt that stated allergies and that under no circumstances could he have an MRI."

Dr Holt had a bad feeling about the last part of the letter,it would be evidence,he continued to scan the chart looking for clues as to why Nick was there,and what had been done to his patient.

"We're on our way,make sure nobody else touches him." Grissom wanted to see if there was any trace evidence that could assist with Nick's disappearance four months ago.

As he hung up the phone he looked over at Sophia,"He's unconscious,brought in several days ago."

She nodded,her team also would want to clued in on Nick's status,the evidence but she would tell that to the team later.

Nicole sat in the backseat of Warrick's car beside of Greg,he held her hand for comfort,she was still shaking at the news of Nick's return.

Catherine and Warrick sat up front, Catherine was busy also talking to the staff at the hospital,attempting to gather clues,clues that could possibly lead to the abductors.

Brass was riding alone,his car quiet as he thought about his friend,what he would say to him if and when he also wondered how Nick's family would take the news,especially his new found father.

Dr Kasey and Dr Mason were shocked at the news and followed the long procession of cars taht were headed towards the hospital. They had a lot of questions,if he ever awakened.

**I am going to finish this chapter for those of you who noticed that the posting thing posted me twice...sorry!**


	68. Chapter 68

**Title:(Last Drink Tonight) On the Fringe**

**Author:Nicksfriend**

**Disclaimer:I do not own or have any sort of connection to CBS or the CSI franchise...wish I did though it would be nice to have a little extra cash.**

**Summary: It all started with a trip to a missing person which was interrupted by a drunk driver, then the world fell apart for one CSI,a life totally changed but not by mere chance but by a group of scientists that have an agenda.**

**Desert Palm Hospital**

**Radiology**

"Hey Nick,can you hear me?" Dr Holt asked as he examined his patient,his leg healed,the bruises and cuts completely healed,the scars a faint reminder of his surgeries.

Even with Nick's eyes closed he could tell Nick was attempting to respond,to answer the man asking the questions.

"Come on Nick,you need to wake up, I want to see those brown eyes of yours." Julia prodded her patient,stroking his hair as she spoke softly,wanting the man to awaken.

Then as if she had wished hard enough,he opened his eyes and looked up,"Hey Julia." his voice was strong.

"Hey Nick." a smile spread across her face.

Dr Holt's motions stopped and focused on Nick's words."Hey Nick."

Nick looked to the other side to see his doctor,"Dr Holt,is something wrong?" he asked,surprised to be in the hospital.

"Actually from what I can tell so far Nick,you're doing great." he watched as Nick smiled at the news.

"Yeah I am,so when can I leave? I really want to get home." he gave them his familiar Texan smile.

"Well,if all your tests are negative and we can't find a reason why you've been unconscious for almost three days or possIbLy longer since we don't have any record of your medical status prior to coming into the ER, then maybe tomorrow?" he wanted to be optimistic,not burst the man's bubble just yet.

"Sounds great. Where is everybody?" he asked,wondering why he was in radiology.

"Lots of questions Nick. Let's get a scan of your head and get you back to your room as soon as Grissom gets here." Dr Holt was still unsure of how to handle the situation.

"I can't do that." Nick face turned serious.

"Do what Nick?" Dr Holt's red flags were shooting up at that statement.

"Charlie told me it would hurt the insertion,I can't do it." Nick was calm,matter of fact and that concerned his doctor.

"Insertion? What are you talking about Nick?" feeling he was finally going to get some answers.

"You don't know?" he asked, a confused look on his face.

"Nick, I wouldn't be asking the question if I knew,would I?" Dr Holt could hear a storm of people heading towards the radiology department,the team had arrived but he was too close to an answer and wouldn't allow them to interfere just yet.

"Julia,tell them I need a minute with Nick then they can come back." Dr Holt directed the nurse.

Julia didn't feel as if she could leave the man but knew that Dr Holt knew what he was doing."Nick, I'll be back in a moment." her hand had somehow taken a grip on Nick's during the conversation and she hated to let the connection go but she knew that she had to stop the crowd outside,her hand slid out of his and she walked out into the hallway.

Dr Holt looked down at a very confused Nick,"What insertion Nick?"

"The one Dr Tam placed. He told me you knew what it was and would understand." Nick's hand automatically rubbing at the base of his neck now,the stitches had been removed and the healing had taken place,the piece of metal inserted into his spine was ordered by his doctor,that's what they told him,and he complied.

Dr Holt followed Nick's hand and what appeared to be a one inch incision that had healed was visible. "We'll figure it out Nick."

"I feel fine." the smile was back and Nick's hand was back at his side,"I really do feel great." he smiled,something Dr Holt was surprised at,this man would never be this okay with something he didn't understand.

"Can I do a CT without contrast?" he asked,feeling that anything would be something,he wanted to get a visual of the device inserted into his patient's neck.

A voice interrupted,"The radiation could destroy potential evidence. First,let's get Nick back to his room and get trace evidence and then go from there." Grissom's voice was authoritative,he didn't want to lose evidence.

"Griss,hey!" Nick greeted,his boss wanting to hug the man but knew he could cause contamination of any evidence,"Listen,right now I want to hug your neck but we have to get the evidence first,figure out where you've been."

Nick stuck out his lower lip but nodded, confused about what all the fuss was about. Charlie had told him that they knew where he was because he could never figure it out. But for some odd reason he didn't feel nervous about it,he was kept safe and Charlie was there.

They started moving the stretcher back towards the room marked on the chart,wanting to get the clothing he had arrived in,any trace that still might be on Nick's person.

The crowd was redirected to the waiting area,at least a hundred people stood in the room and outside in the hallway,all wanting to see the man who had disappeared months before.

**Nick's room**

Warrick entered with a kit,he too just wanted to wrap his arms around his friend but he knew that he had to gather the evidence from the room and his friend.

"Warrick!" Nick greeted.

"Nick,if you ever disappear on me again, I'm going to kick your ass. Do you understand?" a big smile on his face,his gloved hands up in the air,Nick nodded in understanding.

"Okay,first I need to get fingernail scrapings." his hands starting to attempt but he saw that Nick's fingernails were down to the skin,no way would he be able to obtain anything unless he made Nick's fingers bleed.

"They evidently gave me a manicure before I left." Nick shrugged,as if it really didn't bother him,Warrick feeling this was strange for his friend.

He lifted the sheets and saw the same with his feet,"Pedicure too. They were thorough." he felt frustrated,whoever had kidnapped his friend was very smart in forensic collection.

"Guess Charlie wanted me to be well groomed when I came back." Nick smiled at the thought of Charlie wanting him to look his best for his friends.

"Nick, the nurse said you've had several baths since your arrival but maybe they didn't wash your hair." he reached up with a comb to see that Nick's facial expression had changed."What is it Nick?"

"Nothing,go ahead." he watched as Warrick combed through his hair,holding a piece of paper to catch any trace,a few pieces of dried white powder were obtained and that was about it,but it was something.

"Something for Hodges?" Nick asked feeling suddenly uncomfortable with the thought of Hodges processing him.

"Yeah,where are your clothes?" looking around,opening the door to the closet.

Nick shook his head,"Maybe the nurse who admitted me knows."

Warrick opened the door and looked outside,said something to someone then reentered the room and shut the door.

"What's next? Pubic hair comb through?" Nick was already pulling down the sheet again.

Warrick let out a laugh,"Nick, you are doing better."

Nick grinned,"I just know the procedure."

Warrick did his job,any hair on Nick's body combed through. "Hey,picture time." he pulled out his camera and started snapping shots,Nick closed his eyes,wanting to be oblivious to what his friend was doing.

"What's this?" Warrick asked as he found the incision site on the back of Nick's neck.

"It's my insertion site,I think it's healed though, Charlie said it looked fine." Nick replied matter of factly,sending up Warrick's radar,this was not like his friend,to allow somebody to place something inside his body without a fight.

"But insertion of what Nicky?" he asked,now very curious as to what lie underneath the skin.

"Something to take away the bad memories, according to Charlie, it works, I feel fine." Nick's hand again rubbing at the site.

Warrick nodded,not wanting to upset his friend,but he snapped several pictures of the reddened thick area on the back of Nick's neck.

"Done?" Nick asked as he continued to watch his friend pull things out of his forensic kit.

"Swab time!" Warrick smiled as he held up the long q-tip.

"What are you swabbing?" Nick looked at his friend,the smile gone from his face.

"Nick,you know the procedure, so roll." Warrick indicated for him to turn on his side.

"No,I can't do that." he was no longer being Mr Cooperative,he was done.

"Nick,we have to do this,you've been gone for months,we are going to try and figure this out. We care about you and what might have been done to you." Warrick's voice was calm,caring.

"Charlie was my comforter,he never touched me. He only provided comfort during procedures and I felt safe." Nick tried to explain.

Warrick pulled over a chair,"Listen,are you sure that nobody touched you? I mean you seem to have some problems remembering." Warrick wanted his friend to do this in a cooperating way,he didn't want to have to get the doctors involved.

"I'm sure he only was allowed to give comfort,nothing sexual or aversive." Nick attempted to explain but his memory of Charlie and the others was very limited,it was if they were distant memories now,it must be the device that was staring to block the memories of his captivity too.

"Charlie kidnapped you Nick. He took you away for months. Are you saying nobody hurt you the entire time you were missing?" Warrick's face serious,wanting answers that lead to his friend's abduction and return.

Nick rolled over to allow the intrusive exam,he really couldn't remember much anymore,but he was sure nobody touched him in that manner but he had memories of pain so he wasn't for sure exactly.

Warrick finished attaining the swabs,Nick had remained quiet for the rest of the evidence gathering,he was deep in thought.

"Are you ready to see your friends?" Warrick asked.

"I'm tired,can it wait for a while,you wore me out." Nick closed his eyes,his desire to sleep was overwhelming.

"Sure,I'll tell Griss, he'll understand." Warrick gathered his evidence and was about to walk out of the door when he heard Nicky speak in a very low voice,"I missed you Warrick."

Warrick nodded,"I missed you too Nicky." he opened the door and walked out into the crowded hallway.

"How is he Warrick?" Grissom asked as he stood with several police officers and his team.

"Confused. Whatever they implanted in his neck is blocking his memories,he seems to think of his abductor as a comforter." Warrick shook his head,it was difficult to think of what techniques that they might have used to brainwash his friend,to cause him to be so compliant.

"We need to talk to him while he still has some memories of his abduction." Grissom started towards the door,but Warrick's hand stopped him from going inside.

"He wants to sleep. He seemed really tired following what I did to collect evidence,evidence which has probably been altered,I just think we need to figure out what they injected or implanted into his neck." His voice was was angry,he had just humiliated his friend and he felt horrible for doing it,because whoever took him was smart enough to clean their tracks.

Grissom nodded his head,he needed to get the letter to trace and the evidence collected, Catherine would stay with Nick and so would Greg,who seemed to be shocked by the events.

Inside Nick was standing at the window as Catherine entered,Gregg followed behind her as she quietly approached her friend,"Nicky,you okay?"

Nick turned,"I feel great actually and I want to go home. I want to sign out AMA,now." he had already removed the IV and had made a call to a neighbor,whom he had almost given a heart attack, to bring him some clothing,giving them the code to his house.

"Nicky,I understand if you want to leave, I really do but there are so many unanswered questions." Catherine attempted to explain.

Greg was standing near his friend now,the red area on his neck was giving him an X-files moment,when Scully had been abducted and a chip placed into her neck,it had to be the military.

"Greg,quit starring at my neck." Nick looked over to his friend,getting close enough to pull him into a hug,they hugged each other for several seconds,the connection was there,they had endured so much over the past months.

"I swear, I wasn't abducted by aliens." he whispered into Greg's ear,giving Greg goose bumps that Nick could figure out what he was thinking.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Greg asked shyly,feeling foolish for having such a thought.

"I know you Greg." he smiled and patted him on the back.

He walked over to Catherine and wrapped his hands around her,she responded by wrapping her arms around him,a tight hug that lasted longer than the one he had given to Greg,he really missed her and her motherly ways.

"I need to tell you something Nick." Catherine was about to attempt to explain that Sophia had paid off his home and moved in to wait for her son to return,

"That my mother purchased my home? I already know, I need to talk to her,get to know her,I think we have a lot in common for two people who have never met." he smiled and walked over to the sink and looked into the mirror.

"I don't think your doctors will allow you to leave Nick,they still have a lot of questions." she gave him a sad look,feeling bad for giving him the bad news.

"I have to leave,I hate being confined,I just want to breathe in fresh air and get back home,anything that they want to do as far as tests can be done on an outpatient basis but today I'm going home,so let my mother know." he smiled and walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Brass will kill him." Greg blurted out,knowing how the older man had worried over Nick's disappearance.

"Not if Nicole gets to him first." Catherine turned to a nodding Greg."We need some assistance."

"Grissom?" Greg asked.

"No, Nicole." she smiled as she opened the door to get Nicole who was still standing in the hallway talking to Julia.

"Nicole, I need your assistance." Catherine motioned her into the room.

Nicole walked into the room,her heart beating hard and fast,she was so excited to see Nick again."Is Nick okay?" she asked,wondering why they had wanted her to come inside.

"Nick is going to leave,he wants to go home." Greg explained,getting straight to the point.

She nodded in understanding as Nick opened the door to the bathroom,his eyes fell on the beautiful woman,"I missed you." he smiled and took her into his arms.

She held him tight,"You scared me,I thought you were dead."

"You save me Nikki, you saved me." he held her tightly,not wanting to let go.

**Three hours later**

Nick was dressed, nobody could change his mind,he was leaving the hospital.

A knock on the door interrupted the intense discussion between Nick and his doctors, who had decided to gang up on him,it was Warrick returning from running the evidence.

Nick stood and walked towards the door,Nikki, Catherine and Greg watching as Warrick shook his head,"Nothing, everything was clean, The white powder is still being tested but we have nothing."

"Well, I feel great so let me go home and meet my mother." he picked up his discharge papers and turned to see Dr Kasey's angry face."I know I have an appointment tomorrow so I won't be late, I promise."

Dr Kasey nodded,"If you are I'll kick your ass Nick." he gave the man a smile though he felt Nick should be staying in the hospital but he also understand that Nick had been held captive and needed to have some control back over his life.

Nick refused the wheelchair escort and held onto Nikki's and Greg would make sure they arrived at the house without a problem,Nick would still get police protection.

**Thank you so much for the reviews,yes I will keep Nick safe for a while and I think its time he go back to work,the device can't be bothered or investigated unless it causes harm to Nick, so Grissom will watch and observe as well as the rest of the team and his family, It is also time he meets Sophia,they need to get to know each other.**

**This story will continue as _On the Fringe...and found in hte mature section, the man needs some lovin from Nicole....so those who come with me I will welcome you with open arms but for those who followed and this is as far as you can go,thank you for the support and the journey. You guys were the best!!!!_**

**_Mature for Nicka nd Nikki....they are going to get married!  
_**


End file.
